Money Matters
by cbaty
Summary: Jasper hunts embezzlers. Someone is stealing from Aro's bank. Is it Mike N.,Bella S.,Jacob B. or the fabulous looking Edward Cullen? Will Jasper finally find love and a home? Story contains adult lang., situations, and slash. Under 18 Stay Out.
1. Chapter 1

**I really messed up when I uploaded this new story and first chapter, please accept my apologies.**

**After the great response from my first fan fiction story, I decided to try another one. This story has all our favorite characters in the setting of the financial world. I dearly love Jasper and he is the main character here. The first two chapters will be more detailed because you must know who the players are before you can solve the mystery. **

**I want to thank Miekela who writes the wonderful story **_**Southern Charm**_** for offering her services as my beta. She is absolutely fantastic. **

**The story will have slash and hetero relationships as well. If you are under 18, stop right now and go somewhere else to read. **

**The story Twilight and all its wonderful characters belong to the wonder S. Meyers. I am so grateful she lets us play with for a bit.**

**JPOV**

Introductions

Aro Volturi looked exactly as I envisioned him six weeks ago when we spoke on the phone. He was dressed all in black. A form fitting double breasted suit jacket topped black straight legged slacks hemmed just at the tip of his shiny black shoes. Under the jacket was a black shirt, crisply ironed. The only splash of color was a blood red tie knotted tightly at his throat. His long black hair hung straight and fanned around his shoulders like the hood of a cloak. The eyes in his pale elongated face were nearly as black as his attire - they had no depth to them, there was no soul there. In person, only one word came to mind – ruthless. There was not one hint of kindness or compassion in him at all. He had only one love, money, and she was the only mistress he would ever need.

I realized he really wasn't much different than other wealthy, powerful men I had worked for in the past. Aro was just more transparent than the others. I found that somewhat easier to deal with than those who kept it all hid away behind a mask of empathy for those who were blessed enough to work for them. These types of business men really were soulless. They cared for nothing and no one, except for that person's capacity to increase their holdings.

I already knew what he was thinking as he appraised me from behind his massive desk. He was judging me on my looks. Before him sat a folder, unopened, with all the information that he had accumulated on my previous jobs. I wondered for a moment if he had even read it. But of course he had, Aro Volturi would never come to a meeting without being completely prepared. Whatever he saw when he looked at me; however, had him doubting if I could do the job.

My looks had served as both a means to an end and a stumbling block on occasion. I knew I didn't look my age. I was taller than average, with a slender frame that tended to hide my well-defined muscles and make me appear younger. My hair was often the first thing that someone would notice, golden blond curls with darker blond streaks twisting around and through my locks. It was long, not as long as Aro's, but it draped below my ears and had a tendency to bounce when I walked. And of course, my sea blue eyes and deep dimples that came out to play when I smiled just right didn't hurt. Something I was doing now as I stared across the desk at Aro. Don't get me wrong, I'm not vain - that wasn't it at all. It's just when someone looks like I do, some people have a hard time believing there's anything beneath the surface and I'd learned to use my appearance as a tool of the trade.

My job was hunting down embezzlers within financial institutions and I was one of the best in the world. That job was the reason for my presence in the office of a man who caused my blood to run cold. As with others of his ilk, his office was on the top floor of the tallest building in the downtown district of Seattle. It was yet another way to prove his position of power and wealth to others. The only taller building in the area was the Space Needle itself. But I was here because someone was stealing from him - someone whom he possibly knew and trusted. He was a man who would stop at nothing to find the person who was taking what was his and I momentarily felt pity for them. Aro was a man who would move heaven and earth to get what he wanted. When he found the person taking his money, he would punish them swiftly and most likely not within the boundaries set by local law enforcement.

"Tell me something, Mr. Whitlock," Aro said, his snide smile reminding me of a snake readying to strike. "Your record is impeccable and yet I find myself wondering, after meeting you face to face, if I have selected the right person for this job. Why should I hire you?"

I wondered if he made his voice sound like that on purpose, like there was venom dripping from his lips. A chill ran down my spine at the thought. "Mr. Volturi, my looks have nothing to do with finding out who is taking money from your financial institution," I answered coolly, cutting through the bullshit and getting to the heart of the matter.

"True. But your looks could be a deterrent if not used correctly," he rebutted.

"They might be considered an asset as well. However, if you are basing my ability to do this job on my looks alone then you are wasting your time and mine," I rose from my chair, about to make my way to the door.

He laughed and it was a sort of high pitched cackle of a sound. "Mr. Whitlock – Jasper - please, I did not mean to offend," he replied, gesturing for me to retake my seat. "I believe without question that you are the man for this job. I have arranged for you to become the personal assistant to Mr. Carlisle Cullen. He is CEO of our main branch, where we believe the funds are being embezzled. Mr. Cullen is one of my oldest and dearest friends and is above reproach. He is not a suspect in this at all and is well aware that you are going to replace his assistant and why. Her name is Tracy something," he continued, looking down at his notes, in disdain. "She will be taking some time off to be with a family member who is not well." It figured that a man like this would understand nothing of familial obligation or loyalty.

We were interrupted when the side door to his office opened and a younger man with shocking white blond hair entered the room.

"This is Caius, my personal assistant," he said with a sort of sickly sweet smile. It looked like Caius took care of more than typing and messages, especially after Aro took his hand for a moment. Immediately images of the two in some sadomasochistic scene involving leather and whips came to mind and I internally shuddered at the thought. "Caius has a folder prepared for you on the employees that you will be observing. Carlisle does not want to believe that anyone in his branch would do this; however, the fact remains that over the past eighteen months someone has pilfered over one million dollars of my money. We believe we've narrowed it down to the Capitol Hill Branch," he said between gritted teeth. Pausing a moment, he added coldly, "And I will see to it that every penny of that money is returned to me."

He rose from behind his desk, took the folder from the white haired young man, and handed it to me. I opened the folder and inside was deposit receipt for half of the fee we had agreed upon in our first phone conversation six weeks ago. He hadn't protested when I mentioned my usual six figure fee and as well as the extras that he would need to supply. The keys to my new furnished apartment were also in the folder.

"I am only giving you the six months you asked for, Mr. Whitlock. From this day forward you are on your own. You are only to contact me when you have discovered who the culprit is," he said over his shoulder as he made his way to the door.

Aro left the room, but Caius was still standing there. I had a feeling that this conversation was going to be very interesting.

"He's a hard but fair man," Caius said quietly. I had to admit, I wasn't expecting to hear that. "He just doesn't like it when someone takes something that is his. You were highly recommended, Jasper." He said my name in a much too familiar tone and stepping closer added, "I believe you are a very talented man." He touched my arm and tried to smile seductively at me. Officially creeped out, I removed his hand from my arm carefully so as not to offend him and walked towards the door.

"When am I supposed to report to Mr. Cullen?" I asked as professionally as I could.

"He's expecting you at 8:00 am on Monday. I believe he is having a staff meeting shortly after to introduce you. Most of the employees within the file should be in attendance," he explained. "I hope we'll see each other again soon, Jasper," he said softly.

The sooner I could get out of this office the better. I nearly ran through the elaborate and ornate waiting area, rushing right past the receptionist. Turning to look back over my shoulder as I was getting on the elevator, I smiled at her and said thanks. _Shit, what was her name?_ Just as the doors were closing I remembered her name was Jane and to my surprise, I saw Caius lean across her desk and kiss her while looking straight at me. _Damn, what have I gotten myself into?_

Arriving back at the hotel I stayed the night before, I packed what belongings I had brought with me and checked out. Aro had provided me with a modest, but nice apartment in a high rise not far from the Capitol Hill branch. The rest of my things from Austin would be delivered tomorrow. I took a taxi to the apartment building and unpacked what little I had with me. It was still early on a Friday evening so I figured I'd go for a walk and see what else was in the neighborhood. I could use a few things for the kitchen, a cold beer, and something to eat.

I'd never been to Seattle and I found that I enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere of the area of town I would be residing in over the next few months. There were several chain restaurants within easy walking distance; however, none of them really interested me. I did find a little shopping plaza about four blocks from the apartment with some places that really caught my eye. There was a coffee shop, privately owned, with some really good looking pastries in the front window. I'd check that out for breakfast in the morning. There was also an Italian place and a Chinese place. I inhaled deeply as I passed, taking in the wonderful smells both restaurants were emitting. On the corner was a deli/grocery store combination. A small open air market, just the kind of place where you could pick up seasonal fresh items, was one building over. I ended up stopping in the deli for a sandwich and I picked up a few other staples, beer, and frozen pizza. The fresh market provided some fruit and greens to make a salad and I figured I had enough to get me through tonight and tomorrow.

Walking back to the apartment with my bags, I noticed a tiny club on the corner of the street. I could see men and women going in and out so it probably wasn't a gay club. I had always considered myself bisexual; I had had relationships with both men and women. Lately though, I'd been leaning more towards men - especially since the Alice debacle. There'd never been anyone I really wanted to build something long term with. My job caused me to travel and be gone for months and in a few cases, years. That wasn't exactly conducive to building a lasting relationship with someone. For the most part, I was happy with my life but there was still something to be said for coming home to the same person every night and waking up to someone who loved you in spite of your morning breath! Chuckling to myself, I walked into the lobby door of the apartment building I now called home.

Inside the apartment, I fixed myself a drink and brought the sandwich into the living room where I booted up my laptop and grabbed the thick file Caius had given me. It was time to do my homework. Upon reading the profiles of the people I would begin working with on Monday, I got the feeling that Aro had done a pretty thorough job of digging into his employees' personal lives. I was probably reading stuff about these people that their parents didn't even know. The only thing the file was missing was pictures. It would have been nice to be able to match a face to the description before I got there. I had heard it all before and was unsurprised to find that this Mike Newton person I was reading about had a thing for male prostitutes. Or that Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, some relation to the CEO based upon his last name, had been involved for several years but that the relationship had ended more than three years ago. Or that Jessica, the receptionist moonlighted at a strip club. What people did when they weren't at the office was their own business, but I had to admit that sometimes those tidbits helped to catch the thief. Setting the file aside, I realized that this was a network of people who had worked together for several years. It was going to be difficult to immerse myself enough into their lives so that I could figure out who was doing the embezzling and if they had an accomplice.

My computer was still open and I hadn't even looked at it. I was so engrossed in the soap opera going on in the folder spread out beside me that I'd almost forgotten it was on. It pinged telling me another email was coming in. I opened my email box and realized that I hadn't looked at since I left Austin on Wednesday. There were a dozen or more emails from my sister, Rose. I definitely didn't want to open those right now - getting my butt chewed out was not on my list of things to do this evening. Most of the rest was junk, but there were at least six emails in the last two days from Alice.

_Damn, what was I going to do about Alice?_ I hadn't left that on good terms. I had prided myself on always walking away from a relationship without hurting the other person if at all possible. That hadn't happened this time. Alice was hurt and I felt bad about it but I just didn't know what to do about it. If she and Rose hadn't been such good friends, it might have worked out better. Not to mention it looked like she was going to be Rose's sister-in-law too. Alice's brother, Emmett McCarty, was marrying my sister next summer. Whatever made me think that I could be in a relationship with her, I'll never know. I wasn't really sexually attracted to her but she was sweet and a lot of fun to be around. She was a tiny little thing with short black hair that sort of stood out all over. Younger than me by about five years, she was more mature than you would have thought based upon her age and appearance. The best word to describe Alice was perky. Yes, she was loving and kind and cared deeply about those important to her but she wasn't what I needed. I opened up her emails knowing it was probably a bad idea. They were full of apologies and desperate pleas for an explanation of what went wrong, asking what she could do to fix it. I felt like shit. I knew she deserved more than an email but I honestly didn't think I could talk to her right now. Against my better judgment, I sent her an email that told her I was just getting settled and that I'd call her in a week or so. God, I hoped she didn't get her hopes up. No sooner than I had thought that, she emailed back. This email sounded better. She said she just wanted to talk and she added that she was good and not to worry. She didn't hate me, she added at the end. Well thank goodness for that. Maybe I'd been gone long enough that she was beginning to see things clearly. I really didn't want to hurt her.

It was after midnight and I knew I needed to get some sleep but I also wanted to look at the bank's website before I shut the computer down for the night. The website was well constructed and showed links to all the things that you could do at Old World Financial Bank. That name seemed to fit Aro to a T. They had services from just everyday savings and checking accounts to vehicle and home mortgage loans. One area of the website was completely devoted to their business clientele. This was Edward Cullen's area as he was VP of Business Lending. I was stunned as soon as I opened the link and saw his picture.

He had to be one of the most attractive men I'd seen in my life. Usually these pictures aren't worth shit and if he looked this amazing online, I could only imagine how attractive he'd be in person. His bronze colored wavy hair sort of had a life of its own. It looked unruly but still trim and neat. My fingers twitched at the thought of its soft silky texture. His jaw line was sharp, angled and looked firm. He was cleanly shaven, giving him an air of respectability. But it was the eyes that drew me in and stopped me cold. Deep green, almost emerald, and…happy. His full lips were formed into a sort of half smile, with just the left corner of his mouth sloping upwards, suggesting this was someone who was content with himself and his lot in life.

_How in the hell was I supposed to investigate someone who looked like that? He was every gay man's wet dream!_ Stopping myself before I lost it completely, I logged off the site and took several deep breaths. I was a professional and damn good at what I did. I'd been attracted to people before and still did my job. I _**always**_ found the embezzler and that's what I staked my reputation on. I could do this as long as I kept it all business. _**I could do this.**_ _Yeah, keep telling yourself that Whitlock._

**This story is much more detailed than my last story but I am a character driven reader and I have found I am a character driven writer. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. I plan on posting a chapter a week, since I have a wonderful beta to check me now and she has a story of her own to keep up with. I will try to post on Friday or Saturday if it works out for both us.**

**Good or bad I want to know what you think. Later**


	2. Staff Meeting

**Well here is chapter 2. You may find this one a little too long and detailed but hang in there. There was a real need to get a lot of descriptive stuff out of the way so the story would flow easier. I think you're going to love chapter 3, there are a few lemons in the make. **

**Thanks again to my beta magic maker, Meikela. **

**I own nothing Twilight, everything belongs to Ms. Meyers and I am always grateful I get to play with the characters for just a little bit. **

Staff Meeting

The first morning meeting with the person in charge was always difficult; however, I was especially hesitant about meeting with Carlisle Cullen. Especially since there was next to nothing in the file Aro provided except mention of his 15 year marriage to Esme Platt Cullen and the children that they had fostered. No hidden sex life, no hidden vices, nothing that could be construed as subversive in anyway. Everything I had read about him in the file said he was a good man, which meant he would be protective of his staff and unwilling to accept that one of them was - more than likely - a thief.

I entered the main lobby of Capitol Hill Branch of Old World Financial at 7:45 a.m. I liked to be on time. A young woman with short brown hair and a slender nose looked up as I walked through the door. I really couldn't see much of her behind the high walls of the station she was surrounded by, but her smile was genuine and friendly.

"Hello, my name is Jasper Hale and I am here to see Mr. Carlisle Cullen." I decided I would use my mother's maiden name on this assignment to make things easier.

The young woman, Jessica, as evidenced by the name plate on her desk, dropped her smile immediately. Leaning slightly over the desk top, I could see where she had the body for stripping. However, the facial expression she was displaying now wouldn't get her many tips.

"Mr. Cullen is expecting you. Take the elevator to your right and press three," she said curtly, her voice almost cold.

"Thank you, darlin'." I added the southern accent to see if I could charm the smile back onto her face. It didn't work. She just plain didn't like me when she found out who I was. I turned and walked to the elevator taking in the lobby area of the bank and the teller line. Everything was classic in design. Walnut paneled walls, heavy brocaded chairs nestled in groupings of three or four, and a rich dark blue green carpet graced the floor. Even the little decorative items scattered around the branch added to the ambience. This lobby was designed to attract money and it showed. I turned from the lobby to enter the elevator and sent a little wave to Jessica as the doors closed. She didn't respond, but that could be because she was on the phone, although I highly doubted it.

When the elevator stopped on the third floor, the doors opened into a lobby area similar to that of the first floor and I assumed the second floor probably looked much the same. This time there was a rather ordinary looking woman sitting behind the same type of high receptionist desk as Jessica had been sitting at. I wondered if I'd get the same kind of greeting from this woman. Lauren was about the same height as the girl two floors below, but somehow softer and less intense. She had warm hazel eyes and dark blond hair pulled into a severe bun at the back of her head, no makeup, and not much of a smile. She was all business.

"Mr. Hale," she stood and stretched her hand out in greeting. That explains who Jessica was on the phone with. We shook hands briefly and she directed me to have a seat in a chair near one of several doors on this floor. "Mr. Cullen is on an overseas call and will be with you in just a moment. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, that would be nice but I can get it myself if you'll just direct me where to go," I told her before I took the seat she had offered.

"Oh," she seemed surprised by this and smiled, just a little. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you where everything is." She walked out from behind the receptionist area and I followed her down a corridor to the left of the lobby. Three doors down was a nice break room area. A table and several chairs, a refrigerator, microwave, two coffee makers, and cupboards for dishes and cups, I presumed, decorated the room. A unisex restroom door was at the far end of the room. All and all it was very clean and rather welcoming.

"This first pot is regular coffee. All the fixings are in the cupboard to your right, including cups, if you don't have one of your own," she said sort of shyly. "The second one is espresso. Mr. Newton prefers it but anyone is welcome to use it." I could tell by the way she hissed the words 'Mr. Newton' that there was no love lost there.

"Thanks, I'll just grab some of the regular. It was nice of you to show me where everything is," I replied honestly. She dropped the business façade and smiled a true smile for the first time.

"I'm happy that you didn't start out by giving orders. I've got to get back to my desk before the others start coming in. Mr. Cullen shouldn't be much longer," she said over her shoulder as she headed back to the lobby.

Taking my coffee, I followed her back slowly, taking in my surroundings. I noticed the door across the hall was labeled Boardroom. The door next to the break room was labeled Eric Yorkie, Vice President of Operations. Closer to the end of the hall was an office door with the name, Benjamin Chaney, Chief Financial Officer. It was good to know where his office was. I would be looking at his reports first. I paid careful attention to the layout as I made my way back to Lauren's area.

The floor was laid out similar to a half wagon wheel. The corridor I just came from was the very left spoke of the wheel. The door just to the right was labeled Angela Webber, Secretary. The next door to the right of the corridor had no name plate and I vaguely wondered if this would be my office, probably not, as I was going to be Mr. Cullen's Executive Assistant. That title usually came with a cubicle not an office. Glancing around I realized that there weren't any cubicles on this floor.

At the center of the wheel directly behind Lauren's desk was a set of double doors, again with no name plate. This was obviously Carlisle Cullen's office. Continuing around the half wheel there was another smaller door with the name Bella Swan, Administrative Assistant. Okay maybe that _was_ my office on the other side of the double doors. The last office on the right had the name plate I had been looking for, Edward Cullen, VP of Business Lending. My mind couldn't help but go back to the picture I had seen on the internet that first night. Those eyes had made their way into a couple of my dreams over the weekend. _Keep it professional, Jasper. You know that's what you have to do_. I also noticed another corridor just to the right of Edward's office, shorter than the one on the left, with just one door at the end.

Just then the double doors opened and there stood another incredible looking creature. If Aro Volturi was dark as night, then Carlisle Cullen was bright as sunshine. Carlisle Cullen was forty-two years old and didn't look a day over thirty-four. He was slightly shorter than my 6'3" with blond hair smoothed back off his forehead to frame an oval face. His skin was smooth and clear with dark gray eyes and lips quirked up into a beautiful smile. He was dressed in a light grey suit with a white linen shirt and a dark blue tie. He oozed confidence and compassion, and I felt welcomed just from his smile.

"Jasper, my son, welcome," he greeted as he grabbed my hand and pumped it cheerfully. "Come on in." He walked beside me through the double doors and closed them behind us once we entered the room.

"Go ahead and have a seat Jasper. I just wanted to introduce myself and go over a few things before the day got started," he noted as he motioned to the sofa on the right side of the room. He sat down in an arm chair that was placed slightly to the left of the sofa.

"I know why you are here – Aro doesn't keep much from me. I have to tell you right now that I don't believe that anyone on my staff is an embezzler. I have worked with most of these people for more than ten years. There are only a few that have been here less than five years. I know them, Jasper," he said sincerely. "I know I sound like a biased parent - but I know these people. I know all the things that were in the files that Caius gave you and even the stuff that isn't." I raised my eyebrows at that statement. He chuckled softly.

"Just because I care for them doesn't mean I'm blind to their lives outside these walls. We all have our problems and secrets, Jasper. Some of us just deal with them better," he answered thoughtfully. I couldn't help but like this man. He was fair and he honestly cared for those around him.

"Mr. Cullen," I started, but was quickly interrupted by the CEO.

"Please, Jasper, call me Carlisle. After all, you are going to be my executive assistant," he said laughing softly.

"Carlisle," I repeated, starting again. "First of all, I'm not here to judge anyone. I'm here because Aro Volturi believes someone is stealing from him. I won't know if that's even accurate until I've looked at the overall financial situation here and had time to dig in places where you might not have thought to look. I've been in finance for a long time and I'm good at what I do. I am a fair man; I won't point a finger at someone until I have absolute proof that a crime has been committed."

He eyes widened as I spoke and I was momentarily afraid of what he was thinking. I hastened to add, "Please know that I do not intend to find a guilty party where no guilty party exists. I don't work that way. Sending someone to prison for embezzlement is serious business and I don't take it lightly." Finished, I awaited his response.

"I know Aro would have told you that I am beyond reproach, that I should not be considered a suspect. If my staff is under suspicion then so am I. Do we understand each other on that point?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, I understand," was my response and I did. In his mind, he would take the fall along with the culprit. I immediately wanted to eliminate him from the list of suspects, but it was too soon. I would reserve my judgment for now.

"Okay, now that the bullshit is over, let's get down to business," he said as he rose from the chair with a smile. _Yep, I definitely liked this man_.

For the next hours or so, he listed what reports I would have direct access to. His position as CEO meant every document, report, ledger, and budget came across his desk for approval or correction. Being his executive assistant meant I would be receiving them first for analysis before I turned them over to him with my recommendation. I was not going to be his personal typist; Angela was the specialist there and she would take care of any and all correspondence and clerical items for the two of us. I would handle his schedule and appointment calendar and she would handle mine. I would fill in for him at meetings he could not attend himself and my word carried as much weight as his. My office was the one between his and Angela's and there were adjoining doors between the three offices. They locked from both sides when we needed privacy.

At a few minutes before 10:00 a.m., Lauren buzzed his office and said everyone was waiting in the boardroom. He clicked off the intercom and stood from behind his desk, smiling at me mischievously.

"No time like the present to toss you in with the sharks," he said and laughed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I took a deep breath and we headed for the door.

We left his office for the boardroom and I noticed that there was already a freshly printed name plate on my door. It read Jasper W. Hale, Executive Assistant to the CEO. I couldn't help smiling to myself. I was going to enjoy my time here, even under the circumstances.

Outside the boardroom door, Carlisle stopped just for a moment. Looking at me, he cleared his throat and said very quietly, "Some of them suspect you got this position through Aro. Some of them won't care. Some of them hate you already. I just thought you should know what you're walking into," he stated. I swallowed and nodded.

The boardroom was as elegant as the rest of the offices in the Old World Financial Bank building. The entire west wall was solid glass and you could see all the way out to the Olympic Peninsula. The view was breathtaking; however, the climate inside the room was already tense. Carlisle walked to the head of the table and motioned for me to sit in the chair at his right. I could feel every pair of eyes on me as I walked to where Carlisle stood.

"Everyone, this is Jasper Hale," he said as we sat down. "Jasper has come to us with over ten years of experience in the financial industry. He graduated first in his class from Texas A & M and received his CPA within two months of graduation. The experience he brings to OWF will undoubtedly serve us all well."

"Now, for the introductions," Carlisle continued, gesturing to each person as he presented them. "Starting at your right, Jasper, is Ben Chaney, our CFO. Ben has been with the company for fifteen years. Next to him is Mike Newton. Mike is the Capitol Hill Branch Manager. He handles the consumer division on the second floor. This is Mike's fourth year at this office. Previously, he worked for three years at the corporate office as Aro's personal assistant," he noted, pausing a moment to let me process the information. Interesting - Mike had been where Caius was now. There was probably more to that story and the expression on my face must have been easily read by Carlisle. I looked over to see Carlisle nod quickly, confirming that he would fill me in later. "Eric Yorkie, our VP of Operations, is out looking at a new software system for storage of our data. He'll be back on Wednesday." Moving down the table, Carlisle motioned to a young woman and announced.

"Here we have Bella Swan, who is the personal assistant to Edward Cullen, my brother. My brother who happens to be late," he noted, quirking his eyebrow at Bella teasingly. The young woman sitting next to the empty chair, where I assumed Edward Cullen was supposed to be, was lovely. She seemed shy and unsure of herself in this setting. However, it was clear that she must be good at her job or she would not be here in this boardroom with the rest of us. Tiny and petite, her mahogany colored hair was pulled back into a loose bun at the back of her head. She blushed deeply making her fair skin even more beautiful as she looked up at me. I must have zoned out because I heard Carlisle clear his throat a little and looked toward the door as Edward Cullen finally made an appearance.

I knew he would be better looking in person and I was right. Every nerve in my body tingled and I swear I could feel my cock twitch. I hadn't even touched him and my body felt like it was on fire. He seemed surprised by me also. Somehow, I don't think he was expecting what he saw. He looked at me and I saw his pink tongue come out to moisten that lower lip that was slightly larger than the top one. He nodded toward Carlisle and continued across the room to the empty chair on Bella's right.

"Sorry Carlisle, I was on the phone with Jacob," Edward said breathlessly. "He had an idea for a marketing program that we want to discuss with you," he paused then looked at me, "and _your_ assistant later today." I watched him walk around the table and got an eyeful. He wasn't wearing a jacket, just neat navy blue slacks that just happened to show off his taut ass. _Fuck me now! _The cotton dress shirt he wore looked cool and crisp and the dark green tie only made the emerald of his eyes darker.

Carlisle nodded at his brother and continued, "Jasper, this is Edward. He is VP of Business Lending and deals with our largest corporate accounts. The door opened again and another man walked in. I was beginning to think there must be some sort of beauty enhancer in the Seattle water supply. Here was another glorious specimen of manhood. He was tall, but the most impressive thing about him was the way he filled out a suit. My God, the man must be made of pure muscle under there. His complexion led me to believe this was Jacob Black, the Native American I had read about in Aro's famous folder. The profile of Mr. Black failed to mention the straight, long black hair that had been gathered in a leather strap at his neck, the deep chocolate brown of his eyes, or the bright white teeth that seemed even brighter against his bronze colored skin.

Carlisle, laughing at something I missed while I gawked at Jacob, regained his composure and continued, "Last but not least, Jacob Black, Marketing Director. You'll find his office on the first floor."

I sat there watching Carlisle direct the meeting and listened as the voices of the staff mingled together into one voice. I watched every person in the room. Bella still had her face down but she was studiously taking notes - never taking her attention away from what she was writing. Ben was arguing with Mike Newton about the improper use of several general ledger accounts and demanding that he correct the loan processor who had made the mistake. Carlisle asked if more training with the program would help, but both Ben and Mike answered negatively. Jacob was typing something into his Blackberry and telling Carlisle that he would have the projected items ready by this afternoon's meeting. One person wasn't saying anything; Edward sat quietly at his side of the table rapping his pencil against the notebook open in front of him. When my eyes moved to look at him, I realized he had been watching me. For how long, I had no idea, but still he was evaluating me. For the first time in my life I wondered if I measured up to someone's standards. His eyes were partially closed and his lips were drawn tight, as if contemplating some onerous task. When he realized I was looking at him, he relaxed. The left corner of that luscious mouth curved up into the most amazing half smile. Then he did something totally unexpected – he winked. _Shit!_

Everyone left the boardroom at approximately the same time and headed to their respective offices. Walking ahead of Carlisle and myself, Edward was giving Bella instructions about a meeting he had set up with someone named Jerry Jenks for tomorrow afternoon. He evidently needed her to do some sort of research. Carlisle stopped at the office door belonging to Angela Webber, knocked sharply, and entered.

Angela smiled hugely and stood to shake my hand as Carlisle introduced us. She seemed very sweet and extremely capable. I could see why Carlisle liked her. He asked her to bring a menu to his office for me to look at and that we'd order lunch shortly. We walked through one of the connecting doors into my office and I stopped. In all the years I'd been doing this, I had never experienced anything like this. The same warm wooden walls and luxuriant carpet I saw in the lobby was repeated here. A huge walnut desk with a black leather winged back chair dominated the room. Two flat panel computer screens sat on the left side of the desk blotter and the standard old fashioned green banker's lamp on the right. The credenza behind the desk was made from the same walnut and held a crystal water vase and glasses on a silver tray. In front of the desk were two emerald green leather chairs for guests. I was not expecting my office to be like this.

Carlisle had left me to look around and make myself at home. I realized I had used the words, _my office_. I'd never really had an office - well at least not for a very long time. I sat down in the soft leather chair behind my desk and realized this wouldn't be such a bad place to work. Before me on the blotter was my schedule for the rest of today and tomorrow. My eyes drifted to where Ben Chaney fit in the list and found that we would be meeting at nine the next morning. He would be showing me the computer programs for the accounting side of the bank. After meeting all the people that played a part in this puzzle, I had no gut feeling that one of them was the person I was looking for. That wasn't unusual. There have been one or two times that it took me a few weeks to get the feel of a place and the staff before my intuition started to kick in. I was still contemplating the schedule before me when Angela suddenly appeared before my desk. God, she was a quiet one.

"Here's the menu that Carlisle mentioned," she said as she handed it across the desk. "Just let me know what you'd like and I'll place the order to arrive at 12:30. That's Carlisle's usual lunch time."

"Do we eat lunch in often?" I asked her with a smile.

"More often than not, when he's here we eat in. However, when he is away, hardly ever. It will also depend on your work load. If you're like the rest of us you tend to eat when you find the time," she responded, smiling warmly. Her welcoming personality and efficient manner put me at ease immediately. _Gut says she's off the list_.

"I'll have the chicken Caesar salad, no croutons, and a large diet anything," I said, handing her back the menu.

"Carlisle is ready for you when you're done settling in," she replied, heading toward the door. Just before she reached it she stopped and turned around. "If there is anything you need let me know and I'll get it ordered right away. I obtained basic supplies. Everyone likes their own way of doing things and I'm here to help you do your job. Is there anything else I can do for you at the moment, Mr. Hale?"

"Jasper, please," I offered and said, "Thank you for being so welcoming, Angela."

"It's Ange, to my friends," she nodded and left. _Okay that's one for Jasper_.

During lunch, which was delicious, Carlisle and I talked about how I would proceed with my investigation. He told me what he had been doing on his own since the situation first came to light and I had to admit he had already hit on several of the areas I would have looked. Data was already gathered, stacked, and ready for me to take back to my office and analyze. I explained that after I met with Ben Chaney tomorrow and Eric Yorkie on Wednesday, I would start compiling a list of items I would need to do additional research on. Before we knew it, Ange was buzzing us to let us know that Edward and Jacob were ready for their three o'clock meeting. Carlisle told her to give us five minutes and then send them in.

Carlisle handed me a set of metal keys and an electronic card key. He told me the electronic card key would get me in the main doors on the first floor between the hours of 6:00 a.m. and midnight. The cards would not work any other time because the computer back-up systems ran during those hours and no one could access the network during that time. The metal keys he handed me included the elevator key, which would allow me to access this floor outside of normal business hours, and keys to his office and mine. There was also a set of keys to the file cabinets in my office and one of the desk drawers. He assured me this was strictly for security from outside sources not because he didn't trust his staff.

We proceeded with the three o'clock meeting as planned. As in the staff meeting earlier this morning, Edward said little while Jacob presented his idea for a new product for OWF to showcase. I could tell Carlisle liked the idea and when Jacob finished, he said he was more than willing to go to Aro and the executive board with his recommendations. Marketing usually never held my interest, but I did take notes and listen. I could tell when the meeting was over because the three men relaxed into an easy personal conversation. They didn't seem to mind that I was still present so I sat quietly and tried to look at Edward without getting caught.

"So Carlisle, have you tried the new treadmill yet?" Jacob asked with a huge smile on his face.

Carlisle chuckled and answered, "Jacob, you know I am not going anywhere near that over powered treadmill. The only thing I look forward to in the exercise room is the sauna at the end of the day."

"Exercise room? Sauna?" I couldn't help but ask.

"What, Carlisle, you didn't show Jasper the most important room on this floor? I can't believe it!" Edward's voice sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. I couldn't help but look straight into his eyes when he said my name.

"Come on, I'll show you." Edward stood and motioned for me to follow. _Shit, I'd follow him off the top of the building if he asked_. I nodded and rose from the chair.

Edward headed toward his office and then went down the short corridor I had seen earlier this morning. He used a key from his pocket and opened the door. Inside was a room pretty much the same size of the boardroom, except on the opposite side of the building. The same wall of windows existed here; however, this room looked like an upscale gym. There was every piece of equipment that you could possibly think of, all facing the glass wall. There were three doors along one wall, one of which I assumed led to the aforementioned sauna.

"Most of us have such a heavy workload that having a gym right here is very convenient," Edward said. "I especially like the idea of coming in here early in the morning, working out, showering, and getting ready for work. The locker room and shower for men is there and the ladies have a smaller one over there," Edward noted gesturing at two doors on opposite ends of the room. "Lauren is really the only female who uses the gym much, though."

"Do you think you're going to like working here, Jasper?" he asked softly. He was standing very close to my side and I was having a hard time finding my voice or controlling the erection that was steadily growing in my pants.

"Ask me in a week once I've settled in and have had a chance to use this room," I replied, trying to lighten the suddenly charged atmosphere.

"I usually work out on Wednesdays and Fridays. Would you like to join me?" he asked as he turned to face me. _Fuck, he was making a pass this time for sure_.

I was about to respond when Mike Newton opened the door and said, "Shit, Edward, did you have to pounce on him already?"

**Things are going to begin to move in the next chapter. Reviews are so special. I've got a sneak peek of chapter 3 ready if you'd like to see it let me know.**

**Later**


	3. Staying Focused

**Okay this story is pouring out of me like you can't believe and this chapter contains definite slash. I'm just saying. I hadn't planned on that quite this soon. But I have a sinus/cold thing going on and I can't sleep so I'm writing. My wonderful beta Meikela is probably going to shoot me for working so fast but we're sticking to the once a week posting so ya'll just have to wait. I love the reviews and can't wait to hear from you. **

**All things Twilight belong to S. Meyers, but I thank my lucky stars everyday she lets me play with them.**

Staying Focused

I didn't like Mike Newton very much. However, it wasn't fair to keep him on my short list of suspects just because he had interrupted a moment that I would have dearly liked to continue. I could already tell that he was going to get on my nerves. After Mike's comment, Edward froze up, sneered at Mike and left me standing there with him. I left before I could say something that would jeopardize my position my very first day on the job.

The rest of the work week flew by; I was kept busy every fucking minute of the day. I didn't leave until eight or nine o'clock at night. I usually went home, ate something simple, and fell dead asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Mornings were another thing altogether thanks to Edward Cullen and that stupid wink.

At five, I would get the coffee started then hit the shower. Every time I closed my eyes in the shower there he was. I'd start off with shaving and I'd do okay there, since I had to concentrate. Next up was the shampoo, a cucumber mint that always seemed to help wake me up. As soon as I closed my eyes to work up the lather, Edward appeared. Those damn smoldering eyes looking at me. His hair, even damp was unruly, and it was a requirement that my fingers run through it. Those damn lips, soft, plump, and crimson from the heat of the shower and his tongue, oh my God, the thought of his tongue sliding slowly across that bottom lip as he looked me over. Shit! Once those images filled my mind I was done for. I'd rinse the lather from my hair so I could grab the body wash, the same mint/cucumber combination. Then the torture would begin, as I washed over my body I imagined that it was Edward touching me, rubbing me softly, fucking moaning as he took his time. He made sure to touch every inch of my torso, except my cock. He'd whisper something in that velvet voice, lather his hands, and gently wash my stomach, then move his hands lower and lower. The those same soft lathered hands would suddenly grab my engorged cock and squeeze tightly nearly making me jump straight up in the tiny confines of the shower. Slowly, ever so fucking slowly, his hand would begin to slide up and down the length of my cock. The rhythm would increase and the whole time those eyes would be staring into mine, getting darker with unadulterated lust. As my fantasy continued, I could feel the tightness that started low in the pit of my stomach gather in my balls and then course through my cock. Just when I didn't think I could stand it a moment longer, fantasy Edward's mouth would open, his pink tongue running across his lower lip. He'd fucking wink at me and whisper huskily, "Come for me, Jasper." And I fucking would, all over the damn shower wall.

When I'd come back to reality the water was usually fucking cold and I'd be trembling from the aftershocks of my orgasm. By Friday I was exhausted and ecstatic that I wasn't required to work this weekend. Sitting across from my fantasy shower partner in this morning's staff meeting was going to be hell. If he winked at me again, I couldn't be held responsible for my actions. Hell, I'd probably come right on the spot.

Luckily, Edward was absent from the meeting. I hated to think it but after our encounter on Monday, I got the feeling he was avoiding me. I really hadn't seen much of him all week. Of course, the new client he mentioned earlier in the week was also taking up a lot of his time. Evidently Mr. Jenks was considering a transfer of a considerably large amount of money to OWF from overseas so he could begin a new business in the states. He'd heard of Aro Volturi and was very interested in what he had heard about OWF. I did overhear Edward telling Mike that he could be funding up to six business equity loans for Mr. Jenks if the deal went through. That conversation took place inside the break room early on Thursday morning and as soon as I entered the room, Edward left.

I had spent a good deal of the week with Ben and Eric getting to know them and the computer systems that OWF currently used. Neither of the systems the bank used was foreign to me so I caught on pretty quickly. I figured in another week, I'd be able to get around the entire network without much help. Then the digging would begin.

I planned to leave work at five on Friday so I could start of my weekend on time. I entered Carlisle's office through our adjoining doors about 4:30 to wish him a nice weekend. I had learned earlier in the week that Carlisle kept an apartment on the fourth floor of this building but only stayed there during the week. He typically left at noon on Fridays to drive a couple of hours away to little town called Forks where his home and family were located. His wife Esme stayed there during the week. He also tried to leave early on Wednesday barring any meetings, so he could spend the night in Forks and return in time for work on Thursday afternoon. Apparently being the CEO did have some perks.

"So are you off to Forks this weekend Carlisle?" I called out as I entered his office to check in before I left. I came to a halt just inside his office when I realized Edward was there and they were having a quiet but heated discussion.

"Yes, Carlisle, have a nice weekend and please tell Esme I'm sorry that I can't come out this time," Edward said before he strode past me and out of the office. He didn't even look my way once and I couldn't help but feel slighted and hurt.

"Carlisle?" I asked hesitantly. "Have I done something to cause Edward to dislike me?"

Carlisle gave me a sympathetic smile and replied, "Jasper, I'm not really sure what is wrong with him. To be honest, I've never seen him quite like this," he continued as he shut down his computer and began gathering work to take with him. "Normally, he comes home for the weekend with me. Or if he has plans on Friday, he usually drives down and joins us on Saturday. He's had something on his mind this week and doesn't seem to be able to talk to me about it. He'll come around when he's ready I suppose," he sighed, as he rose from behind his desk and walked to the door, his suit jacket and briefcase in one hand.

"How about you come down to Forks with me next weekend? I'd love for you to meet Esme and the kids – at least whichever ones are still there. They come and go so fast sometimes that I don't really get a chance to know them," he noted sadly, lost in his thoughts. I followed him out of the office and into the lobby.

"Well, I appreciate the offer but I don't want to inconvenience you or Esme," I responded.

"It's not a problem Jasper. There's plenty of room and Esme would love to meet you," he smiled back at me reassuringly just as we reached the elevator. The car arrived and Carlisle strode in, holding the door open so he could give me some final advice.

"Have a nice weekend Jasper. Go out meet some people, enjoy the city. It has a lot to offer." In a hushed tone he added, "Try not to think about what you are here to do. You need to relax and just live some of the time. Catching the bad guy can't be your whole life." He smiled at me again and waved as the elevator doors closed.

I went back to my office, looked at the stack of papers I was going to take home with me tonight and plopped down in my chair. My chair, in my office, sitting at my desk, all of those phrases I had gotten very used to saying and thinking this week, thanks to Carlisle Cullen.

He was the kind of business man my dad had been and would still be if an embezzler had not taken everything he had worked for. My dad lost his business, his family, and eventually died an early death all because someone had taken it away. I knew that his experience was what motivated me to do this job. It was why I cringed every time I saw a headline about someone who had managed to take money that wasn't theirs.

True, Aro Volturi was so wealthy that he would not miss the money that had been taken here. However, it was still his and he had a right to stop whoever is taking it. Not to mention, if the case was made public, the reputation of the bank was at stake. Unfortunately, it was never just the institution or the criminal that was hurt by embezzlement. Actual people were often caught up in the web of deceit and destruction wrecked by this type of crime. If Carlisle was true to his word, and I believed he was, he would take the fall too. Would Aro blame him and make him pay too? I couldn't really say that he wouldn't because Aro didn't care about anything accept that someone had taken what was his. The thought of what Aro could do to Carlisle, made my blood run cold and I shivered. I had to find out who was doing this and I had to be sure that those not responsible (like Angela and Carlisle) were not collateral damage.

It was well after five and I buzzed Angela to tell her she could go. I knew she would not leave until I left or told her to go on home. She was an amazing woman. Her husband was in Iraq and she was living at home with her folks and her two old year son, Seth Jr. while he was away. She had kept her maiden name when they married because she wanted to carry on her family name as she was an only child. Her husband, Seth Clearwater, was a second lieutenant on his second tour. When he came home in six months, his time would be up. Angela was counting down the days. I had learned quite a lot about her and the goings on of a two-year-old over lunch a couple of times this week.

Angela departed and I decided I would take Carlisle's advice and leave the work here. I knew of several museums in the area that I could visit and maybe tonight I'd even check out that club around the corner from my apartment. I could see what kind of atmosphere it had and have a quiet drink. I was actually smiling to myself when I locked my office door behind me and headed for the elevator. Passing Lauren's empty work station I smirked. I'd noticed this week that as soon as the clock hit five, she was out the door.

Edward was just leaving his office when the elevator door opened. He looked at me and somehow, I could see he was waging some sort of internal debate. He must have made a decision, because his eyes lightened and he called out for me to hold the elevator for him.

He stepped inside and pushed the first floor button. He didn't say a word, but just as we hit the second floor, he reached across and hit the stop button on the elevator. He turned to look at me.

"I've wanted to do this since Monday morning," he said just before he pushed me against the wall of the elevator and kissed me hard.

I've been around the block a few times and come across some good kissers in my day. But I had never been kissed like this. His lips were hard and possessive and he claimed me with them - ruined me really - I would forever judge every future kiss against this one. His lips were urgent one moment, tender the next. When his tongue, that fucking tongue that held center stage in my shower fantasies, sought entrance, I opened my lips to take him in – unable to stop myself. He touch resonated through every fiber of my being. I melted against him as he used that luscious tongue to explore, taste, and claim every bit of my mouth. As I sank into the kiss, I became dizzy. He broke away and rested his forehead against mine. He chuckled softly and said, "Breath, Jasper, I don't want you to pass out in the elevator."

He pulled away then, adjusted his evident erection, and released the stop button on the elevator. I don't know how long we were stopped but evidently it wasn't long enough for anyone to worry because when we hit the main lobby floor, no one seemed to take notice of us at all. We stepped into the lobby and headed for the front doors. The bank was open for business to the public until 6:00 so there was still quite a crowd.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, I took a deep breath and I heard him chuckle again. _What the fuck was with the chuckling anyway?_ I turned to give him a piece of my mind when he softly said my name.

"Jasper," he stopped and looked at me, "Can I see you tonight?"

_Shit!_ Apparently my ability to speak malfunctioned when I was in the presence of this man. This incredibly good looking, hot, sexy man who had moments before literally fucked my mouth in the elevator.

"Edward – I thought you didn't like me," I stuttered out, confused by the mixed signals he'd been sending all week. I felt like a teenage girl, shy and unsure.

"I had a hard time deciding what I wanted to do about you this week," he said and smiled that crooked smile that made my cock twitch. "I didn't even know if my gaydar was working right." He laughed and the sound of it warmed my soul.

"Kissing you back there was a spur of the moment decision. I figured if you sucker punched me, then I'd know I was way off base," he stopped and looked deeper into my eyes, "I knew either decision would complicate our working relationship. You'd either tell me to fuck off, in which case I was screwed; or you'd kiss me back, like you did and hopefully we'd both get screwed." He chuckled again nervously, ducking his head in embarrassment. He was afraid I would reject him. _Oh my God, the boy was fucking perfect_. He had an amazing body, fuck hot smile, all with a dash of insecurity to keep him from becoming an egotistical monster. _I definitely could work with that._

"What time and where?" I asked, my self-confidence kicking in at the realization that he was just as nervous about this as I was. Now that I knew the attraction was mutual, the real Jasper was about to come out and play.

"There's a club around the block from your apartment, called 'Somewhere'. Have you been there yet?" he inquired.

"No, but I had thought about going this evening to check it out. It didn't appear to be a gay club though," I told him. _Wait a minute, how the fuck did he know where my apartment was?_

"Edward, how do you know where my apartment is?" I had to know if my cover was blown. There would be hell to pay for that.

"When you walked in on Carlisle and I this afternoon, we were discussing whether or not I should ask you out. He didn't think I should get involved with you," he noted with a smirk. Observing the hurt expression that crossed my face, he rushed to explain. "Not because he doesn't approve of you. He really likes you a lot. Trusts you somehow, even though you just started working for him. He just didn't want to see me get hurt again. My big brother can be a bit overprotective at times." He was running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Did he say why he thought I'd hurt you?" I needed to know just how much Carlisle had told him.

"No. Just that you might not stay with OWF for a long - he didn't want me to get hurt if you left. Why would he think you weren't going to stick around?" Edward questioned, his deep green eyes were penetrating as he awaited my answer. I didn't want to lie to him but I had a job to do.

"I've been doing some job hopping the last couple of years and maybe he thinks I won't stick around because of that," I explained, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Oh. Well what about tonight?" he asked again, his smile returning when mine did.

"Sure. What time? And how should I dress for the place?" I asked as we started walking again.

"How about nine? And the place is pretty casual, you know, jeans and such. It's your typical neighborhood bar. I know the guy who owns the place - he's pretty nice."

I nodded. We came up to the parking garage where he kept his car. My apartment was only a couple of blocks further up the street.

"Would you like a lift?" he asked.

"No, I like the walk actually. Gives me time to think." I hadn't meant to say that last part out loud, but he just nodded his understanding.

"I'll be there, Edward. I promise." I didn't know how he felt about public displays of affection, so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. My reward was a beaming smile.

"Tonight," was all he said and turned to enter the garage and retrieve his car.

I finished the walk home, feeling lighter than I had in weeks – as if my world had just righted after being slightly off. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. Hell, I don't think I'd ever felt like this. Fucking beautiful Edward and I had a date tonight. Life just couldn't get any better than this. My cell phone went off and I glanced at the screen, quickly reading the text message that arrived.

**Jasper…could you please give me a call at 1-456-123-7890. I'd like to see how your first week went - Caius**

_I thought we weren't supposed to be in contact?_ _Aro had said I was not to contact him directly. Maybe Caius is going to be checking up on me for Aro?_ Well, whatever the case, I was entitled to a private life after hours and I'd planned on informing Caius of that very fact when I talked to him, tomorrow. My phone chimed again with another incoming text.

**Jasper, enough is enough. We have to talk. Call me! - Rose**

_Fuck! _I had hoped that she would give me another week before forcing me to return her call. She must have reached her limit. Well, I'd go home, kick off my shoes and return my overbearing and loudmouthed sister's call. At least I would get it out of the way before my date with Edward. I wouldn't have to think about it for the rest of the night.

**EPOV**

I don't know what the fuck had gotten into me. I don't go around kissing men in elevators. I don't pine after someone for a whole damn week. Carlisle and Bella both had nearly strangled me for not paying attention to what I was doing and accused me of losing focus. In truth, my mind was completely focused; it was just focused on the inhabitant of the office two doors to the right of mine. In my mind, I had Jasper bent over the huge desk in his office as I pounded into him. _Damn, I had to quit thinking about that. _I'd had to lock the door to my office twice this week and relieve the tension. I never acted liked this, even when I was a teenager with raging hormones.

But this man – Jasper - was driving me fucking insane. Everything about him drew me in - his face, his hair, that damn cucumber and mint smell, the way his body moved, and that fucking amazing ass. _I've got to stop thinking about that or I'll be rubbing one out again before I see him tonight._

How the fuck was I going to sit across the table from him and pretend that I didn't want to take him back to my place and fuck him senseless? That kiss - that amazing kiss would stay with me forever. At first he held back, probably shocked by my advance. I practically attacked him so I couldn't blame him there. But then his body relaxed and those hard muscles melted against my body and I was lost. Nothing else mattered, everything stopped for just that moment in time. I couldn't keep my hands out of those honey wheat curls, feeling the silkiness between my fingers. Couldn't stop tasting every part of his mouth that he opened up to me… it was the hottest thing I had ever experienced.

It was moving way to fast. Whatever the fuck _**it **_was. Tonight, we'd have a few drinks. Talk about ourselves. Get to know one another. See if this really might be going anywhere. I would keep my hands to myself. I wouldn't kiss him again, well except maybe to say goodnight. I would not be going back to his apartment. Well not unless he insisted. And I would not be taking him to bed and f…………. _Yea, that's right you won't. Just keep telling yourself that Edward and maybe, just maybe, you'll actually believe it. Shit!_

**Well, what did you think? Let me know if you think Edward will stay true to keeping it just friendly on their date? As you can see I couldn't stay on the once a week thing. I just had to get this one out there for you to read. Thanks to Meikela for the quick turn around on this one. Reviews are love and even give me ideas. Thanks for reading.**


	4. The Date

**Hope everyone had a wonderful weekend. The story is now going to take on some twists and turns which will lead to some very lemony plots. Stick with me it's going to get better. **

**Thanks again to Meikela for her wonder beta talents. Enjoy Edward and Jasper and their date.**

**The Date**

**JPOV**

I had tried on every shirt I owned at least twice and created a pile of possibilities for my date. Now I stood staring at the pile filled with indecision. This was ridiculous. I was a grown man. I knew how to dress myself and I had been on a date before. So why in the fuck was I having such a hard time deciding what to wear? I could argue it was because Edward Cullen was the most beautiful man I'd ever met, but that wasn't it. I slumped to the floor in front of my closet as the reason for my hesitation surfaced. I knew it was because I was going to be lying to him from the very beginning. Honesty was important to me in relationships but I was on an assignment and I could not blow my cover one week into the job. I'd never blown my cover before. Pretending to be someone you weren't so you could find the criminal was just part of the job. Damn it! I should have never taken this job. But if I hadn't taken the job, I would have never met Edward. I was damned if I lied and damned if I didn't. Carlisle knew exactly who I was and what I was doing, but I doubted he'd approve of a relationship between Edward and me. How could he when he knew I was keeping my real identity a secret?

I closed my eyes and sighed. I had to let it go and concentrate on Edward. Rising from the floor, I selected a sea blue button up that was almost the same color of my eyes. I had decided on my favorite deep blue jeans earlier. They were comfortable and hugged by body in the right places, something I hoped Edward would notice. I pulled the shirt on, but left the top two buttons undone. Rose had given me a thick gold chain for Christmas last year and it looked nice resting against my collar bone. Finally, for luck, I tugged on my favorite pair of cowboy boots. I couldn't wear them to work and it felt good to slid them on. I adjusted the jeans over them, took another look at the clock, as well as one last glance in the mirror. I smiled – reflected back at me was the real Jasper Whitlock. The one I felt comfortable with, the one I wanted Edward to know, even though I knew there were parts of my life that would have to remain hidden.

I grabbed my wallet and keys and locked the door behind me on the way out. My apartment was on the second floor and I although I could have taken the elevator I was early so I took the stairs. I reached the main entry way doors and through the glass saw Edward waiting for me. I paused to take him in. He was watching people go up and down the street, nervously running those long slender fingers of his through his hair. He too was wearing jeans and they most certainly showed off his assets. The firm globes of his ass were showcased by the tight denim and calling out for me to give them a squeeze. I allowed my gaze to linger over his muscled back. The black polo he was wearing tonight demonstrated his strength with every movement he made. The sleeves were barely covering biceps that strained and bunched as he shifted from foot to foot on the sidewalk. He turned slightly and a small reflective light bounced near his ear. He was wearing an earring and it looked like a diamond stud from where I was standing. I'd never seen him wear that at OWF, but perhaps the dress code didn't allow it. My cock was already starting to harden and I suddenly realized this was going to be a long evening. He shifted around again, and I recognized that he was nervous that I hadn't shown up yet.

As I walked through the door he turned and a warm sexy smile spread across that beautiful face. I'd never really thought that a man could be beautiful. I know I'd never said it to anyone before. Rugged, sexy, strong, those were all words I could have used but the soft light reflected from the nearby high rises cast a warm glow over his features. He was breathtakingly beautiful and I couldn't help myself. I walked right up to him, my fingers tracing his strong jaw line lightly, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. When I pulled back, the look in his eyes was unreadable. His eyes darkened and I caught the sound of his quick gasp. Without a word, he took my hand and we started up the street to the club on the corner.

'_Somewhere'_ was exactly how he described it, a local place where a variety of people went to enjoy quiet music and a good drink. The lighting was subdued but not so dark that you couldn't see the person you were with. Booths were tucked into the walls around the edges of the place and several tables with chairs were strewn here and there in the center of the room. There was a tiny stage at one end where a piano sat. The bar itself was just a long shelf wrapped in leather and several people were sitting there carrying on quiet conversations.

We rounded the bar and Edward gave a wave to the dark haired man standing alongside the bartender. He was several inches shorter than Edward or I but with the same coffee colored skin and jet black hair as Jacob Black. They looked quite similar, despite the fact that his hair war cropped short, unlike Jacob's long locks.

"Eddie, my man! Long time no see. Where's Bells tonight?" he asked while he shook Edwards hand and smiled over at me.

"Paul, I'd like you to meet Jasper," he said pointing me out. "He just hired on as Carlisle's assistant. And I don't know where Bella is tonight but I have a feeling she might be with Jake."

"Welcome, Jasper. Any friend of Eddie and Carlisle is welcome and gets the first drink on the house," he said cheerfully. "So what can I get you?"

"Thanks Paul. I'll take a Johnnie Walker straight please." I was going to like this place.

Edward grabbed our drinks and led us over to one of the booths about half way between the stage and the bar itself. A waitress brought us over a bowl of pretzels and said she'd start a tab for us. Taking a sip of my drink, I suddenly felt the tension build between us. One of us had to make the first move and break the ice. I just wasn't sure I could do it. I was debating what to say when he spoke first.

"Jasper, thank you for coming out with me tonight," he started rather formally. He suddenly seemed shy and I found it cute as hell. "I want you to know I don't normally make a habit of grabbing men in elevators and kissing them."

Wanting to relieve the tension, I tilted my chin so I could look into his eyes and asked jokingly, "Really? Where do you usually grab men and kiss them?" I flashed a shit-eating grin at him and waited for his response.

He laughed loudly and the sound warmed me from head to toe. He relaxed noticeably and responded. "Okay, I deserved that one. What I meant to say…" he explained, quirking an eyebrow at me, "was that I shouldn't have let myself get all worked up this week. I should have just gathered my courage and asked you out."

"I didn't say I didn't like the attack," I noted, and his eyes widened at my response. "I just want the opportunity to return the favor," I finished with a smirk. "Soon."

He cursed lightly under his breath and finished his drink in a single gulp. He'd looked at me as if to ask if I wanted another. I nodded yes. Edward motioned to our waitress and moments later she brought us another round. We became more comfortable with each other and soon were talking about everything.

It felt so strange sitting there listening to him tell me about his family, past and present. His and Carlisle's parents had been killed in an auto accident when Edward was fourteen. Carlisle had been twenty-four, fresh out of college, and ready to settle down. Instead, he got a little brother to raise. Carlisle went to work at a small bank in Forks and not long after he met Esme. They fell instantly in love and got married three months later. Edward informed me that Esme was a few years older than Carlisle, even though she didn't look it, and how they both wanted to start a family right away.

Esme found out she was pregnant just after they had celebrated their first anniversary. There were complications and she lost the baby at just a few weeks. Then more complications forced her to have a hysterectomy. Edward said it was really hard on Carlisle and Esme to give up their dreams of a large family.

A year later when Edward was a junior in high school, he met a boy named Jacob Black from the local reservation. Jacob was a couple of years younger than Edward and his mother had been killed in an auto accident as well. The difference was Jacob's father, Billy, had been drinking and responsible for the accident. His dad was left in a wheelchair and couldn't face anyone, even Jacob. Jacob was pretty much left to raise himself. He got in with the wrong crowd and into a lot of trouble. The authorities eventually took him away from his day and placed him in a juvenile home. Carlisle and Esme stepped in and asked for guardianship of Jacob. Edward said that's what started them on their quest to help older kids find a new path and give them a positive direction in life. He said he didn't know how many kids had come and gone out of their home over the years. Some had been helped and some hadn't, but Carlisle and Esme never stopped trying.

I urged Edward to continue. As long as we were talking about him, I didn't have to lie. I asked about how they came to work at OWF. He said Aro approached Carlisle after a specific merger that Carlisle helped facilitated between the bank in Forks and OWF. Aro made Carlisle a very generous offer and worked it so that Carlisle could return home on the weekends while living in the apartment at the Oak Hill Branch during the week. The offer was just too good to pass up. Edward was in school and since he was studying business finance, Aro offered to make a position for him upon graduation a part of the deal. Once Edward graduated from college he joined the OWF team.

"What about you Jasper? What's your family like and how did you end up here?" Edward asked enthusiastically. He hit me with the questions before I could change the subject. "I told you Carlisle told me you had moved around a lot. Have you never found any place you wanted to stay put?"

It was a simple question and I wanted to give him a truthful answers. I sat there for a long moment and thought about what I could tell him and what I couldn't. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to share myself, the real Jasper, with him. I had just started to speak when I felt my cell phone go off in my jeans pocket. I pulled out the phone and looked to see that it was Rose. Shit! I had forgotten to call her before I went out with Edward tonight.

"Speaking of family. This," I said, holding the phone up, "is the meanest woman God ever created, my sister, Rosalie. I've got to take this because I haven't talked to her all week. If I don't she won't stop calling until I pick it up." Edward laughed and nodded at me to go ahead.

I answered the call and said, "Rose, whatever it is can wait. I'm sort of busy right now. I'll call you later." I didn't even say hello and I knew that would make her even madder.

"Jasper Hale Whitlock!" Rose's voice shouted across the line. I cringed when she used my entire name, knowing I was in for it now. "The only reason you had better be talking to me like that is because you are sitting across from the man of your dreams and you're embarrassed as hell to be talking to your sister!"

"Damn, you are good, Rosie! How did you know?" I couldn't believe I was laughing but suddenly I felt warm all over. I looked down to see Edward's warm hand resting on my thigh and a huge crooked grin on his face. Shit! He'd heard part of our conversation. I could only hope that he didn't hear Rose's use of my real name.

"Seriously," she screamed and I had to pull the phone from my ear. Edward was almost doubled over with laughter now. I felt the blood rush up my throat and across my cheeks and was sure my face must have been on fire.

Looking at the lovely man who happened to be stroking his fingers awfully close to somewhere I didn't want him to go while I was talking to my sister, I sighed and said, "Rose, I am on a date with someone _**special**_. Can I please call you tomorrow?"

"Sure, little brother," she said it so sweetly, I wondered if she was bi-polar. "Tomorrow!" she gritted out. There's my Rosie, I knew she'd be back. The phone went dead and I closed it and put it away. I took a deep breath and looked up to see laughter still dancing in Edward's eyes. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Man of your dreams, huh?" he asked, that crooked grin I loved spreading across his face.

"Rose can be a little overbearing at times," I started to explain. "When our dad died, she decided that she was going to be the one to look after me. We were both already out of the house and on our own. Rose and I are the only family each other have and it's made us pretty close."

I couldn't believe I was actually telling him this but for some reason it felt like the right thing to do. I had never met anyone I wanted to share my past with. I explained how my dad had owned a finance company and how someone in the company had been embezzling funds, eventually bankrupting the entire company. My dad went down with the ship. He wasn't the embezzler but his stockholders blamed him for not seeing what was going on before it was too late. He never recovered from the shame and guilt. Depression set in and he withdrew from everything and everyone. Eventually Rose and I were old enough to go away to school, which got us out of the life he had drug us all down into. Mom left soon after we did; she couldn't take looking at the man my father had become knowing the man he used to be. When they found him, he was sitting in his chair in the living room in the same pajama bottoms and tee shirt he had worn for weeks. By the time I finished telling the story, my breathing was shallow and I needed some air. I jumped up and ran outside. Edward was right behind me.

On the street, with who knows how many people walking by, Edward wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close to his body. I hadn't talked about my dad in years. I'd never told anyone what happened to him. Edward was rubbing my back in slow circles, comforting me as I shook. He murmured quietly to me, telling me everything would be okay. He was strong and kind and everything I needed. When I gathered myself a bit, I pulled back to look into his eyes. They were dark and full of some emotion I couldn't read.

"Have you ever talked about this to anyone before?" he asked me softly. I shook my head no.

"Thank you, Jasper," he said and I looked at him questioningly.

"It was very special of you to share something so personal with me. I'm glad you feel like you can trust me enough for that, seeing as how we haven't known each other very long." His warm hands pulled me to him again. I rested my head on his shoulder, nestling my face into the crook of his neck. I was relishing in the scent of the man, Edward.

After a long moment, he asked if I'd like to go back inside or if I would rather go home. I thought about it for a minute. I really didn't want to be alone right now and until I had brought up my father, I'd been having a good time.

"Oh, hell, now that I've had my girl moment in front of you, we might as well go have a few more drinks," I replied, grabbing his hand. Edward laughed and then leaned in to kiss me softly.

After a few moments he pulled back. When his emerald eyes met mine he said, "I think I'm going to like getting to know you Mr. Hale."

Across town a phone was ringing and Mike Newton was impatient for the other person to pick up. _Come on, come on. I know you have to be there. I need to talk to you baby. Please, please pick up. I have to hear your voice._

"_Mike, what are you doing? I told you it wasn't safe to call me right now," the sexy voice on the other end said as soon as they answered._

"_I have to see you tonight. Please - it's been too long. I need you so bad," Newton pleaded. He knew it would get him trouble, but that's just what he was going for._

_The sexy voice turned cold and replied, "Alright, Mikey. Meet me at the usual place in thirty minutes. You've been a bad boy Mikey, and you're going to have to face the consequences."_

Mike hung up the phone and could feel himself growing hard as he thought about the words that were spoken. _Hell yeah, punish me._

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close one more time. Leaving her like this was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. Knowing that he couldn't stay the night with her killed him! Plain and simple. She was soft, gentle, sweet, and so fucking sexy when she was riding him and pushing them both over the edge. The way her warm wet core wrapped around his cock, even now after that had already made love three times, was causing him to grow hard - again. He could hear her soft sigh and he knew she was already dreading his inevitable departure.

"I have to go," he said softly against her ear, sucking the lobe tenderly.

"I know," she breathed against him.

"Soon. It will all be over soon and we'll be free. I promise you," he assured.

Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears and one escaped to slide down her cheek. He wiped it away gently with his thumb.

"Don't cry, please. I'd stay if I could, but I…the call…," he stuttered out, feeling like shit for hurting her yet again.

She pressed two tiny fingers to his lips and ending his attempts to rationalize his actions. "I know. Go. It won't be any easier the longer you wait."

He slipped from her side, dressed, and left her bedroom. He walked out the front door; locking it behind him. Climbing into his truck, he started the engine and pulled away, cursing himself. How could he keep doing this to her? She deserved so much better. He had to fix this. He had to find a way to end this whole nightmare.

**Okay don't hate me. I warned you that there would be many plot twists in this story. I just added two smaller side stories into the big one. So what do you think of Edward and Jasper so far. Let me know what you think.**

**Later**


	5. Brunch

**I am truly sorry for the mix up of subplots in the last chapter. I didn't know the fan fiction program would remove my dividers and it made the reading a difficult for you. If you reviewed I explained that the man with Mike was not the man with the woman and that both stories are important to the main characters. I hope this chapter is an easier read for you, however it is longer. **

**Thanks so much to my wonderful beta Meikela who had a really busy week but still made time for this story and who keeps me on track when I waver. **

JPOV

Edward and I actually closed the place down. Paul came over around 2:30 and told us that he was going to be locking up in about half an hour. He also pointed out the place was pretty much deserted except for us and a lone guy sitting at the bar. We looked at each other and started laughing. Neither one of us had realized that so much time had gone by. Edward settled the bill with Paul and we walked out in the early morning darkness of Seattle.

We stopped in front of my building. Part of me wanted very much to take him upstairs and do everything his eyes were telling me he wanted. Part of me wanted more. I'd never had this kind of connection with a man or a woman before. We'd talked for hours about everything and nothing. It gave me time to watch his face and mannerisms. He was truly someone I could fall in love with. Did I just want a fuck buddy out of this? I didn't think so. He was waiting for me to decide.

"Jasper," he started, touching my cheek with his knuckles, "I'd love to come upstairs with you but maybe we should go a little slower?" He was offering me the choice by putting it in a question.

"I had the most remarkable time with you this evening," I told him.

"But…" he said.

"I don't want to rush this. I like you a lot. But we work together." It was the oldest excuse in the book but true none the less. If we did this and things went bad, it would make my job that much harder.

"Okay, I'll give you that one," he smiled at me. "But I want you and I'm not going to stop trying. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He pulled me into his arms and lowered those luscious lips to mine. Kissing me just this side of the way he had in the elevator. His eyes were open and looking into mine the entire time. No one had ever made me feel so desired, not by just a single look. He broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Would you like to have brunch on Sunday?" I asked. I wasn't letting go either and I suddenly realized I wanted him too.

"We have to wait till Sunday to see each other again?" He had the fucking half smile back on his face again. Teasing me. I was going to knock that grin right off his face once I got him in bed, I promised myself.

"I cook a mean breakfast menu. I thought you might like to join me?" I replied, smirking at him.

"Damn right I do! What time, love?" he smiled then and it reached his eyes. God he was beautiful. Wait he just called me 'love'?

"Excuse me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Sorry. Too soon for pet names?" he chuckled at me. The fucker was playing with me.

"Why, no, pumpkin, I just adore pet names," I snickered. His eyes popped open and then we both started laughing.

"Okay, Jasper, what time on Sunday?" he said after catching his breath.

"How about 11:00? Bring a movie and we'll watch it while we eat. Deal?" I put my hand out to shake his.

"Deal!" he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. Shit!

"Good night, Edward, pleasant dreams," I whispered as I reached for the door.

"Good night, Jasper, and I already know what my dreams will be about," he said as he turned to walk down the sidewalk.

JJJJJJJJ

ACROSS TOWN

"God, please, harder, fuck me harder," Mike screamed.

The man rammed himself inside of Mike and came, pulled out, slapped Mike's ass and walked away, leaving Mike hard and unsatisfied.

"You are too much work tonight, Mikey. Go home and jerk off," he walked away and left Mike slumped over the saddle horse.

Mike heard the door close behind him and fought back the sobs. _I love him so much, why does he always leave me like this_, he thought to himself as he gathered his clothes. _Why do I keep coming back?_ It was hell. The clubs were closed and there was no chance of finding someone to get relief from. He hated it when his lover did this to him. He couldn't stop though. He could never stop. _Someday he would love me back,_ he thought as he pulled his shoes on. Walking to the door, he turned out the lights in their play room and locked the door. He was so tired. Bed sounded good. _Maybe I'll sleep tonight anyway. Maybe_?

JJJJJJJJJ

SATURDAY MORNING

BPOV

Bella loved her Saturdays with Edward. It seemed they had been friends forever. She could tell him anything; anything but the most important thing. She was in love. More than she ever thought possible.

Things could have gone really bad for her three years ago. She was new to Seattle, having grown up in Phoenix. Moving here had been a risk. Her mom had remarried and although the man was nice, something about him frightened Bella and she decided to get out sooner rather than later. She applied for a job with OWF as a teller and lucked out. They hired her almost on the spot and her new life had begun.

She met Edward about two months after she had started work and instantly felt an attraction to him. He seemed to feel the same way but something was off that she couldn't put her finger on. Edward didn't ask her out so she asked him for the first date. She couldn't believe how much they had had in common and how much they enjoyed each other's company. Still, after several months, Edward had never even tried to kiss her much less anything else.

One Friday night after work they went out for drinks and dinner. They never made it to dinner because she was roaring drunk by ten that evening. Edward, being the sweet wonderful friend he was took Bella home and was going to help her get into bed. She had been just drunk enough that all the feelings she had been bottling up came pouring out. How much she liked Edward, how handsome he was, how much she wanted him; everything she'd been afraid to say out loud when she was sober. Then the questions started and the tears. Why didn't he like her? Why didn't he find her attractive? Why didn't he want to make love to her?

Edward tried to tell Bella the truth but while he was holding her and rubbing away the tears, she started kissing him and touching him. Before they realized it, Bella was half undressed and so was Edward. She couldn't stop touching him and when her hands grazed over the obvious bulge in his pants, he did try to stop her. It suddenly dawned on her that he didn't want her and that caused more tears. Edward did the only thing he could think of to stop her sobs. He said he did care for her and she took that as a yes. She was on him instantly, popping the button on his slacks, pulling the zipper down and releasing his cock to stroke it in her soft, warm hand. Kissing the tip and licking off the precum to taste his essence caused him to jump. Edward grabbed her arms and brought her to face him so he could kiss her. Soon the rest of their clothes were gone and Bella was straddling Edward's hard erection. Edward didn't touch her as much as she would have liked but he did move with her. Riding him hard and fast, she was soon on the edge of her release. She opened her eyes to look down at Edward and something wasn't right. His eyes didn't look right. But it was too late, the first waves of her orgasm had begun and she was flying now. She could feel her inner muscles grasping his cock. Then she felt the spurts from his release and she thought he had enjoyed it too.

When morning came around, her head hurt like hell and she spent a good deal of time getting acquainted with the toilet in her bathroom. Hours later once the last of the dry heaves had passed, she stepped into the shower and tried to remember what happened last night. After the shower, while drying off she caught the aroma of coffee and with a jolt she remembered. She had fucked Edward last night. She had groped, cried, and pleaded until he had given in. It wasn't right and she knew it.

Cautiously, she stepped into her tiny apartment's kitchen and saw Edward sipping on coffee, fully dressed and looking out the window over the kitchen sink. He turned slowly to face her and smiled softly.

"Bella, I'm gay," he offered.

Shit, she knew there was something, but it never occurred to her that he preferred men.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I don't want to use it as an excuse but I was drunk," she wanted to explain.

"I know. I never wanted to hurt you. You have become my closest friend. I don't want to lose that friendship but I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore." He was trying so hard, she could see his pain. "This is my fault. I should have disclosed my orientation. It just never came up and last night - well, hell, I was surprised that you felt that way about me," he set down at the table.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't help the way I was feeling. I should have asked. I've wondered time and time again why you never tried to kiss me but I thought maybe you didn't know how I felt. This is so stupid. I don't want to lose your friendship either." Hesitant, she asked, "Can we just forget about last night and go on being friends?"

His smiled returned and he nodded yes. Everything went back to normal and they even became closer. It was about a month later when Bella realized that she wasn't feeling right. A quick trip to the doctor confirmed her worries. She was pregnant.

When she told Edward, he was quiet for a long time. She didn't want to marry her best friend. She knew neither one of them would be happy that way. But she wasn't giving up the baby either. So after many late night discussions, the two of them decided that they would raise the baby together but not get married. A lot of modern couples lived that way and they would just make it work for them.

Bella was three months pregnant when she lost the baby. She still remembered the pain and anguish that followed the weeks after the miscarriage. Edward was with her the whole time. He never left her side, grieving right along with her. He had never thought about having a family until this happened, but he began to realize that he wanted this baby too. It wasn't under the best of circumstances but his baby and Bella's would have been loved and cared for.

Months later, Bella was having dinner with Edward one evening when he told her about his promotion. She was so excited for him. He had been a junior loan officer since before he had met her and now he was being promoted to Vice President of Commercial Lending. He would be moving up to the third floor and she was going to miss seeing him every day in the main lobby. It wasn't a month later that Edward stopped by her teller window and asked if she would be interested in being his personal assistant. She was floored. It was a huge promotion for her and meant a really nice pay raise.

Now, looking at Edward across her breakfast table, she realized he looked different; happier somehow. Almost the way she did when she thought about her new man. Damn the man was practically glowing.

"Okay, Edward, what's the secret?" I asked taking a sip of my orange juice.

"What do you mean?" he replied, avoiding my eyes and grinning.

"I mean, something has changed since five o'clock yesterday afternoon when I left the office. Something that is making you grin like a teenage girl," I noted, chuckling at him.

"I am not," he laughed and then blushed. Shit, I'd never seen Edward blush. "I had a date last night."

"You?" I teased. "Edward A. Cullen, master of all things strict and respectable, had a date? With whom?" I couldn't help but laugh at the face he was making at me.

"Umm…Jasper," he said lowering his eyes again.

"Jasper Hale?" I exclaimed. "Edward, how in the hell could you do that? You know as well as I do that he's one of Aro's boys." I was pissed at him now. What was he thinking?

"How the hell do you know that?" He retorted, getting angry. "We don't know that for sure. He's not anything like Mike. You don't know that!" He stood up quickly, almost knocking over the chair he had been sitting in.

"Okay, Edward, calm down. Sit!" I yelled at him. "You are right. We don't know that for sure. But we don't know where he came from do we? I know he's working for Carlisle but something just isn't right about the whole situation and you fucking well know that!"

It wasn't that Jasper wasn't nice. He was and sure he was attractive. I could see where Edward would go for him. But still - something was going on at OWF. The undercurrent of tension in the office was palpable and it was just really strange timing that Jasper Hale showed up when and how he did. I know Carlisle isn't stupid, but he has that damn temperament that made him think the best of everyone. And sometimes, damn it, there was no good side to a person. Mike Newton was a fine example of that point.

I calmed down and that seemed to help Edward calm down as well. He didn't look so happy now and it was my fault. I had to make it right. He was happy before and if anyone I knew deserved to be happy, he did.

"Look, Edward, I'm sorry. I just worry about you, you know?" I patted his hand and he sat back down. "If Jasper makes you happy, then go for it. Just be careful until we know more." His smile returned and I thought I'd better change the subject.

"Okay, did you mention the loan accounts to Mike on Friday?" I asked, finally taking a drink of my coffee.

"No. I had my mind on other things, Friday," he replied, looking at me sheepishly.

"Shit Edward stop thinking with your dick for five seconds." I punched his arm. He laughed at me.

"I will, I promise. I did look at the loan files again. I know I asked him to open two lines of credit for the Martin account and there were three when I looked on Friday. I checked the file with the paper work and sure enough there was the doc for the third account. Bella, I know I only asked for two but with the docs there and signed. I can't prove it," he sighed into his coffee cup.

"Okay. That's the Martin account, did you check the other two you suspected?" I asked.

"Yes. The same situation applies. I don't know how we can prove anything because the signed docs are there and Mike closed all the loans. It appears as though that's what I requested," Edward said, pausing, lost in thought. "The other problem is no one has complained about the situation. I haven't had one business call about it. We both know he's messing with them, but proving it is becoming a problem."

"What about the Jenks accounts? When will he be ready to sign and close on those deals?" I inquired, noting the frustration on Edward's face.

"We plan on closing some time in the next six weeks. I think our plan will work and if it does, we can prove our theories to Carlisle and the board," he answered quietly.

When Edward first thought that Mike was embezzling from the company, he wanted to go to Carlisle but knowing his brother he would have to have solid proof. That's when he brought Bella in on what he suspected. Together the two of them have been watching Mike Newton for six months now. They just couldn't prove anything yet. But they would, she knew it.

"Okay, that's done." Grinning at him wickedly, I continued, "Now, tell me about your date lover boy."

He laughed at loud and it sounded so good to her ears, she couldn't help joining in. They finished their coffee over his description of his night with Jasper and his plans for brunch the next day.

JJJJJJJJJJ

SUNDAY

EPOV

I arrived at Jasper's apartment at exactly 11:00 a.m. I could smell something wonderful emanating from the apartment before Jasper even opened the door. I knocked and readjusted the DVD in my hand so I could hide the bouquet of roses behind my back. That was Bella's idea. She'd even helped me decide what to wear. I stood waiting in my favorite battered old jeans, a Seattle Mariners tee shirt, and my slip on doc martens. Bella had advised me to be myself; and this was as fancy as I got away from the office.

The door opened and there stood the most glorious creature God ever created. The golden curls were still damp from his morning shower and those incredible blue eyes were ghosting up and down my body, from head to toe. He was wearing a dark gray pair of sweats with a Dallas Cowboy tee shirt. And damn there was a hole in the side large enough for me to see part of his abs. I distracted myself by looking down at the floor only to notice he was bare footed. God - even his feet looked sexy.

"Edward, are you going to come in or stay out there all day?" he asking laughing.

"I think I'll come in - it smells way too fucking good in there," I replied, stepping in as Jasper closed the door behind me.

"What are you trying to hide behind your back?" he asked as he started towards me.

I stretched out the hand from behind my back and presented the roses to Jasper. Jasper took a giant leap back and started sneezing almost immediately.

"Oh God, Edward, I'm…_sneeze_…allergic…_sneeze_…to…_sneeze_…" Jasper ran from the room. "I'll be right back," he shouted over his shoulder still sneezing.

A few moments later Jasper returned to the room. Holding his breath, he took the flowers from Edward moving to the kitchen. There he found a large glass, filled it with water and placed the roses in it. He then walked over to the balcony door, opened it, and placed the roses on a table outside.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneeze all over you," Jasper said in between sniffs.

"Jasper, it's my damn fault. I'm the one who should be sorry but I had no way of knowing," I apologized.

"You're right you didn't know so don't worry about it. I love them and I thank you. I just hope that it's okay that we enjoy them through the glass door," Jasper answered with a blush and a low chuckle.

While serving up the wonderful smelling brunch, Jasper explained that he was highly allergic to roses or anything made out of rose oil or essence, like perfume. He has a special medicine he can take if he gets exposed. It's not life threatening but it makes a mess out of his eyes and nose for a while after exposure. The only time it really bothers him now is if he is in a room full of women with different perfumes. Most perfumes have some sort of rose oil or essence in the chemical makeup. He laughed when he said it was a good thing he was gay because most gay guys don't wear perfume. We both laughed.

The brunch was wonderful. I couldn't help but tell Jasper what a wonderful cook he was. I especially enjoyed the egg and ham casserole. After we were done with the hot stuff, we went to the living room to watch a movie and have a glass of wine.

"Is red okay, or would you prefer white wine?" Jasper nodded towards the bottles on the table.

"Red," I noted with a smile.

Jasper poured each of us a generous glass of red wine and handed me a glass.

"So what movie did you bring?" Jasper asked as I loaded the movie into the DVD player.

The previews started and then the main screen appeared. Jasper started laughing so hard, he was nearly in tears again.

"The Proposal? Oh my God, Edward. I never pictured you as the chick flick kind of guy," Jasper was wiping tears now. I looked over at him with a total look of bewilderment.

"What? What's not to like, Ryan Reynolds has a fantastic body," I retorted, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Shit! You are right about that. Nobody has a finer set of abs than those," Jasper responded, raising his eyebrows in agreement. Then with a sexier purr to his voice he added, "Except maybe yours. I could feel them when you were kissing me."

I leaned across the couch to capture Jasper's lips ended up spilling Jasper's glass of wine in the process. The red wine was all over his tee shirt. Jasper jumped up to keep the wine from staining his sofa. He pulled his tee off over his head. My gasp was loud enough that Jasper's eyes quickly looked up to see what was wrong.

I grabbed some napkins and began to slowly dab the red wine that had soaked through Jasper's shirt and was still clinging to his body. My movements were strained. I was holding back against the urges that were coursing through my blood as I gently touched Jasper's torso.

Jasper softly moaned and whispered my name. Our eyes locked instantly and whatever restraint I had been striving for was gone completely. I jumped him. The kiss was heated and made fire swell in the pit of my stomach. I could feel the white hot flash desire stir and begin to spread through my veins.

Jasper moaned again and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue between Jasper's sweet lips. Our tongues were in a battle. Not a battle to win the war, a battle to discover and taste everything the other had to offer. One of my hands wrapped around Jasper's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The other was wandering down across the skin I had been craving to touch. Soft sensual touches, meant to ignite the fire from Jasper's veins until he was just as consumed as I was.

Jasper broke the kiss. Taking one step back Jasper reached for the hem of my tee and pulled it over my head in one swift motion. Nothing was between our naked chests now. Jasper pulled us back together and breathed my scent as our upper bodies pressed tightly together.

I pushed Jasper back down to the sofa and swiftly straddled him, my knees on either side of Jasper's hips. This way I could kiss and touch the beautiful man in my arms without losing my balance and sending both of us crashing to the floor.

Beginning at the corner of those luscious lips, I kissed my way down Jasper's face. Rubbing the slight stubble that Jasper had not removed this morning; feeling the texture against my lips. Down his neck I traveled, stopping at his collarbones to lick and suck each of them - not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make Jasper whimper. I smiled. Jasper whispered my name huskily as I paid careful attention to the dusty rose nipples that had already hardened into tiny pebbles. I flicked one then the other with my thumbnails, rubbing the pads of my thumbs across after each flick. Jasper was beginning to lose it and I hadn't even gotten anywhere near his cock yet.

JPOV

My mind was fast losing the battle to keep my wits about me. Every move, every touch Edward made to my body was drawing moans and whimpers from me. I couldn't help it and I couldn't stop. It felt so damn good. How the hell was I going to keep it together when he touched my cock? Still moving slowly, Edward's tongue was making lazy designs on my chest now. Stopping to kiss or suck a spot that would elicit a shudder from me. Edward was learning my body and God, he was good. Somehow without me realizing it, Edward was on his knees on the floor between my legs. He was kissing across my abs and I thought I heard him say '_beautiful just fucking beautiful' _over and over again between kisses. I could feel Edward's tongue as he traced over the V that led below the waist band of my sweats. I was so hard it was painful. I had to make him stop or I was going to embarrass myself.

"Edward, wait. Stop, please," I panted out the words.

"Don't you want me to touch you? Jasper, I need to touch you, love," Edward's voice was low and deep with the desire he felt.

"If you don't stop, just for a bit, it's going to be over before you really want it to be," I pleaded. "Take me to bed Edward, make love to me."

Edward was on his feet and pulling me to him in a flash. Together we headed to the bedroom, leaving the movie still playing and forgotten. In the bedroom, Edward removed my sweats. He took a shaky breath and looked at my cock standing thick and proud in front of him. The precum that had pooled in the slit glistened in the midday light coming through the bedroom window. I noticed immediately when he discovered my tattoo. When Edward licked the tattoo and then kissed it, a shudder ran through me and I gulped in air.

Edward's sweet warm breath blew across my cock, making me ache for more of him.

"More Edward, I need more," my voice was so thick with emotion I hardly recognized it. I had never felt this way ever - never wanted someone this bad in my life. At this moment he was everything. This man on his knees before me was my life. Then Edward kissed the head - soft and sweet, just before he swallowed it whole, all the way to base, with his nose touching the fine blond curls there.

"Jesus Christ Edward! Oh my God, that feels amazing. Please suck me, please. I need you Edward." I knew I was pleading but I didn't care. Edward began to move his tongue up and down the thick vein on the underside of my cock. I could feel it throb in his mouth. Each time he reached the rim around the head he would hollow his cheeks and suck hard. This was not going to take long.

With faster movements, Edward was soon swallowing me whole. He set an easy rhythm and continued to suck hard on each up swing. I couldn't stand it.

"Edward, I'm going to cum, darlin'. If you don't want to swallow, you need to move now," I cried as my cum shot hot into the back of his throat. I was racked with a throbbing fire that raged through my body. He continued to suck me until my body finally calmed. His mouth was amazing and one of the best things I'd ever felt in my life.

I was still shuddering when Edward kissed his way back up my body and claimed my lips again. He slipped on the bed and moved me to the center so we were now lying side by side.

"Did you like it baby?" he purred into my ear, effectively making me feel like I was a melting pool of goo all over again.

"Shit, yes. I fucking loved it," I kissed him, tasting my essence on his tongue.

"Jasper, we didn't have time to talk about which you preferred. I'm hoping right now that you like to bottom or are at least willing to give it a try," Edward asked softly as he continued to rub my nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

I reached to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of my favorite lube and a condom. Reaching for his hand I dropped both items into his palm. I searched his eyes with mine, trying to show him just how much I was feeling, how much he meant to me right now.

"Edward," I hesitated only a moment, "I want to feel you inside me. I want to be a part of you. Top or bottom doesn't really matter to me. I like both. But right now what's important is the connection I feel between us and this can only make it better." Kissing him softly, I reached to stroke his shaft where it was pressed against my thigh.

If I had not been lying down in the bed, the smile he gave me would have knocked me off my feet. I swear his beautiful eyes were twinkling. I was getting goose bumps just looking at him.

While I continued to touch and stroke him, he opened the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Never breaking eye contact, he spread my legs farther apart and began to circle my entrance with his slick fingers. It was amazing to watch the fire start to burn in those eyes. The low embers while he touched me softly, the jumping flames as one finger slipped inside, the larger flames as he inserted a second finger and watched me for signs of discomfort. There was no discomfort - only wave after wave of pleasure. By the time the third finger was scissoring with the other two, my cock was rigid and twitching between our bodies.

"Are you ready for me, love?" he growled out. The sound of his voice like that started the flame burning in me again.

"God yes, take me now, please!" I was back to pleading again, and I really didn't give a damn. All I wanted right now was to be a part of him.

His fingers stopped their ministrations and he moved slightly so that his cock was lined up with my entrance. Placing the head and pushing softly until I could feel it pass the tight ring of muscles at the entrance. Then I saw the snap in his eyes, I could almost hear it. He thrust his long shaft all the way inside of me in one quick move. Adjusting his position again so his thrusts were strong and true, he lost himself in the ritual of our mating.

"Damn, Jasper, so tight. So fucking good. Babe this is amazing, you are amazing," he whispered and then leaned forward so my cock was pressed between our bodies. The friction was causing me to reach my peak again.

"Harder, Edward, harder, I'm so close. I want to come with you this time," I panted out between his thrusts.

Then it was all a rush of frenzied moans and panting breaths. His hips were slapping into my ass, pounding with such force that I was actually moving slightly on the bed. It was fucking wonderful. He lowered his head against my chest and sucked eagerly at my skin, leaving his mark on me. I was his; I would never doubt it now.

Suddenly his head shot up, eyes black with lust, and I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Jasper, now baby, come for me now." These were the words from my shower daydream. I couldn't help it - my body did exactly as he asked. Hot streams of milky cum coated my stomach and his. I was riding somewhere in a sky of black with only tiny dots of lights to show me the way.

"Oh God, Jasper, God, I'm coming now. Baby, damn!" he roared as he thrust once more hard raising my ass completely off the bed. He shuddered there above me, holding himself still within me. It seemed like the waves rolled on forever but eventually his body began to shake with the tremors that came with exertion. He collapsed on top of me, panting.

Our racing hearts and pulses were the only sound in the room. I was stroking that wild sex hair of his, which really looked like sex hair now. I couldn't help but chuckle at my thoughts. He was so beautiful and I wanted him with me forever. This is what I had been searching for, waiting for, wanting.

"I don't think it's nice to laugh at someone who's about to pass out from the sexual experience you just gave them," he said on a low breath.

"I wasn't laughing at you, darlin'," I kissed his hair softly. "I just love your hair."

"Oh, I get it. It's a mess, right?" he asked, purring against my skin.

"No. Never. It's just you," I replied as I tried to stifle the yawn that was overtaking me.

"Did I wear you out?" he asked, raising his eyes, grinning at me playfully.

"I didn't sleep too well last night, so yes I'm feeling it now, thank you very much." I kissed his soft lips.

"Why didn't you sleep, Jasper?" His look told he was concerned for me. I couldn't tell him that I was worried over keeping my secret from him. Now, after the loving we had shared I had to worry if he would forgive me if he ever found out the truth. I knew the worry was showing on my face. Shit this was going to be really hard.

"Jasper?" he questioned me again.

"It's nothing love; nothing that time won't work out." I pulled him to me so that I could kiss him deeply and distract him. The kiss started out sweet and led somewhere else very quickly. This time when he said my name it wasn't in a question. It was a deep gut wrenching growl and I wasn't so sleepy anymore.

**Well l hope you enjoyed the boys and their brunch. Next chapter will have a twist you won't want to miss. Reviews are love.**

**Later**


	6. Jessica's Story

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I'm so excited that so many people are reading the story. This chapter is a little darker and will begin to open the mystery. **

**Also many thanks to my wonderful Beta, Meikela and the great job she does keeping me straight. If you haven't read her story Southern Charm, please be sure to do so. It is my favorite story out there right now.**

**This story will contain hetro and gay sex, if you don't like don't read.**

JPOV

Six weeks had flown by and I still was pulling things together. My days at work had been full start to finish and I usually didn't leave until late at night. Now that I was completely trained and confident on the computer system, I was able to start doing the research I needed. I figured out quickly that Eric Yorkie and Ben Chaney both were men who definitely didn't like someone snooping into the way they did their job. Both were secretive and not much help when I really needed it. One of them was definitely not what he appeared to be; I just couldn't decide which one.

Mike Newton, that ass, was exactly what he appeared to be, trouble. More than once during the last six weeks, I had to remove Mike's hand from my ass while I had been working out in the gym. I knew I had to handle it because there was no way in hell I wanted Edward to know about it. Edward and I had agreed to keep our private life separate from the office. So far it had been working, but Edward would definitely not like Mike touching me and I knew that.

Staying away from Mike led to another problem. My gut was telling me he was involved in the embezzling if not the leader. In any other circumstance, I would have used Mike's huge ego to worm my way into his life. I just wasn't willing to jeopardize what was happening between me and Edward for the sake of the job, at least not yet.

Edward was leaving on Monday for a week. He was meeting with Mr. Jenks in London to go over some of the contracts. There had been delays and the loan papers hadn't been signed yet. For some reason, Mike was very upset about that and had spent a great deal of time in Edward's office this week. This of course, had not made Edward very happy either. Thank goodness it was Friday and we were planning on spending part of the weekend at Carlisle and Esme's home in Forks. Edward had promised we would come down on Saturday morning, spend the night, and stay as long as we could on Sunday. However, tonight was ours.

Since our first date, Friday night had become our night. We both left the office behind us and spent the entire night together, either at my apartment or Edward's home. Tonight it was Edward's place. He was planning dinner and told me to pack for the weekend. My bag was now stashed in the closet of my office.

At ten til' five, I noticed Mike heading for Edward's office and I swore softly to myself. Thirty seconds later, I heard Edward voice loud and clear. "Shit. No. Newton. Get Out!" I watched as Mike backed out of Edward's office; Edward pushing him with just one finger against his chest. I suppressed my arousal - an irritated Edward was a sexy Edward.

Then I heard Edward say, "I'm going home. I have things to do this weekend. I want to spend time with some humans before I leave for London. And you are not in that category." Edward looked across the lobby in response to the slam of my office door. I stood with my bag slung over my shoulder. He smiled widely and Mike's eyes followed his. I had already changed into a tight pair of black jeans and a snug pullover the color of my eyes. I knew Edward liked this outfit on me and that's why I chose it. I heard Mike's muffled, "Fuck, me now," as he eyed me up and down. And Edward's, "Not in this lifetime, Newton. He's all mine," as we met in the middle of the lobby and headed for the elevator.

SATURDAY IN FORKS

Carlisle and Esme's home was always full and active. I have to admit that I truly enjoyed the time Edward and I spent here. We had come to know several of the foster children that were living there now and I looked forward to seeing how the kids were doing each time we went back for a visit.

Currently, there were two girls of about fifteen and three boys, aged twelve, fourteen, and sixteen staying at the Cullen's. The girls had a crush on either Edward or me and were devastated for about ten minutes when they had caught Edward and I kissing the first weekend we visited. We couldn't help but chuckle when we heard them go off in a huff about how all the good looking guys were gay. But, by the time we had all sat down for dinner that night, they were over it and had moved on to some other teenage girl drama.

I personally was worried about Seth. We hadn't been to visit since he had come to stay with the Cullens. He was fourteen and the newest member of the group. Carlisle explained to Edward and I that Seth had recently come out as gay and that his father had literally beaten him to within an inch of his life. He was in the hospital for several weeks. His father gave up custody to the county while he was still recovering. Carlisle and Esme's case worker had called and asked if they could make room for one more. Of course, they would have never turned him down and he came straight from the hospital to live with them. Seth hadn't spoken a word since he had woken up in the hospital.

That evening after all the kids had turned in, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I were sitting in the den having a glass of wine and discussing Seth's situation.

"I just don't know what more we can do for him," Carlisle started. "If he doesn't speak soon, they are going to want to move him to an institution where he can obtain the psychological help he evidently needs."

Esme wiped away tears and continued, "He's such a good boy, never any trouble. But there's no life in his eyes. It's like he's hollow inside, as if his father beat his will to live right out of him." She was sobbing again as Carlisle held and tried to comfort her.

"How a father could do that to their own child is beyond me," he stated forcefully. "Seth didn't do anything wrong. And from what we have been able to find out from other sources, this was the first time Seth's father had ever laid a hand on him. But the man has refused all help. He is adamant about having nothing to do with Seth ever again. I know he's been watching the two of you, together," Carlisle said, "As gay men and as a couple. Has he said anything to either one of you?"

We both shook our heads no.

"I was so hoping that he would open up to one of you this weekend," Carlisle sounded defeated.

"You know, we promised Luke and Chet that we'd take them to the waterfall for a swim tomorrow morning. Maybe we can get Seth to join us," Edward mentioned. "Since Esme is taking the girls into town for a shopping trip, it would be the perfect time for a guy trip."

"Well it's worth a try," Carlisle said as he stood with Esme. "It's late and I think we're going to turn in. Would you two turn everything off before you turn in?"

"Sure, Carlisle," I agreed.

Edward and I finished our drinks and continued to talk about Seth and coming out, each of us sharing how it was for us. When we did, it was one of the few times I wasn't completely truthful with Edward. I was beginning to hate keeping my stories straight. My father was so far into his depression that I don't think he ever realized what was going on with me. I couldn't tell Edward that without revealing what had caused my father's depression, which may in turn cause Edward to wonder about what I was doing at OWF.

Upstairs in bed, Edward pulled me into his arms with my back tight against his chest. Our legs were tangled together comfortably. He kissed along my neck, sending tiny shivers down my body, and I could feel the grin on his face as he did so. Slowly his breathing evened out and I had the pleasure of listening to his soft snores and losing myself in the feel of his warm body pressed close to mine. Soon, sleep overcame me.

A short time later, I was awoken by the sound of a phone ringing. I hadn't had enough sleep to fully wake up and Edward didn't move either so I assumed it wasn't important and quickly drifted back to sleep.

Jessica's POV

Dancing meant everything to me. The job at OWF was my Monday to Friday job, but it wasn't what I craved. Friday and Saturday nights found me at Pinkie's, the best little strip club in Seattle. This was what I craved. And I was one of Pinkie's best. I had more return customers than any other girl in the club. Pinkie, the owner, knew it and didn't mess with my music or my style.

When I danced, I was in control. In control of what they saw and how much of it. I was in control of who could touch and what. Not a single man in that audience had any control over me. The rest of my life may have been shit but here I was queen.

I loved the power that dancing granted me over the men. Dancing and stripping what I wanted, when I wanted, was entirely up to me and they could only beg.

The money was good too. I had a really nice nest egg starting to build up from these weekend gigs at Pinkie's. Soon I would have enough money to move out of this hell hole and start my life over somewhere new and exciting. Far away from everything and everyone who had ever hurt me.

I'd already done two sets tonight and it was almost time for my third. I was waiting backstage and watching the crowd when I saw him come in. Shit, that's all I need. Mike Newton and a friend took a front row seat next to the stage. I didn't recognize the man with Mike tonight. I'd seen Mike here with several of his 'friends' over the last year. One night I made the mistake of going home with the ass and one of his dates. That guy had been creepy. He had a mane of white blonde hair and sat in the corner watching Mike and me. A shiver ran up my spine when I thought about it. I hadn't gone out with Mike again after that night. He was just too weird for me.

The guy with Mike tonight was stranger than the last guy. He was wearing a hat, one of those old fashioned ones someone's grandpa might wear. He was dressed completely in black and is brownish hair was pulled back into a stubby ponytail. _"Yet another weird one,"_ I thought to myself. Upon closer inspection, something about the man was familiar but I couldn't see his face clearly. The club was dark and the brim of the hat covered his eyes. _Who the hell was it? Where had I seen this guy before?_ Well where ever it was I hoped he crawled back there as soon as possible.

The girl dancing finished up and there was a five minute break before I went on. I wondered if Pinkie would let me bow out of the last set. I realized too late that my music was playing. I dearly loved the songs that I had picked for this last set, "Monsters" by Hurricane Bells and "Super Massive Black Hole" by Muse. There was just something about them that made me want to move.

I moved onto the stage and began my routine. I always started out on the floor, moving and swaying to the music, dancing close to the edge of the stage but not close enough for someone to touch me. I would slowly remove an article of clothing here and there. By the time the first song ended and the next began I was usually down to just my g-string. Then the pole would rise up out of the center of the stage and the real work began. Twirling and sliding against the pole always got the guys shouting and truth be told I'd had an orgasm more than once during this part of the routine. I always ended the set half way up the pole, my legs wrapped tight around it with my head on the floor. Scanning across the audience making every man think he could take me home to do this for him. I loved it. Well until I looked at Mike's face and found him licking his lips. I quickly moved on. From this angle, I would finally be able to see the face hidden behind the hat on the man who was sitting next to Mike. _Oh my fucking God!_

Too late I realized that he'd seen that I recognized him. The music ended and I got up quickly and moved off stage as fast as my feet would carry me. _What the fuck was going on?_ I had felt the stare from him burning through my body. He was pissed that I had recognized him. I had to get out of here and get out now.

I hurried back to the shared dressing room and changed into my street clothes. I knew I had to get to my car and my cell phone as quickly as possible. I had to call Carlisle Cullen and let him know. _No, wait, he won't believe me._ I'll call Edward, he'll listen. Why the hell had I left that damn phone in the car?

Once outside, I ran across the parking lot, hitting the unlock button on the remote just before I reached the car. A movement to my left caught my attention and I screamed.

"In a hurry tonight, Jess?" Mike was leaning up against the car parked next to mine. I looked around quickly noticing he was alone.

"He had to go," he said with a feral sort of growl. "You scared him off. I don't much appreciate you scaring my date like that Jess." He moved closer to me and I threw the car door open between us. He stopped and a sick smile spread slowly across his face.

"Guess, I'll see you at work on Monday. Have a nice evening." He turned and walked away from the car.

I let out the breath I had been holding and relaxed. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I had thought. I got in the car and headed out of the parking lot, thinking about what I was going to do. I fumbled around in the car looking for my cell phone. Shit, I could have swore I had left it right there on the passenger seat but figured it may have dropped to the floor of the car. I'd get it when I arrived at my apartment.

Ten minutes later I was pulling into the parking garage of my apartment building. I pulled into my slot and felt around on the floor for the phone. There it was. Getting out of the car and locking it, I opened the phone and thumbed down until I found Edward's number. I hit send and listened to it ring. I guess he wasn't home. What could I say in a message that would make any sense? I heard Edward's voice asking me to leave a message at the tone.

"Edward. Hey it's Jessica from OWF. Anyway, I really need to talk to you about something. I was working at the club tonight and …" Suddenly the phone was being ripped out of my hand. I turned around to scream at the person and stopped dead in my tracks. It was him.

"I don't think you need to finish that message, now do you?" His voice was dark and deadly. I noticed the hand that was now crushing my phone was wearing a glove.

"Look, I don't know who you are," I said, hoping my lie sounded convincing. "Whatever it is you want I'm sure we can work something out."

"Oh, I'm afraid it's a little too late for that now Jess," he replied and stepped closer. "I'm afraid there really isn't any other choice." He threw the phone down on the concrete floor and lunged for me.

I tried to run but he had me before I had taken a single step. Pulling me back to his chest, he began to apply pressure to my throat with both his hands. He was strong, really strong. I hadn't expected that. My air supply was being cut off and suddenly I knew he wasn't going to let me go until I was dead. I tried to fight him off but he only laughed. It was a sick sort of hollow laugh.

"I can see now we aren't going to have any fun doing this the slow and easy way. Well, never mind, I will enjoy the sound of the snap, too," his hoarse voice whispered in my ear.

Then everything went black.

SUNDAY MORNING

JPOV

Everyone slept in on Sunday morning. Edward and I had been awake a little before everyone else and had enjoyed a few minutes of privacy before we got up to shower. I couldn't help but watch his firm ass as he walked away from me. How had I ever been so lucky to have found him? He was absolutely everything that I had ever dreamed of in a partner. The kind that you could spend the rest of your life with and never, ever grow tired of. I could no longer hide it. I was in love and I was in deep. I had never in my life felt this way.

Would it all disappear when my job at OWF was over? Would he never want to see me again when he found out I wasn't who I said I was? How was it possible to be so in love and so despondent at the same time?

I knew he had feelings for me too. I could see it in the little things he did. The words he said with so much feeling behind them. We hadn't said THE words out loud but I wanted to. I wanted him to know how much I felt for him. I was going to hurt him and the guilt of it was crushing me.

"Jasper? Love, are you going to join me or not?" He was smiling at me from the door the bathroom.

"Sure," I replied, returning his smile as I rose from the bed. When I reached him at the door he pulled me into his arms and kissed me sweetly.

"You are one good looking fuck in the morning. Did you know that?" he growled into my ear after breaking the kiss.

"We'll never make it downstairs if you start sweet talking me again. We're already late as it is. The boys are going to be wondering what's taking us so long," I noted and pushed him towards the shower.

Laughing, we hopped into the shower and spent more time there than we should have. There was someone banging on the bedroom door as we turned the water off.

"Alright you two, breakfast has now turned into brunch and there are five hungry teenagers downstairs, ready to lead the revolt if you two don't get downstairs. Soon!" Esme laughingly yelled through the door.

"Give us five minutes. I swear we'll be there," Edward called back to her as he grabbed my ass for one last squeeze.

Downstairs five pairs of eyes watched us walk into the dining room. Four pairs were pissed off. Seth though, looked at us with envy, but he was smiling to himself. The little fucker knew exactly what had taken us so long and he thought it was funny that the others were pissed and clueless to our activities.

Breakfast/brunch was wonderful. By the time everyone's stomachs were full, we'd been forgiven for being late and everyone was in a good mood about the day's events. Carlisle mentioned that since Esme and the girls were going into town he was going to take advantage of the peace and quiet and get some work done in his home office. He noted that Seth should join us for our trip to the waterfall. I noticed his eyes light up just a little and he didn't object. Both good signs as far as I was concerned. Esme said she had packed a cooler with water and snacks so we wouldn't go hungry. Edward told the boys to put their trunks on, grab towels, and meet us out back in fifteen minutes.

The walk through the forest to the waterfall was delightful. Luke and Chet were walking ahead of us. Edward had to keep reminding them that they didn't know where they were going and to slow up. Seth walked along beside us quietly. About an hour into the hike, Luke and Chet started to complain about how long it was taking. Edward patiently told them we were almost there and to be on the outlook for a meadow.

Fifteen minutes later, I felt a hand on my forearm and looked down to see Seth touching me. I looked up and he pointed over to the left of where the boys out front were going. Following his direction, I saw an opening into what looked like a field of wildflowers.

"Edward, is that where we're headed?" I asked.

Edward turned back to see Seth's hand still on my arm and me smiling, pointing to our left. The smile that broke out on his face was breathtaking and he nodded yes.

"Hey, guys come on back. Seth found the meadow," I yelled to them. Seth grabbed his hand back quickly and smiled shyly at the ground.

We crossed the meadow to where a pool of water just right for swimming gathered at the bottom of a waterfall. It was cascading over a mountain side and was rushing into the pool at the bottom causing ripples to flow from edge to edge of the little pool.

Luke, Chet, and Edward dropped their towels and started running for the pool. I was surprised to see Edward run that fast and even more surprised at the words he yelled as he ran.

"Last one in, is a rotten egg!" he yelled as he jumped and landed smack in the middle of the little pool. Water splashed up soaking the boys still standing on the side.

I was laughing so hard it took everything I had to not drop the cooler Esme had packed.

"Is he always such a dork?" I heard a soft voice ask beside me, followed by some quiet chuckles.

Seth was laughing at the sight of Edward and the two boys splashing and whooping in the water. He talked. He spoke to me, well he'd actually asked me a question and I was standing there with my mouth open just staring at him. "_Answer him goofball, before he thinks all gay men are dorks," I_ thought to myself_._

"No actually he isn't usually like this at all. Most of the time he's way too serious about things. It's nice to see him just relax and have some fun," I replied, trying to talk calmly and not pressure Seth. I'd let him do the talking and see where it would take us.

"Have the two of you," he hesitated but continued, "been together long? I mean you are together right?"

"Yes, we are together and no, we haven't been together long. A little over a month - even though it feels longer," I answered him honestly.

"Do you…Do you mind if I ask you…questions about...I mean I never…had a chance…before," Seth stuttered out shyly.

I could see that he needed someone to talk to, so I lead him over to a shady spot. We dropped the towels, spread the blanket we had brought with us, and sat.

"Seth, you can ask me anything. I may not have all the answers you need but I'll answer them as honestly as I can," I promised him and myself.

Edward looked over from the pool just as we were sitting with a puzzled look on his face. He saw Seth speak to me and the shock showed in his eyes. Then that wonderful smile of his spread across his face in understanding and he turned back to the other two boys, determined to keep them busy for a bit to give Seth and I some time.

"Did you always know you were gay?" he asked quietly.

"First off, I'm bi. I've had relationships with both sexes, but the older I get the more I realize that I am more comfortable in a relationship with a man. And when I met Edward, something just clicked inside me. I knew he was the one I was meant to be with. It just felt right." I was amazed that the words were so true. I looked over at Edward and realized I did love him and I would do whatever it took to keep him in my life.

"I've known since I was twelve but I didn't tell anyone," a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I met this guy, Parker, at school this year and he…he made me feel things I'd never felt before. He noticed me looking at him all the time and he asked me if I was gay." He then got a sweet sad smile on his face and went on to explain, "Apparently he was gay too."

"We started spending as much time together as we could without letting anyone find out what we felt about each other. He decided that he was going to tell his parents because he was tired of hiding." Seth grew quiet for a few moments, deep in thought. "His parents were shocked but told him it was okay, that they loved him anyway. He convinced me my dad would feel the same way," he bit out, looking at me with anger raging in his eyes.

"He didn't," he yelled. With that exclamation, the dam broke. It all poured out of him - the pain, the hurt, and the anger; every emotion the poor kid had been bottling up for months. I held him while he sobbed and questioned everything that had happened to him. I couldn't give him all the answers that he was looking for but I could tell him that there were people who cared. He hadn't been able to tell Parker good bye. He was worried about what the boy had been told or worse, what he had heard.

A long while later, Edward and the boys made their way over to the blanket for something to drink and snack on. Edward eyed me carefully, wondering if I was okay. I wasn't but it wasn't about me. The story that Seth had poured out to me broke my heart. I ached for him.

Luke and Chet were oblivious to what was going on but being boys made a huge thing out of the fact that Seth hadn't been in the water yet. In their words it was fantastic. Seth looked at me as if asking for permission and I told him to go on, that it's okay to have fun. After a few moments, he got up and ran with them to the pool.

Edward slid over close to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. The feel of his warm arms around me caused tiny electrical shivers to race up and down my body.

"Edward, I have to tell you something. I know we haven't known each other for all that long, but…" I trailed off, looking into those deep green eyes that never failed to make my heart melt.

"But?" he repeated, pushing me to continue.

"I love you," I stated it simply and kissed his sweet lips softly. "I don't know where we are going or what the future holds, but I had to tell you. If something was to happen and you were taken from me and I had never told you, it would be the worst kind of hell to live."

"Jasper," he whispered, touching my cheek with his hand - rubbing small circles across my skin, raising goose bumps everywhere his light touch fell. "I love you, too."

If my heart could have tore from my chest and flown away at that moment, I wouldn't have been able to stop it. Something deep inside me clicked into place. A part of me that had been missing had found its way home. He loved me and everything else would be okay. Everything that lay ahead of us would work out. Looking past Edward, I could see the boys rushing back across the meadow and I knew our moment was up. But I would never forget this moment, our declarations of love conducted in a field of purple and yellow wildflowers.

The walk back was much lighter for all of us. Seth now walked ahead with Luke and Chet, following their conversation and actually joining in at times. I had promised Seth that he could call me anytime to talk but I had also assured him that Carlisle and Esme were there for him too. Lagging just a little behind, I told Edward everything that had happened to Seth and he was just as angry I was about the boy's father. We both agreed that we needed to tell Carlisle about the conversation and that they needed to help Seth get in contact with Parker. He would get better sooner, knowing that Parker wasn't mad at him because they took him away.

Carlisle, Esme, and the girls were on the back porch when we came through the forest into the yard surrounding the house. All of them had their mouths agape as they watched the three boys, chatting away, come up on the porch and head into the house to change their clothes. The girls got up and followed them in dying to talk to Seth themselves.

Edward let me explain to his brother and his wife what had transpired that afternoon. Esme was weeping again but hugging me and thanking me over and over again. Carlisle promised he would contact Seth's social worker tomorrow and let him know what was going on. They would be sure that Seth was put in contact with Parker.

Carlisle decided to stay in Forks one more night and he said he would be in the office tomorrow around one. Edward and I had to head back tonight so after a tearful goodbye and promises to come back soon, we loaded up the car and headed back to Seattle. Just before we pulled out of the drive, Seth came over to my side of the car and stuck his hand in the window for me to shake. I opened the door and pulled the boy into my arms and hugged him properly. I heard a quiet thank you slip from him as he hugged me back. The ride back was a quiet one.

Edward dropped me off at my apartment around nine. His flight for London was at six in the morning and he didn't want me to come to the airport with him. "I don't want to say goodbye in an airport," he said as his hands rubbed the skin around my waist. "I'd rather kiss you here the way I want too," he murmured and then he did, my back pushed up against the door and our hips grinding together. Too soon, as far as I was concerned, he pulled away and planted one last soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you Jasper and I will be home on Friday. My flight comes in at six. Will you pick me up?" he asked. "I'll want, no need, to see you by then. It's going to be a hell of a long five days away from you. I'm going to want to come back here and," he leaned in and whispered in my ear exactly what he would want to do.

A flash burn started at the top of my head and went all the way to my toes as he spoke so softly, so seductively into my ear. I almost came from just listening to him.

"I'll be there and I'll be ready to do exactly everything you just mentioned," I growled as I rubbed my check against his.

"Good night Edward. I love you," I said, finally exiting the car. With one final kiss through the driver's side window, he was gone. I felt empty at the loss of him. It hurt. I would never get over it if I lost him now.

Thirty minutes and a hot shower later, I sat down to take a look at the notes I hadn't taken out of my briefcase all weekend. My phone beeped, signaling a text. I smiled, it was Edward.

_I texted because had I called, I wouldn't be able to hang up. I'll call you from London whenever I can. I will miss you - E_

_I will miss you too. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. After all you promised to fuck me senseless when you return. __ - J_

A moment or two later his reply arrived.

_You cheater! I will fuck you senseless until all you can say is my name. Over and over! Good night, Jasper, I love you. - E_

I returned the love and closed the phone. I was going to miss him terribly but in truth this would give me some time to really dig into something that had been bothering me. I'd noticed similarities on Friday in a couple of accounts but couldn't keep my mind on it. The sooner I got to the bottom of this situation the better.

I had just turned out the lights and was headed for my bedroom when the phone rang. I was looking forward to dreaming about Edward and I really didn't want to answer the phone but I thought it might be Rosie. I hadn't had time to call her in over a week and she was probably ready to ream me for it.

"Hello," I didn't look at the number.

"Mr. Hale, I think it's time you just walked away from OWF. Staying there might not be in your best interest or very healthy for Edward Cullen either," the throaty voice said. The line went dead.

What the fuck! Who in the hell would say something like that to me? It was one thing to threaten me but quite another to threaten Edward. _Damn it, Edward._ I pressed speed dial and paced till he picked up the phone.

"Edward! Edward, is everything okay there?" I know I sounded frantic. I couldn't help it.

"Jasper," he croaked out from a sleepy haze. Coming to himself he said, "What's wrong, Jasper? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Edward," I stammered, what do I say now? "I had a bad dream. I'm sorry I woke you. Everything is okay. Go back to sleep, love."

I felt awful for waking him but I couldn't even tell him to be careful. If anything happened to him because of me, I didn't know what I'd do.

"Jasper, sweetie, I'm fine. I'm sorry you had a bad dream. I should have stayed with you tonight. I'm sorry," he replied, trying to make me feel better. Now I felt like a real ass.

"Go to sleep Edward. I'm okay now. Just hearing your voice helped," I assured him. "I'll talk to you soon and I'll be there Friday to pick you up when you get in. Good night, darlin'."

"Okay, see you Friday. I love you," he replied and then hung up.

Hell what was I going to do? I must be getting close. I've been threatened before and I know it can be dangerous but it isn't usually. I just have to keep my head in the game and stay focused. After all, it's not like someone has been murdered or anything. It was just a threat.

I didn't sleep well that night – dreams of Edward and 'accidents' kept playing through my subconscious. Monday morning dawned with gray clouds and stormy skies, matching my mood as I walked into the office that morning. I was shocked to see police officers all over the main floor lobby asking everyone in site for their ID's and checking security badges for the upper levels.

When the elevator door opened into the lobby of the third floor, I was even more shocked to see an officer stationed there. He asked me to join the others in the boardroom. I walked down the hall wondering just what the fuck was going on. A thin, wiry man in an outdated threadbare gray suit walked up to me with his hand extended. I shook his hand as he spoke.

"Mr. Hale?" he asked. "Mr. Jasper Hale?"

"Yes," I answered and then noticed everyone was gathered in here except for Carlisle and Edward who were both away.

"I'm Lieutenant Sam Uley. I have a few questions for you about your whereabouts on Saturday evening," he said with a sort of smirk on his face. "Why don't you have a seat?"

**Well what do you think? It appears that this assignment may be a little more dangerous than Jasper ever imagined. I enjoyed the scene in the meadow with Jasper and Seth and then Jasper and Edward. Reviews are encouragement of the very best kind.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Coming Home

**Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. I tried to respond to each and every one of them. I am thrilled that so many people seem to be enjoying this little story. This chapter has some lemony goodness. I hope you enjoy.**

**As always, I own nothing Twilight but I am forever grateful to be allowed to play in the garden for just a bit.**

JPOV

"Mr. Hale?" he asked, "Mr. Jasper Hale?"

"Yes," I answered, noticing that everyone was gathered in here except for Carlisle and Edward, who were both away.

"I'm Lieutenant Sam Uley. I have a few questions for you about your whereabouts on Saturday evening," he said with a bit of smirk on his face. "Why don't you have a seat?"

I took a seat beside Bella who was looking pale and withdrawn. Jacob was staring across the table at her with a look of worry on his face. Mike, Eric and Ben were sitting at the far end of the table with Angela and Lauren sitting close to the front. Lt. Uley began to address us as a group.

"I'm sorry to have to interrupt the beginning of your work day folks. But I thought it would be easier to speak to you as a group to begin with," he wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead. "Later, a couple of other officers will be coming in to help with your individual interrogations."

"Interrogations?" I asked. "Just exactly what is going on here Lieutenant?" He was being awfully secretive and it was getting on my nerves.

"Mr. Hale, I'm getting to it," he stated looking across the room at me. He wrote something down in a notepad and then continued. "Sunday morning at approximately 3:00 a.m., Jessica Stanley was murdered in the garage of her apartment building."

The entire group started talking at once. I heard Bella stifle a gasp and saw tears start to roll down her face. Jacob was around the table and at her side in an instant. Mike was being held in his chair by a much slighter built but apparently strong Eric and was clearly very upset by the news. Angela and Lauren stood and seemed shaken but remained quiet after the initial shock. Why did I never realize how tall Lauren was before now? She was towering over Angela by several inches. Ben surprised me more than anyone. He rose from his chair and went to look out the windows facing the sound. I could clearly see his shoulders hunched over and shaking. Was he crying?

"People! People! If you'll come back and take your seats and quiet down, I'll explain." Lt. Uley waited until Ben was seated and then continued. "It appears that after leaving a club downtown called Pinkie's, where she worked on the weekends, Ms. Stanley returned to her apartment building. She was attacked by parties unknown at this time. Her body was found at 7:00 am on Sunday morning by another tenant of the apartment complex."

Bella's soft voice echoed in the silent room, "How was she murdered?"

Lt. Uley looked at his notebook, as if he needed to check something, and said, "Her neck was broken. She died almost instantly."

From the back of the table, Mike's voice came across rough with anger, "What are you doing to find the filth that did this?"

Lt. Uley stared at Mike for a moment, and then wrote in the damn notebook again. Seconds ticked by before he looked up at Mike and said, "I'm here, Mr. Newton. You can be sure I will find who did this." His glance around the room implied that he thought whoever it was could very well be sitting in this room.

Two other officers in suits, just as bad as Uley's, entered the boardroom. One walked up next to Uley and whispered in his ear.

"I have to take a call and I'll be back in just a few moments, folks," he said. Just as he reached the door and started to walk through, he turned back to us and said, "Please don't leave the building."

As soon as Uley and the other two officers stepped out and closed the door, the room erupted with voices again. I could only sit there and watch as the scene played out before me. I knew where I had been at that time. Edward and I were in bed in Forks at Carlisle's and Esme's home and it could be confirmed. Jacob and Bella moved to a corner of the room and were having a careful personal conversation. There was more to them than I had noticed before. Jacob was clearly concerned for Bella as she was clearly upset about Jessica's death. Mike and Eric were having a heated discussion and having a difficult time keeping their voices down. I couldn't make out everything that was being said but Eric was very upset with Mike because he seemed to be upset about Jessica. I never thought Mike would have any real feelings or emotions about anyone but he truly seemed devastated over current events. Angela looked…well I really wasn't sure about her. She wasn't crying but she didn't look happy either. I realized that she was controlling whatever she was feeling and was keeping herself as calm as possible. Ben was back at the window again and seemed to be in a world of his own. He clearly looked as if the wind had been knocked out of him. I never would have suspected that Ben would have feelings for someone like Jessica.

The one person who seemed to be totally unaffected by the whole situation was Lauren. She was still sitting in the same position she had been in when I first walked in the room. Her back was straight as an arrow, her eyes were hooded, and she seemed to have a slight smirk on her face. She hadn't said a word to anyone and she hadn't moved except to stand where Angela had before. Her body was there in the room but I got the distinct feeling her mind was somewhere else and where ever that was she liked it. A chill ran through my body and I shuddered at the sudden cold when she looked up and straight into my eyes. _What the fuck was that?_ Whatever it was, I didn't like it and I didn't want to feel it again. For a moment she reminded me of Aro but I shrugged it off.

Lt. Uley returned and said that an officer would be in to retrieve us for our individual questioning sessions. There were three of them so it would go quickly. The room didn't break out into conversation this time when he left. The silence hung in the air like a thick fog, damp and foreboding.

Finally, after about an hour, the door opened and Lt. Uley walked in. I was the only one left in the room. He sat down at the table next to me and pulled out his notebook. He looked over a few pages and then turned to face me.

"Well, Mr. Whitlock would you like to explain to me why the people in the office believe your name is Jasper Hale?" he asked directly.

To say I was shocked wouldn't cover it but I wasn't about to let this person blow my cover at this point. So I made a quick decision to be as honest with him as possible. I in no way wanted to impede his search for Jessica's killer, but I needed to keep my cover in place for a while yet.

"If you already know that my name is actually Whitlock, then I assume you also know that I was hired by Aro Volturi to locate the person he believes is embezzling from this bank. I also believe that you must already know of my reputation in this field," I offered, never breaking eye contact with the man.

"Yes, I am aware of both things. The phone call I received earlier confirmed that information and also some other more disturbing details of Ms. Stanley's death," he replied, then hesitated, rubbing his eyes before he continued. "Her neck was broken first...then she was beaten savagely. I believe it was an attempt to keep her identity a mystery." He looked slightly pale at his own words.

"Mr. Hale, where were you at the time of the murder?" I was relieved when he used the name Hale.

"I was in Forks with Edward Cullen visiting his brother Carlisle and his family," I answered, leaving out the sleeping arrangements.

"Are you and Edward Cullen in a relationship?" he asked as he wrote in that broken down notebook again, not looking up at me.

"Yes, we are," I wasn't going to lie.

"I spoke with Carlisle Cullen on the phone earlier this morning and he has confirmed that you were there. He did not confirm your relationship with his brother; he only stated that that was between the two of you." He put the notebook in a pocket inside his suit coat. "I don't believe you had anything to do with Ms. Stanley's death, Mr. Hale, but I do believe that the reason you are here may have something to do with it. It would be greatly appreciated if you come across anything in your investigation that may be helpful in my investigation that you give me a call." He took a card out of another coat pocket and handed it to me. Rising he offered to shake my hand.

Walking to the door and into the lobby with Lt. Uley, I noticed that the officers present earlier in the day were all gone. The doors to all the offices were closed and I'm sure most people were not focusing on work behind those closed doors. Just as we approached the elevator it buzzed open and Carlisle stepped out.

"Jasper?" he asked looking over at Lt. Uley.

"Lt. Sam Uley this is Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle, Lt. Uley," I noted, making the introductions.

"It's good to meet you in person Mr. Cullen. Could we go into your office and speak in private?" Lt. Uley asked, motioning towards Carlisle's office.

I watched the two men walk to Carlisle's office, enter, and close the door behind them. I hadn't realized that Lauren was sitting at her desk in front of the elevator until I heard her clear her throat. I turned to face her.

"Such a shame about Jessica isn't it?" she said in that deep scratchy voice of hers. "But then you know what they say, you get what you deserve?" The phone rang and she turned to answer it before I could bounce back from her words and ask what in the hell she was talking about.

Friday, 5:55 p.m.

I paced back and forth in the waiting area of the SeaTac airport waiting for Edward's plane to land. It had been one hell of a week and I had missed him terribly. We talked on Monday evening and I told him about everything that happened. He was as shocked as I was about Jessica's death and couldn't imagine anyone who would want to do that to her.

The weirdest part of the whole thing was when Edward checked messages on his phone and realized that he had received a call from Jessica about the time of her death on Sunday morning. I realized after he told me about it that was the phone call I had thought I heard. She tried to reach him and the message was cut short. He had saved the message so he could play it for Lt. Uley when he returned. I called him myself and told him about the message and he was very interested in hearing it. He said he would meet with us to listen to the message on Saturday afternoon.

The closer the time came for Edward's plane to land the more my stomach ached. I missed him so much and I needed to see him, to be sure that he was fine. I hadn't received any more threatening messages since last Saturday but it was still hell having him away from me all week.

Shit! The sign just flashed telling me the plane was going to be late. Now I was going to have to wait even longer to see him. I decided to go get a cup of coffee to kill a little time. The coffee actually gave me a chance to calm myself down. Twenty minutes later I was standing with the others waiting on the delayed plane. I spotted Edward walking at the back of a sea of people moving forward. His bronze hair was unmistakable in the crowd. I began to relax as soon as I saw it.

When the crowd parted and I saw his face searching for mine, my heart swelled. God he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Everything else, every person in the crowded airport disappeared as our eyes met and focused only on each other.

He stepped in front of me as the crowd moved around us, placing his bags on the floor at our feet. Rubbing his hand across my cheek tenderly, he whispered, "Let's go home, love. I need to hold you." We gathered his luggage, made our way to the garage for his Volvo; he had left it with me so I could come to pick him up. The trip to Edward's home took a little over an hour with traffic. There was no conversation but Edward held my hand and occasionally stroked the back of it gently.

When we reached his home, I helped him carry the luggage into the two story Victorian. It was a lovely house with deep green shutters and trim. I'd been here many times over the past few weeks and I enjoyed the atmosphere that Edward had created here. It felt like a home. Soft touches, not feminine, just relaxed were evident everywhere you turned in the house. Carrying the bags up the stairs to his bedroom, he still had said very little and I was beginning to wonder if something was wrong. I placed the bags on the chair by the closet and turned to ask him if he'd rather be alone tonight to rest up from his trip. The look in his eyes was fierce and determined. I spoke his name and he was on me immediately.

His body pressed against mine, his hands touching every exposed area of skin he could find. When his lips touched mine it was as if the world had shut down completely and there was nothing but the kiss between us. Hungry wet lips, tongues begging for entrance, moans and grunts, bodies needing more and more, it was almost too much. My shirt was somehow on the floor and his tongue was licking down the side of my neck, greedy in his need to taste more of my flesh.

"Jasper, I need you," he breathed against my skin. Bringing the embers that he'd started to a flash flame. "I want you now." He pulled me to the bed. Sitting down he looked at me with pure lust in his eyes.

"Take them off. Take everything off. Now!" he said with authority. "I've gone too long without seeing your body completely open to me."

I wasn't ashamed of my body but I had never had someone demand to ogle it. It was a little unsettling but also highly erotic. Deciding that giving him a little show might be in my best interest, I slowly removed my belt. Next I kicked off my shoes and removed my socks. Seeing as how he had already removed my shirt, I felt delaying the removal of my jeans might heighten his anticipation. I loved these button fly jeans because they fit my ass so well but now suddenly the whole idea of the buttons popping one at a time was fucking turning me on.

Edward groaned deep in his throat, moaning out, "You're killing me here Jasper. Get them off!"

The last button popped open and I slid the jeans down to reveal nothing but skin underneath.

He rose to stand in front of me, never saying a word, his need was too great. Slowly he disrobed, holding my eyes with his. My breathing was becoming ragged and he hadn't even touched me. His eyes seemed to grow darker with each moment that passed. Finally when he was as naked as I was, he touched my cheek gently with just his fingertips.

"On your knees Jasper," he ordered, the authority back in his voice. I shivered and started to lower myself to the floor. He touched my chin with one finger.

"On the bed Jasper," his desire evident in the tone of his voice. I did as he asked and arranged myself on my knees, my ass on display for him as he stood behind me.

"So God damn beautiful," he whispered. He then continued, his voice raw with want, "I told you I was going to fuck you so hard all you'd be able to say is my name…and Jasper…I am." My entire body shuddered and I felt my already hard dick throb intensely.

I couldn't see him but I could hear and feel him. His hands were lightly touching my ass then squeezing firmly. I felt the wetness of his lips as they slid over first one globe then the other. I heard the nightstand drawer near the bed open and shut. I knew he kept the lube and condoms there. I couldn't help the slight rocking motion my body had begun. I heard him chuckle as he watched my body move. Knowing he had opened the lube, and then feeling his fingers trace my entrance slowly only added to the overload of sensations that were filling me.

"Shit!" I screamed as the first wet finger slipped inside of me.

"So damn tight Jasper, so hot," he mumbled as his lips slid across my ass again.

Two fingers, then he added a third to stretch and prepare me for him. I was pushing back against his fingers and fucking them but not getting the friction I needed. "More, Edward - fuck me now!" I didn't care if I was begging. His fingers slipped away and I heard the tear of the condom packet, knowing that he was rolling it on.

I felt his dick now sliding between my cheeks and he rubbed against me with such a delicious rhythm that I could do nothing but moan. Soon I heard him chuckle because I realized I was already moaning his name over and over again and he wasn't even in me yet.

"Are you ready for me, love?" he asked. I could only nod. His answer was one word, "Good."

He pushed through the wall of muscle and was deeply seated in me with one quick thrust. The combination of pleasure and slight pain was overwhelming and I screamed. He paused, checking to see if he had hurt me, but that wasn't it at all. I rocked back into him, signaling that he could move.

Then it got hot and the temperature in the room seemed to zoom to over a hundred in a flash. My skin and every nerve in my body were on fire. His thrusts became furious and fast. I could hear his balls slapping against mine and I could feel the sweat from his body drip against my back. I had never ever in my life been taken like this and it was God damn amazing. He was right - I couldn't say anything but his name.

"Don't you dare cum, Jasper. I have plans for that sweet nectar of yours. I'm almost there babe," he nearly shouted. "So close, so damn close, fuck, Jasper," he froze. I could feel the spasms of his cock as his juice pumped into the condom. It seemed to go on and on, and I wanted to cum so bad. My dick was so hard it felt like it would explode if I didn't release soon.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward was out of me and pushing me onto my back on the bed. He removed the condom, tied it off, and discarded it. Crawling onto the bed between my legs, his tongue ran one wet lick from the base of my still aching cock to the slit where he took the time to lightly lick all the leakage that had formed there.

"So good, Jasper, so fucking good," he sighed just before he swallowed my cock whole.

I nearly jumped off the fucking bed. The head of my cock hit the back of his throat and all I could think was I wasn't going to last a minute. He removed his lips only for a moment and the cool air seemed to send electric shocks through my cock.

"Fuck my mouth, Jasper. Let go and take what you need," his heart poured into me from his eyes.

When his mouth was on me again, I did just that. I didn't want to choke him but I had never wanted to fuck someone's mouth so bad in my life. I thrust up and hard. He hummed around my cock causing me to quiver from the sensation.

"Edward, fuck your mouth is so hot," I couldn't stop thrusting. "Don't stop babe, please don't stop. It feels so damn good."

Suddenly I felt the tightness in my stomach and the tingle in my balls and I knew I was close, so damn close.

"Edward, shit, I'm going to c…" I thrust hard one last time and felt the vein in my dick throb with each pump into his throat. I couldn't stop shaking, the orgasmic high I was riding was nothing like I'd ever experienced before and it left me sated and limp, body and soul.

I must have passed out because when I woke again it was sometime very early in the morning. I could hear a bird singing but the sun wasn't up yet. Edward was wrapped around me. Legs and arms tangled together until you couldn't tell where one of us began and the other ended. His sweet warm breath fell against my neck in a contented rhythm. I remembered last night and flushed. What the hell? I blushed because of sex. No, I blushed because it was the most intense experience I'd ever had. He made me feel things that I didn't know were possible. He made me want things I'd never wanted before; a partner, a home, a place to find refuge in and be a part of. My greatest fear was that we'd never get a chance to have that. I hugged him closer to me.

Everything, I had uncovered in my search this week, lead back to this man holding me in his arms. I didn't believe for one second that Edward had anything to do with the embezzling. But if I turned over what I had right now to the authorities, he would be a suspect. The innocent being brought down with the guilty, just like my dad.

I kissed his forehead gently and promised silently that I would get to the bottom of this. I would prove that he had absolutely nothing to do with it. Jenks was coming in at the end of the week and somehow I promised myself I would be in on those deals when they closed the loans. Then I would be able to watch and see where the funds were going and who was moving them. With a little luck, this time next week, I will have caught the embezzler and Edward would be safe.

SATURDAY AFTERNOON

Edward and I met with Lt. Uley and let him listen to the message from Jessica. He was very thankful for the information and told us both that there had been no new leads. He spoke with Edward alone for a few minutes and then we were free to go.

Bella had called Edward and told him that she wouldn't be able to spend Sunday with him this week. I noticed he was slightly upset about her canceling on him. He then said that something was going on with her and she had canceled on him for the last two weeks. I couldn't help but think back to the way Jacob was looking at her during the interviews last Monday.

"Edward, do you think maybe Jacob has feelings for Bella?" I asked him.

"Jacob?" he looked at me slightly stunned. "Well, I suppose it's possible. But Jake has a lot with his dad and all. I can't imagine he has much time for a relationship. Though, he would be good for Bella, I suppose."

We talked a little more about Jacob's dad and the whole drinking problem. I wasn't jealous of Bella. I knew there was only friendship between them but still I couldn't say I was sad about her canceling their usual Sunday plans either. This way I got him to myself for the rest of the weekend.

And that's exactly what we did, spend the rest of the weekend together. Monday could take a year to get here as far as I was concerned.

BELLA'S POV

He was so tired, I thought as I watched him sleep next to me. He'd had to go out again late last night and take care of that man. Damn, I hated him for destroying my man's life. He felt obligated and it made me love him even more.

I felt him move and pull me closer to him. He was waking up. I'd already called Edward and told him I couldn't make it tomorrow. I couldn't tell Edward the truth, not yet. I would as soon as I could. He'd be happy for me, I know. I saw how happy he was with Jasper now and he'd want the same for me.

"Bella?" he called out sleepily. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Go back to sleep and get some more rest," I tried to sooth him. He deserved someone to take care of him for a change.

"What time is it?" he looked toward the clock on the dresser. "I told him I'd pick him up and take him home by three." He moved to stretch his long, taut body and I couldn't help but touch him. His body was amazing. Toned and so beautiful - I could look at him naked for hours.

"It's just one. Are you hungry? I could make some breakfast," I offered.

"I'm hungry but not for food," he said as one of his large hands came up to cup one of my breasts. The nipple peaked almost as soon as he touched me; he affected me so strongly.

"Jacob," I sighed into the kiss as our lips met. I would never love anyone like this again, was the thought that ran through my mind as he pulled me on top of his hard body and I felt his cock throb between us. This is all I would ever need.

**Well now we know that Bella's man is Jacob and she's in love. Next chapter will have some observations from Mike's point of view and you may or may not be surprised. Happy reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Threatening Words

**This has been a heck of a week and I'm certainly glad it's over. I was so elated that my wonderful beta, Meikela had time to work this chapter over. It was a difficult chapter to write so I hope you enjoy.**

**As always I own nothing Twilight but I am ever so grateful Ms. Meyers allows us to play in her yard.**

Monday

Mike's POV

"Look Mike. I'm done. I don't know how many times I can say it. I'm done." Ben Chaney looked like a broken man; Jessica's death had sent him over the edge.

"Ben," I reasoned, "I know Jess's death was a blow but it's not like you two really had a thing going. It was just lust from afar. You never really had a chance with a piece of work like her." I thought I'd try to lighten up the mood, but it didn't work. Now Ben was even angrier.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Ben yelled, his face becoming red. "You don't get to talk about her at all. You aren't good enough to breathe her name."

"I was good enough to fuck her! You never did!" I retorted, watching the man crumble. Mission accomplished.

Ben walked back to his side of the desk and sat down, dropped his head in his hands and said nothing for a few minutes. Head still lowered, he spoke in a flat monotone, and said dejectedly, "Mike, I have enough money. I don't want anymore. I want out. I'm turning in my resignation to Carlisle tomorrow and nothing you can say is going to change my mind."

"You know you can't get out that easy. He won't let you," I pointed out.

"I don't care anymore. Just leave me alone Mike," he responded flatly.

_What the hell was I going to do now?_ Without Ben it would be very difficult to duplicate the accounts on the Jenks deal. I could have killed Ben for this, but I knew the Boss would do it without a second thought. After all, I was pretty damn sure that's what happened to Jessica. She saw him and figured out who he really was. She should have left well enough alone or at least tried to be a better actor. The Boss wouldn't have killed her if he wasn't sure she had recognized him. At least that was what I was hoping. After all, I knew very little about him, and what I did know, no one would believe.

Just one more week to get the Jenks deal set and then it wouldn't matter. I might even try to get out myself. It would be hard and I'd have to plan it well. The Boss wouldn't like it if I left. I knew too much. The hard part was that I loved him. Somehow the use and abuse had turned into this crazy love. I don't know if I can leave him but I know it would be healthier if I did. Somewhere deep inside I knew that he would take me out in an instant if it suited him.

I decided to go back and talk to Ben later. I would try to convince him that staying to see the Jenks deals set up would be the best way to go. Get him to listen to reason. _Yeah, that's what I had to do._ In the meantime, there was Jasper, and the boss said I needed to take care of that situation. I don't know why the boss hated Jasper so much, but he did and he wanted him out of the picture. I'd have to come up with something soon or I was going to get punished again. I weighed my options. The boss' punishments were sometimes worth it; I liked a good deal of pain with my pleasure.

I set off to find Jasper. _Damn, he was a fine looking man._ I'd like to get a chance at that fine ass. I had a million ideas of what it would be like to fuck that man and every one of them flashed in my mind as I walked by his office. The door was open and he was sitting at his desk with papers shoved all over it, talking on the phone to someone. He was wearing a pale blue shirt and dark blue tie that made the light reflect off all that glorious skin and hair. It made my mouth water. What I wouldn't give to have that man on his knees before me so I could shove my dick in his mouth. It was such a beautiful mouth. No wonder Edward fucking Cullen had latched onto him as quickly as he could. Shit, did he just call my name? I'm standing here daydreaming and almost missed my opportunity.

"Jasper?" I asked cautiously. After all it could have been just my imagination.

"Mike, could you come in here for a moment?" he asked again.

"Sure." I walked into his office, breaking out my sexiest smile. "What's up Hale?" I inquired, sitting on the edge of his desk, pushing a pile of papers to the side to make room.

"I understand you are closing the Jenks' loans on Friday with Edward?" he asked, clearing his throat and then continuing, "I'd like to sit in on that if you don't mind?"

_Damn, was he really smiling at me? Well, fuck me, maybe things in Edward land weren't so great after all._

"No problem," I said, my dick momentarily overriding my brain. "I'd love to have you join me," I purred, leaning towards him and licking my lips.

"Thank you. It's been a while since I've observed a closing and I'd like to see how you operate," he said with a sexy smirk, a blush ghosting over those lovely cheeks. _What the fuck was that?_

"Well, um, I'm sure you'll find it interesting. I believe it's scheduled for 1:30," I noted as I rose from the corner of his desk. Looking back I added, "Just so you know, Jasper. I do my best operating in the bedroom not the boardroom." Walking out I was proud of myself. I gave him something to think about, and I thought I caught a hint of lust in his eyes. I winked at him before walking out the door.

JPOV

I felt like I could puke a river right at the moment. How did I ever think that I could pull that off? And how in the hell could that egotistical son of a bitch think that I would ever find him attractive? Especially in comparison to Edward. My God, he must be crazier than I imagined. But I did it. He thinks I'm flirting and all I really wanted was to be in on that closing. Now I am. I had to be there! This was going to make or break my case. The phone on my desk buzzed. It was Edward.

God, Edward. What am I going to do about you? I didn't answer the phone. Talking to him right now would not be a good thing. I have never loved any one more in my life and I was sitting here flirting with that scum Mike Newton. After the closing, I was going to have to watch those accounts as well as Mike and Ben to see if my assumptions were correct. Getting close to both of them was important. I knew from past experience with other egotistical bastards, that eventually Mike would let something slip. I'd dealt with his type before. The more you boosted their egos, the more they would brag. Mike wasn't the head of the snake but if I stepped on the tail (and that was Mike) hard enough the head might snap back and I'd have him, whoever the hell he was. The one thing I knew for sure was that it wasn't Edward.

My only problem was doing it without Edward realizing that I was spending time with Mike. I couldn't tell him the truth just yet. Soon, very soon, I could tell him what I was doing at OWF. He knew all about my dad but he hadn't yet figured out why I was here. I had to keep it that way.

Looking at the papers and diagrams arranged on my desk, I realized that Mike and his cohorts had planned this very well. If they were ever caught, Edward would go down with them even though he was completely innocent. He was the fall guy. Everything led back to him being the leader who set everything in place. And I had no doubt that Mike Newton would swear to his dying day that Edward Cullen had devised the entire plan.

My head ached from the encounter with Mike and from looking at the papers on my desk. I needed a break. The deli down the block has a great Greek salad and fresh air will do me some good. I strode over to connecting door between my and Angela's office and told her where I was going and that I'd be back in a bit. She looked up at me briefly, told me to have a good time, and then went back to work on the month end report we were supposed to be working on. I'd come back and look at everything again. Maybe I'd see it in a different light when I got back. _Shit! I nearly forgot._ I stepped back to my desk and placed the papers with my notes on them in the top drawer and locked it, taking the key with me. It wouldn't do to have someone accidently find my ramblings right now.

EPOV

He was just across the lobby from me and it was driving me crazy. Then just a few minutes ago, I saw Mike Newton coming out of his office. What the hell was that about? Mike looked across at me with this shit eating grin on his face, like he'd just won the damn lottery. Jasper wouldn't give that man the time of day. Jasper loved me and I knew it.

Okay enough was enough, I argued with myself. I'd just go over there and talk to him. He didn't pick up when I called him a little bit ago. _Fine, Edward, get up and walk over there._

But when I knocked and opened the door, he wasn't at his desk. _Damn it, where did he go?_ I saw Angela at her desk, gathering her things for lunch, and asked after Jasper. She said he'd left about five minutes ago to get some lunch at the deli down the street.

I walked back by his desk and accidently brushed some papers off the edge. Bending over to pick the pile up, I walked around the desk to place them on his chair. When I looked down, I noticed he had been looking at the Martin file, along with the exact two accounts that Bella and I had believed were being duplicated and siphoned from. Why the hell would he be looking over these accounts? Was Carlisle having him go through the accounts or was he doing this on his own? Is this why he had been staying late? Staying away from me? Did he somehow think I had something to do with this?

I resigned myself to talk to him about it. Unfortunately, that's not what happened. For two days I tried to get Jasper to slow down long enough to talk to me and if I didn't know better, I would have said he was avoiding me. That couldn't be it, it just couldn't. He'd answered his phone at home the last two nights, but only stayed on just long enough to say he was exhausted and that he'd talk to me later. And then this morning he didn't show for our usually workout.

I'd let this go on for another day and then I'd make him face me.

The next morning Bella came in my office while I was sitting there thinking about the past two days. She could tell right away something was wrong. She tried to convince me that I was making a mountain out of a mole hill and we had more important things to tackle right now. She reminded me to get my head in the game. The Jenks accounts were going to close on Friday and I needed my mind clear and sharp to focus on the paper work being signed that day.

We decided that we'd come in early tomorrow morning, Thursday, to go over everything from beginning to end. I could ask Mike to have the documents prepared this afternoon so that I could go over each one. I would make sure that I knew exactly what we were signing at the closing before we even got that far.

I called Jasper again when I got home from work and he didn't answer. I tried several more times before he finally answered the phone around midnight.

"Jasper," I said cautiously. I didn't want to push but I had to know what his problem was. "What has been going on with you this week?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Edward," he answered with a yawn. "I've been working on several projects for Carlisle and I've been really busy. I'm sorry I've been so tired but it's just been a really long week."

"Yeah, I could tell. You've hardly said two words to me all week," I said quietly, and even I could hear the hurt in my voice. "Mike told me today that you are sitting in on the closing tomorrow. Why would you want to do that?"

Jasper hesitated then replied, "I just haven't been in on a closing in a long time and thought it might be interesting. Mike didn't seem to have a problem with it," he noted, then waited a heartbeat and said, "Do you?"

Shit, why was he getting so friendly with Mike and why would I have a problem with it?

"No. I don't have a problem with it," I replied, my curiosity peaked.

"Well, listen, Edward, I'm bushed. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go take a hot shower and then hit the bed," he said tiredly.

I did mind but what could I say? "Sure, I understand. I'll see you at the office tomorrow." Before he could hang up I added, "Jasper, I love you. You know that right?"

The silence was almost deafening. After a few moments, he responded. "I love you too, Edward. Goodnight." And then he was gone.

What the hell was going on? Debating on whether to scream, yell, or cry, I decided instead on a drink. Several glasses later, I crashed onto the bed and passed out.

JPOV

I hung up the phone and I wanted to scream in frustration. Damn it! I'd hurt him. I could hear it in his voice. He didn't understand why I was pulling away from him, but I had to keep him safe. This could not be happening. If I lose him because of this stupid ass job, I was going to go crazy. Staying away from him was the only way I could think of to keep him safe. And I can't stop now! I have to find out who is behind everything going on at OWF. I have to prove that Edward is innocent.

I was supposed to meet Mike in the exercise room at 7:30 in the morning so I'd best get to bed and try to get some sleep. I don't think it's going to come easy. Pretending to be interested in Mike is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do on an assignment. He makes my skin crawl and I don't think I'll be able to deal with him too much longer. By the end of next week I should be able to get to the bottom of most of this mess. Then I can explain everything to Edward and Carlisle and we'll be able to bag Mike and everyone else involved in the embezzlement. I had to believe that.

Sometime later, I awoke to the sound of the phone beside the bed ringing. Edward was the first thing that came to my mind. Still half asleep, I grabbed the phone and brought it to my ear.

"Hello," I slurred.

"_Mr. Hale you didn't heed my warning from before," _said a steely voice, the same voice as the other phone calls. I sat up straight in bed. I was awake now.

"Who the hell is this?" I demanded, not really expecting him to answer. "What is it you want from me exactly?"

"_What I want is for you to leave Seattle and pretend you never came here. You are in way over your head, Mr. Hale, and it isn't going to be healthy for anyone at OWF as long as you keep snooping into things you have no business knowing," _he said, snarling as he spoke.

"Look, I don't know what you are talking about. I just work at OWF and I only started a few weeks ago," I stuttered out, hoping that I sounded convincing.

"_Mr. Hale, this is warning. Get out now or you'll end up regretting it, I promise you. Just like little Ben Chaney." The voice was filled with venom and as I was threatened again. "You never know when a computer could go bad, there might even be an explosion and Edward Cullen will be next."_

"Look," I started but then the phone went dead.

What the hell did Ben Chaney have to regret? I know Mike had been spending a lot of time in Ben's office the last couple of days but just how deep in this was Ben? I tried to go back to sleep, I still had sometime before my alarm went off at 6:30. I must have fallen asleep but it wasn't a restful sleep; I tossed and turned the rest of the night. That voice, so vile and full of hate, kept replaying his threat to Edward's life. It wouldn't let me rest.

I managed to get myself out of bed and gathered up my bag and clean clothes. I was supposed to meet Mike at the office and we were going to work out together this morning_. You can do this._ I just had to keep telling myself that as I walked the few blocks to the office. He was a suspect and I was just using the best tool at my disposal to infiltrate and discover his part in this whole plan.

He was there when I arrived at OWF. I never pictured Mike as an early riser, but there he was, bright eyed and waiting for me. I don't think he even suspected that I was putting on a front for him. He really believed that I had suddenly taken an interest in him. Every time he came over to spot me while I bench pressed, I felt like the bile that was rumbling in my stomach was going to push its way to the surface. If he touches me again, I'm liable to throw up all over him. Finally, the clock on the wall said 8:00 and it was time to get cleaned up for work. I made quick use of the shower; there was no way in hell that I wanted him anywhere near me in the shower.

Mike had disappeared and I couldn't have been happier. Edward was just stepping out of the elevator when I stepped into the lobby.

"You're here awfully early, Jasper," he questioned, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Hey Edward," Mike called, coming from the break room with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Jasper and I just got finished with our workout. Too bad you couldn't join us." I could feel the heat radiating off Edward as he took in Mike's words. Mike walked right on past us, entered the elevator, and waved at me as the doors closed.

Edward's voice was low and steely, as he bit out, "You worked out with Mike this morning but you couldn't meet me for our regular time yesterday?" He looked at me like I had broken his heart.

I choked back the words I wanted to say and instead I blurted out, "I wasn't working out with him. He just happened to be here when I arrived. I knew I needed the workout since I missed yesterday. I'm sorry if that bothers you." I turned to walk away before he could see the deception on my face.

His hand touched my shoulder to stop me. He said, "I don't know what's going on here, Jasper, but we need to talk and we need to do it now."

Lauren, who had been sitting at her desk, interrupted, "Mr. Hale, Mr. Cullen, has either one of you heard anything more about Jessica's death? That awful Lt. Uley hasn't been around in a few days."

Both of us just stared at her. And that's when we heard the scream.

Edward and I rushed down the hall towards the boardroom. We both saw Angela at the same time. She was standing outside Ben's office and she was still screaming. I reached her first and pulled her into my arms trying to calm her down. The door to Ben's office was open and Edward stepped in. I heard the gasp come from him before he stepped back out and yelled down the hall.

"Lauren, call 911! NOW! We need an ambulance as soon as possible," he ordered, his voice anguished. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. Motioning to my office with his head, I realized he wanted me to get Angela away from the door.

Bella had just stepped off the elevator when Edward had called to Lauren. She came bounding down the hall and Edward stopped her cold before she could look inside Ben's office.

"Go in and stay with Angela until help gets here. You don't want to see this Bella," he urged her. "Please, do as I say." Bella came and sat beside Angela and started talking to her softly.

I walked back into the hall closing the office door behind me. Edward looked pale and he was visibly shaking. I didn't care who was looking or about the job I had to do. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him from the doorway. Holding him against me, I could feel a sob escape him as his body shuddered. Looking over his shoulder into Ben's office, I saw one of the most gruesome scenes I could have imagined.

Hours later, the third floor offices of OWF were overflowing with police officers and medics. All thoughts of closing the Jenks accounts were abandoned. Lt. Uley was back with his notebook. Bella and Jacob were in Bella's office now with Angela. The medics had finally given her something to calm her down and she was beginning to look better. Mike and Eric were in the lobby with Lauren. Officers were still taking statements from them. Carlisle, Edward, and I were in Carlisle's office talking with Lt. Uley who had just finished watching a forensics team go over Ben's office.

"It appears that Mr. Chaney died somewhere around midnight last night. Who has access to this floor at that time of night Mr. Cullen?" he asked, looking at Carlisle.

"Only upper level staff have an electronic pass key that lets them on this floor. But even we have to be off the floor before midnight," he stated clearly to the officer.

"Why is that?" Uley asked, looking up from his notebook.

"The keys are set by the main computer system and they automatically stop working at midnight. No one can come in or go out until six the next morning," Carlisle offered and moved to sit down at his desk.

"Were any of you on the floor that late last night?" he asked looking at each of us.

Edward and Carlisle both shook their heads no.

"I was here until after eleven last night," I said. Edward's head popped up to look at me. He didn't know that I had been here. He must have thought I was out somewhere else or with someone else when he couldn't reach me until late last night.

"Alright, if you two gentleman don't mind, I think Mr. Hale and I will just step into his office for a chat," Lt. Uley said as he made his way over to the door to my office.

Edward looked like he wanted to speak up but I shook my head and mouthed the word later to him.

Inside my office, Lt. Uley relaxed against the edge of my desk. Writing in his little notebook again, he looked up at me as I shut the door behind me.

"Okay, want to tell me what you were doing here so late last night?" he asked.

I cleared my throat and sat down in the wingback chair in front of my desk, facing him. "I know who is working with the embezzler but I don't have the head man yet. I know who everything points to but I don't believe he is the one I'm after." I sighed. "It's like a house of cards. The one at the top is going to take the fall but it's really the card at the bottom whom is at fault."

"Are you sure the one you think is innocent really is?" he asked me carefully.

"Yes." I hesitated only a moment, "I don't know what happened here with Ben but I know that an innocent man is going to go to jail for something he didn't do if I don't find the man I'm after soon."

"I can tell you what happened here last night and it's not a pretty picture." He started to tell me but then I remembered the phone call from last night.

"Shit! How could I have forgotten?" I jumped up. "God, Lt. Uley, I've been getting these phone calls from some anonymous psycho. I had one last night and he mentioned Ben and then he threatened Edward and fuck!"

Just then the building shook with the deafening noise of an explosion. Lt. Uley and I both ran to the lobby where smoke and flames were pouring out of Edward's office.

The only sound I heard was Edward's name as I screamed for the man I loved.

**Please don't hate me. Thank you all for reading. I read your wonderful reviews on the site this week but nothing came to my email. I don't know if I've set something up wrong or what. This has happened before to me. I just didn't want any of you to think I hadn't read your reviews.**

**Hit the little button and send some love.**

**Later**


	9. Blood!

**Hello everyone. I am so glad to be able to get this next chapter out to you. I am sorry for the delay but my wonderful beta Meikela was out of town and overworked. I'm very grateful for her help and glad she's back. The good news is you are getting this chapter and very possibly an additional chapter very quickly.**

**As always I own nothing Twilight but I'm so glad Ms. Meyers allows us to play with her characters.**

SATURDAY MORNING

Oh my God the Blood! Blood was everywhere. On the wall behind the desk, on the floor around his chair, on the desk where his head lay and dripping onto the floor from his extended arms hanging down. His face was almost entirely covered in blood. Even still, I could see the soft bronze hair I longed to touch, matted together in places by his blood. His beautiful emerald eyes were open, staring into space. I screamed and nearly sat straight up in the bed. If not for the warm body wrapped around mine and the sleepy voice that called out my name, I would have done just that.

He was here. Edward was right here and he was sleeping in my arms. Everything that happened yesterday was jumbling in my mind and the thought of losing Edward was terrifying, turning my dreams into real nightmares.

It was Edward's body I saw at the desk in my dreams. In reality it was Ben's. The site of his office, that I had seen as I held Edward in the doorway, was one that would take a long time to leave my mind. Ben had shot himself sitting at his desk, well at least that's what we thought at first.

REFLECTIONS

Lt. Uley was waiting on the forensic report when the explosion shook the building. I had just remembered the phone call I had received the previous evening and I was about to discuss it with Lt. Uley. I stepped into the lobby area to see Edward slumped over Lauren as she was dragging him from his office. Blood was everywhere again.

The police and firemen where still on site because of the Ben situation and so evacuation of the entire building went smoothly. Everyone but Carlisle, Lt. Uley, me, and Edward took the stairs just for safety's sake. We took the elevator so we could get Edward to the paramedics who were still on the ground floor waiting to take Ben's body away.

Upon evaluation from the medics, we found that Edward was in fairly good shape. He had one long gash across his forehead that would need stitches but the rest were small nicks and cuts caused from flying debris from the explosion. Carlisle went with Edward to the hospital where they would stitch up his head and watch him for a concussion. The medic told me that head injuries always bleed a lot, nodding toward the third floor, reminding me of Ben. I just shook my head and went to stand with Lt. Uley.

Hours later in Lt. Uley's office at the station, he informed me of what the forensic team had discovered. Ben had not committed suicide, he was murdered. It was actually pretty simple but with all that blood no one noticed it at first. After the investigation began, someone noticed that most of the objects on Ben's desk were to the left of his computer. Ben was left handed but the bullet went in threw his right temple exiting out the left back side of his head. The gun was laying on the right side of his desk, making it appear that he had shot himself with his right hand. Lt. Uley didn't believe that for a minute. It was murder and the person responsible wasn't as thorough as they should have been. It was a stupid mistake and one that he intended to exploit.

While I was sitting in his office, another agent came in and explained what happened in Edward's office. His computer had been rigged with a clever little devise on a heat sensor detonator. Under normal circumstances Edward would have been sitting at his desk at that time of day when the computer would have heated up to the temperature that would set off the bomb. If he had been sitting there when the bomb exploded, he would have died.

"That would have been a third murder in this case, Jasper," Lt. Uley stated. "By the way, seeing as how we are working together now, why don't you call me Sam?"

"Thanks, Sam," I was having a hard time concentrating on anything at the moment. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Edward could be dead right now. I also knew without a doubt, that it was my fault. I leaned over and placed my head in my hands as that thought sank in.

"Jasper, don't go there man," Sam said as he patted my shoulder. "You did not cause this. There is a lunatic out there who's gone over the edge now. It's not just about embezzling. It's about murder. He's just playing with you for his own sick amusement."

I looked up at the solemn face and dark eyes of Sam Uley. For the first time, I realized I liked this man. Together we would find out who was behind this and make them pay. My eyes must have been reflecting the slight shift in my mood because a wide smile plastered itself across his rugged face.

"That's right we'll catch him. Hell we'll catch all of them. No one is going to get away with anything on my watch," he vowed, and then motioned between the two of us. "Rather, our watch."

Carlisle called shortly after and said Edward was asking for me to come and take him home. I shook Sam's hand and told him I'd call him tomorrow.

PRESENT

So here I am, lying in Edward's bed holding my man in my arms. He let out a steady deep breath and whispered my name. It was one of the sweetest things I had ever heard and I never, ever wanted to not hear it again. The thought of losing him that way kept playing through my mind and would not allow me to go back to sleep. It was early Saturday morning but the sun had yet to make an appearance. A short time later sleep finally overtook me again and there were no dreams this time.

EPOV

When I woke the first thing I noticed was that Jasper was not beside me. When I went to move, the second thing I noticed was pain. A hell of a lot of pain! I was stiff and sore all over. Whatever it was they gave me to help me sleep last night must have immobilized me. My muscles were no use to me at all. I could hardly raise myself from the bed. Finally getting my feet on the floor, I smelled the wonderful aroma of fresh coffee and bacon. He was still here. Thank God!

I managed to stand and stretch out some of the kinks but when I did I felt a sharp pain across my chest. The ER doctor last night said something had hit my chest and I apparently had a couple of fractured ribs. He warned me they would be sore in the morning. He sure as hell was right.

Reaching for the light switch on the wall of the bathroom, I was startled when I saw my face reflected in the mirror. There were small nicks and cuts all over my face - too many to count - and across my forehead there was a large bandage. I touched it and winced, remembering there were stitches there. The gash was too big to be left to heal on its own.

After relieving myself, I washed my hands and splashed some water on my face, which seemed to bring me back to the present. However, nothing could take away the picture of poor Ben in his office yesterday morning. As long as I live, I will never be able to forget that sight. His body slumped over his desk, blood running down the wall behind him and pooled on the floor around his chair. So much fucking blood! My stomach tightened and I felt the nausea over take me. There was nothing in my stomach and it was nothing but dry heaves. The pain it caused in my ribs only added to the sick feeling and I heard myself sob as the tears started to fall.

I felt Jasper's arm circle my waist and help me to stand. The weight of my body nearly took him down as I totally lost it at that point. Somehow he managed to get us back to the bed. I couldn't stop the tears and I couldn't stop shaking. Everything was rushing back and my mind couldn't cope with it all. Jasper kept his arms around me and spoke soothingly into my ear. Telling me over and over it was going to be alright, he was here, he wasn't going anywhere and he'd stay with me as long as I needed him. A little while later the sobs finally stopped and I realized my face was going to look worse now than it already did. I chuckled just a little.

"What's funny?" Jasper inquired, looking at me like he was really worried for my sanity.

"It's just I already looked bad. Now, I must look like a complete bum with red swollen eyes, tear stains and hysteria openly showing," I replied, laying my head back on his shoulder.

He squeezed me and said, "Yea, you are a mess." He laughed, "But oh so fuckable!" He was teasing me and it put me at rest immediately.

"So are you up for some breakfast or would you rather have a shower first," he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and feed me. I'm starved," I demanded, kissing his sweet lips before trying to stand without leaning on him too much. When I staggered just a bit, he grabbed me and pushed me back to the bed.

"Damn you are one heavy son of a gun. How in the hell did Lauren drag you away from your office all by herself yesterday? Stay right here in bed and I'll bring breakfast up to you," he said, tucking me in and disappearing down the hall.

After breakfast, we did take that shower but Jasper kept it clean literally. He knew my body was in no shape for what we both wanted. His gentle touch had me relaxed in no time and I was able to go back to bed and sleep for a little while longer.

Three hours later, his sweet lips were placing soft kisses all over my face, cheeks, eyes, nose and then gently on my forehead where the stitches were. I didn't want him to stop so I pretended I was still asleep. Eventually he figured out I was pretending and his lips started to wander down my neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there.

"Edward, I know you are awake," he whispered as he nipped the place where my neck meets my shoulder.

"It's nearly three o'clock and we promised to check in with Sam before we left for Forks," he said, reminding me that we were going to see Seth and the surprise. "Unless you don't feel up to it? I can call Carlisle and let him know we aren't going to be able to make it."

My eyes popped open and I pulled his head down so I could see the eyes that I adored. I wanted him to know how much he meant to me. I rubbed my lips across his softly, then kissed him and pulled him to lie across me. My ribs were protesting but I didn't give a damn. I wanted him so desperately, needed him. His lips opened to allow my tongue to touch his and explore. This was not a kiss for dominance over the other one, it was a kiss of passion and love. We needed to reconnect after the distance that had come between this past week. I needed to show him what he meant to me.

JPOV

Edward was telling me that he loved me and it was breaking my heart that I couldn't tell him everything right now. I wanted to. I wanted him to be reassured that he meant everything to me. But I just couldn't tell him what Sam and I suspected, not just yet. So for now, I would be the man he needed me to be. No one before and no one would ever again mean what Edward meant to me. So I poured my love into that kiss too.

"Edward, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted this week," I started. "It had nothing to do with our relationship, I promise you. Sometimes I get so wrapped up in my work, I tend to forget about everything and everyone else…"

"Jazz, its okay, love. I admit I was confused and a little hurt," he admitted, kissing me softly. "But I wasn't going to let you just walk away from me."

"I would never hurt you Edward, never. I'm sorry my actions made you feel that way," I apologized. It would be so easy to just tell him everything. _Maybe? No, I can't._

"Okay so are we going to Forks or are you staying in bed all day and making me wait on you hand and foot?" I asked teasing him. I would have done it gladly.

"You can be such a jerk. Let me up from here and I'll get dressed while you call Sam," he said with a smirk.

I stood beside the bed and reached out a hand to steady him, should he need it and batted my eyes at him.

"Oh, yes, Sam. He's such a sweetheart," I teased, then chuckled as I walked away, seeing as how he seemed to be much steadier on his feet now.

He reached out and smacked my ass as I turned to walk away from him. Jumping just a little at the pleasurable sting it left, I looked over shoulder and smiled at him.

"Oh, darlin', I'll remember how you did that _later_," I winked and purred out the last word.

I heard his loud wonderful laugh as I headed downstairs to call Sam.

The drive to Forks was a quiet one, both of us off in our own thoughts. I didn't know about Edward but I kept playing yesterday's events over and over in my mind. Something just wasn't right. I was missing something. It was right on the peripheral of my thoughts. Every time I almost reached it, it flashed away. I shuddered as I recalled the scene in Ben's office. Hearing Angela's scream, watching Edward keep Bella out of the room, talking with Sam in my office, the explosion, Jacob showing up at the last minute, Mike's disappearance before the explosion, Lauren pulling a bloody Edward from his office, all parts of what happened. And the very fact that Eric was missing in action, during the whole thing. _Was it there? _Shit, I just don't know. It was right there I just couldn't grasp it.

I heard Edward's deep sigh and my attention was immediately diverted to him. He was asleep now. At rest he looked peaceful. Bruises were beginning to show on his face now where the cuts and scratches were. I knew his ribs were hurting, but breathing seemed to be coming easier as he slept. Even like this, asleep, bruised, and battered, my libido was starting to perk up just looking at him. In reality except for the kissing earlier this morning; we hadn't touched each other in over a week. When I added that to the thought that I had come so close to losing him, it made me want him more than I ever had before. I knew neither one of us would be comfortable sharing our bodies at Carlisle's so I made up my mind I would be staying with him on Sunday evening when we returned to the city. We needed to be together. To reconnect and reaffirm how we felt about each other.

Pulling into the drive, I softly spoke to Edward that it was time to wake up. I touched his shoulder softly and kissed his cheek. His eyes slowly opened and he took in the sight of the house outside the window of the car. The smile on his face said he was as excited to be here as I was. He didn't know about the surprise; I'd had an awful time keeping it from him. But Carlisle and I decided it would be better this way. Both of us knew that Seth made a regular routine of calling Edward and I and Edward just couldn't keep good news to himself. He would have told Seth too soon.

The front door opened and all five kids came running out to the car. I'm sure Carlisle had told them about what happened at the office, leaving out the details about Ben of course. They were all worried about Edward. Seth was leading the pack. He was the first one to reach Edward's door.

"Edward, God man, you scared the shit, oops, crap out of me," he exclaimed, blushing a little at his slip, knowing Esme wouldn't like him using that word. He helped Edward out of the car and insisted on helping him to the front door. I could tell Edward was overcome by the boy's desire to help and show of love. He let himself lean on Seth just a little for support as they walked into the house.

Esme had a wonderful dinner prepared and when we all sat down to eat, it was a cacophony of sound as all five teens talked at the same time. Asking questions of Edward and myself about what happened in the bank on Friday. We tried to give them information that would be appropriate as I'm sure Carlisle had already done. They just needed to hear it from a different view point I suppose.

After dinner, Luke and Chet trapped Edward into watching them play a new video game in the play room. He needed to take it easy still so I assured him Seth and I could handle the clean up. I even sent Tish and Sara off as well as Carlisle and Esme. I volunteered Seth and me for clean up duty and even though he grumbled, I knew he was looking forward to spending some time alone with me.

"Well, how's it going at school?" I asked as we stacked the dishes from the table on the counter in the kitchen.

"It's better," he said with a shrug, then continued. "Chet and Luke have been really cool. There were a couple of guys who starting giving me trouble when it got around school that I was gay." I couldn't help the look of anger that crossed my face.

"Don't worry Jasper. It's cool. Luke told the guy to just back off and Chet, well he almost punched the guy, but a teacher came around the corner and he had to step back," Seth relayed, smiling at the memory.

"No one's bothered me since," he continued, snickering, "You should have seen that guy run, after Chet pulled back his arm like he was gonna bop him. He slipped and fell down two times. It was fucking funny. Shit. Don't tell Esme I said that. Ever since I started talking again, the cuss words just slip out now and then. She doesn't like it. I try hard not to do anything to hurt her feelings. She's a really nice lady and Carlisle, well, he's the best. You know he's trying to get in touch with Parker for me?" He was talking so fast it was hard to keep up. But I could definitely see the sadness come into his eyes when he mentioned Parker.

I grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. "Seth, it's going to be okay. You'll see Parker again, I promise." He hugged me back and I could hear the sniffle before he pulled himself up and out of my arms.

"Oh, come on. Let's get these stinking dishes done so we can go hang out with the rest of the guys," he said, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand and chuckling.

Edward tired out pretty early on the boys and we headed up to bed around eleven. I helped Edward get his shirt off. Moving his ribs still hurt quite a bit and it was easier if I did it for him. Not that I minded, because I sure as hell didn't mind looking at his naked chest. When I swallowed loudly and groaned just a little at the sight of him, he chuckled.

"Jasper, put your tongue back in your mouth," he teased. "Unless of course you're going to use it on my body." Now I was moaning.

"Edward, you have no idea how bad I want to do exactly that," I admitted, and I couldn't help touching him as we talked. "But I know your ribs are still sore and I've seen how stiff you are walking. I can wait to make love with you again until you feel better." Now he moaned.

"Tomorrow night, love, when we go back to the city, will you stay with me?" he asked as he brought our chests together with his arms around me. "I need to love you. I've missed your body and I'm sure I'll be up to it by then." He kissed me deep and hard, taking me under a swirling sea of passion that pulled and tugged at every nerve in my body.

"You won't be able to stop me," I promised, kissing him again, just as deep and just as hard. "Now let's get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day and I don't want you to miss a minute of it."

"You sure you can't tell me what's going on?" he asked as I turned down the sheets for him to get in the bed.

"Nope," I answered quickly, "now, get in bed."

"Only if you come with me," he purred as he dragged me into the bed. We wrapped arms and legs around each other. Kissed again and again before he relaxed and I felt his body sink into sleep.

I laid there trying to keep all the thoughts around Friday's events from invading my mind again. I didn't want to think about any of it. I just wanted to think about Edward and tomorrow and the look on Seth's face when he gets his surprise.

SETH'S POV

Something was going on. Carlisle and Jasper had been acting weird all morning. Looking at me and smiling, Esme, Tish, and Sara were going on and on about some special lunch they were fixing. They made us eat cereal and fruit for breakfast for gosh sakes. We always had Esme's fantastic waffles on Sunday. I think Edward was as much in the dark as I was. Then about ten Carlisle comes up with this lame excuse that he has to go into town for something but he couldn't say what it was. Finally I just gave up trying to find out what was going on and I went down to the play room to hang out with Edward. At least he was acting like a sane person.

I had already beaten him in Grand Theft Auto twice and now he wanted me to have a go at Guitar Hero with him. He was such a lame player. It must have something to do with getting old. You must lose your ability to play video games or some shit like that. God, I hoped that never happened to me. I liked Edward a lot so I figured maybe I'd let him beat me this time. It might make him feel better.

I sure was glad he didn't get hurt in that explosion at their bank. I could tell Jasper was glad that he was okay too. Someday I'm going to find a guy who'll love me like they love each other. They are so cool together. I mean you can see they really like each and shit but they laugh and poke fun at each other and just seem to be good friends too.

I wonder what it would be like with somebody you loved. I wonder what it would have been like if Parker and I had been able to keep seeing each other. We'd only ever got to kiss and touch each other with our clothes on. Sometimes when I lay in bed at night, I think about Parker and the way we kissed and I get so hard I can't stand it.

At first I wanted to find someone at the new school who could maybe be like Parker, but I soon realized I didn't really want anyone but him. It's only four years till I'm out of school and I'll go back and get him myself. I wonder if he thinks about me too.

Jasper was yelling down the stairs for the two of us to get our butts up there. Lunch was ready and Carlisle was back. So we put away the games and shut everything off and made our way upstairs. Edward kept saying how he'd beat me next time. I just kept thinking, yeah in your dreams old man.

Edward pushed me in front of him as we walked into the dining room and everybody shouted, "Happy Birthday, Seth!" Wait it's not my birthday. I had my birthday while I was in the hospital.

"Hey, wait everybody. I think you guys have gotten something mixed up. It's not my birthday," I tried to explain. They were all standing there with these stupid grins on their faces.

"Seth, we know it isn't your birthday, really," Jasper spoke up. "But we wanted to celebrate the birthday you didn't get to have when you were in the hospital. Everybody deserves a birthday party and so we decided to throw you one."

"Well, thanks." It was all I could think to say. I was a little embarrassed by everyone standing around in a semi circle around the table looking at me. Well except Carlisle. I thought Jasper said he was back but I don't see him anywhere.

"Seth," Carlisle's soft voice spoke from the doorway behind me. I turned around and OH MY GOD!

JPOV

The look on Seth's face had been worth everything. As soon as he saw Parker standing beside Carlisle, he shouted. I watched as Seth took two steps forward to stand directly in front of Parker. I saw the wide smile spread across Parker's face as he reached out his arms to Seth. And we all saw the two of them fall into each other's arms and hang on for dear life as the tears fell.

Everyone was talking at once, again, while we ate lunch and watched Seth cut his birthday cake. He served the first piece to Parker. The other boy hadn't been able to take his eyes off Seth the whole afternoon. Now the meal was over, the dishes cleaned up and everyone was outside enjoying the rare cloudless sunny day. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and I sat on the porch watching the scene in the backyard. Tish and Sara had paired up to take Luke and Chet on in a game of volleyball that was now a battle to the death. Seth and Parker were sitting in the swing by the edge of the forest talking animatedly to each other. Seth looked over at us, smiled hugely, and took Parker's hand to hold in his own.

The contrast between the two boys was something to see. Where Seth was very tall for a boy his age and had dark long hair and caramel colored skin with deep brown eyes, Parker was pale skinned with even paler blue eyes and sandy brown hair. He was also a good four inches shorter than Seth. Seth was lean and lanky and Parker, well, Parker was short but every inch of him was muscle. They looked so cute together. It was impossible to look at them and not feel happy.

Edward reached for my hand and squeezed it firmly. He had been overwhelmed when he saw Seth's reaction to Parker. He confirmed that I had done the right thing by not telling him of the surprise. He admitted he would have never been able to keep it from Seth. Seth called both of us often but Edward said most of the time when he called him, Seth always got around to talking about Parker and how much he missed him. Not telling him about Parker would have been agonizing for him.

Carlisle explained to Edward how he had finally been able to discover where Parker lived by getting Seth to tell him where he had gone to school before he came to live with them. He reached a counselor at the school and made an appointment to talk to a Mr. White there. Taking Seth's file in with him, he discussed what had happened to Seth and was surprised to learn that Mr. White had been aware of the situation but did not know the name of the family that Seth had gone to live with. He was able to figure out who Parker was as it turned out Parker was the boy's last name not his first. Robert was his first name and when Mr. White introduced him to Carlisle, he was thrilled to learn that Seth was alright and he'd be able to see him again soon. Then Carlisle met with Robert's parents and explained the situation, after learning from Robert that he had come out to his parents shortly before Seth had spoken to his father and they were supporting him. The Parker's didn't want to intrude on this occasion but they expressed a real interest in keeping the boys in touch and wanted to meet Seth themselves at a later time.

The afternoon passed quickly and it was soon time for Edward and me to head back to a Seattle. Carlisle was going to drive Parker the hour and half trip back home but this time Seth would ride along. Seth cornered Edward and I as soon as he saw us taking our stuff out to the car.

"Jasper, Edward, wait just a second," he called, rushing up to both of us and grabbing our arms. "I just want to say thanks. Thanks for listening to me and being my friend. And thanks for finding Parker for me. I've got his email address and his cell phone number now. Carlisle said I could use the computer in his study to talk to him until he could get me one of my own and maybe even a cell phone too." He was so excited and so happy. I couldn't resist giving him another hug. He was going to be alright now. This was the last thing he needed to bring the life back into those once dead eyes. The change in the boy was amazing to see. It was hard to believe we ever worried about his lack of speaking because he sure made up for it now.

In a whisper meant just for the two of us, he said, "I got to kiss him while ago. It was great. Better than I remembered." With that he ran back to where Carlisle and the rest of the family were saying their goodbyes to Parker. We watched as the two boys walked to Carlisle's car, hand in hand, and climbed in the backseat.

"Looks like I'm going to have to keep them talking for the next ninety minutes," Carlisle laughed. "It wouldn't look right to have them making out in the back seat when I pull up at the Parker's." We were all laughing then.

"Don't forget our floor is still going to be closed on Monday," he reminded us. "They won't be done cleaning up before then. If either one of you still needs another day off, take it. It's going to be hard on all of us to walk back onto that floor."

We both answered with a nod and said we'd talk to him tomorrow. Edward climbed back into the car opting to let me drive back to Seattle so he could rest a little more. Just before we reached the outskirts of Seattle, I told Edward I needed to stop by my apartment to pick up some additional clean clothes and check the messages on my home phone. The press had made a field day in today's paper about Ben's death and the explosion. I had a feeling Rose had probably been trying to reach me and she didn't have the cell number I was carrying right now.

I was right about Rose. There were at least half a dozen messages on my recorder at home. Each one was angrier than the one before. I didn't even bother to listen to the last two because I was afraid my ears would fall off from the language. Settling Edward with a drink on the couch, I picked up the phone and dialed Rose's number. It rang one time before Rose answered.

"Jasper, what the fuck is going on there? I have been calling you for two days now and you haven't had the decency to call me back. You asshole! Say something before I reach through the phone and cut your favorite body parts off!" I couldn't help lowering one of my hands to cover that favorite part while Edward was laughing his head off. Rose was not a quiet talker.

"WELL?" She was really angry now.

"Rose, first off when you answer the phone, you're supposed to say hi, darlin'…" She cut me off with several words I'm not sure even a sailor would say. Edward was holding his ribs now he was laughing so hard.

"Rose, shut the fuck up and I'll tell you what happened," I yelled back at her.

Twenty minutes later, she had calmed down and was done sobbing. She loved me and I was her little brother and she never wanted to hear about stuff like this shit again from someone other than me. She asked me again if I was alright and if Edward was going to be okay and I assured her again for the umpteenth time that yes, we were both okay. When I finally put the phone down, I was exhausted. I lounged back against the couch and just let the breath wash out of me. She could exhaust the Pope. Hell, she could exhaust Jesus Christ himself.

I felt Edward's weight sit down beside me and his hand went to my forehead. Fingers just touching with feathery strokes felt so good. They brought peace and calm to my frazzled nerves. I opened my eyes to see his emerald ones boring into mine, openly loving me. There was so much passion and so many emotions playing out for me to see.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are the most amazing man I have ever known in my life. The way you are with Seth; a gentle leading friend, ready to stand by him in a second. They way you are with Rose; loving and caring even when it is clearly evident she completely unravels you," he said making my heart swell just a little larger.

"And more importantly, the way you are with me…" He kissed me softly on the cheek. "Taking care of me when I need it and fucking me crazy when I want it, just like I do right now." The kiss he gave me this time was not sweet, not soft. It was sex personified.

"I don't want to drive back to my house tonight," he kissed against the slight stubble that was now on my face. "Take me to bed Jasper and love me all night long."

In just those few soft words, I was so hard it was difficult to stand up. But I did, stand up that is. And I did the other too, all fucking night long.

**Well I hope I'm forgiven for the cliffie and I hope you liked Seth's part of this chapter. Look for Chapter 10 soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Twisted

**First off I want to thank everyone for reading my stories. I have been overwhelmed with the responses and reviews I have received. I didn't respond to reviews this time because I knew you would be getting this chapter quicker than usual. This chapter will round out a couple of the suspects and still leave you wondering about others, I hope. That's what a good mystery does.**

**Thanks again to my beta Meikela and the wonderful job she does keeping me straight. **

**I own nothing Twilight but I am always grateful that Ms. Meyers allows us to play with her characters.**

Chapter 10

Aro's POV

I stood back and admired the rows of small red welts blistering across the pale white skin of Caius's ass. I had been looking forward to this playtime with him all week. My cock had been semi hard since I awoke this morning. Now looking at the fine beads of blood splashed across white skin, I was almost painfully hard. Just the way I liked it.

"Such a good boy, Caius, such a good boy," I murmured as I let my tongue reach out and savor the tangy acidic taste of the blood drops on his fine ass.

I observed Caius's willing form spread eagle across the whipping bench in my playroom. His legs tied to the back legs of the bench, arms secured to the front, cock pressed between his stomach and the stiff leather bench. I'm sure he was as painfully hard as I was. I enjoy watching his pain almost as much as I enjoyed my own. Pain brought pleasure and I wanted it now.

Walking slowly, using the crop to inflict just a touch of a snap here and there over his prone body, I was soon where I wanted to be. He couldn't see me until I was standing directly in front of him.

"Open!" it was a command he knew well and obeyed without hesitation.

"Suck it good and I might let you come," teasing and torture were all a part of our relationship.

He was good. No one, not even my precious Michael, had even taken my nine inches and swallowed it whole. I could feel the swollen head reaching down his throat and floating there against his moans. Fuck it was good.

"Now, boy, I will fuck your face hard," I moaned out as I started rocking and stabbing my cock in and out of those luscious lips. He was crying, poor boy. The sound of my balls slapping against his chin spurred me on. I used the crop to push him to take me deeper. His moans vibrated around me. I was almost there.

"Caius, come now, you little shit. Do it! Come now!" I screamed at him. I could see and feel the convulsions of his release. His entire body shook. I gave him a very short moment to enjoy it.

"Bite me now, Caius!" I ordered. He did. As soon as I felt his teeth break the skin on my shaft, a wave of pain and pleasure ripped through me, pumping streams of my nectar into his throat along with my blood. He swallowed the head and took every drop.

Later after I'd released him and he could walk, I didn't believe in after care, we showered separately and met to discuss the agenda of the meeting scheduled for later this week.

"I want to meet with Carlisle and Jasper first, alone. Then we will meet with the rest of the staff in the boardroom," his eyes looked at me, questioning but only for a moment. He didn't like being left out. Still in his roll, he answered with a simple, "Yes, Master." I thought but didn't say, "Good boy."

Bella's POV

I know he loves me but sometimes it's so hard to let him go. Just one more time, I need him one more time before I have to let him go again.

"Bella," he pulled me closer into his embrace. I couldn't help the sigh that slipped out. I hated it when he had to go. I wouldn't cry this time I promised myself.

"Bella, sweetheart," his voice was rough and low. He wanted me again. I couldn't say no. I can feel the hardness of him against my thigh, growing. The shiver of anticipation could not be hidden as it ran through my body. He chuckled against my skin causing more shivers.

"I want you," he whispered between soft kisses across my shoulder and up my neck. He knew that would set the flame to a slow burn. His hand touched my stomach making small circles with his thumb. Then the fingers were ghosting up until they touched a nipple and a moan escaped from within me. We'd been together now long enough that he knew how to play my body to bring me to the highest peaks I had ever known. No one had ever touched me like this, no one.

"Jacob," I called out to him, "Take me, please." It wasn't really begging. I just couldn't stand the thought of not being connected to him in the most intimate of ways.

His hard body rose from my side to slip between my legs, widening them. Kisses became open mouthed wetness washing over my body. Leaving me shaking when the cool air in the room blew over where he had lavished my body. His lips settled first on one nipple then the other bringing the pleasure in my stomach to an aching that wouldn't be denied. Just when I thought I couldn't stand it any longer, I felt his hand softly touch the place I so needed him. Fingers spreading, touching, inserting. The rough pad of his thumb rubbing my clit and then there was nothing but wave after wave of pleasure. The white lights behind my closed eyes were blinding and the orgasm I was riding started out slow and built into an extreme intensity. Just as the peak hit, I felt his hardness thrust into me, hips moving faster and faster, making my own ride sprint again and spike.

Afterwards, I wanted to tell him how much I loved him. Give him the good news. But I hesitated as he settled beside me. He wasn't getting up to leave. Was it over, where we finally free? I wanted to ask but I was also afraid.

"Jacob," his name came out more whisper than word.

"Bella, it's over. I paid the last payment to Mike this morning. We're free. I've paid my dad's debt back. I know you've been more patient than I ever deserved, but now…Bella…why are you crying? I swear it's okay now," he was sitting up to pull me into his arms and brush the tears away.

I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face. It had taken him so long to pay the bank back what his dad had taken falsely. When Billy had wrecked the car, that killed Jacob's mom's life, the insurance company had paid out a huge settlement. Billy had borrowed close to $150,000 from the bank promising to pay it back when the check came in from the insurance company. He blew it. Drugs and booze and women, he'd spent it all in a matter of months. The debt was still owed and Billy had no way of paying it back. Mike threatened to tell Carlisle and have Jacob fired if he didn't pay the money back. So Jacob had worked like a dog for a few years, at OWF and several part time jobs to pay the money back. Working for Mike was demeaning and he lorded over Jacob the whole time. Run, fetch, do this, do that. It had been a hell of a time for Jacob. But now it was over and I couldn't help the tears.

"Bella?" Jacob was worried that I hadn't said anything yet.

"Jake," I stopped to catch my breath, "I'm fine. Really, these are happy tears, tears of joy that you are finally free from Mike and your father. Tears of joy over some news I have for you."

He looked at me questioningly. Curiosity was gnawing at him but he was being patient. Holding my hand with one of his large hands and gently brushing my tears away with his other hand.

"Jacob Black," I watched his eyes grow large, "We're going to have a baby."

Caius POV

"He hurt me tonight," he cried into the phone. I was not going to take this shit and I would make that son of a bitch pay.

"I'm sorry Caius. I'm sorry. I won't let him hurt you again. I promise," I wanted to reassure him.

"You can't promise that as long as he still has me," he was crying became sobs.

"Not much longer. I promise it's almost over and then he will get his," I tried to reassure him.

"Not all the clues are in place yet. Jasper hasn't put it together, but he will and when he does, it will be over for Aro. Jasper will take him down for what he did to his father. Everything will point to him including the murders and we will get away free with all the money," I promised him and I meant it.

JPOV

The week had passed quickly since none of us came back to the office until Wednesday morning. Everything had been cleaned up and you wouldn't have known what had gone on unless you had been there. We kept Ben's office closed out of respect.

Sam called on Thursday morning and let me know that they had released Ben's body to his family. They were taking his body back to Vancouver to be buried there. Carlisle held a moment of silence in memory of Ben on Thursday afternoon.

Edward was extremely busy trying to reinstall all the information onto the new computer in his office. It was a good thing that he had kept those back up discs in Bella's office. Still it took him nearly all day Thursday and Friday to reload everything.

Bella was the one that had us all taking a second look. She was humming and sometimes even singing as she went about her job those two days. Edward said it was almost like she was glowing. Nobody could figure out why she was so happy and she wasn't saying a word to anyone about it.

She did catch Edward and I when we walked into the lobby on Friday morning and ask if she could come over and talk to us this evening at Edward's house. She even wanted to cook dinner for all us and said she was bringing someone for us to meet. Edward looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. He told her that would be fine but he'd take of care dinner. Bella agreed easily and said just keep it light. I went on to my office and began going over the notes that I had taken when Sam and I talked last night. Things were beginning to fall in place and we had decided on a plan to set a scene in place and see what happened.

Late Friday afternoon, I heard the arguing coming from Edward's office through the door. I had no idea who was in there at first but as I crossed the lobby and started to open the door, I realized it was Mike Newton. He and Edward were having a shouting match and I wanted to stop it before it went too far.

"I wouldn't go in there right now," Lauren said as I passed her desk. "They've been going at it for awhile now but I haven't heard anyone throw a punch yet." She laughed. I'd never noticed before how dark her laughter was. A chill flashed through me.

"I think I'd better try to break it up before it gets out of hand," I told her and went to open the door. Just as I did, the door flew open and Mike rammed straight into me, knocking me to the floor.

It didn't hurt but it was embarrassing. Edward and Lauren were there both trying to help me up. I yelped owe. Lauren backed off and let go of my wrist and walked away quickly. Edward was asking me something but I couldn't get the thought that Lauren was so strong out of my mind.

"Jas are you alright?" I finally heard Edward.

"Yea, man, sorry about that," Mike actually looked like he was sorry. But I noticed his eyes following Lauren as she walked away. I never thought of Mike as having a thing for Lauren.

"Hey, it is okay," I looked at Edward, "really, I'm fine."

The heated discussion, whatever it was, between Edward and Mike seemed to be over. Mike left the third floor and I walked back into Edward's office with him.

"Edward, what on earth were you yelling at Mike over?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he mumbled as he sat down at his desk.

"Edward, it couldn't have been _nothing_," I reminded him. "You two were screaming so loud we could hear you through the door."

"Look, Jasper, I can't talk to you about it right now," he was clearly upset.

"Let's just say that he was very upset because the Jenks deal had fallen through and he wanted me to try and talk Mr. Jenks into giving it another go," he slammed his fist on the desk.

"I wanted that deal to go through. I needed that deal to go through," his eyes were full of anger as he spit out the words. Raking his long slim fingers through this hair, I could tell he was very upset. I reached over and took his hand in mine.

"It's going to be alright, Edward," I wanted to reassure him. "The Jenks account will go through. We all need it to. Carlisle is going to talk to him and see if we can set something up for next week."

His head shot up and something quickly passed through his eyes. What I didn't know. What I did know was, he didn't know Carlisle was talking to Jenks until that moment and for some reason he didn't like that information at all. Before we could continue the conversation, Carlisle stuck his head in the door and reminded me that we were meeting with Aro in ten minutes.

I followed Carlisle out the door and when I turned to look back at Edward his eyes looked distant and turned away from me quickly. What the hell was that about?

EPOV

I thinks he knows. It's all I could keep thinking. He knows about the embezzling. Does he think it's me? How could he think I would do something like that? With everything we've been through and everything we've shared, he doesn't really know me if he thinks I could do something like this.

I saw Aro and Caius cross the lobby to Carlisle's office. I heard his greeting and flinched at the familiar term he used with Jasper. Then the door closed and I was left to sit and speculate about what was being said behind those doors. I had just lowered my head when Caius stepped in front of my desk and cleared his throat.

"It appears, Aro really likes the new guy," his voice was laced with anger. "All those blond curls and those blue eyes, are something to look at, wouldn't you agree?"

I said didn't say a word but rose slowly from my chair. Caius took two steps back but didn't break eye contact.

Coolly, I said, "I'll be in the boardroom shortly, Caius. I'm sure you remember how to get there."

"Of course, Edward, see you in a bit," he chuckled as he turned to walk away.

By the time the meeting was over in the boardroom, my head was throbbing and I really wasn't in any mood for company. I had realized that I was over reacting to the situation with Jasper. Of course, he wouldn't know about the embezzling and of course, he wouldn't think it was me. I barely heard Aro's obvious uncaring attitude to Ben's death. What he wanted to appear as a heartfelt wish for all of us to put these awful events behind us, came off as snide and cruel, just like he was. The one thing that caught my attention was when Carlisle stood at the end of the meeting and informed us that Ben was not going to be replaced as quickly as we would have hoped. There was a possibility of a promotion within the staff of this OWF but nothing was finalized just yet. He also stated that Mr. Jenks would be in the office on Tuesday next week and he would be going through with the original loan closing. I couldn't help but look from Carlisle to Jasper and wonder what was going on.

The ride home after work was a silent one. Neither, Jasper or I offered to carry on a conversation. Both of us, wrapped up in our own silent thoughts.

I was wishing that I had not agreed to have Bella come over this evening. I wasn't in the mood for company. She had left work early today, complaining about not feeling well. Maybe she'd call and say they weren't coming over after all. The phone rang just as I was letting that thought float through my mind.

"Edward," Bella sounded slightly down. "Sorry I didn't catch you before you left the office and I'm sorry I had to leave early today. I wasn't feeling well but I'm much better now. Is 7:30 still okay?"

I was so tempted to say no but I couldn't hurt her like that. So I said it was fine and we'd be looking for her and her guest. She giggled as she hung up.

Jasper walked into the bedroom just as I hung up the phone.

"They still coming," he asked quietly.

"Yes," was all I could manage to get out.

"Edward, I think we need to talk," he sounded upset, 'I think I've done something to hurt you again and I don't know what it is?" Looking into his eyes, I realized he was truly worried about us. Taking his hand I led him to sit beside me on the bed.

"Jasper, I'm sorry," I told him honestly because I was. "There's something going on at OWF that I became aware of several months ago. Bella will be here before too long and we can't go into it right now but I promise we'll talk about it soon."

"Okay, Edward. Let's go down and get dinner started," he pulled on my hand.

I couldn't let it end this way. I stopped him and pulled him back to me on the bed. I laid back and pulled him to cover my body. Placing my hands on either side of his head, I reached up with my lips and touched his softly. He hesitated only a moment and then kissed me back. The longer we lay there kissing the deeper it became. The need and want for each other still so strong, still such an urgent part of who we were, how we felt about each other.

Shortly after seven the door bell rang and I went to open it and let Bella in. Standing beside her with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist was Jacob Black. Jasper walked up behind me and we looked to each other and then back to them. A million questions were running through my mind.

"Bella?" I started to ask what was going on but Jasper spoke up and ever the host, ask them to come in.

"I know you are wondering what is going on so just let me get this out. Don't interrupt me and I'll answer your questions at the end," Bella took my hand walked to the sofa in the living room. Jasper and Jacob followed behind us and took seats in the chairs across from the sofa.

Bella began to tell us the story about how she and Jacob had started seeing each other about six months ago. I couldn't help the surprised shock on my face when she admitted how long it had been. Being that they didn't know how people would react they decided to keep their relationship a secret. She also told us about how Mike had blackmailed Jacob into working for him on some sleazy jobs so Jacob could earn the money to pay back the money his dad had taken fraudulently. That was another reason why Jacob didn't want anyone to know at work. He was afraid if Mike found out he'd try to use Bella too.

Jacob's dad was finally in a hospital out of state getting the help he needed to get over his addiction to alcohol and prescription pain killers. And more important Jacob had finally paid back all the money. They were ready for the world to know that they were in love and going to married as soon as it could be planned.

Then Bella started crying. She grabbed my hands and held them in her tiny ones and told me she and Jacob were going to have a baby. She was pregnant. Somewhere deep inside I felt a stab of pain. I was happy for her of course and I told her so. I congratulated Jacob with a hand shake and a hug and wished them both all the best.

Jumping up quickly, I said that we should eat dinner now. It was a good thing I had taken Bella at her word and went light. I had just made some grilled chicken adding it to fresh greens and vegetables to make a salad. Jasper had made his homemade dressing and everything was still good even though we had talked for awhile.

Jasper baked brownies while we ate our salads and when they were done Bella really enjoyed them warm from the oven. By ten o'clock Jacob was ready to take Bella home, she was looking pretty tired by then. Again we wished them the best and watched as they drove away into the night.

It was just habit to take all the dishes to the kitchen and clean up. And another habit to walk through the house turning off lights and locking doors as I went. Somehow I had forgotten that Jasper was there with me. I'd also completely forgotten about talking to him about OWF. I was buried somewhere in my own thoughts. Thoughts of the child Bella and I lost. It had been years, but suddenly I was back there grieving for a child that never had a chance to live. It had me wondering if I'd ever have a child of my own.

Oh, I didn't want to be with Bella or any woman for that matter. I loved Jasper and that was deep inside me too. It was just I never realized that having a family of my own would be so important to me. Not until, I could see what it looked like for someone else. Jacob had tiptoed around Bella all night. Making sure she was comfortable, making sure she wanted for nothing. He loved her. He loved her deeply and it showed in the way he wanted to take care of her_. Like the way Jasper took care of me, when I was injured_. Shit! Jasper! I had been so buried in my thoughts I'd forgotten he was still here.

"Jasper," I called out wondering where he'd gone.

"In here, darlin'," he was standing by the bed already dressed in sleep pants. His chest was bare and I could see the light from the bedside lamp reflect in the fine blond hair scattered across his flat stomach.

"God, I'm sorry," I sat down on the bed. "I never meant to act like you weren't here. I was just thinking."

"I know, Edward, and its okay. I knew you would come back to me when you were ready," he kissed me softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked carefully.

"There really isn't anything to talk about. I'm happy for her, Jasper. Really happy for her," I hesitated.

"But…" he added.

"I never realized that I would want that. A family, I mean. I won't lie to you, when we lost our baby it was hard. Really hard," it was easy to share this with him, I realized as I talked.

"So does that mean, you don't want to have a family of your own ever?" his voice was just a little shaky.

"No, that's not it at all," I rushed to reassure him, "I just didn't realize until tonight that I did want that."

"Have you ever thought about that...I mean having a family?" I really wanted to know what Jasper thought about it.

"Yes, I have thought about it," he looked into my eyes, "More so after Seth came into our lives. Helping kids like him have a real home would be a wonderful thing to do. I'm not sure I'd be up to bottles, diapers and two am feedings. But I'd be willing to talk about it with the right man." He nudged me with his shoulder and smiled.

I looked at him and realized this is what I wanted. What I needed. He was it. No matter what, I couldn't lose him. I straddled his hips and pushed him back against the pillows, kissing my way across his face from one side to the other. Moving down his neck and nipping the soft flesh there, I listened as his breath became gasps. I loved the sounds he made when we made love. I craved them.

I couldn't resist the need to touch his chest with my hands and rub my thumbs over his nipples. Feel them pebble into hard balls under my touch. I could feel my cock become hard just thinking about his amazing body. Everything about him turned me on. From the way his eyes darkened as he became aroused to the way he would suck in a breath when I licked over the valley where his hip and leg joined. Not to be left out were the words of lust and need that slipped from his lips as I worshiped his body. Every shit, fuck and oh my god, just spurred me on and added to my own arousal.

He began to rub his erection against mine, bucking his hips up and into me in a slow steady rhythm.

"I need you," he moaned out to me, "I need to feel you inside me."

"Not yet," I breathed against his stomach muscles. They were drawn so tight they felt like silk stretched over steel. Following the trail of fine blond hair to where his dark curls gathered around that gorgeous cock, I moaned and licked and sucked every inch of skin I grazed over.

Slowly with passion and desire my only thought, I kissed the head of his cock. It was weeping his tangy precum. Reaching just the tip of my tongue out, I dipped in and retrieved what was pooling in the slit before it could run down the length of him.

"Shit, Edward," he growled at me, "you're killing me."

"What do you want from me babe?" I managed to speak before I licked at the head again.

"I want you to fuck me now!" he rose up on his hands with his arms taunt and demanded.

I'd never seen that look in Jasper's eyes before. He wanted it hard and fast and furious. His eyes were nearly black with lust. How could I refuse?

Grabbing the lube and a condom off the night table, I leaned back to get myself ready for him. My cock was hard and straining while I rolled the condom on. I didn't hurry. I made him sweat. I popped open the lube and used a generous amount to work over the condom. It felt so good to pump my cock while he watched me. Saying nothing but breathing loudly as he watched. When I was good and ready, I rose up on my knees.

His eyes widened when he realized I had not prepared him. Roughly I flipped him until his ass was facing me, and what a lovely site that was, and he was on his hands and knees.

"I could see it in your eyes Jasper," I heard his whimper, "you need it hard," a load groan came next, "and you need furious," then he growled and bucked his ass back towards me.

I gently kissed one cheek and then the other. He relaxed under the kisses. Rising up on my knees, I placed my cock at his inviting entrance.

"And darlin' that's exactly what you are going to get," I whispered just before I rammed my cock all the way in.

"Oh my God, Edward, Fuck yes, fuc….kkkkkk!" he screamed out.

After that it was all fast and furious. Both of us groaning and calling out to the other in the heat of what was going on between us. It wasn't going to last long for either one of us. I could hear my balls slapping against him and he could too. It was too much, too much heat, too much friction and too much pleasure.

"Jasper, babe, you are going to come with me and you are going to do it now," I hit his sweet spot and he bucked once more before I felt the muscles tighten around my shaft. It sent me over with him and we were someplace else where the sky was exploding and our bodies rushed to meet.

He collapsed under me and I really tried to move off him but I couldn't. I knew I couldn't lay there long. I just needed to get a grip on what had just taken place. When I finally rolled off him to my side, he quickly draped himself over me, kissing my shoulders and chest repeatedly.

"I've never…" he started to say and I finished, "I know. It was like nothing I have ever experienced either." I kissed the top of his head. Felt the damp curls of his hair. We were both drenched from what we had just shared.

"Edward," he couldn't stop touching me, "I need a shower. How about you?"

"I don't think I can move yet. But if you can, I'll meet you there as soon as I can," I whispered.

"Okay, I'll go on. I think I can move. Join me soon," he kissed my lips as he rose to leave our bed.

I heard the water come on and then I must have dozed. The doorbell ringing startled me awake. Jasper was still in the shower so I grabbed a pair of sleep pants and headed for the door. I couldn't believe someone would be at the door at this time of night.

When I got to the door there was no one there, but an unmarked envelope was lying on the porch in front of the door. I picked it up and turned to go back into the house. Just as I was closing and locking the door, Jasper came into the living room drying his hair with a towel and another one knotted loosely around his waist. He was beautiful.

"Who was at the door at this time of night?" he asked as he stepped closer to me.

"I have no idea but they left this," I held up the envelope. "No name on it either."

"Well do you want to open it now or in the morning," he asked moving closer to me.

"I don't know," my curiosity was getting the better of me, "it seems sort of strange that someone would just leave it there like that." He shook his head in agreement.

We both sat down on the couch and I opened the envelope. There was one piece of paper folded neatly inside. I pulled it out and we both read at the same time.

'_You are so close, Jasper Hale Whitlock. Just not close enough. You should be looking for someone from the past before you solve the mystery of the present.'_

'_The man who let your father take the fall is alive and well. Can you stop him before he lets the new man in your life take the fall this time?'_

I looked at Jasper with questioning eyes. What the hell was going on here? Before I could question him, Jasper spoke.

"I think it's time I told you the truth," was all he said.

**I know. Another cliffie. Next chapter will be all about Edward and Jasper and how they each react to facing the truth. As always, let me know what you think. Oh by the way, one of you who has reviewed and I won't say who, has actually hit on the right character for the boss. Don't you just love a good mystery.**


	11. The Truth Hurts

**First off I want to clear up a misunderstanding from last chapter. The part from Caius POV was indeed supposed to be from Caius however when the person he contacted took over the conversation it changed the POV and that was not what I intended. Caius was hurt and needed the one person he loved to comfort him. The person he loves, loves him and was incredibly angry with Aro. I hope that part was clear. **

**If you read my other story Finding Myself Again please know that the next chapter will not be up until next week. It isn't ready and I am out of town on vacation. **

**My thanks again to Meikela who does such a wonderful job as beta for this story, couldn't do it without her. Happy 4****th**** to all of you, may it be safe and fun.**

**As a reminder, I own nothing Twilight and I am forever grateful that Ms. Meyers allows us to play with her characters.**

Chapter 11/The Truth Hurts

JPOV

I left Edward sitting on the couch while I pulled on my jeans and t-shirt. I left my shoes off, hoping I wouldn't be leaving when I finished telling him my story.

I returned to the living room to find that Edward had not moved. He was still staring down at the note, which was clutched in his hands. I sat down next to him and felt his entire body flinch as I took the note from him. When he finally turned to look at me I was shocked to see his beautiful face drained of all color. The emotions in his eyes scrambled between anger, hurt, rage and confusion.

"Who are you and what are you doing at OWF?" he asked matter of factly.

I'd lost him. He would never forgive me. I slumped back against the couch and covered my eyes before the tears could escape. Taking a deep breath, I steadied my nerves as I told him the truth he needed to hear.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock. Hale was my mother's maiden name. I often use it when I'm on a case," I started. It was as good a place as any to begin.

"Case?" he questioned.

"I already told you about my father and what happened to him," I said and saw him nod in agreement. "What I didn't tell you was during college I discovered that I had an almost uncanny ability to work with and manipulate figures and numbers. I had a professor who noticed the ability and recognized that I had a talent not many people had. He introduced me to a detective who showed me how I could use these abilities. After graduation, I got my own detective license and I went to work for an agency in Dallas. I began to go undercover to seek out embezzlers in all sorts of financial institutions," I explained. Edward tensed when I said the word embezzler and the wall came up between us. I continued, needing to get this all out in the open now.

"My reputation soon spread. I was getting requests from all over the country. I eventually went out on my own. My last large assignment was the takedown of the Falcon Industry COO. He embezzled close to a million dollars before I caught him. You may have read about it or seen it in the news," I noted and took a deep breath. His face lit in recognition of the case; however, he'd yet to say a word and his lack of response caused my own anxiety to increase.

"Aro Volturi contacted me about six months ago and asked for a meeting. I flew out from Texas and met with him and Caius. He explained his suspicions and gave me reports on all of the employees in the office where he believed the embezzling originated. He was clear that everyone but Carlisle was suspect. I accepted the job that night and was put into place as Carlisle's assistant the following Monday. I watched his eyes harden and then he raised an eyebrow in question. I automatically knew what he wanted to know.

"Yes, Carlisle knew who I was and what I was there for. He doesn't believe anyone at his branch of OWF is guilty and he stands behind all his staff. I admire him very much," I replied. Suddenly, I felt the long day take its toll on my body. Somewhere in the house a clock chimed 2 a.m. I closed my eyes and picked up where I left off.

"It's taken me the last month to determine how the funds are being filtered. Ben wasn't much help with the computer system and Eric, well, he was just plain standoffish. Things changed drastically when people started getting murdered. I've never had that happen on a case before. I think I know who's behind all of it, the embezzling and the murders. If I'm right, it is going to be hard to keep the innocent from going down with him. That's my only focus now, Edward. Taking him down and keeping innocent people out of it," I offered. I sighed deeply and opened my eyes, tensing for what I knew was about to come.

"I have a few questions," his said quietly. He was too calm and I was dying to know what was boiling beneath the surface. Any emotion - fear, confusion, or even anger was better than this coldness.

"Of course, you do. Ask me anything. I'll tell you the truth," I answered and saw the smirk on his perfect lips and heard the edgy laugh. Could this get any worse? I didn't have to wait long for my answer.

"Do you think I'm the embezzler or worse yet, that I could murder someone?" Edward demanded as he moved to the edge of the couch, as far away from me as he could possibly get.

"Of course not! There's no way you could have done any of this. It's true I didn't know you when this first started but I rely on my gut instinct and I knew right away that it wasn't you. You aren't capable of stealing from anyone. And murder? There's just no way Edward…" I started to reach for him and he just pressed himself further into the corner of the sofa.

"Don't touch me, Jasper. Not right now." His voice was cold and my heart broke into two separate jagged pieces.

"Did you start this relationship with me just to use me for information?" he choked out.

"God! No Edward! That was never my intention. EVER!" I stood up and tried to reach for him again. He stood and stepped away from me.

"Edward, you have to understand everything I've uncovered points to you. The person behind this has set it up so that you will be the one who takes the fall. I have to find out who it is so I can protect you," I begged, letting the words rush out. The tears were falling freely now. I couldn't stop them.

"I never expected to come to OWF and find…the other part of me. I never knew love could be like this. I never dreamed that I would find my soul mate while searching for a thief and murderer," I cried, pleading with him. "You have to believe me. I love you, Edward, with all my heart."

Edward walked away from where we stood. On a table beside the front door was a phone. He picked up the receiver and I watched him dial. Watching, I heard him give the address of his home. He was calling a taxi.

"I don't know what I believe right now," he said when he hung up the phone, his back still turned. "You have to go. I can't… I can't talk about it anymore tonight. I need…time to think." He turned to me then and said very quietly but firmly, "The taxi will be here in ten minutes. You have to go, Jasper. I don't want you here anymore."

EPOV

I hid in the spare bedroom so I couldn't see him leave. The tears running down his face were killing me and if I stayed, I'd never be able to make him leave. Right now I needed the space and time to go over things in my head.

I heard him stop outside the door. I prayed that he wouldn't knock. I just couldn't face him right now. He didn't and continued down the hall to the front door. I a horn blare outside – the taxi must have arrived. I pressed my ear against the bedroom door and listened. I barely heard the front door open and close. Then he was gone.

I moved as if on automatic pilot. I slid the dead bolt into place on the front door, turned off the lights, and walked blindly through the house. I opened the door to my bedroom. Looking across the room, I saw the bed where only hours before we had come together so beautifully. Pain stabbed through me like a hot knife searing my flesh. I dropped to the floor on my knees, unable to keep the pain and hurt at bay any longer.

Every possible scenario I could think of played through my mind as I lay there on the bedroom floor. He had lied to me. He had thought I was capable of murder. He watched me for signs that would prove I was an embezzler. He had used my body and stole my heart. He was doing a job. He had never loved me. I curled into a fetal position and finally release the tears I'd been holding inside all night.

Somewhere in all that mess my mind finally shut down. I couldn't process or comprehend that the man I had fallen in love with was a total stranger to me.

Several hours later, a small ray of sunlight filtered through the drapes and woke me. I was still on the floor. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read 7:00 a.m. I could still make it to work if I really wanted to go. Then I thought about Carlisle and knew that I needed to talk to him right away.

After stretching the kinks out of my body and running through an abbreviated version of my morning routine, I retrieved my cell phone and called Carlisle. He answered on the second ring. I related the events of the last night and told him that I'd asked Jasper to leave.

"Are you going to come into the office today?" he asked quietly. "You don't have to if you think it would be easier for you to stay away from him again today."

"Carlisle, do you trust him?" I asked, needing to know. I trusted my brother's opinion above all others, even my own at this point.

"Yes Edward, I do. I will admit that I was very apprehensive when Aro told me what he was planning to do," he offered. He hesitated only a moment and then said, "However, as soon as I met Jasper, I knew he was a fair and honest man. I also knew that he would find the responsible party if there was one. I still had my doubts that something was even going on until poor Ben was murdered. I now realize Jessica's death was probably part of it too. There is something evil going on here. I'm worried about Eric too. No one has seen or heard from him since Ben's death."

"He told me he thought he knew who was behind all this but needed time to make sure that innocent people were not hurt in the process of taking the person down," I told him.

"That sounds like Jasper. He's been adamant from the beginning that he wanted to protect the innocent in this," he answered.

"He says he really does love me, Carlisle. I just don't know. He lied to me and I don't know if I can ever trust him again." I tried not to sound bitter.

"Trust is important, Edward. You are right about that. But so is love. Real love is not something you can just throw away or walk away from," he advised. "I've never seen you happier than you are when you are with him. Think about it Edward. He needs us now to finish this job and find the parties responsible. If you need the day, take it. But remember Jenks will be here tomorrow to sign the documents and Jasper believes that it is very important to follow through on this transaction," my brother intoned, switching from caring family member to CEO.

"I'll be in later today. I will have everything ready for tomorrow before I leave at the end of the day," I assured him.

"Edward, I love you. Are you going to talk to Jasper?" he asked.

"I love you too, Carlisle…" I said as I hung up the phone, purposely ignoring his question about Jasper.

If I was going to face Jasper in a few hours, I needed to think through everything and decide what I wanted to do about it.

JPOV

It was painfully obvious that I hadn't slept. Dark circles had formed under my eyes and they were red rimmed from the time I'd spent crying. I walked into OWF the next morning with no life left in me. As I passed the door to Edward's office, my entire body shuddered. He didn't believe me and I'd lost him because I'd waited too long to tell him the truth. This situation was entirely my fault.

Lauren wasn't at her station, which I found odd. Regardless of what time I arrived in the past, she'd always been there. I shook off the observation as Carlisle's office door opened. I could see the sympathy in his eyes as he looked me over. He knew.

"Jasper, come in son. I think we need to have a talk," he called, motioning for me to follow him into his office.

I sat down in the chair opposite of his desk. To my surprise he gestured for me to come and sit on the couch beside him. There were two cups and a coffee urn from which he poured strong black coffee for me and himself.

"Edward called me earlier this morning, Jasper," he started. "He's…upset."

"What did he say?" I inquired, wanting to know how he was doing.

"I'm sure you can imagine how he's doing. But he is coming into work so that means he's not going to avoid you or the situation. I believe that's a start," he said as he took a sip from his cup.

The coffee was good. The caffeine at least helped to jolt me awake a bit.

"What do you want to do Jasper?" Carlisle asked. Always the gentleman, Carlisle was giving me a choice.

I sat that for awhile thinking about that. _I want Edward back and I'll do anything to prove to him that I love him and always have. _It wasn't going to be that easy and I knew it.

"I want to call Aro and tell him I quit," I answered honestly. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything.

"And I want to get the son of a bitch who did this and…send him to prison for the rest of his life," I blurted out angrily. Carlisle's eyebrow remained raised as he took in my comments.

"Well, it sounds like you have to make a decision," he said wryly, sipping at his coffee again. Then he added vehemently, "I'm for finding the son of a bitch who did this!" He snickered when he finished.

Hearing Carlisle's soft reasonable voice spit out those words with such vengeance and then hearing him laugh finally broke through the haze of pain that surrounded me. I started to laugh and cry at the same time. He let me go on for a moment and then patted my knee. His touch was a soothing balm to the hurt that was going on inside me.

"Carlisle, I don't know what I'll do if I can't get him back," I sobbed out. "I need him."

"I know Jasper, I know," Carlisle comforted, his words filled with compassion. "Give him time to sort through everything in his head and heart. He'll see the truth for what it is," he said reassuringly. "He's a smart man."

As if on cue, the office door opened and Edward walked in. He closed the door to the office behind him and walked to the credenza behind Carlisle's desk. He picked up an empty coffee cup and crossed the room to where we sat. He poured himself a cup and avoided looking at me. Damn, it hurt.

"Alright," he sighed out. "I believe we have a job to do. What do we have to do to catch him?"

His words were calculated and precise, betraying no emotion. He wasn't talking to me directly but he wasn't going to ignore me either. He hadn't forgiven me.

"That's Jasper's area of expertise. I'll leave it up to him," Carlisle stated, gesturing for me to take over the conversation.

For the first time since I left him last night, Edward turned to look at me. I saw his eyes widen just a little as he took in my appearance. I could see the aftereffects of last night in his red rimmed eyes. But I could see nothing else there, nothing would tell me how he was feeling.

"I want…" Edward shook his head and started again, "No, I need to help you find who did this. I don't want innocent people to take the fall either. What do we have to do?"

EPOV

For the next two hours, Carlisle, Jasper and I went over what each of us knew. Jasper showed me exactly how the embezzler had set up the accounts that Bella and I had been watching. I would have never seen the connection and had to admit that Jasper was good at his job. He could find the numbers and show Carlisle and I exactly how much had been taken and where the money was being filtered. What he couldn't do was prove who had actually done it. He was frustrated and it showed.

Some of that was probably personal rather than professional. I still wouldn't talk to him on a personal level and the longer we were in the same room the more difficult it became for both of us.

He wanted to talk to me and I knew it. But I couldn't, not yet. The only thing I could focus on right now was getting this whole thing out in the open and getting it over with. The sooner we found the person behind this mess, the sooner the job would be over for Jasper. The sooner he would be free to go.

At the end of the afternoon, we had a solid plan and each of us had a role to play. Jasper still wouldn't tell us who he thought was behind everything but he agreed that Mike Newton was at the center of it. He didn't believe that Mike was the one pulling the strings and quite frankly, I didn't believe Mike was smart enough for that. And as for murder, Mike was vile and pathetic but he didn't have the courage to kill someone the way Jess and Ben had been killed.

I went back to my office and Bella and I set up the paperwork for Jenks to sign the next day. After it was ready, I called Mike. He arrived in my office within minutes, looking smug and confident.

"Thanks for coming up, Mike. I've got the documents all ready for tomorrow's closing with Jenks," I stated, trying to sound like business as usual. I didn't want to be too nice though so I added, "If you think you can handle it, I received the wiring information a little while ago and his deposits are ready to be set up."

"Sure, Eddie, I can set those up for you. I mean with Ben gone, Eric missing and Jasper looking like he was out drinking and fucking all weekend, I guess it's a good thing you got me around," he smirked.

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of reacting but all I really wanted to do at that exact moment was knock his ass onto the floor. How dare he talk about Jasper? The words were out of my mouth before I could think about it.

"You keep your damn eyes away from Jasper!" I snapped.

"Hold on their tiger. I didn't mean anything by it. Jasper just looks a little rough that's all," he qualified, backing away from my desk. An arrogant grin spread across his face as he headed towards the door.

"I'll have those funds transferred for Jenks and the accounts set up in an hour," Mike promised. He was laughing as he left the office. If Mike Newton was the mastermind of this situation, it was going to take more than Carlisle, Jasper, and Sam Uley combined to keep me from killing him. A whole hell of a lot more!

As planned, we all left at five, as if we were going home for the day. Three hours later we met back upstairs in Jasper's office. Carlisle, Jasper and I were seated around his desk looking at the computer screen and sure enough, it was all there, exactly as I had asked Mike to set it up. However, Jasper looked as if his world had just collapsed.

"This isn't how it should be. It doesn't match what happened with the other accounts he used to steal money from. I don't understand," Jasper mumbled; confusion and worry etched on his face.

"Okay, let's think about this for a moment," Carlisle said calmly, as always cool under pressure. "What we should have seen is duplicate accounts masking each other, right?" he asked Jasper.

"Yes, that's what I was expecting," Jasper answered. "It's just not here."

No one said a word. We were all thinking about how this was supposed to work. Then it dawned on me.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

Jasper and Carlisle both jumped. I knew what the problem was and it felt damn good to be the one seeing it.

"It is right there," I claimed, looking at both of them. They glanced at each other in confusion and I clarified, "It's not the deposit accounts. It's the loan accounts."

"You're right!" Jasper grinned in relief, those wonderful dimples of his showing. God he was beautiful when he smiled. "He can't duplicate the loan accounts until the papers are signed and the account numbers are set up. Edward, you are brilliant!" he exclaimed, then blushed as he turned to Carlisle. "We can't do anything else tonight. After the closing tomorrow I'll start watching the accounts. He will have to set them up within hours of the closing so they will all appear to have been done at the same time." He turned back to me then.

"Edward, is the paperwork set up the way we discussed earlier?"

"Yes, Bella and I devised a code so I would know exactly how many papers were being signed for each loan and account. We've got it covered, Jasper," I assured him, needing him to know that I was on his side.

"Well then, I say let's call it a night and get some rest. The two of you look like you need it," Carlisle remarked, chuckling to himself as he walked to the door of his office.

I watched Jasper gather up the papers we had been looking at and lock them in his desk. He looked over at Carlisle and I and said he'd only be a little longer and he would be happy to lock up.

I hesitated. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't know how. I could see that he was focused on his job at the moment. Carlisle motioned silently for me to follow him. Once inside his office, he turned to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Do you love him Edward?" Leave it to Carlisle to cut straight through to the heart of the matter.

I stood there looking at my brother, seeing the concern in his eyes. He wanted me to be happy. I knew he wouldn't judge me whatever I decided to do. Closing my eyes, I thought about Jasper. How I felt when he was with me. The loss I felt when we were apart. How my body craved his. How the smile that I had just seen for a moment made my heart beat just a little faster.

He had been hired to do a job and he had not expected to fall in love. How would it feel if he left OWF and I never saw him again? Could I live without him in my life? No!

"Yes," I admitted. "But I may have ruined everything, Carlisle. I didn't believe him when he told me the truth. I shut him out and I don't know if he'll let me back in again." Pain lanced through me at the thought of losing Jasper forever.

"Give it some time, Edward," he said softly, "I know he loves you. Wait till the case is closed and then work it out with him. It will be worth it in the end."

What if waiting wasn't the best idea? But it was also true that right now everything was still too fresh. Time would help both of us see what we really wanted.

"Alright," I said, nodding in agreement.

"Let's go home," Carlisle said as we walked out of his office and to the elevator.

Standing in the elevator before the door closed, I could see the light coming from under Jasper's door. I wanted to go to him and tell him that I forgave and loved him. I wanted to take him home with me. But I'd wait, as Carlisle suggested. This was all going to be over soon and we would work it out. The door to the elevator closed and I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

JPOV

_He didn't want me anymore. _That's the only thought that kept going through my mind. I'd lost him and I'd never be able to get him back now. All the pain and frustration came rushing back. Sitting there at my desk, I couldn't help thinking back on how I screwed this all up. If I'd have just been honest from the beginning, none of this would be happening. I'd be going home with Edward right now. Tasting those sweet lips and feeling his arms wrapped around me. Instead I'm sitting here in my office alone thinking about what an ass I am.

After shutting down the computer, I turned off the desk lamp and rose to leave the office. That's when I heard the distinctive crash coming from somewhere near the boardroom. I pulled out my cell phone and called Sam. The phone rang several times then his deep burly voice asked, "What in the hell is wrong with you Whitlock? Do you know what time it is?"

"Sam, no I don't and I'm at OWF. There's someone on the third floor with me," I whispered into the phone.

"Shit, Jasper." Uley was awake now. "Lock the door to your office and stay there. I'm on my way."

I heard him disconnect and I put the phone back in my pocket. There was another crash. I couldn't stay put. I had to see what was going on.

I quietly opened the door into Angela's office and walked past her desk. I bumped into the edge of it because it was pitch dark in there, her office had no windows.

The door to the hallway was slightly ajar so I didn't have to open it completely. I peered out into the hall way and saw a light on under Ben's door. Someone was in Ben's office. Who in the hell would be in there this time of night? And how did they get on the floor without the three of us hearing them earlier?

I walked over to the door and pressed my ear against it, trying to hear what was happening on the other side. I heard someone shuffling papers around and slamming desk drawers. Someone was searching for something. Suddenly, the noises ceased and the light went off.

I moved to step back from the door but I wasn't quick enough. I felt the rush of pain in my head before I saw the dark figure standing in front of me. Suddenly the floor was rushing up to meet me.

Looking up, I was stunned by the face that hovered over me.

"God damn it Jasper, you scared the shit out of me!" was the last thing I heard before my world faded to black.

**Okay, I know it's another cliffie!( But not nearly as bad as some of my others.) Next chapter will be a surprise to Mike I'm sure and maybe a few of you also. See you next week and thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	12. Bump in the Night

**I just have to say thank you to all of you who have penned this story, or one of my other stories and myself as an author this week. I am overwhelmed by the responses I have received since I started writing on Fan Fiction. I sincerely appreciate every person who reviews but I also want to thank those who read and don't review. Just knowing you are reading the story means so much.**

**Thank you again to my wonderful beta, Meikela. I appreciate the way she makes me look good.**

**Of course, I own nothing Twilight but I am grateful Stephenie Meyers allows us the opportunity to play with her characters.**

_I moved to step back from the door but I wasn't quick enough. I felt the rush of pain in my head before I saw the dark figure standing in front of me. Suddenly the floor was rushing up to meet me._

_Looking up, I was stunned by the face that hovered over me._

"_God damn it Jasper, you scared the shit out of me!" was the last thing I heard before my world faded to black._

Chapter 12

JPOV

Opening my eyes, I attempted to sit up; however the throbbing of my head kept me from going anywhere. I could hear a voice, but couldn't quite focus enough to make sense of the words. Deciding not to cause any further damage, I closed my eyes and remained on the floor.

"Don't move Jasper." Sam's deep voice was the first one I recognized. "You took quite a hit to the head and you're probably going to see stars for a bit longer."

"I didn't mean to hit him so hard, I swear!" That voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a name to it.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, keeping my head and body very still. Looking up, I made out Eric Yorkie's face alongside Sam's. He was looking at me as if I was dying.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, looking between the two men. "I remember I was in my office and then I heard a noise and I went… Shit who hit me on the head?" I tried to remember but my head was killing me. "What the fuck, Eric? Was it you? What in the hell did you hit me for?"

"I swear Jasper! I didn't know it was you!" he exclaimed. "If I'd realized, I wouldn't have hit you. Are you okay?"

"Hell no I'm not okay. I'm still seeing stars here," I retorted, attempting to sit up. "What in the hell did you hit me with anyway?" I asked Eric as Sam tried to help stand me up. That was a mistake. The world again faded to black.

Sometime later I finally started coming to again.

"What time is it?" I asked, confused.

"It's going on three a.m. You've been out for awhile," Sam answered. He found the bottle of Jack Daniels I kept in the side desk drawer and offered me a drink.

I took it. The whiskey burned on the way down but cleared some of the fog from my brain.

"Jasper, I think maybe we should have someone look at that bump," Sam said as he watched me carefully.

"Yeah, man," Eric chimed in from across the room. I had nearly forgotten he was there. Sam poured me another shot. This one didn't burn so much.

"Eric, where the hell have you been?" I asked, pulling myself up while holding my head.

Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "Around."

For the first time, I noticed the fear in Eric's eyes. I looked to Sam and he inclined his head minutely, letting me know he saw it as well.

"Okay, Eric," Sam started. "We already know a great deal of what's going on here." He had Eric's attention now and his eyes grew wider as Sam continued. "We know Mike Newton is at the heart of the embezzling but we also know he isn't the one who killed Ben or Jessica for that matter." He was laying it all out there for Eric.

Eric froze for a moment. Something, panic maybe, flashed through his eyes and then his entire body sagged, as if some powerful force had suddenly broken him. The next words out of his mouth blew me away and even shocked Sam.

With pain in his voice he said, "I don't know about Jessica but…Lauren killed Ben…"

Sam offered Eric a drink of the Jack and to my surprise he grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it. Eric shuddered, sat back down and proceeded to tell the two of us what had happened the night Ben was murdered. Sam took his notebook out and wrote down everything Eric said.

A short time later, Eric finished his story, saying, "I heard that crazy laugh of hers then I heard Ben beg for her not to do it…then…a gun shot. I headed for the stairs and ran down all three flights. I hid in the men's room downstairs until the bank opened, then walked out. I've been hiding every since. Here and there, never staying anywhere for long," he ended, drained. There was real fear in his eyes when he said, "She's crazy, you know? She'd kill me too if she finds out I was there that night."

Sam pulled out his cell phone and called the precinct. I couldn't hear all of his conversation but I did catch that he was asking for a plain clothes cop to come and take Eric somewhere safe. I was glad.

Fifteen minutes and several more shots of our new friend, Jack, later, Sam's cell buzzed letting him know the officer had arrived for Eric.

My head finally stopped throbbing. Now I was just exhausted from the lack of sleep. I rose to shake Eric's hand and thank him. Eric surprised me by pulling me into a tight hug, repeating his apologies about the bump on my head. I watched as Sam escorted Eric to the elevator and downstairs to the waiting police officer.

I was sitting at my desk when Sam returned, nearly asleep as exhaustion set in.

"Go home, Jasper. Better yet, let me take you home," Sam offered.

"Can't," I replied. I saw Sam's smirk when I peeked up at him. "I have to be here for the Jenks closing at eleven. I won't leave Edward to face Mike alone."

Sam was quiet for a moment, but gave in. "Okay. Go lie down on the couch and get some sleep. I'll sit out in the lobby and wait for someone to show up in the morning. Make that about four hours from now." He added, soberly as he looked at his watch. "I won't leave you alone here, Jasper, unprotected."

I answered him by rising from my chair and grabbing a pillow out of the closet. I stretched out on the couch getting comfortable. Four hours was better than nothing.

EPOV

I stepped off the elevator at seven-forty-five a.m. Apparently I was the first one on the floor this morning. My eyes automatically traveled across the lobby to the door of Jasper's office. What I wasn't expecting to see was Sam Uley sitting in a chair in front of Jasper's door, asleep. I froze. Where was Jasper and why was Sam guarding his door?

I walked cautiously over to where Sam sat. Realizing I couldn't startle him or his police training might cause him to pull his gun on me first and ask questions later, I coughed and bumped my briefcase against Lauren's desk. The noise roused Sam from his slumber, but I was right. He automatically went for the gun under his jacket. Before he pulled it out his eyes focused on me and he smiled sleepily. Standing to his feet Sam stretched and tried to work the kinks out of his body.

"Sam?" I questioned worriedly. "Why are you here and where is Jasper?"

"Jasper's sleeping," he replied, nodding his head toward the door. "He had a little accident last night after you left. Got a pretty nasty bump on his head from what he thought was an intruder."

I tried to push Sam out of the way. Jasper was hurt and I needed to get to him immediately. Sam blocked my movement forward and I yelled, "What the hell! Get out of my way Sam! I need to see him!"

"Hold on, Edward! He's okay. Let's go somewhere so I can tell you what happened," Sam assured me, then grabbed my elbow and walked me across the lobby.

Before we got halfway, the elevator opened and Lauren stepped out. I heard Sam growl under his breath and softly swear. What the hell was that about? Why was he looking at Lauren like he could rip her apart at any moment? We continued past Lauren without saying a word and headed to my office.

We stepped inside and Sam left the door slightly ajar. Every so often he would peer out, apparently checking on Lauren. After a moment he said, "Sit down, Edward. Let me bring you up to speed."

JPOV

I was dreaming. Edward was sitting beside me on a bed; at least I think it was a bed. It really wasn't as comfortable as a bed but shit I didn't care. All that mattered was that he was there. I could feel his sweet tender lips placing gentle kisses all over my face and hear his whispered words of love. He kept telling me he was so sorry for everything, that he would never doubt me again. I reached up to pull him to me so I could show him how much he meant to me.

I couldn't think about anything else but getting his clothes off and making love to him. Impatient, I attempted to unbutton his shirt and take off his tie. His hands kept pushing mine away and I started to become angry. I wanted to love him and he kept saying later. Later! Why did I have to wait until later?

His warm hands cupped my face then ran long sensuous fingers through my hair. He was asking me something but I couldn't make it out. Growing frustrated, I wanted to wake up but knew that everything was different outside of this dream world. Edward didn't love me anymore.

I begged him to stay and to please love me. Edward laughed. Well, not a full out laugh, just the cute little chuckle he had when he was happy. What the fuck? I asked him not to laugh at me and he said wake up. I kept trying to tell him I don't want to wake up; noting that he'd be gone when I woke. He promised he'd stay and his lips were soft on mine and so sweet, so fucking sweet; sending little jolts of electricity through my body.

My eyes fluttered open and his emerald orbs were looking deeply into mine. Either he was really here or I was still dreaming. Feeling confused and tormented, tears began to fall from my eyes. I wanted him to be there so bad but I was sure he wasn't.

"I want to stay here in this dream where you love me. If I wake up, you'll be gone," I sobbed out.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jasper, I promise. I'm right here." He kissed my lips. "I won't ever leave you again. I love you Jasper. Please wake up and look at me."

I knew I had to take a chance that this was real. Slowly, I opened my eyes. What I saw sent chills through my entire body.

Edward was kneeling beside the couch gazing directly into my eyes. His green eyes were on fire and reminded me of the way he used to look at me before I told him the truth. His soft pink lips curved into the half smile that always sent tingles straight to my dick.

"Hello," he whispered as his lips found their way to mine again. This kiss was different than the others he had given me. It was passionate, and as it deepened, my lips automatically parted to allow his tongue to enter and find mine. He tasted and felt so good; it felt so right to have him holding me again. When he started to pull away, I used both of my hands to pull him back to me again. He chuckled against my lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, love," He promised as he nipped my bottom lip. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

He helped me to sit up on the couch and sat beside me. As he wrapped his arms around me, I felt the warmth of his love encircle me once again. There was so much we needed to talk about. Sensing my need to explain, Edward hushed me and said, "Tonight. We'll talk tonight. Right now we need to get you ready for the Jenks closing. You've got about an hour to shower and change. Why don't you use the shower in the exercise room and we'll meet in Carlisle's office when you are done?"

I nodded in agreement and couldn't resist teasing him. "Why don't you come help me shower? I may not be strong enough yet. My head is still hurting pretty bad."

He laughed, kissed me hard and said, "Soon, love, very soon. Tonight when we get home?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. I think he was still unsure if we were back to normal.

"Edward, I completely understand why you reacted the way you did. Stop worrying about it. I should never have lied to you in the first place. The whole misunderstanding is my fault. You are right, we can talk about all this later," I assured him. "I'm going to go take that shower and then we're going to catch us an embezzler. With any luck at all, we'll get the murderer too."

Mike POV

This was so fucking easy, although I didn't particularly like that there were so many people in on this closing. Usually it was just the client, Edward and me. Today, there were a few extra people in the room. I didn't mind Jasper so much, he was nice to look at, but Carlisle had never sat in on a closing before. Bella was there to, taking notes of some kind. She usually hovered around the perimeter, ready to notarize documents when we needed her to but never stayed in the room.

It didn't really matter how many people were in the room. I would be able to perform my magic after they were all gone anyway. Edward would sign his name on the final documents, gather everything together and hand it to me. Then I would go back to my office and duplicate the loan accounts and make the transaction that would send funds into my own personal account. Well, not my own per say, the one the boss wanted them in. In two weeks time, we'd finally have enough money siphoned into the fake account to transfer to the Swiss bank accounts. The boss would finally give me the routing numbers too. Then it was 'bye bye' Seattle; 'hello' the rest of my life. I couldn't wait to get out of this town and finally live.

No more boss, no more OWF and no more Aro. I was going to see the world and have some fun. If I invested some of the funds and was careful not to go overboard, I'd never have to work another day in my life. I wasn't going to be stupid and now that the members of our little party have dwindled that meant a larger cut for me. Looking across the table and watching Edward, my only regret in all this was that he was still breathing. That little bomb I had placed in his computer should have gotten him completely out of the picture. I didn't really want to kill him but I figured it would have put in the hospital for a good long time, maybe even blinded him or some shit like that. Then I'd have been able to steal Jasper away from him.

Jasper, God he was one fantastic looking fuck. I'd dreamed of having him every since he had walked into OWF. It wasn't part of the plan for me to pull him in but how could he have refused me when I would have given him anything money could buy. He would have come around in time, if Edward would have been where he was supposed to be when the bomb had exploded.

The boss was pretty pissed at me that day. He knew I had planted it but how was I supposed to know he was going to pick that night to finally get Ben out of the way. Ben had been useless after Jessica was killed and by then I'd already learned how to duplicate the loans. We really didn't need him anymore. That shit Eric Yorkie could spoil everything though, if he decides to show his face around here again. I wonder can I back track enough in the computer system to put some of the blame on Eric. Yeah, I could do that. Even though the boss wanted Edward to be the fall guy, why not put a little blame on Eric too. That should be simple enough to do with this account.

Shit, they are almost done. I'd better pay attention so I can play the part of OWF employee extraordinaire. I wonder if Edward and Jasper are still fighting. They haven't said hardly two words to each other during this whole thing. Maybe I'll just ask Jasper out to dinner tonight and see what happens. Yeah, he's going to love having my cock fucking that sweet ass of his.

JPOV

I watched with Mr. Jenks as Edward signed the last two papers in front of him. The loans documents were complete and the closing was done. My head was still throbbing and I was really ready to go home and fall into bed. If Edward happened to be there, so much the better. Watching him work with Mr. Jenks, I realized just how good he was at his job. How that shithead, Mike, had been able to point all the doubled over accounts back to Edward without anyone catching on had been a miracle. The haul Mike would score from this was going to double what had already been taken.

I could tell Mike was full of himself as he watched the proceedings and gathered the documents for Edward when each one was signed. He had looked at me several times during the two hour meeting, letting his eyes roam over my body with lust filled eyes. God he made me sick. There was nothing on this planet that could ever make me desire that man.

Thank God Bella had devised a secret way to code each document she notarized. There was no way that Mike was going to be able to duplicate the loan documents this time. We'd have him red handed as soon as he tried. It was all but over for him and he didn't even know it yet. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face when I thought about all the time he was going to be spending in jail when Sam was finished with him.

Edward stood and shook hands with Mr. Jenks. Ever the business man, he thanked him for the privilege of providing the financial services that the US Division of Jenks Industries would need in the future. I had never really had the chance to meet Jay Jenks before and when I shook his hand something stirred in my memory. I couldn't quite grasp it but I had met him before today and I couldn't place where. He moved on from me quickly and went to speak with Carlisle at the other side of the boardroom table. That was weird; it was almost like he didn't want to talk to me. Wonder what was up with that?

I stayed behind until only Edward and I were left in the boardroom. He walked up and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel him breathing in my scent and felt the need rolling off him. He wanted me. I would never get tired of this feeling. For as long as I lived, I always wanted to feel this way with him.

"Let's go home, love," he whispered in my ear. "Carlisle told me to take you home and put you to bed."

He laughed quietly and so did I. We both knew what Carlisle meant. I needed some rest and he was right. I was incredibly tired.

"Alright." I kissed his cheek and took the hand he offered me. "I just hope you won't be too upset with me if I fall asleep almost as soon as I get into bed tonight."

"I promise, I won't try to have my wicked way with you tonight," he said as he hugged me to him. "I just want to hold you and feel you in my arms again."

That sounded so good. Sleeping in Edwards arms was exactly what I needed. We packed up our offices and shut down the computers. Stopping at Carlisle's office, we let him know we were heading out.

"Together?" he asked with hope shining in his eyes.

Edward answered him by taking my hand and squeezing it in front of Carlisle. The smile that spread across his face was beaming.

"I'm so glad the two of you reconciled," he said, hugging both of us. "I'm very happy for both of you. Now go, and Edward, let him get some rest tonight. Tomorrow starts the watch on the Jenks accounts and we're all going to need to be alert for that."

Trying to completely ignore the fact that Lauren was sitting at her desk, we walked past her to the elevator. We rode down to the first floor in mutual silence. I could see he was just as tired as I was.

I wasn't sure which home we were going to but when we stopped in front of my apartment building, he assured me it was so I could gather some fresh clothes and personal things to take back to his house. We skipped the stairs and took the elevator again to my second floor apartment. He took the keys and unlocked the door for me. I didn't on my life expect to see who I saw when he opened the door.

"Jasper Hale, just where in the hell have you been, mister?" Rose screeched at me. She ran across the room and nearly took me down with one of her bone crushing hugs.

EPOV

Rosalie Whitlock was not what I expected. She was larger than life and absolutely the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Long blond hair hung down her back, almost to her waist. Her eyes were blue, but unlike the calm that rested in Jasper's eyes, Rosalie's were dark and mysterious. Jasper was quiet and refined. Rose, as she insisted I call her, was anything but.

She rushed Jasper as soon as he walked into the apartment; hugging and showering him with kisses, all the while chewing him out for an endless list of crimes against her. Some of her complaints were totally ludicrous and caused Jasper and I both to laugh hysterically.

After she calmed down, she explained that she just couldn't stay away any longer. She'd come to see for herself that Jasper was okay. She also had something that she thought Jasper might find interesting.

"After you asked me about dad's journals, I got to thinking that maybe I did know where they were," she said as we all got comfortable on the couch. "I was right."

"So where are they?" Jasper asked. He was exhausted and his patience was growing thin. "Do you have them with you or not, Rose?"

Just then the doorbell rang. Rose jumped up to answer the door as if it were her apartment. Jasper just shook his head and said, "She's already taken over so don't try to fight it. You'll never win."

Rose opened the door to let a giant of a man into the room followed by a tiny little pixie of a girl. I felt Jasper tense next to me. He seemed to be very worried about something.

"Jasper, what in the hell happened to your head?" asked the giant with the tight black curls all of over his head. The rest of him was just plain…muscle. I don't think I've ever met anyone with biceps quite that large before.

"Hello, Jasper," the tiny pixie said shyly.

"Alice," Jasper stood as he greeted her. "Emmett, don't just stand out there in the hallway. Get in here."

Emmett, the giant, carried in a large box, worn and broken down with age. Alice had two large bags with what smelled like Cantonese food in them. I suddenly realized that neither Jasper nor I had eaten today. The aroma emanating from the bags was fantastic.

"Jasper, why don't I go set the table while you get reacquainted with Rose and her friends," I offered and headed for the kitchen.

Jasper quickly gave me a kiss and said thank you. I busied myself in the kitchen but could still hear the conversation going on. Emmett was Rose's boyfriend and Alice I gathered was Emmett's sister. Jasper had told me about Alice, she was the girl he broke up with just before he came to Seattle. Was she here because she wanted to get back together with Jasper? I couldn't help but be a little jealous but I knew that Jasper loved me. We'd had a bad spell but we were both determined to work things out. Weren't we? I stopped pouting when I heard the four of them laughing and heading for the kitchen.

"Edward, we decided we'd just come and help ourselves to the food and sit down and talk," Rose said as I added silverware to the dishes on the table.

"I didn't realize I was so hungry until you carried in those bags, Alice," Jasper said. "Let's dig in and Em, you can't have seconds until everyone has had something to eat."

I saw Emmett's face drop and no one could resist the urge to laugh at the face he was making. During dinner, Rose explained what they were doing here.

"Those boxes with dad's journals were buried away in some damp dark corner in the basement of mom's new home," she started out. "She never unpacked a lot of the things she brought from the old house after dad died. Just buried it down there not wanting to face how his life had ended up." Jasper reached over and squeezed Rose's hand as she continued. "I figured they were down there somewhere. It took me, Em and Alice two days to go through the basement. Then finally, when I had just about given up, Alice found the one we were looking for." Rose smiled over at her friend.

"Jasper," Alice's voice was soft and delicate, just the way she looked. "I didn't come here to cause you any trouble or blame you for our breakup. I came because I love Rose and I want us to be friends, if you think that would be alright?"

I could see the look of relief flood Jasper's face. He stood, walked to Alice and hugged her to him.

"I would like nothing better than for us to be friends, Alice. Thank you," he replied.

"Okay, that shit is nice and all but we've got a mystery to solve her bro so let's get to it," Rose interrupted. She stood and started to clear the dishes from the table.

With all of us working at it, cleaning the kitchen took no time at all and we were all settled in the living room again breaking open the large box Emmett had carried in earlier. I never realized there was an additional smaller box too.

The boxes were full and it was going to take a lot of time going through all the journals and notebooks that were packed into them. I looked over as Jasper seemed to just swoon into the couch. He needed sleep and I wasn't going to let him stay up again all night.

"Rose?" I asked turned to Jasper's sister, "Do you guys have somewhere to stay tonight?"

"No we came straight here from the airport," she answered.

I looked to Jasper and then decided to just say what I was thinking.

"Okay, Jasper has been up going on 48 hours plus. He needs to get some sleep. My house is only a short drive from here. We only stopped here to pick up some of his things and were headed back there to stay tonight," I started. "Why don't the three of you stay here? Jasper and I will go on to my house so he can get some sleep."

Rose smiled at me and then looked at Jasper, "He's a good one. You better hang on to this one, bro." Looking back to me she continued, "Go on then and get him to bed so he can get some rest." She snickered under her breath and I'm sure I heard her mumble something like 'right, sleep'.

"Edward's right, Rose, I need to sleep." Jasper stood and turned to go towards his room. "I'll grab my stuff and you guys settle in here. Tomorrow Edward and I have to go into the office, but we'll come back here when the day is over so we can start going through these things of dad's."

JPOV

I remember getting back into Edward's car and him kissing me awake to tell me we were home. Climbing the stairs to Edward's bedroom is a little fuzzy and so was lying on the bed. Edward taking my clothes off, I remember in great detail. Lying in the bed naked, wrapped around Edward, felt like another dream but it wasn't. Falling asleep in my lover's arms was peace. Waking up refreshed and horny was going to be…a hell of a lot of fun.

**Well a few questions got answered for you in the chapter. I hope some of you were surprised about Lauren. Although some of you have been suspicious of her for awhile. The twists and surprises aren't over yet. Next chapter will have a couple more. **

**Remember reviews are love and they often give me. I have already started the next chapter so I can send a peek to those who review this time.**

**Later**


	13. Catching a Thief

**I want to thank everyone who is reading this little mystery. I have been amazed at the number of visitors to this story this month alone. Thank you everyone who reads. It means so much. Okay now the mushy stuff is over. We're almost at the end of this story 2 maybe 3 more chapters and the mystery will be solved. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. There are some really sweet E/J moments. I hope you enjoy. Thanks again to my friend Meikela for her betaing expertise.**

**As always I own nothing Twilight and I appreciate that S. Meyers lets me play with her characters.**

Catching a Thief

JPOV

I woke to find Edward asleep on his side facing me, one leg draped over my waist and his palm against my chest. He was so beautiful to watch. His chest moved up and down smoothly with each sweet breath. Unable to resist, my hands began to roam his tight, sexy body. Touching his cheek, I followed the sharp angular curve of his jaw and felt the rasp of his morning stubble. A tiny shiver of anticipation ran through my body. His long, soft eyelashes rested against his cheek and I remembered how they felt like butterfly wings when he pressed them against my stomach. My next stop was his lips; soft, supple and so fucking sweet. I could spend hours tasting them.

My fingertips traced a path across his collar bone and shoulder then down his arm, feeling the strength in his biceps and forearms. I knew how strong he was and how that strength could bring me to the heights of desire. Desire that I had only dreamed of before I had met him. By the time I reached his hand, my own cock was starting to ache for him. I wanted to link my hand and my life to his for eternity, as cheesy as that sounded.

Running my fingers back towards his magnificent chest, I could feel my heart rate increase. His nipples hardened as my nails scraped against them lightly. My hand drifted lower and I felt the muscles of his stomach harden and relax in response to my touch. I forced myself to stop as I reached the smattering of fine reddish brown hair that disappeared beneath the band of his sleep pants. I could see his arousal tenting the cotton of his pajama pants, but resisted the urge to take him in hand, knowing he would awaken. My hand trembled as I recalled exactly how his cock felt in my hand, my mouth and buried deep in my ass. I was almost unbearably hard at this point, but didn't want to disrupt his slumber.

"Don't stop now, love," he whispered. My eyes traveled up his torso to lock with his. The amusement that lingered there proved that he'd been awake for some time now.

"How long?" I asked, quirking my lips up in a self-deprecating smirk. And here I thought I was being stealthy.

"Since you touched my lips," he said leaning towards me. His tongue slipped out to moisten his lips and then he pressed them to mine. Sweet magic seeped through my bones. It was a kiss of pure desire. Not aggressive, just a gentle give and take of love and affection. I didn't want it to end but soon we both needed to breathe.

"Make love to me Jasper," his whispered against my lips as he rolled to his back, pulling me on top of him. "I want you so badly. I don't ever want to be without you again. I need for you to make me yours all over again," he pled, his words deep and sure; his voice gritty with desire.

"Edward," I moaned, as I ground my erection into his. Lust darkened his eyes before and he pushed up to meet my thrusting hips.

"Jasper, I need you, please," he repeated. How could I refuse him?

Reaching across the bed, I fumbled with the nightstand drawer and hastily retrieved the lube and a condom. He took the lube from my hand as I removed my sleep pants. He watched as I exposed my engorged cock.

He raised his hips and I slowly removed his sleep pants, tossing them to the floor. His cock was thicker than mine and his balls were heavy. I nuzzled my face against his thigh. The smell of his skin was sucking me in and I had to taste him. One long lick with the flat side of my tongue from his balls up the shaft to circle the head had him whimpering and squirming under me.

"God, Jasper. Shit! Fuck me please! I need you to fuck me now!" he demanded, his desire making my own even headier.

Quickly, I encased my erection with the condom and opened the bottle of lube. Fisting my cock, I prepared myself for him. Kneeling, I wrapped one of his legs over my shoulder and looked him straight in the eye while I prepared him for me. One lubed finger pushed its way past the first ring of muscle.

"More, God more!" he moaned incoherently.

Two fingers slipped in to widen his passage, scissoring and stretching. I knew immediately when I hit his sweet spot. He nearly bucked me off the bed with the sudden arch of his back and thrust of his hips.

"Are you ready for me baby? I don't think I can wait much longer. Just looking at you, enjoying my fingers in your ass has me almost ready to lose my load," I groaned out.

"Shit yes, I need you in me now, Jasper," he said as he pushed himself against me.

"God, Edward, you are so beautiful…all open and spread for me." I positioned my cock at his puckered entrance and pushed the head in just past the tight ring of muscles. Edward thrust against me so hard I was buried in him before I realized it.

"You are mine, Edward. I will never let you go again," I swore to him as our movements began to pick up speed. My balls slapped against his ass, spurring me to move even faster. I bent over so that his cock was trapped between our stomachs and I could reach his lips. I wanted, no needed, to kiss him.

As our lips touched and our mouths opened to allow access to the other's tongue, our thrusts became quicker. Edward was groaning out my name against my lips and as I brushed against his prostate, he lost all control.

"So close Jasper! So fucking close. I want to come with you," he gasped out.

I could feel my own climax approaching and called to him. "Edward, come for me baby. Go over the edge with me." I screamed in pleasure as Edward tightened his inner muscles around my throbbing erection.

I felt Edward's cock explode a moment before my own release tore through me. I'd had many amazing orgasms with Edward but this was a powerful blend of fucking hot sex and so much more. I'd nearly lost him. Part of me had thought I'd never be this way with him again.

Soon we were coming down from our orgasmic high and I collapsed onto his chest. I placed tiny kisses over any exposed area of skin that I could reach. We murmured words of love and affection to each other as our bodies relaxed.

My softened cock began to slip out of him and we shuddered at the imminent loss of contact. I rose up over him and kissed him one more time, before withdrawing and heading to the bathroom. I removed and disposed of the filled condom, then brought back a warm cloth to remove his cum from both our stomachs. He lay there replete; eyes closed, and allowed me the privilege of cleansing his body. When I was finished, I returned the cloth to the bathroom and then moved back to the bed to lie down next to him.

He immediately wrapped his arms around me and brought me close to his chest. We didn't need any words. There really wasn't anything that we needed to say. Together was how it would be from now on. I drifted back to sleep as soon as I heard his breathing even out. Here in his arms was all I'd ever need.

Mike's POV

I know he's going to be pleased with me. He'll reward me. Punishments are always fucking hot but rewards? Those are even better. I can't wait to see what it will be.

My phone rang and I answered it before it could ring twice. It was him and I wouldn't dare keep him waiting.

"_Michael, you are such a good boy," he crooned. His deep throated voice caused my dick to stiffen."You know I will reward you for being such a good boy, don't you?" he asked._

"How? How will you reward me?" I inquired, my own voice shaking with excitement.

"_Friday morning," he interrupted._

"Friday morning? I don't want to wait that long. Can't I see you sooner?" I knew I was begging. He didn't like it when I begged but I couldn't help it. I needed a release and I needed it badly.

"_Now, Michael, you know I don't like it when you whine. Do you want me to take your reward back?" he asked chillingly._

I only hesitated for a moment. Making him wait for my answer would not be a good thing. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Where do you want me on Friday and when?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound contrite. He had to know I was willing to do whatever he wanted.

"_Good boy. Let's do something we've never done before shall we? Meet me at 7:00 a.m. in the exercise room at OWF," he ordered. "And Michael? Believe me when I say this will be an experience to die for."_

The phone line went dead. Shit. I'd jizzed myself just from the thought of what was to come. I couldn't believe he wanted to meet me at OWF. We're going to fuck in the exercise room. Hell, maybe we'll do it on Carlisle's desk. That would be something, wouldn't it? Damn! Now I have to go shower and change my clothes before I go to work. I've got one more thing to fix on those loan accounts before I can start the transfer of funds. Two days, Wednesday and Thursday, are all that stands between me and my reward. I can't wait.

EPOV

Wednesday went as planned. Jasper spent most of the day watching the Jenks' loan files and accounts. He hardly left his office. When lunchtime rolled around, I knew he wouldn't leave his computer so I ordered in. Both of us were careful to stay clear of Lauren. Sam had warned us that we needed to keep as much distance as possible. If she even suspected that she was being observed, she could make a break for it and we wouldn't be able to stop her. Sam wanted her bad.

Carlisle, Jasper and I knew undercover police officers were coming in and out of the building constantly but so far no one else had noticed. We had to keep Mike in the dark too. The funny thing was he hadn't been up on this floor since the closing on Monday. Sam and Jasper believed he was getting ready to transfer the funds from this bank to another bank, probably a Swiss account. Jasper was sure he would be able to see every move Mike made and block it before the transfer could go through.

We stayed until almost eight and when nothing transpired Jasper said we could call it a night. There was a guard hidden downstairs who would alert Sam if Mike showed up during the night. Sam would call Jasper and we'd return as quickly as possible.

Jasper hadn't been back to his apartment since Rose, Emmett and Alice left early yesterday morning. He wanted to go back there tonight because it was closer to the bank than my house. I had a feeling he also wanted to go through those journals of his dad's. We didn't look at them last night and he promised Rose to let her know as soon as he found what he was looking for. I still didn't understand how his dad's old journals could help with this case but maybe it had more to do with the note he received the night that nearly destroyed us. The note implied that Jasper knew the person who had embezzled funds where his father had worked. I knew it was on his mind.

We stopped and picked up some take out before heading back to his apartment. It seemed awfully quiet and empty now without Rose and Emmett. I was going to miss the two of them. It had been a lot of fun watching the two of them argue and fight then kiss and make up. Emmett was the perfect calm to Rose's stormy seas. Alice, well, she was an adorable little thing but I had to admit, it still made me a bit uncomfortable to have her around Jasper. I knew there was nothing between them, well on Jasper's side anyway, but still she seemed to spend a lot of time looking at him. I was being a jealous fool, but I didn't care. He was mine and I wasn't letting him go for anyone.

"Edward, you've been awfully quiet this evening. Is everything alright?" Jasper asked as we placed our dinner on plates and grabbed some wine.

"Actually, I was just thinking how quiet it was now that Rose is gone." I couldn't help the smirk that danced across my face.

"She is rather loud, I know," he said quietly. "But I do miss her when she's gone."

"When this mess is all over, why don't we take a vacation and go see them?" I asked, taking a bite of the chicken in my Caesar salad. I heard Jasper's quick intake of breath and turned to look at him.

"You would do that?" he asked as if he was truly surprised.

"Of course I would. It would make you happy to spend a little time with them, wouldn't it?" I couldn't understand why he was so surprised by the idea.

"I'd love to take you home, Edward," he said. He was blushing and he looked so happy.

"That's what partners do, Jasper. Get to know each other's families. Share their lives with each other," I noted. I wanted that with him. Surely he knew that by now?

"So…we're…partners?" He said hesitantly, putting his plate down on the coffee table and turning on the couch to face me. I followed suite and gathered his hands in mine.

"Jasper, there will never be anyone else I want to be with the way I want to be with you," I vowed. I never felt surer about anything in my life. "I want you to be my partner, grow old with me and share my life. I thought you wanted that too…" It hurt a little to think that he hadn't been thinking along these same lines.

"Edward, darlin', there is nothing I want more," he said fiercely, letting go of my hands and pulling me into his body. His lips touched mine gently then the kiss deepened. The emotions spreading from him into me pulled me under and flooded my mind, my soul. We were one and we had only just begun to realize how special our connection was.

He pulled his lips away from but left our foreheads pressed together. Looking deep into his eyes, I saw the depth of emotion I felt reflected back at me.

"Partners," he whispered.

"Partners," I replied.

"Now, partner, let's finish this food up and dig into those journals so we can get some sleep tonight," I said as I kissed his rosy lips with a smack. Laughing he picked up his burger and fries and finished them off in no time flat.

JPOV

It was nearly midnight and I still hadn't found what I was looking for. Dad had taken meticulous notes but sometimes his thought process was convoluted. It was hard to decipher what he was trying to tell the reader. Several names appeared in the journals repeatedly and they were beginning to spin around in my head. Martin Franks was his immediate supervisor, I remembered him. James Jamison was mentioned in several places but I couldn't remember that name. He didn't seem to be in the earlier journals; however, he appeared more towards the end, when dad got very confused. There was also an Arthur Vonhouse. Now that was a name one wouldn't forget but I can't remember dad ever talking about him either. Those three names appeared more than any others.

Edward was snoring lightly, bent over one of the journals. My partner. God how I loved that man. I'd never thought of being someone's partner but now I couldn't think of anything I wanted more. I put the book I'd been reading down. Rousing him gently, I told him it was time for bed. If Mike was going to go back into OWF tonight, he would have already. We both needed a good night's sleep.

"Edward, come on, let's go to bed," I said as I kissed across his cheeks and then stood to pull him up.

"Okay," he mumbled out.

I helped him to his feet and he wrapped his arm around my waist. We staggered down the hall and into the bedroom. I managed to get him to the bed before he fell asleep standing up. When he was resting on the bed, I removed his shoes, socks, shirt and pants. Leaving him in his boxers, I tucked him in and headed off to the bathroom for my nightly routine. When I returned, I climbed into bed behind him as quietly as I could. Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled his back against my chest. I couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped my lips.

"What the hell took you so long?" he mumbled as he pressed back against me.

I snickered and kissed the nape of his neck. It felt so right. Nothing could top this feeling of being with the right person and sharing your life with them. When I heard his breathing even out and a slight snore begin, I finally allowed myself to fall into sleep. My last thoughts were of how we were going to close this case and be together forever.

Mike POV

That's the last one. It's finished. One more push of a button and the money will start to transfer. It was smart to get here a half hour early this morning. I hadn't heard the elevator go up to the third floor yet. The last thing I needed was Edward snooping around in the system before I had this completed. If he came across something while I was adding the dummy accounts…

What am I waiting for, I wondered? It was Thursday morning and everything went like clockwork. So why was I so nervous about pushing one more button? Because it felt like someone was watching me, that's why. Stupid, Mike, you're just being stupid. No one is watching you. Well what does it matter? I could wait and make the transfer later. No one would be the wiser. Yeah, that's what I'll do. The accounts are set. It will only take one transaction and everything will be a go. I could wait until five o'clock today and by this time tomorrow morning; the money would be in the account.

Tomorrow morning, I would be bent over an exercise bike having my ass fucked like crazy. What could be better than that? Hell, yes. I've never looked forward to a Friday more in my life. When I left OWF, tomorrow at five, I was never coming back. It was on to the good life. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

Damn there goes the elevator - the gang is here. It's eight-forty-five; I'll wait eight hours then do the transfers. I wonder who's dancing at the club tonight. No… better save all my energy for the morning. I'm going to need it. This was going to be a long day.

JPOV

"Edward, get in here quick and bring Carlisle with you," I said hurriedly into the phone. I left the computer up and signed on to the Jenks accounts when I left last night. After I got some coffee and sat down at my desk, I hit the refresh page and there it was.

Mike must have already been in his office this morning. Every fucking one of the loan accounts had been duplicated. No funds had been transferred though; they were still there. I wondered what he was waiting for.

The door opened from Carlisle's office and both men walked straight to my desk. Peering over my shoulders, they stared at the sight before us on the screen.

"I don't understand," Carlisle said. "They weren't there at all yesterday and now…"

"What we need to know is if he has signed loan documents to match those loan numbers," I said as I looked at both of them.

"As soon as Bella gets here, I'll have her go down to the scanning and filing department and pick them up," Edward stated. "We'll have to be sure that Mike doesn't know we're getting our hands on them. He needs to be distracted for an hour or so."

We were all quiet for a moment and then I spoke up. I knew Edward was not going to like what I was going to say but it was the only surefire way to get Mike out of the building for any length of time.

"I could ask him to go to lunch…" I began.

"Like hell you will. No way, Jasper! You are not going anywhere alone with that son of a bitch," Edward roared, his body rigid with anger.

"Edward, he's right," Carlisle interjected calmly.

"I said no!" He was still pissed, but his voice was a little softer this time.

I stood from my chair and went to gather Edward into my arms.

"Babe, look, I don't like the idea of being with him either," I said, wanting to soothe his fears. "You know he's not my type. No bronze sexy bed hair," I teased, kissing him softly. I felt some of the tension release from his body.

"What if we called Sam and he had a plain clothes officer follow them?" Carlisle offered.

Edward was quiet for several minutes then sighed. "You know he's going to have to think that we've broken up before he'll take you up on it," Edward said sadly.

"I know, darlin'," I replied quietly, stepping away from him. "But you and I both know the truth," I reassured, smiling at him. I could see in his eyes that he really hated this part but he knew it was the only way to go.

"Alright," Edward sighed. "Call Sam. Bella will need one hour, ninety minutes tops. That's all I want you to spend with him," he said forcefully. "Do we understand each other?"

"Damn, you are hot when you're jealous," I teased. He finally smiled and my heart leaped in my chest.

"I know," he said with a smirk.

We started laughing and Carlisle joined in when he saw everything was okay. Fifteen minutes later we had a plan and Carlisle act one. We watched through the connecting door as he called Mike and asked him to come up to his office in twenty minutes. Glancing at us, Carlisle nodded to let us know that everything was set. Edward and I went to our respective offices to get ready for our performance.

Mike's POV

I hated going up to that office. I just wanted to get through this day and go home. Why in the hell did he want to see me anyway? The elevator door slid open and as I was stepping out, I heard a rather loud discussion going on in the exercise room. I nodded to Lauren and slipped down the hall to see if I could figure out what was going on.

"I don't care what you think, Edward," Jasper was yelling. "You don't own me."

"The hell I don't," Edward screamed back. "How could you possibly think I would be okay with you going out with other guys?" I watched through a crack in the door as Edward stepped forward, grabbed Jasper by the shoulders and kissed him hard. Jasper was trying to pull out of his grip.

"Stop it!" Jasper screeched. "I've had enough of your non-stop jealousy and manhandling."

Jasper finally worked himself free from Edward's grip. Then he did something I just couldn't believe. He hauled back and slapped Edward across the face. I'd never seen Edward get that mad. He turned blood red and fumed. Jasper turned toward the door and I ran back down the hallway to stand in front of Carlisle's office. I knocked on the door as Jasper came barreling down the hall with Edward hot on his heels.

"I'm not finished with you," Edward shouted, seething.

"Well, I'm finished," Jasper retorted, turning to face Edward. "I'm finished with YOU!"

Carlisle stepped out of his office and looked at both men.

"Mike if you could wait in my office for me, I need to talk to Edward for a moment," he said calmly. I could hear the command in his tone.

"Edward, your office, NOW!" Carlisle said firmly.

I watched as Edward, who clearly wasn't done with Jasper, went into his office ahead of Carlisle. Carlisle closed the door on them and left Jasper and me standing in the hall. Lauren cleared her throat and drew my attention for a moment. It was Jasper's sigh that brought me away from Lauren's stare.

I turned to look at Jasper. There were tears silently rolling down his cheeks. He took one look at me and rushed to his office. I was stunned for a moment. What to do? Jasper left his office door open so maybe… No. Why would he want me to comfort him? That was crazy, but still, why the hell not? This was my chance and I was going to take it.

I pushed the door open further and found Jasper standing by the windows looking out across the Sound. He was shaking slightly. As I closed the door behind me, he jumped when he heard the door click. Turning around, a frown crossed his face as I came into view. Clearly he was thinking someone else would be coming in.

"Mike," he muttered, wiping away the tears that continued to fall. "I'm really not in the mood right now."

"I know." _Be nice! _ I kept telling myself. "I know he hurt you. I'm sorry about that."_Would he believe me if I acted the part of caring friend? Shit I hoped so._

"You are?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes." _Easy, Mike. Be careful_. "He shouldn't have treated you that way. I know I would never treat someone I cared about like that." I stepped toward him slowly.

"You wouldn't?" he asked, staring at me with those huge blue eyes. God, I want to run my hands all over that fucking hot body_. Keep it under control Mikey and you just might get the prize_.

"How about we get out of here? Take an early lunch?" I asked as I stood beside him. "I think you could use some time away." I wrapped an arm around his shoulders carefully.

"Well, I could use a drink," he agreed hesitantly. Looking into my eyes, he smiled shyly and continued, "Okay, Mike. Let's go. I do need to get away from here."

_Gold mine! Damn, I was on a streak._ Money and Jasper all in the same week, life couldn't get any better than this. I opened the door for him and followed him out to the elevator. When I saw Lauren the shit hit the fan.

"Lauren, Mike and I are going out for an early lunch," Jasper told her as he held the elevator door open for me. "We'll be back in an hour or two. Would you let Carlisle know? I'm sure he'll understand that I needed to get out for a bit."

"Sure. Fine," Lauren said between clenched teeth.

I knew she would be pissed but this was too important to pass up. I walked by without looking directly at her. Her final words to me as I entered the elevator, though simple, made my blood chill.

"Have a nice lunch, Mikey."

**So how did you like Edward and Jaspers little fight? Maybe they'll have pretend make up sex to go with the pretend fight. Who knows? I loved when you hit the little button below. Later**


	14. No More Mikey

**Hello everyone. First I want to thank every one of you who reviewed the last chapter and say I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to respond to each one. I have never received so many reviews on a chapter before. It was overwhelming and exciting too. This chapter will answer questions for those of you who have been wondering about a certain lady in the story. I hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing Twilight but I am forever grateful that Ms. Meyers allows me the chance to play with her characters.**

No More Mikey

MPOV

"_Have a nice lunch, Mikey."_

Lauren's words were on repeat in my head as Jasper and I made our way down to the first floor, exited the building and walked to my car. I could still hear them as I opened the passenger door for Jasper. As I waited for him to get himself situated, I thought about how I'd be driving a much better car this time next week. I looked down and caught the sad look on Jasper's face as I closed the door. He really was upset. Somehow I had to convince him that I was way better for him than that ass Edward Cullen.

Sliding into the driver's seat, I started the car and pulled out into traffic. Jasper quietly stared out the passenger window. I gave myself an internal pep talk. _Okay, Mike, you've got this one lunch to prove that you are way fucking better for him than you know who. So get your game on._

"So, Jasper, where would you like to go for lunch?" I asked.

"It really doesn't matter. I'm not all that hungry," he replied softly.

"Okay," I said hesitantly. Where the hell could we go? I had an idea but wasn't sure if he would be up for it. "I know this little bar a couple of blocks away. How about we just grab something light there?"

"Sure," he said.

I drove the four blocks to O'Malley's and parked out front. There were very few cars parked nearby so the club was probably pretty quiet, but then again it wasn't even noon yet. I tried to remember if they served any food here at all. Shrugging my shoulders, I decided I didn't care if they had food or not and exited the car. I opened the door for Jasper and watched as he got out slowly, waiting for me to lead the way. Hell, I liked the idea of leading the way. I'd lead him straight to my bed if I could.

The interior of the club was dim, even in the daytime. I could see a few people sitting at tables eating. Apparently they did serve lunch. We sat down at a table near the empty stage and a waitress came over quickly to take our drink order, asking if we wanted a menu. Jasper ordered a whiskey neat and shook his head no to the menu. Not really hungry either, I ordered the same. The waitress left to get our drinks.

I knew playing the 'I'm interested and I care' card would go a long way to helping my efforts to win Jasper over. I decided to lay it on thick and asked, "Do you feel like talking about it?"

Before he could answer, the waitress returned with our drinks and a bowl of pretzels. I looked at her in disbelief. Did we look like we needed this shit? Catching my look, she just shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away. Before she took a step, Jasper spoke up and said, "Bring us another round, please."

I turned my attention back to him and realized he looked really pale. Maybe he should eat something. I didn't want him passing out on me or some shit like that.

"Jasper maybe you should eat something," I said, pushing the bowl of pretzels towards his side of the table.

He looked at me like I'd lost my mind. For the first time in my life, I blushed.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, Mike!" he ground out, pissed.

"Of course, not," I said, trying to placate him. "I was just trying to help."

He snorted in disbelief and said loudly, "Uh-huh. Doubtful. I think you are just trying to get into my pants!"

"Shush, Jasper," I said, looking around to make sure nobody was listening to us.

"Sorry," he apologized, dropping his head and running his fingers through his hair. Damn, I wanted to do that.

"Okay, look," I said, trying one more time. "I know Edward fucked up somehow but you don't have to take it out on me. After all I'm the one who got you out of there."

He raised his head and glared at me. Then his face softened and his lips quirked up in a half-smile.

"Thank you for doing that. I mean getting me out of there," he said softly. "I just didn't know he could be like that. He never told me he expected exclusivity. God knows he sure as hell was still seeing other people. That's quite a double standard if you ask me. How can you expect me to not date anyone else while you fuck whoever you want? You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Of course not," I said, attempting to make the lie seem as truthful as possible. "If I were lucky enough to have a relationship with you, I wouldn't want my dick in anybody else's ass. You can be sure of that."

Jasper's mouth opened and closed. He seemed to be having trouble talking but finally said that maybe he should eat after all. I called the waitress over and we both ordered a sandwich from the menu she provided. After she took the order, we talked about sports and shit that made absolutely no sense to me. But if this meant he was trying to get to know me, I was all for it. He didn't have to know I was only in this for the fuck. I could play the game as well as anyone.

JPOV

Michael Newton was a complete and utter ass. How could he possibly believe that I was falling for the lines he was handing me? How could anyone fall for this shit? I had to swallow against the bile that rose in my throat every time he spoke.

We'd been sitting here for over an hour. I managed to choke down half the sandwich I ordered while listening to him. Honestly, I didn't know how much more I could take. I swear to God, if Edward and Bella don't find what we need, I'm going to tear that file room apart with my bare hands.

Then, when I thought I had had as much as I could take, the bastard leans across the table and tries to hold my fucking hand. My immediate response was to pull away and jump up from the table. Unfortunately, I had a part to play and I was going to see it through. But having him touch me was almost too much.

Finally, after another forty-five minutes passed I figured that by the time we got back to the office, Edward and Bella should be out of the file room. I excused myself and headed to the restroom. If he followed me there and tried anything, I was going to kill him. Luckily, he didn't.

Surprisingly, he actually paid for lunch and led me back to his car. When he opened the door for me, he leaned over and I knew from the look in his eye what he was going to try. Shit! I was afraid of this and I didn't know if I could actually go through with it. I definitely hadn't had enough to drink to endure this.

"I know you aren't ready to hear this…" he said, trying to sound as if he actually cared. "But I really like you Jasper. It could be so good between us, if you'd only give it a chance." Then he did it, he caged me in against the car and kissed me.

Trying to focus on anything other than the disgusting feel of his lips on mine, I chanted internally, "It will be okay, it will be over quick." I nearly lost my lunch when I felt his tongue try to pry its way into my mouth. I pushed him away, gently, when all I wanted to do was shove his ass down to the sidewalk.

"You're right. I'm not ready yet," I explained. It was all I could say. I entered the car quickly.

He was quiet on the ride back to the office and we didn't say two words to each other as we walked into the bank. In the elevator going upstairs, we stopped at the second floor for him. He turned to me with a sad look in his eyes. It disappeared quickly as he reverted back to his usually behavior.

"If you change your mind, you know where my office is," He said, licking his lip. He blew me a kiss as the elevator doors slid closed.

I wanted to vomit so fucking bad! Finding a place to brush my teeth and scrub my mouth became a major priority. Although I hadn't let his tongue in my mouth, I still felt like slime. There was no way I could let Edward know Mike had kissed me, he would blow his stack. The elevator door opened on the third floor and Lauren was still seated at her station. She glanced up at me as I walked onto the floor and if looks could kill, I'd be dead already. Shuddering, the image of Ben at his desk with blood running down the wall behind him flashed through my mind. I'm not a coward but I lowered my eyes and walked past her desk quickly.

As soon as I closed the door to the lobby, the side door from Carlisle's office flew open. Edward grabbed and pulled me into his arms before I could catch my breath. When his warm lips, touched mine, I knew the whole thing had been worthwhile. Anything would be worth keeping this man safe. The kiss was just deepening when we heard Carlisle clear his throat from behind us as Bella giggled. We were both blushing when we separated and faced them.

"So did you get what we needed?" I asked Bella, trying to get things back to business.

"We sure as hell did!" she affirmed with a huge grin.

"Sam is bringing someone over to compare the signatures on the originals and the duplicates. He should be here anytime," Carlisle noted as we all moved to find a seat.

Glancing through the paperwork Bella retrieved, I couldn't believe how authentic the documents looked. If Bella and Edward had not marked the originals with their secret code, I never would have been able to tell the difference between the ones that Edward had signed and the ones Mike duped. I had to give him credit, he was good. The signatures were pretty damn close. It would take a handwriting expert to convince a jury that the documents were forged.

While we waited for Sam to show up, I logged into the Jenks accounts to see if Mike had started the transfer process. He hadn't. I spent the next half hour resetting the phony accounts so Mike wouldn't be able to push the funds out of the duplicate accounts. If he tried it, he would receive an error message stating that the accounts were no longer fundable. He was going to be livid.

Sam appeared, accompanied by an Officer Purdy, who spent the another thirty minutes or so comparing the signatures on the original and duplicated loan documents. Finally, he laid aside the papers, looked up at Sam and nodded his head. He then proceeded to tell all of us exactly how he could tell the duplicated signatures were forgeries. We had Mike nailed.

The loan documents we had were copies. Prior to our return from lunch, Bella put back the originals in the file room, not wanting to arouse any suspicion. Sam and Officer Purdy headed back to the precinct to obtain a warrant for the originals Bella replaced. Sam expected that it would take about an hour to get a judge to sign the warrant, since Officer Purdy's testimony would easily make his case. It was almost four now and I had a feeling that Mike would attempt to transfer the funds before he left for the day.

None of us knew that Lauren had eavesdropped on our entire conversation. We surely weren't aware that we were signing Mike's death warrant.

Five o'clock came and went. Sam returned with the warrant just as they locked the main doors downstairs at five thirty. He retrieved the loan documents from the file room and sent them back to be logged into evidence. Watching the computer, I saw the transactions start to come through. Mike must have not known that Sam had the documents, which was good for us. Although the funds wouldn't transfer, every transaction Mike attempted would be in his journal of work for the day and on the loan accounts themselves. I watched as he tried a second time, then a third. He tried one last time around seven, but must have given up as no further transactions were logged into the system. I waited in my office with Edward, Carlisle and Sam until eight-thirty just to insure no further attempts. Sam's radio blared as the officer hidden downstairs confirmed that Mike had left the building.

MPOV

I had to get out of town. Now. If he realized that I had somehow been found out, I wouldn't live to see tomorrow. Just as I reached my apartment, my cell phone rang. As soon as I saw the number I knew I was in trouble. Second guessing my gut instinct, I figured that he couldn't possibly know yet. He wouldn't be looking for the money until tomorrow morning. That was the agreement. I'd better answer this and pretend like everything went as planned.

"Hello," I answered.

"I was afraid you weren't going to answer there for a minute," a deep voice said.He didn't sound angry, just curious. Maybe everything was okay after all. I'd just play along and see how it went.

"I was parking the car," I answered carefully.

"So, everything went okay? The transactions are set to occur over night?" he asked.

"Yes," I lied. "Everything went just fine. All the money should show in your dummy account in the morning. I will make the transfer to the Swiss accounts as soon as you give me the account numbers."

"Good. I'll call you at 8:00 a.m. with the numbers and then I'll watch from my end to be sure _**all**_the funds transfer," he said, emphasizing the word all.

"Of course," I said, swallowing loudly. Hopefully he didn't hear that. "When, will I receive my share?"

"Don't be so greedy, Michael," he snapped. "Your share will be transferred to you once the funds have been confirmed, as always!"

I didn't say anything. I knew better. I waited for him to end the conversation. The line was silent for a moment before he added, "I understand you're receiving a reward from your boss in the morning." I could hear the sneer in his voice, almost as if he found the idea revolting. "I hope you enjoy it."

I couldn't think of anything else to say, and debated whether I should just skip seeing the boss in the morning. Before I could come up with a response, the phone line went dead.

Heading up to my apartment, I began packing as much as I could in the few suitcases I had. If I could get away tonight, I would be long gone before the head guy and the boss even realized it. Staying here wasn't in my best interest anymore.

My bags packed, I was about to carry them out to the car when my cell rang again. I saw the name and nearly pissed. There's no way I could avoid answering this one. I was damned if I did and if I didn't.

"Mikey, I was very disappointed in you today!" his voice shouted angrily. "I have never been so angry with you. In fact, you can kiss that little reward I promised goodbye!"

I couldn't but sigh with relief. Maybe I _**could **_get away. However, the next words I heard froze me in my tracks.

"I want you at OWF NOW! You must be punished for your behavior today," he said roughly. "And don't even think about trying to leave town, Mikey. You are being watched. I will find you where ever you go."

Panic ran through my system and my vocal chords refused to operate. I knew he was waiting for my response but I couldn't form the words.

"Mikey, did you hear me?" he asked angrily.

"Yes," I squeaked out.

"Good, I'll see you in twenty minutes. Don't be late," he ordered.

The phone went dead. I don't know how long I stood there with it still against my ear. Too long I realized. I was going to be late. Leaving my suitcases by the door, I prayed that I would be back to retrieve them shortly. I broke every speed limit to back to OWF in the allotted time.

Using my pass key, I entered the building. As I rode the elevator up to the third floor, I attempted to calm my nerves and get my story straight. I had to be sorry for disappointing him, beg him to forgive me, take the punishment and do as he asked. Maybe, just maybe, he'd fuck me roughly and that would be enough. I could only hope.

Exiting the elevator, I walked down the hall to the exercise room. A swatch of light shone from under the door. Hesitating for a moment, I opened the door and walked in. Shit! A woman stood looking out the windows at the city. She turned to look at me and I screamed "FUCK NO!"

EPOV

Jasper and I headed to his apartment to try and get some rest. We knew Sam was planning on coming back to OWF in the morning to arrest Mike and Lauren. Mike would go down for embezzlement and Lauren for Ben Chaney's murder. Eric's testimony had proved enough for the judge to issue a warrant for her arrest in addition to Mike's for the forgery charges. It was finally going to be over.

I could see that his experience with Mike had really taken it out of Jasper today. I fed him some dinner and made him sit down on the couch to relax a little bit. After I cleaned up the kitchen, I returned to the living room to find him pouring through one of his dad's journals again.

He was not going to rest until he figured out the connection between what was going on now at OWF and what happened at his dad's place. An intense look of concentration was painted on his face and as he drew his bottom lip between his teeth to worry it, I felt my cock twitch. I wanted him.

"You know - we had a fight today," I said, plopping myself down on the sofa as close to him as I could get. "I think maybe you are still a little angry with me."I grabbed the book from his hand as he gave me an astonished look.

"What the hell are you talking about, Edward?" he asked. Watching as I tossed the journal onto the coffee table, he added, "Hey, I was reading that."

"I know," I sad sadly. "That's why I think you are still angry with me." I put on my best pouting face, hoping he'd notice.

"Edward, we had a pretend fight today." He was looking at me like I had a screw loose. "You know that, right?"

"Of course," I replied, pushing my lower lip out just a little.

"Then what are you going on about," he said in confusion, running his fingers over my lips. I shivered at his touch. He smiled widely and both of his dimples came out to play.

"Well, I think that even a pretend argument…" I murmured, leaning in to kiss him chastely. "…requires make-up sex." Not waiting for his response, I claimed his lips again.

When I felt him chuckle against my lips, I knew he'd caught on. Tilting his head slightly, he deepened the kiss. He moaned as his tongue flicked out to caress my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Our tongues began to dance together; tasting, sharing, and fucking each other's mouth. His hands snaked around my waist and he pulled me until I was straddling his thighs. I placed my hands on either side of his head and lost myself to his taste and touch, only stopping as we ran out of air.

"You know, I could really use a shower," Jasper said as he placed open mouthed kisses on my neck.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I could stand to calm down a little myself before bed. I'd sleep better that way."

"And I was thinking, make up sex in the shower sounded pretty hot," Jasper noted nonchalantly. I pulled back to look into those sea blue eyes to find them filled with amusement. I pouted and he burst into laughter. Standing up, I reached out my hand and pulled him up from the sofa.

"Humph. We'll see how amusing you find me once I have my cock up your ass and you are screaming my name in ecstasy," I offered as I pushed him toward the bathroom.

"Oh…Edward. Oooohhh," he teased. "I'll scream your name, I promise!" he said, laughing all the way down the hall.

How had I ever lived without this man in my life? He could turn me on and make me laugh all at the same time. I stood for a moment reveling in the feeling of love that surrounded me. I probably would have still been standing there if I hadn't heard the shower come on and Jasper's voice echoing down the hall way. "Are you going to stand there all night or come in here and fuck me?" he asked slyly, the desire in his voice evident. Grinning, I sauntered to the bathroom, vowing to have him screaming my name so loud the neighbors' ten apartments down would hear him. And I was going to enjoy every fucking moment of it.

**Lauren's POV**

"Did you enjoy the show?" I asked the man who stepped out from the shadow. He stared at Mike's lifeless body which was still bent over the exercise machine.

"I always enjoy your performances, Lauren. Or should I call you Lawrence when your dick is hanging out like that?" he sneered, zipping up his pants.

Although the son of bitch claimed to find the whole thing revolting, I knew he was jacking off as I fucked Mike. Turning my back to him, I redressed; enjoying the feeling of the panty hose as I slid them into place and felt them wrap around my balls. It was a shame that more people didn't understand why a man might love to dress in women's clothing. I'd discovered over the years that not everyone appreciated my little perversion.

After I finished dressing, I turned back to answer his question. "Lauren is fine. I stopped being Lawrence when my father disowned me."

"Speaking of your father," he said as he strolled to the window to take in the view of Seattle. "Does he have any idea that you are here, like this?" He gestured with his hand to my attire.

"No." And he never would, I thought to myself.

"Is he dead?" he asked, nodding toward Mike.

"Yes," I smiled widely. I loved that part. Fucking Mike was amazing, but murder really got me off. The night of Ben Chaney's death provided a week's worth of spank bank material. Even taking out Jessica was undeniably fun. It hadn't been planned; she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I'd gotten creative with Mike though. The bastard had been caught by Jasper and his cop friend and deserved everything he got. There's no way he'd go down without taking the rest of us with him and that left me no other choice. I let him believe I was just going to punish him; however, I did let him orgasm before I plunged the needle into the back of his neck. The poison went directly into his spinal cord, paralyzing him as it spread through his system. It was such a turn on to see the panic in his eyes when he realized he couldn't move. He was dead a short time later. No more Mikey.

The man standing at the window wasn't yet aware that everything had fallen apart today. I wondered how he would react when the shit hit the fan tomorrow. It would be interesting to watch. God knows, I really wasn't worried about it. Caius and I would be on a plane to Rio before he even realized we were gone. The thought of Caius made me smile. I was finally going to be able to free him from that cold hearted son of bitch Aro. The son of bitch who also just happened to be my father.

"And what of Jasper? Is he going to be a problem?" he asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What makes you think Jasper could be a problem?" I questioned. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he did know what happened today.

"I think he recognized me the other day," he answered.

'I doubt it" I said flatly. Jasper was smart but he wasn't that smart. He'd yet to figure out that Aro Volturi was actually Arthur Vonhouse, despite all of the help I'd given him so far.

Slowly, he advanced across the room towards me. I really didn't believe he was stupid enough to try anything so I was shocked when he raised his hand and I saw the revolver in it.

"I'm really sorry about this Lawrence," he sneered. "You've been a very good business partner and while you've taken care of my needs, I'm afraid you've outlived your usefulness. I must be sure that everything points to you or Aro should Jasper get any wiser."

I heard the detonation of the revolver and felt my body jerk as the bullet lodged in my chest. The impact pushed my body to the floor. When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring into Mike's lifeless eyes.

"I'm sorry about this, really - you weird ass faggot," he said laughingly as he moved to the door, leaving me in a growing puddle of my own blood.

I heard the door close as he left and knew I was dying. The bullet must have hit an artery close to my heart because I could the blood pouring from my chest with each beat of my heart. It should have not ended this way. My last thoughts were of Caius, my poor Caius. Who's going to save him from my father now? _Caius, I love you. I'm so sorry Caius._ In my final moments I prayed that Jasper Hale Whitlock would discover the truth and take everyone down.

**JPOV**

Friday morning, Edward and I were holding hands as we shared the elevator ride to the third floor. The sun was shining and things were finally looking up. Sam was due here any minute with the warrants. I knew Mike and Lauren would be arrested today and this nightmare finally going to be over.

As soon as we stepped off the elevator, I noticed that Lauren was not at her station. I looked over at Edward. He looked just as confused as I was, but just shrugged his shoulders. A flash of me holding onto those shoulders last night in the shower while he fucked me senseless sent a shiver through my body. I couldn't help the blush that crept across my cheeks.

Edward laughed, guessing where my thoughts had gone. "Get your mind out of the shower, Jasper," he teased and slapped me on the ass as we headed into my office.

Half an hour later, Sam showed up with the warrants. He wanted Carlisle, Edward and I to stay put while he and several officers went downstairs to arrest Mike and then Lauren. We waited for Sam in Edward's office.

A little while later Sam returned, clearly upset. The undercover officer on the night shift had been found dead, strangled. Mike was missing and Lauren's ID card showed no usage on today's log. Sam assigned officers to search the first two floors and planned to search this floor himself. He only had one officer with him and asked if we would mind searching with them. Officer Michaels and Carlisle took off towards the boardroom while Edward and I went with Sam to check the exercise room.

Sam reached the door first and opened it, then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Stay where you are," he said solemnly. "Could one of you go back and get Officer Michaels and Carlisle? I've found what we were looking for."

Edward turned and went to retrieve his brother and Officer Michaels. I stayed with Sam but he still wouldn't let me in the room. When he stepped forward, I was able to catch a glimpse of the room and could see Mike's body slumped over the handles of an exercise bike. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips.

"Stay out Jasper. You really don't want to see this. Send Michaels in when he gets here," Sam directed before he entered the room.

Edward was back in a flash with Carlisle and Officer Michaels. He could see I was in shock and he pulled me back from the doorway to allow Officer Michaels to enter. The three of us stood in the hallway as several other officers exited the elevator and came to assist with the scene. Carlisle walked down the hall to the lobby in an effort to prevent Bella, Angela and Jacob from coming to find us. They had arrived shortly after the additional officers appeared to assist Sam.

I could hear the officers talking as they came and went. Something was very wrong and no one was saying anything. Soon, a CSI team arrived and shooed everyone out of the room so they could process the scene. Eventually, Sam emerged from the room and motioned with his head for Edward and I to follow him.

He gathered all of us in Carlisle's office, closing the door on all the commotion going on in the lobby. Sam ran a hand through his hair and when he looked at the occupants of the room, I could see the haunted look in his eyes.

"Okay, you may want to sit down. I'm going to tell you what I know so far," he said.

"First off, none of you are under suspicion. However, I will need to ask you all a few questions later," he advised, rubbing his big calloused hands over his face.

"Mike is dead," he announced and I heard a collective gasp from the group. Then he added, "So is Lauren."

Bella fainted but Jacob caught her before she could hit the floor. The next few minutes we were all fussing over Bella and making sure she was alright. Jacob asked if he could take her to the break room and get her away from this for a few minutes. Sam agreed and Angela went with them.

After they left, he sat down on the edge of Carlisle's desk. Edward, Carlisle and I found seats too. Sam took a deep breath and continued, "Okay. Mike was raped and injected with something that killed him. We found the syringe beneath the exercise bike he was slumped on. There is also a nasty looking injection site at the base of his neck." I shuddered as I recalled the image of Mike's body again. "Lauren was shot in the chest. The bullet must have hit an artery; it looks like she bled out fairly quickly."

He paused, as if to gather himself. He looked like he was going to be sick, which given his years on the force said something. He took a deep breath and finally blurted out the rest.

"It appears that Lauren was hiding several facts from OWF and everyone else for that matter," he related. "Lauren is really a man named Lawrence Vonhouse. At least, we think that's what he was trying to tell us. He somehow managed use his own blood to write that name on the floor before he died. He also scrawled the letters 'JJ'."

Edward and I stared at each other for a long moment. I knew that name. Vonhouse…. Shit! Arthur Vonhouse worked with my dad.

**Well for those of you who were guessing about Lauren, you were right! For the rest, were you surprised? But did any of you guess he was Aro's son? Hope there was a few surprises for you. Let me know what you think and what you think will happen next.**


	15. Back on Course

**I know this is late and I am very sorry. And, Okay, I know this is a really short chapter for me but I'm stuck. I wrote the first part and the lemon you will like **** but I just couldn't get it to flow the direction I intended. Also this chapter is not beta'd so if you find typo's and miss spelled words or grammatical errors, please forgive me. My beta is the best and she needs a break, so I'm giving it to her. LOL**

**You know the drill, not mine, she's the best and I'm glad she lets us play.**

**Back on Course/Chapter 15**

JPOV

I felt the morning sun wash across my face warming me. Almost awake but not quite there, I stirred then realized Edward had somehow wrapped himself tightly around me. One arm under my waist, gripped tightly to my right ass cheek as I faced him. His right leg draped easily across my hips. Opening my eyes, I found his face nestled in the crook of my neck with his lips pressed against my collar bone, his right hand hovering over the place where my heart was.

Everything in me stirred, flashes of last night playing before my eyes. My cock must have enjoyed the memories too. I was instantly hard and straining. I chuckled softly remembering the list of profanities that slipped from both us when we came together that last time. God the man knew how to fuck! It wasn't always like that, hot, hard and fast. Don't get me wrong, when it was slow, sweet and tender it was great too. But last night we needed the hard and fast to prove that we were still there, still alive and together.

There was a sweet soreness all over my body but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Hearing him call my name over and over as, he rode me hard was worth it all. And it really didn't matter because I could do it all over again right now if he would only wake up.

When Carlisle suggested we come home with him for the weekend, we both jumped at the chance. We hadn't seen Seth or the other kids in forever and we both needed to get as far away from OWF as we could. It was over. Edward was in the clear and we could finally relax. So here we were, snuggled together in a double bed, way too small for the two of us and loving it. For just a minute, I wondered if the kids could have heard us last night. I could feel a blush creep over my cheeks thinking about it. We got in so late last night, everyone was already in bed so hopefully no one noticed the noise.

There was a quiet knock at the bedroom door and Edward stirred. I couldn't move without totally waking him so I stayed still and hoped whoever was at the door would get the message and come back later.

"Hey guys," a soft voice called, "I know you are in there. I saw Edwards car in the drive when I got up while ago."

It was Seth and a smile spread across my face as I kissed Edward awake. It was quiet a moment longer as Edward pulled me closer to his body. We both felt each other's hardness at the same time and chuckled quietly.

"Okay, I get it," Seth sounded exasperated. "But come downstairs soon. I've missed you guys and after keeping me awake with all that noise you guys made during the night, you don't deserve to sleep in." He was laughing as he walked down the hallway.

Edward looked at me with that crooked grin I loved so much and winked at me. All I could do was hide my face against his chest as I felt the burn ride up my cheeks again.

"Good morning," he whispered against my hair, "I love you."

"They heard us," I answered then added quickly, "I love you, too."

"Seth heard us, love, and that's because he's a horny gay teenager," he laughed at me. "He was probably dreaming about sex anyway." I looked at him with a smirk as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Why don't you get the shower ready and I'll run downstairs tell Seth hi and grab us some coffee. Okay?" he asked as he unwrapped himself from my body.

"Okay," I answered slapping his fine ass as he climbed out of the bed.

EPOV

"Seth, man it's good to see you," I called as I walked into the kitchen.

"Edward!" he exclaimed as he pulled me into a death grip hug.

"Are you guys staying all weekend? Can we go hiking again to that place where we swam in the pool? I want to show you my new computer as soon as we get time. I get to talk to Parker almost every day and then we talk on the computer for about an hour every night. We've got a date next weekend. But he won't tell me where he's taking me and it really gets frustrating being so far away from him." He didn't stop to breath. Staring at him, I thought to myself, how did he talk like that without breathing?

"Hold on Seth," I tried to calm him down. "I haven't had coffee or a shower yet and I need both to answer all those questions." I watched as the pout crossed his face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"We're here all weekend and we'll answer all those questions and discuss the plans," I saw his face immediately brighten, "just as soon as I take this coffee up to Jasper and we've showered and changed." The pout returned and I added, "I promise," then it vanished.

I received another death grip hug as I was trying not to spill the hot coffee that I'd just poured into two mugs. He let me go and I headed back up to Jasper. I heard him chuckle and mumble something under his breath. It sounded like he said, "Well that will probably take another hour if they start up in the shower again." That kid definitely had his mind in the gutter, but it gave me an idea.

I could hear the shower going as I walked into the bedroom Jasper and I was sharing. I placed the two mugs of coffee on the dresser and removed my sleeping pants. Making my way quietly to the bathroom door, I opened it gently trying not to alert Jasper that I was back yet. I could hear him humming some tune softly to himself. When the door was open enough for me to slip into the room, I closed it softly and rested against it as I watched him rinse himself under the spray of the water. I loved this shower and that was one of the reasons I put up with the small bed in the bedroom.

The shower had multiply heads from which the water poured like rain. It always felt so soothing and relaxing when you stood under the spray. The door was large and made of glass and allowed me to ogle my boyfriend while he showered, unbeknownst to him at the moment, and it was big enough for two easily.

God he was beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. His body was long and taunt. Soft velvety skin stretched tight over hard lean muscle. The plains of his stomach were so flat they begged to be touched. And that happy trail of dark blond hair leading down to the most luscious cock ever created made my mouth water. Then there was his ass, muscled and smooth to the touch, I could spend hours licking it. Damn, I was getting myself worked up just leering at him through the glass. Something must have alerted him that I was there. It could have been intuition or it could have been the growl that had escaped my lips the moment before. Whatever it was, he turned those sky blue eyes to me and I was lost.

There was heat emanating from him through those eyes which were darkening as he looked my body over from my head to my feet and back up again. I felt a shudder run through me, straight to my dick. It throbbed and jumped as his eyes fell upon it. He opened the shower door and held out his hand to me, never saying a word.

The water was warm and soft on my sensitive skin as he backed me under the spray. A kiss so soft, so tender was placed on my lips and he only lingered a moment before he moved to leave more kisses down my chest. He found my nipples quickly and began to lap and nip at one while he tweaked the other between two of his fingers, alternating biting or pinching as he showered them with his attention. Fire was racing through my veins and my head lolled back to rest against the shower wall. I could hear the whimpers escaping my lips and I could hear me calling his name but I was being transported to some other place by the ministrations he was applying to my body. Slow languid kisses found their way down my stomach and I felt rather than saw when he moved to his knees before me.

I looked down just in time to watch his tongue lick from the base of my shaft to the tip and circle the head lovingly. I gasped as I felt the sensations crash through me. His eyes lifted and he looked up at me through his long blond eyelashes, blue eyes deep with lust and desire. He kept looking in my eyes as he opened his mouth and swallowed my entire cock until I could feel the back of his throat with the tip. My hips bucked forward of their own accord. I couldn't help it.

Jasper reached for my hands which had been hanging limply at my sides and placed them in his hair, never removing my cock from his mouth. I gripped tightly and slowly started guiding his mouth up and down my shaft. His hands rubbed up and down my thighs and then wrapped around behind me to grab and hold my ass. He groped both cheeks gently. I was so focused on the feeling of his hot mouth and tongue that I screamed when I felt his moist finger circle my puckered hole and stroke across the sensitive perineum. It was too much.

I opened my eyes when I felt him move one of his hands away from my ass. Looking down I saw him stroking his own cock, pumping with the same action as his mouth was using on me.

"Jasper, baby, so close!" I groaned.

Jasper must have been close too because I heard and felt his humming agreement. His body stiffened and he mumbled. I watched as my beautiful man shot streams of cum against the shower floor. The sight was my undoing.

I could feel him swallowing around me. Taking everything my body was giving. The orgasm shook me from somewhere deep inside to every nerve ending in my body and seemed to go on forever. Once I stopped shivering and my breathing was returning to normal, Jasper finally released my softened member and stood to take me in his arms. He just held me. There still had been no words from him, we didn't need them. Everything that he had done had screamed to me that he loved me, only me, and nothing would ever keep us apart again.

Seth POV

I knew it. I knew if Edward went back upstairs it would be hours before they came down and I was right. Damn it! Two fucking hours later, they come strolling downstairs holding hands like a couple of teenagers, I should know, I am one! How could they stay up there that long? Didn't they know that they were wasting time when we could be doing shit together? I mean just how much sex can two guys have? Wait, they were having sex, not just wanking off. I wonder what that will feel like when Parker and I finally get a chance to do that shit. I bet it feels fucking fantastic. It's a good thing Esme can't hear my thoughts cause she'd be washing my mouth out with soap. Again! And that shit tastes nasty. I wonder if I am ADD like the teachers at school think. My mind does seem to skip around a lot. Oh well, shit there they go outside without even stopping to talk to me. Now I'm going to have to chase them down. Good thing I like them so much or this would be a real pain in the…backside.

"Sorry Esme," I say as I walk past her. She was standing there looking at me like she knew exactly what I was thinking. How does she do that? Damn, I mean darn she's good.

"Hey Edward, Jasper, wait up will ya?" I yell as I quickly get away from her before she reads my mind again.

"Hey. Seth. How are you doing guy?" Jasper asks with a big smile on his face.

"Well, probably not as well as you two. I told you, you'd be up there for hours, didn't I Edward?" I said looking at the two of them.

"Sorry, Seth," Edward said, "I just got sort of tied up."

"Really? You guys do that kind of stuff. I mean I wouldn't think you'd do that since you're old and all," I couldn't help it but they were old. My God, they might even be thirty or something like that.

"How old are you guys anyway?" I was really curious.

"Old enough to no better than to pay any attention to some young punk who talks too much," Jasper said as he grabbed Edward around the waist and hugged him.

Man, I really love these guys. I hope when I finally grow up, I have the same kind of love they do. That would be really cool. Shit, now I'm sounding like a girl.

"Alright, enough already! What are we going to do today?" I ask squeezing in between the both of them for a hug.

JPOV

The entire weekend went way to fast. After the wonderful start to Saturday morning, we spent the rest of the day trying to keep up with Seth. Carlisle and Esme just sat back and watched with eyes full of laughter and knowledge. Dealing with a teenager could be exhausting and dealing with four of them, well that was more than exhausting. Late Saturday afternoon, we ended up at the movies when they finally could agree on one which gave Carlisle and Esme a little alone time for a change. We brought pizza back for dinner that night and spent all evening playing games. Sunday, Esme fixed her famous waffles and we made it to the pool for a swim too. It was one fabulous weekend. Edward and I were both so relaxed when we got back to the city late Sunday night that I very nearly forgot about my dad's journals and that there was still something nagging at that back of my brain over the events of the last few months at OWF.

Monday morning started off just like any other Monday. Carlisle had contacted a temp service and they had sent someone over to take Lauren's place at the front desk. A very nice older lady by the name of Cathy greeted us when we exited the elevator. Edward and I took the time to introduce ourselves and welcome her. She seemed like a really nice person and it was different having someone sit there that actually had a friendly face.

Around ten there was a knock at my door and I spoke up with a quick come on in. I looked up to see Sam Uley walk through the door with a really awful look on his face.

"Sam what's wrong?" I asked as I stood to greet him.

"Jasper, I don't know how to tell you this. Look I think you need to sit down because you aren't going to be happy and there really isn't anything I can do about it right now," he was clearly upset. "Could you call Carlisle and Edward and get them in here too."

I nodded and called both men to come and join us in my office. I watched as Sam paced up and down in front of my desk, never saying a word. Something was very wrong. Carlisle and Edward showed up a few moments later, both of them looking from me to Sam and back again with questions in their eyes.

"Carlisle, Edward," Sam acknowledged both men with a nod. "Take a seat, please."

"Okay, Sam we're all here, what the hell is the matter with you," I asked him.

"This is!" he said vehemently as he threw a piece of folded up paper down on my desk.

Retrieving the paper, I opened it and practically fell back into my desk chair. I couldn't believe what I was reading. It couldn't be true. I opened my mouth but no sound would come out. Then the outage of it started simmering inside me and I nearly jumped across the desk at Sam.

"What the hell!" I screamed at him, "who ordered this? Did you have anything to do with this Sam?"

"God, Jasper, calm down," Edward said as he walked to stand by my side, taking my hand. I couldn't look at him. "What the hell does it say, Jasper? Sam?" He was looking between the two of us.

"It's a warrant," I answered.

"A warrant for your arrest, Edward," Sam continued.

"Edward, I won't let him do this," I yelled as I watched the color drain from my love's face.

**Sorry for the cliffie. I'm going to give this a break just for a short while and try to come back to it in a week. Don't give up on me. I'll get it right, I just need to dwell on it and I haven't had the time recently. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me. I was amazed that MM and FMA have had over 4000 visitors and over 9000 hits this month alone. I cannot tell you how that makes me feel. Thank you all so much.**

**cbaty**


	16. Arrested

**First off, thank you to all who have read, reviewed and placed this story on alert after the last chapter. This story is almost at 250 reviews and I get floored every time I look at the traffic on it. We're almost at the end. There's a surprise at the end. Some of you may have guessed it already, if not I hope you are surprised.**

**Thanks to Meikela for being such a fantastic beta. I really appreciate her time and talent.**

**As always, I own nothing Twilight and am grateful that Ms. Meyers allows us to play with her characters.**

**Arrested**

**JPOV**

"Sam," Carlisle finally spoke, "What is going on?"

"When I got into the office this morning, the chief called for me to come see him. I walked in to find Aro Volturi sitting at that desk in front of the chief," Sam started pacing again. "The chief then handed me this piece of paper and said that Mr. Volturi's private detective had proof that Edward Cullen was the brains behind everything that had been going on at OWF. Mr. Volturi wanted Edward brought in for questioning and to be charged with embezzlement. I asked who the detective was, pretending I knew nothing about Jasper, and what proof he had. That son of a bitch, Volturi, turned to me and said, why Jasper Hale, of course."

Sam looked back at us with real worry in his face.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But if I don't bring you in for questioning they'll just send someone else to do it," Sam said brokenly. "Jasper did you give any of the information we've been collecting to Aro?" Sam asked turning to Jasper.

"Shit! You know better than that. Of course I haven't. In fact, I haven't been in contact with anyone from his office in weeks," I said turning to look at Edward. "Please believe me I had nothing to do with any of this."

Edward walked toward me and wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to hold him too. "I know you had nothing to do with this, Jasper," he breathed against my neck. I felt the tension melt away from my body at his precious words and immediate trust.

"We'll figure this out Edward," I promised him. "I won't let them keep you there for one moment longer than necessary."

"That's right," Carlisle said, "I'll go call our attorney right now. You aren't going anywhere without representation. Is that okay Sam?"

"Yes, I'd feel a hell of a lot better if he did have a lawyer with him when I take him in." Sam was running his hands through his hair roughly. He was clearly not happy about doing this.

"Sam," Edward said turning towards our new friend. "I'm not upset with you. You are just doing your job. We okay?" Edward extended his hand to Sam for a shake.

"Edward, man, you have no idea how awful I feel about this," Sam said as he shook Edward's hand.

The phone buzzed, causing all of us to jump. I heard Cathy's soft voice trying to get my attention.

"Mr. Hale, I'm sorry, really sorry, but there's a Mr. Volturi here in the lobby and he's insisting that I let you know he is here." Cathy sounded frightened as she spoke.

"It's alright Cathy. I'll be right out," I answered her.

"Sam?" I wasn't sure what we should do.

"Carlisle, Edward. Go to Carlisle's office and stay there. Jasper, feel him out. See what he wants. I'll be just on the other of side of the door listening," Sam whispered hurriedly. "Can you handle it?"

I nodded gathering my wits about me. I had to have my full game face on to face this motherfucker and I wasn't going to let my man down. I took my time walking over to the door and took a deep breath before I opened it.

"Aro," I called as I opened the door, "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" I hoped I looked the part of open friendly employee because I sure as hell didn't feel the part.

"Jasper, my son, so good to see you well," he said as he brushed past me into my office, looking around suspiciously.

I nodded to Cathy, reassuring her that she had done no wrong, and turned to follow Aro into my office, closing the door behind me.

"Sit down please." I gestured toward a wing backed chair in front of the desk. "May I get you something? I can ring for Angela to get anything you may need."

"There's nothing I need at the moment," he stated relaxing into the chair, then continued. "Except the proof you have that Edward Cullen is behind everything that has happened in my bank." The friendly look was gone from his face. The dark evil businessman was back, the one I remembered from our first meeting.

"I don't believe Edward is behind what has happened here," I stated evenly, not letting any emotion show. "I believe Mike Newton was the one who has been embezzling funds and we have proof of that. I also believe that Lauren/Lawrence Vonhouse was the one behind the murders of Mike, Ben and Jessica. And I believe that you and Arthur Vonhouse are one in the same. Why didn't you tell me that you knew my father, Aro?"

For just a quick moment, something flashed through those black eyes. It could have been shock, it might have even been indifference but I was almost sure, it was pure hate. Aro sat there and seemed to study the air around him, gathering his thoughts before he proceeded.

"Ah, I see you have figured it out," his voice was monotone, "I really didn't think you'd piece that part together. Yes, I did work at Financials when your father was there. It really was a pity what happened to him. I'm truly sorry. It was so devastating for him." There was an underlying hint of something like contempt emitting from him that nearly had me gagging.

"But I'm not the man you are after, Jasper," he said sullenly. "I believe he died a long time ago and I have no idea whatever became of the funds that were taken. But that is neither here nor there, what matters now is I want the person responsible for taking my money and I want them now. Edward Cullen won't get off as easily as your father did. He will pay for what he's done. And unless you can come up with a more likely suspect, Edward Cullen is going to go to jail for a long time." He rose as he said those last words and turned his back to me as he walked to the door.

"Why did you change your name?" I asked him. "And why did Lawrence hate you so much?"

There was a slight show of tension across his back as he stopped to open the door before he turned back to me.

"Lawrence was the result of a huge mistake in my life, his mother. I simply couldn't bear to look at him or her. After she killed herself, he blamed me. He never could come to terms with the fact that I didn't give a damn about either one of them," he voice dripped ice as he spoke the words. "As for the other question, that's really none of your business and is not relevant to this situation." I felt a deep chill settle on me and I suddenly felt sorry for Lauren. Her or his life must have been a living hell.

"Find me the person who took my money Jasper or you're going to lose someone, again," he said as he walked out the door.

EPOV

Jasper was in his office with Aro and Carlisle was on the phone with an attorney. I couldn't just stand there. I asked Sam if I could go back to my office and rearrange some appointments for clients that I had already scheduled this week. He nodded his okay, looking at me sadly. He really felt bad about this.

Bella came in with tears clearly showing in her eyes. She had heard everything that had transpired in Jasper's office. I suppose everyone on the floor had. Most of the people on this floor right now were from a temporary service and really didn't know me. It didn't really matter but I suppose they would all be thinking I was guilty. What we didn't need was for this news to reach clients of OWF.

"Stop crying, Bella. Everything's going to be fine," I told her, trying to reassure her and myself. "We need to rearrange several appointments that are already on the calendar." She dried her tears and took out the pad and pen she always carried into my office. She smiled softly giving me the courage to move on.

Looking at her, I realized, this was going to be difficult. With Mike and me both out of the office, I couldn't move my business clients to the loan officers on the second floor. They were used to auto loans, and second mortgages, not business application clients. But Bella was. The clients already knew her and they trusted her if they couldn't reach me when there was a problem. My mind was made up. Carlisle could move her into my position on a temporary basis. She could handle it. She'd say she couldn't but I knew otherwise.

"Okay, move today's appointments to Friday and go on from there moving forward." Before she could interrupt me, I quickly added, "Arrange the schedule then for you, Bella. You are going to take over for me until this mess gets straightened out."

"Edward," she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Stop right there. You can do this, Bella. There isn't anything that you can't handle with these people. They know you and you know what to do. You are the obvious choice here. Carlisle hasn't actually worked with clients in years and no one on the second floor has the knowledge base needed to work with business accounts. You do." I watched her soften as I talked. She knew I was stating facts not just lacing her with compliments.

"What about Mr. Jenks? He called this morning already, confirming his appointment for Wednesday at 2:00," she said then waited for my reply.

"Leave it. If I can't be here," I hesitated, "We'll have Jasper sit in with you and everything will be fine. You have the knowledge and Jasper has the authority to step in if Jenks gets out of hand."

"Will Carlisle agree with you?" she asked worriedly.

"Will Carlisle agree with what?" my brother asked stepping into the room.

"I want Bella to take over my appointments and accounts while I'm…away. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked even though I knew he wouldn't.

Carlisle looked from me to Bella and a smile spread across his warm face.

"I have no problem with that. It's a wise decision and I'm sure you will do a great job," he said as he took Bella's hand and pulled her in for a hug. "Let me know if I can do anything to help you."

Then turning to me, "But I don't think you are going to be away from here long enough for it to matter. Marshall says they can't hold you without concrete proof in a case like this. Suspension isn't enough. Mostly it's a formality. And if Aro thinks Jasper has something that proves you are involved, he's wrong. Very wrong!"

"Well whatever happens we'll be prepared." I sat back down at my desk and proceeded to open my email account. I couldn't suppress the gasp that rushed from me when I saw the first email on the list. Bella and Carlisle turned to see what the matter was when they heard me utter, 'not possible'.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked.

"An email…an email from Lauren, it's dated…yesterday," the words stumbled from my lips.

"That's not possible," Carlisle said, "She'd been dead two days already."

"Who's been dead two days?" Sam asked as he and Jasper joined us.

"How did it go with Aro?" I looked up to Jasper. He was just barely hanging on. The tension was rolling off him.

He shrugged his shoulders and then asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I opened my email account just now and there's an email from Lauren, dated yesterday," I answered both men.

Collectively they both said, "What the hell?"

"Open it," Sam ordered.

I pushed open and we all stared at the words printed on the screen:

_Edward,_

_ He's out for vengeance but he's looking in the wrong place. It's not you, but he'll take you down anyway. He doesn't give a damn. They had no right to kill him, he was everything to me, everything. Jasper better find the answer quick before someone else dies._

"How can a dead person send an email from a computer located in a building that is closed?" Sam asked. "And it doesn't even sound like Lauren wrote it."

Just then the door opened and in walked Eric Yorkie. We were all stunned to see him.

"A dead person can't. However, anyone can hack into a system and appear to send an email from a computer that is supposedly shut down. All you need is a very good hacker and the right passwords help too," he said with a smile. "I suggest we check Lauren's computer. I highly doubt the email was actually sent from it directly; however, it may give us a clue as to who hacked in and used Lauren's password to get into her private email. It's really quiet easy if you know how to hack into the right systems." He was still smiling when he finished and no one in the room had breathed a word while he spoke.

Then we all started talking at once. Finally after a few minutes of chaos, Sam shouted for all of us to be quiet.

"Eric, what are you doing here? And better yet, who let you out of protective custody?" Sam asked stepping forward.

"That would have been me," a new voice said as we all turned to see a young, man. He was in his late twenties, dark blond hair cropped close to his face with hazel eyes. "Detective Riley Brers, FBI," he said as he showed Sam his badge. Jasper and Sam looked at each other with confused faces then back to the detective in front of us.

"Everyone might want to find a seat," he said and Jasper and Sam brought in a few chairs so all of us would be seated.

"First off, you can call me Riley. I know you are all a little confused but we have been investigating Aro Volturi or Arthur Vonhouse for a while now." He motioned to Jasper and added, "Going back to your father's case, as a matter of fact."

Jaspers eyes widened and he squeezed my hand for security. "Are you saying Aro had something to do with the embezzlement case at Financials? He just denied that very fact to me not twenty minutes ago."

Riley shook his head and continued to explain, "There were two possibilities at the time Arthur Vonhouse and a mystery man, never named, both were suspect, but all the proof seemed to lead to Michael Whitlock. My father, Walter Brers, never believed that was the case."

"Your father?" I asked finally finding my voice.

"Yes, my father was assigned to the case. He was a FBI agent for nearly twenty years," Riley seemed lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

"So why the hell didn't he find the bastard who made my dad the scapegoat?" Jasper stood as he spoke with anger.

Riley yelled right back, "Because he was murdered before he could!"

"Wait, someone murdered your dad because he knew who the embezzler was?" I asked Riley and he confirmed it with a nod of his head. "So why did they just close the case?"

"They didn't. My dad's partner disappeared about a week after my dad was killed. The case went cold because all the notes from the case file went missing with him. Eventually, other more pressing cases came along and this one got shoved to the back of the pile." Riley looked exhausted from his outburst and took a seat. "I applied and was accepted into the FBI a few years after he died. I've been waiting for a chance to re-open the case. About six months ago an anonymous tip suggested we check OWF for a possible embezzlement so I've been watching ever since. Last week, when Lawrence/Lauren Vonhouse was murdered it led us to discover, just as you have, that Aro Volturi was indeed Arthur Vonhouse. The thing that really snapped for me was the death scene. Lauren was killed exactly the same as my dad, close range, with a small caliber weapon. Direct artery bleed out, the killer new exactly where to place the bullet."

We all sat there quietly thinking about everything Riley had said. It was hard to believe but it was true; Jasper's dad's situation was somehow connected to what was happening here.

"Are the forensic details still available from the investigation on your dad's murder, Riley?" Sam asked. Riley's eyes focused on Sam and said yes.

"Is the bullet still in the file?" Sam asked again as Riley's eyes widened and he rose from his chair.

"We can compare the bullets and see if it's a match. It's a long shot but it's worth a try," Riley said as he and Sam came to a mutual understanding. They made their way out of my office, both with cell phones in hand.

Eric found us a short time later. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Where's Riley and Sam?" he asked.

"Here," they both answered as they too returned.

"I figured it out. And Jasper, you've got one too. An email I mean from Lauren," Eric shivered then stated, "I was right. The computer here was never touched. Someone hacked in late yesterday or more likely someone who had the password, got in, typed up the emails and sent them making them 'appear' to come from Lauren's OWF email address."

Hurriedly walking over to Jasper's office, he brought of his emails and sure enough there was one from Lauren.

He opened it and it was worded similar to mine but not exactly the same:

_ Jasper,_

_ You are going to lose Edward just like you lost your father. Don't let him do it again. Kill the son of a bitch and make my pain go away. He had no right to kill my love. You are the only one who can stop him now. _

It was almost like whomever it was, was begging…pleading with him to put a stop to their anguish. Who could be doing this, I thought to myself.

"So can you tell where they did originate from?" Sam asked.

"Yep!" Eric state excitedly, "Lauren's home computer."

"What?" Riley barked out. "Didn't you guys confiscate the personal belongings during the investigation?" he asked Sam.

"Sure. The apartment was completely gone over but come to think of it, I never saw a computer there not even a lap top." Sam thought then said, "Someone was in that apartment before we got there. That's the only explanation."

"Find her…his computer and you'll find who sent those emails," Eric piped in.

JPOV

I watched as Sam and Riley led Carlisle, the attorney Marshall and my Edward to the squad cars waiting outside OWF. Edward didn't want me to come with him. I was crushed. I needed to be there for him but Sam agreed. It would only make it harder on Edward if I was going off in the precinct and possibly getting myself arrested. So I stayed behind.

Five o'clock came and went. Carlisle called me around seven and said I might as well go home. It was going to take a while for the attorney to get Edward released. They weren't even done questioning him yet. He said he'd bring him to my place as soon as he could. I packed up and shut down everything, even turning out the lights in the lobby as I stepped onto the elevator to head for home.

Once I was there, I knew I should eat something but I thought I'd wait until Edward got here and then fix us something light. He wouldn't eat if he didn't see me eating. He was going to be exhausted. I grabbed a glass and a bottle of Jack and headed for the sofa. I nearly tripped over one of my dad's journals as I dropped to the couch. One drink wouldn't hurt me. The whiskey burned its way down to my stomach. It felt good.

I had picked up the mail as I passed through the lobby. There was a package from Rose. I needed to call her. It had been awhile and she'd just be screaming at me if I didn't do it soon. The thought of Rose's voice brought a smile to my face. I missed her. I needed her.

I picked up the phone and dialed her number. Five rings and still she didn't pick up. She was probably out with Emmett. I was just about to hang up when I heard her voice.

"Jasper, what's wrong baby?" she sounded so worried. How could she know something was wrong?

"How did you?" was all I got out.

"Because I'm your sister asshole and I'm a woman and I just know these things. Not tell me what's wrong," there was my Rosie, being her good old bossy self.

"It's Edward." I tried to say it but it was so hard, "He's been arrested."

"What the fuck?" she yelled into the phone.

I proceeded to bring her up to date on what was going on. Then the tears started. I just couldn't stop them. I felt so powerless. I couldn't protect him and it was my fault, all of it. I told her over and over again it was my fault. I hadn't done enough to find who had made this whole mess. She let me go on for about twenty minutes.

"Jasper Hale Whitlock, enough!" she screamed. I sucked in a breath sharply.

"You didn't cause this and Edward knows that. You haven't failed him. You just haven't solved it yet but you will because you always do." Her words were strong and sure. I loved this woman.

"You're upset and you aren't thinking clearly. Put the Jack away and listen to me." Now she was getting bossy. "Go through your notes, re-read everything, finish reading dad's journals. But open your mail first, I sent you something that might be important."

She had my attention now. I saw the large envelope again lying on the table where I had left it. Breaking open the seal, I pulled out an old black and white photograph.

"What is this, Rosie?" I asked her.

"It's a picture I found in another box I was going through. Do you recognize dad? It took me a bit. I don't remember him ever looking so young." She sounded so sad.

She was right, I don't remember him ever being that young but I did recognize him. It was a picture of the office staff of Financial when Dad was working there. And I recognized someone else in that picture too. Aro Volturi was standing in the second row right behind dad. I turned the picture over to see that names had been written on the back of the picture.

I was right; there was Arthur Vonhouse's name. I recognized a couple of the other names from dad's journal and it was good to be able to put names with faces. Turning the picture back over, I was staring at it as I heard a knock at the door.

"I've got to go Sis. I think that's Carlisle and Edward at the door now. I love you and thank you for kicking my butt again," I chuckled into the phone.

"Hey, what's a sister for? It's going to be okay Jasper. You'll catch the son of bitch, I know you will," her voice was so sure. I told her I'd call her again soon just before we hung up.

I raced to the door and pulled it open quickly. Edward stepped into my arms without a word. He was shaken but not broken. My man was strong. I knew that. Carlisle caught my eyes and I could tell he was okay. He smiled sadly and turned to leave.

I pulled Edward into the apartment and over to the couch. He still had his arms wrapped around me. I didn't try to remove them. I needed to touch him too. We just sat there for a long time. He finally pulled his head away from the crook of my neck and looked at the bottle of Jack sitting on the table. Looking in my eyes, I could tell he was asking how much had I drank.

"Just one, baby. I was talking to Rosie and she told me to put it down and step away." I was hoping he would laugh. He didn't but a small smile formed on his face.

"Can I have one…or maybe two?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," I said as I tried to get up and get him a clean glass. He wouldn't let go.

"I'm just going to get you a clean glass. I'll be right back," I told him. He shook his head no.

"I'll just use yours." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Okay," I poured his drink and placed it in the hand he had extended. Then I kissed his right cheek and then his left cheek. I could see him calm visibly even before he swallowed the drink in one gulp.

He finally let go of me and laid his head back on the sofa. His eyes closed and he sat very still, letting the warmth of the whiskey flow through him. When he opened his eyes, he looked calmer and more relaxed. A real smile formed on that beautiful face I loved.

"Well, I can safely say I don't ever want to do that again," he moaned as he took my hand in his and squeezed. Rubbing small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb he continued to talk. He told me everything that had happened. He was only brought in for questioning but it seemed like it took forever. Sam and Riley had stayed in the room while another officer went over things with him. After about four hours the attorney said if they didn't have anything to hold him on, they were finished. There was nothing so they had to let him go but warned that they would be watching him and he shouldn't leave town. It was another hour before paperwork was finally finished and they allowed him to go. He and Carlisle talked with Marshall, Sam and Riley for a while after that, deciding how they should proceed.

"I'm just plain tired, babe. Can we just go to bed?" he asked looking at me with pleading eyes. "I need you to hold me, please."

"Come on let's go," I grabbed him and pulled him up with me from the couch.

We went through the apartment together shutting down lights and locking up, neither one able to be away from the other. In the bedroom, I had him sit on the bed and I very carefully undressed him. I wanted to show him just how much he meant to me. There was nothing sexual about the touches I gave him. This was purely to let him know he was cherished and loved. When he was down to his boxers, I pulled the covers back and had him slide into them. I removed my clothing and crawled in next to him.

Spooning him from behind, I pulled him to me, not stopping until his warm back was pressed tightly to my chest. His ass snug against my stomach and cock, our legs wound tightly together. I could easily place soft kisses along the back of his neck and across his shoulder. Finally I felt the soft sobs come. He only cried for a little while and then he relaxed into my body and his breathing evened out. Soon breathy snores were coming from those sweet lips and I relaxed into him. We never moved the whole night. Just as we lay there then, that's how we woke in the morning.

EPOV

We woke in the morning still tangled together. I don't think I would have slept at all if he hadn't been there. It wasn't as if they had used rubber hoses on me or some shit like that. It was all civilized but still draining. The officer who questioned me was an ass, I could tell. Not from the way he treated me, but from the way Sam rolled his eyes every so often. He wasn't allowed to speak but his chief had allowed him and Riley to be in the room. I was grateful for that.

The alarm went off and both of us stirred but didn't move very far apart. Jasper turned the thing off with a curse, rolled back over and incased me in his loving arms again. Eventually we had to get up and we shared a soothing shower. Jasper went off to start the coffee and make us a light breakfast. I got dressed for the office and then went in the living room to sit on the couch. I noticed the old black and white picture lying on the coffee table before me. Picking it up, I looked at the faces. I easily picked out Jasper's father. Jasper looked so much like him it was unreal. The only difference being that where Jaspers blond curls hung free, his father wore his hair cropped very short. I also noticed Aro. Even then he had the look of something evil about him. The other face I recognized stunned me for a moment.

Jasper brought me a cup of coffee as I was flipping the picture over to look at the names on the back of it. I must have been staring at it pretty intently because Jasper was talking and I didn't even hear him at first.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down on the coffee table looking at me.

"This picture? Where did it come from?" I asked.

"Rosie found it in some of dad's stuff and sent it to me. It was taken about six months before the embezzlement became public knowledge as best as I can tell. These were evidently employees of Financial while dad worked there," he said, then pointed at the picture saying, "that's him there. And of course that's Aro."

"Yes, but who is this man?" I pointed toward a short nondescript looking man who was standing on the end of the second row.

Jasper picked up the picture, flipped it over and then turned it back again. "Well according to the names on the back, that's James Jamison. Dad mentioned him in his journals a few times but not a lot."

I took the picture back from Jasper, shaking my head I looked at it again then back to Jasper. I didn't understand how he could be in the picture and the name was all wrong.

"What is it?" Jasper could see I was clearly confused.

"I don't know about James Jamison, but that man," I pointed to the picture again, "is a young J. Jenks. I'd stake my life on it."

**So were you surprised? Let me know what you think. I believe Aro is finally going to get his in the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Later**


	17. Almost Over

**For those of you still confused, this chapter will shed a great deal of light. Not all, but a lot. We're getting very close to the end. Jasper feels it too in this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter and thank you to those of you who read too, I am still amazed when I look at the traffic and the number of reviews my little stories receive. A special thank you to Meikela for her great job of betaing this for me at time when she is very busy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight but I am and always will be thankful Ms. M lets us play in her garden.**

Chapter 17/Almost Over

JPOV

We called Sam to meet us at the office, then hurriedly forced down the eggs and toast I had prepared. Sam met us at the doors on the ground floor. We explained about the picture Rosie had sent me and that Edward had made an amazing find.

When the elevator doors opened on our floor, Riley Brers was there to greet us with a huge smile on his face.

"Got the forensic results back," he said holding up a file folder.

Inside Edward's office, Riley confirmed that the bullet that killed Lauren and the one from his dad were indeed fired from the same gun.

"Doesn't mean the same person fired the gun in both instances since we don't have the gun, but it does make it look very suspicious," Riley explained and Sam concurred.

After gathering around the desk and Bella bringing a fresh pot of coffee, Sam asked to see the photo. Just, as I was pulling it out of my briefcase, Riley's phone rang. He stepped outside to take the call motioning that he'd be right back.

"I've got to go. I'll be back later," Riley said sticking his head in the door.

"So, which one is your dad, Jasper?" Sam asked and I pointed him out. "Yeah, you two look a lot alike."

"I thought so, too," Edward said from where he stood behind me.

"Shit! That is Volturi!" Sam exclaimed when he recognized the younger version of Aro. "And which one is Jenks?" Sam asked.

Edward leaned over my shoulder and was going to point him out to Sam. That bronze mess he called hair, tickled my cheek sending tingles along the nerve endings in my face. An uncontrolled shiver passed through me. Edward turned back to look at me and I saw his eyes darken slightly. It had been a few days since we had been intimate and it had been too long.

"Okay, you two. Let's stick to business," Sam whined at us. I blushed as Edward leaned close and whispered "Later, love."

Turning back to Sam, Edward said, "That man…" pointing to the one he suspected was J. Jenks. "The name on the back says James Jamison. And that's the name Jasper's dad used in his journals. But I know its Jenks."

"Does the bank run back ground checks on potential business clients?" Sam asked us both.

"Not the way you mean. Of course, we run credit reports from all three reporting agencies and we do a check system search, but that only tells us credit worthiness, nothing personal. Why?" Edward asked.

"How far back does it go, the records I mean?" Sam was going somewhere with this line of questioning, I could tell.

"I don't know. I wasn't looking at dates when I first met him. I could have Bella pull his files and we could look at them," Edward offered.

Sam was still studying the photograph but nodded. Edward walked out to find Bella and get her to pull the files.

"What is it Sam?" I asked. I could tell he was contemplating something.

"I'm not sure, yet. I need to see those credit reports to see if my hunch is right," Sam explained.

"While we wait, I'm going to go boot up my computer and check my messages. I'll be back soon," I assured him.

My desk phone message light was lit up and I had several emails. Looking around my office, I thought for a moment about how I would miss all this when the case was closed. Suddenly a sense of sadness overwhelmed me. Where would I go? What about Edward and I, how would my leaving here affect us?

I had already been contacted about another case on the east coast. I hadn't told Edward. Would Edward even want a long distance relationship? It had only been a few days and we were already craving each other's touch. That was evident from what happened a little while ago. Could I be away from him for months at a time? I know Carlisle had offered for me to stay on here but as what? It was clear Edward and I need to talk and from the uncomfortable bulge still in my slacks, I needed something else too. But talk was needed more, so I took a couple of deep breaths and forced myself to focus on the job, and not on Edward.

The phone messages were all easily solved issues here at OWF so I moved on to the emails. Shocked, I realized I had received another Lauren email. They still hadn't found who had that personal computer but from this it was clear whoever it was wanted to keep in contact with me.

_Jasper,_

_He says he didn't do it. I don't believe him. I have him where I want him now and I will kill him. I will not allow him to live if he is the one who killed my beloved. He says you know he didn't do it. I won't wait long. Prove he didn't kill my Lauren or Aro will die tonight._

"Sam!" I screamed out his name.

Sam and Edward both came running. I couldn't speak. I just pointed at the computer screen. Sam and Edward read the email at the same time. I heard Sam's low oath and watched as he pulled out his cell phone. He was talking to someone at the precinct. Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulder and tried to convince me that everything would be okay.

Sam shut his phone and turned to us. Riley stepped through the door at that moment.

"Aro Volturi is missing," Riley stated.

"We know," Sam answered.

"How?" Riley asked, surprised.

"Jasper got an email from someone claiming to have Aro and that he's going to kill him if we don't find who killed Lauren," Sam explained.

Riley explained that the phone call he received earlier was from the bureau. Someone named Jane had called to say that Aro and another person named Caius had not come in to work this week. She implied that they could be together but no one was answering a phone anywhere. She was concerned.

"Did you guys know that Caius and Aro were...involved?" Riley asked.

"I suspected as much when I first met both of them. Edward and Carlisle confirmed that Aro had a history of young men assistants who were more than just office workers. Mike was his assistant before Caius and we were pretty sure Mike was involved with him too," I told Riley.

"We've got several agents looking into the possibilities of where they may be. But now it looks like we are on a time limit. Sam, do you have any officers available to help with the search?" Riley asked.

"Already on it," Sam said, closing his phone. "Edward where are those papers on Jenks?"

"Probably in my office by now," Edward replied, and motioned toward his door. We all filed back to his office.

"What papers?" Riley asked.

"I wanted to see what the time line was on the information sheets that Edward had on this Jenks guy?" Sam explained. "I'm thinking about putting a trace on him and seeing what else we can dig up."

Edward handed Sam the papers and sure enough, Sam was right. It was almost like Jenks didn't exist before twenty years ago. There was nothing on his credit history before that date. Meanwhile, Riley had picked up the photograph lying on Edward's desk and was studying it.

"Where the hell did you get this picture?" he snapped angrily at the three of us.

"That's a picture of the staff at Financial when my dad worked there," I answered him.

"We've confirmed that Volturi was there and possibly J. Jenks. That's why we were looking at his history. The name on the picture says…" Sam started but Riley finished.

"James Jamison," Riley looked at each of us. "His undercover name was James Jamison."

"Your dad?" Sam asked quickly.

"No," Riley seethed, "My dad's missing partner."

EPOV

Riley almost came undone right before our eyes. The man in the picture who we thought was J. Jenks was in reality an undercover agent using the name James Jamison. His real name was Mark White. Riley said he hated his real name and used an alias often. Part of the reason he liked working for the bureau. Riley pointed his dad out to us in the picture. He was standing right next to Jasper's dad.

"I thought you said your dad's partner went missing, shortly after his death," I asked quietly.

"He did or so we thought he did. Nothing, zip not a trace. He vanished as if in thin air," Riley commented. "I never imagined he would show up in this mess." Riley ran his fingers through his hair and stared out the window, deep in thought.

Sam's phone rang again and he answered, not really saying anything, but agreeing with the person on the other end. Looking at all of us, I could tell the news wasn't good.

"That was my trace on Jenks. Seems that the name appeared out of nowhere about twenty years ago," Sam looked over at Riley. "Before that there is no trace of a J. Jenks anywhere. He started his business in London with a large amount of cash. I know this may be a long shot, but Riley? Could he have been the embezzler in that case your dad was working on?"

Jasper shot up and looked between Sam and Riley, waiting for Riley's answer.

"I don't know but that's what I'm thinking. And I'm thinking he's the one behind all of this at OWF. And I'm thinking he was the one who killed my dad," his voice became a little louder and a little angrier with each word. Riley stood and headed for the door.

"Riley," Sam called to him in an even voice. He stopped before he opened the door. "You know you can't do it. You know killing Jenks is not the way your dad would have wanted you to solve this."

Riley's shoulders slumped and he turned to face us. His face was showing every emotion flowing through his body at the moment; hate, anger, disgust and something close to hysteria.

"I know," he replied. He walked back to the sofa and sat down. "How do we catch the son of a bitch?"

"I'm working on that," Sam said, full of confidence that the rest of us didn't have. "Edward, see if you can get him to postpone tomorrow's appointment until Friday or at least late Thursday. That will give us enough time to find Aro and save his worthless ass. It's pretty evident to me that Jenks, or whoever the hell he is, has been behind all of this from the very beginning. He used Jasper's dad and Riley's, as well as Mike, Lauren and the rest of you. He's murdered more than once and he won't stop now. He doesn't seem to mind killing. I believe the money that was embezzled from Financial fronted his attempt to start a legitimate business in London. I think he got greedy and when he discovered that Aro's OWF was doing well, he figured this was as good a place as any to embezzle more funds. There could be a connection between Jenks and Aro, too. He's probably in need of cash for something that isn't legal and rather than put his business at risk, he decided to try this. My other thought is he's been doing this all along. Picking out unsuspecting targets, using them for his own gain, and getting rich off it while J. Jenks the businessman stays above reproach."

We all waited to see Riley's reaction. He sat quietly for a long time. Finally, he rose from the sofa and pulled out his phone. He called his bureau chief and asked if there was any news on the Volturi case. He was quiet for a few moments and then said he'd stay in touch.

"How would you like to go on a stake out, Sam?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

Together they walked to the door. "Where are we going?" Sam asked casually.

"Seems as if Caius has holed himself and Aro up in Aro's house," Riley answered calmly. "You might want to respond to that email he sent you, Jasper, and tell him you know who killed Lauren and it wasn't Aro. If Aro's lucky that might save his life. One of us will call when it's over."

Sam and Riley were gone and Jasper and I were left standing there looking at each other. I didn't know what to do with myself. Jasper went back to his office quietly and responded to the email as Riley suggested. Bella brought in some more paperwork for me to sign and I did, not really sure what it was. But I knew I could trust Bella. I finally picked up the phone and dialed Jenks.

"Edward, my boy, it's good to hear from you," Jenks said with what I now believed to be false appreciation. "I am so looking forward to our meeting tomorrow."

"That's why I'm calling, J. Is there any chance that we can postpone that meeting until Friday?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to give anything away.

"Well that isn't really convenient for me, Edward. I have a flight back to London on Friday morning early. I was hoping to get this all finished up tomorrow." He didn't sound very upset.

"I'm afraid there's a little problem here. Aro is missing and things are a little unsettled." I wanted to see if he had any knowledge of the situation.

"Aro's missing? Oh, my, how awful." He didn't sound that upset. "Of course I understand, but I really do have to go back on Friday. Could we do it late Thursday?" Sam said that would work so I went with it.

"Well, we could meet here at OWF around five, finish everything up and maybe grab a late dinner. How does that sound?" Like I'd eat with the son of a bitch but I made it sound like a real offer.

"I think I'd like that," he hesitated for a moment then added, "Why don't you ask your young man to join us. Jasper Hale right?"

Something wasn't right. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

"Yes, I can ask Jasper to join us if you like," I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Alright, then I'll see you on Thursday at five. Good day, Edward," he said and the phone went dead.

I tried to think if I'd ever mentioned Jasper to Jenks, I didn't think so. Had he ever seen Jasper and I together here in the office and just assumed. I couldn't remember ever having Jasper and Jenks in the same room together except that one time in the boardroom. And Jenks didn't even stay around to talk to Jasper, although Jasper had mentioned then that Jenks looked familiar to him. Well we know why now but then it was just another strange happening. All of this led me back to the question, how did he know that Jasper and I were together? I needed to talk to Sam.

I found Jasper in his office staring out at the Seattle skyline. He looked lost in thought and they weren't happy thoughts.

"Jasper?" I asked quietly. "What's wrong? Did you hear from Sam?"

He turned to face me and I could see tears in his eyes. I rushed to him and kneeled in front of him taking his hands in mine. He was shaking.

"Jasper?" I asked again.

"It's almost over," he said quietly.

"Yes, it will be soon," I answered.

"What happens to us when it's done?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"I don't know what you mean." He was confusing me. Did he want us to be over when the case ended?

"Will you still want me when it's done, Edward?" he cried out.

I took him in my arms and tried to soothe him. His tears were falling freely now and I realized I was crying too.

"Jasper, stop crying, love. I'm right here. Look at me, please." I needed him to see my face. See the love for him showing in my eyes. As soon as he faced me, I claimed his lips. Put everything I felt into a kiss that melted us into one. His lips were warm and quivered at the touch of mine. But he didn't pull away and he didn't stop the kiss. In fact, he pulled me closer, straddling my body with his legs, rubbing his growing erection against mine. He pulled away then only for a moment.

"I can't lose you. You are everything to me. You have to know that," he pleaded then took my lips in a fierce attack. It was primal and it was passionate, full of need and want. "You are mine and I won't let you go."

I didn't know what he had been thinking but it clearly upset him. He somehow had convinced himself that he was going to lose me when everything was settled here. It was crazy. I had never said or done anything to make him think that I didn't think of us as a permanent thing.

"I don't want you to let go, Jasper. I want this forever too. It's not going to end just because we solve the mystery," I tried to assure him. His breathing was harsh but began to calm as I placed soft kisses across his beautiful face.

"I've never thought about the future before, Never met anyone who made me want to think about it," I admitted honestly. "But I've thought about it with you, Jasper. I even dreamed about it. What we'd be like in five years, ten, even twenty years down the road. I want to know you when we're old and gray. I love you, Jasper and nothing is ever going to change that."

Jasper stood and pulled me to my feet, pressing our bodies together as close as was possible, while still wearing clothes. He kissed me once, twice; softly with love flowing through his open eyes.

"I've got nothing else on my calendar today. Do you?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Sam will call us on one of our cells when he has any news. Take me home, Edward. Make love to me." It was said without lust, just tender words of love.

The ride to my house was quiet. No words, just touches filled the silence. A hand covering mine, a rub against my thigh and slim fingers ghosting across my neck were all that transpired between us. I'd wanted him before but never like this. Never with this overpowering need to claim and be claimed; the word '_MINE'_ kept repeating in my mind.

Once inside, there was no rush to tear off our clothes. There was a need to touch, to cherish one another. The urgency would come, no doubt. It always did. Now it was the sweet torture of one button at a time being undone. One shirt removed to reveal peaked nipples and taut abs. We knew each other so well. Two shirts dropped to the floor so chests could be pressed together. It was electrifying to feel him against me, chest to chest. Feel his lips trace kisses over my Adam's apple and suck there until he felt my cock twitch. I could feel his smile against my skin as his tongue danced from nipple to nipple; sucking, nipping with his teeth, causing my breath to come in soft pants.

I could hear a zipper being lazily pulled down, almost one tooth at a time. My eyes closed against the rush of sensation just the sound sent through me. My hands gripped Jasper's soft golden locks as his tongue flicked over my abs headed to where I so desperately needed him.

I felt him drop to his knees, taking my slacks and briefs to my ankles as he went. Then, he softly raised each of my legs in turn to free me from the clothing completely, leaving me naked and eager for his touch. I heard a sharp gasp as his tongue slipped against the head of my cock to taste the precum gathered there. His tongue circled the head lovingly, licking and tasting, making me impossibly harder. But this was not how I wanted to come. I wanted to be in him, buried deep, coming together as one.

"Jasper, love," I called to him and urged him to stand. He looked confused, almost hurt. "No, babe, I want you. I want us joined. We need that."

He smiled softly and leaned in to wrap his warm hands around my waist. I walked him back toward our bed, unbuckling his belt as we went. We stopped moving when his legs were pressed against the bed. It was my turn to deliver the torture. Slowly unzipping his belt, I used my mouth to awaken nerves in the spots I knew he liked. I reached into his now open slacks and wrapped a hand around his stiff cock, pumping it slowly, feeling him push his hips forward to gain more friction. I didn't want to take my hand away but I needed to get him completely naked. I pushed his chest slightly so he would lie back on the bed. Removing the rest of his clothing, I took the time to reach into the night stand for the lube and condom I knew we would need. The dimples on that lovely face burst open with his smile as he stretched himself to the center of the bed.

I came to rest between his legs, pushing them apart so that I could see him spread out before me.

"Jasper, you have no idea how it makes me feel to see you spread out like this. Precum dripping onto to your stomach, your cock throbbing and pulsing. God, I want you." My words were laced with the lust that was building.

Jasper picked up the lube and popped the bottle open pouring it into his hand. I watched and realized he was going to prepare himself for me. One finger slipped slowly into the place where I wanted to be. He moved his hips slowly, pushing his body to feel everything. Two fingers entered and I heard his gasp; watched as the rocking of his hips become more erratic. My own cock was dripping as his fingers stretched his puckered opening. His head rolled back and he was moaning, calling my name as he touched himself. Suddenly his eyes opened and he spoke directly to me.

"Now, Edward, I need you now," he begged.

On my knees, I placed his legs on my shoulders and positioned myself at his entrance. I used some lube to pump my now covered cock and pushed forward, feeling the tight ring of muscle engulf my cock, almost like it was drawing me into him. Withdrawing slightly, I waited a moment then thrust in harder. Jasper was making these soft mewling sounds, whispering my name every so often. He was lost in the sensation of how our bodies were connected together. It only took me a moment to join him there. Then the urgent need to move in his warmth hit me and I slammed my body into his. Soon, the sound of skin slapping against skin and low groans and gasps for breath filled the air around us.

"God, Edward, please touch me," he begged and I couldn't resist giving him what he wanted. "So close, God, so close, Edward! Please harder…more!" he called out.

My movements increased of their own accord. My body had taken over and all it wanted was to find its peak. I wanted Jasper to come with me so I pumped his weeping cock.

"God, I'm coming now. Come with me darling. NOW!" he shouted and I did.

Spasm after spasm wracked my body as my own fluid filled the condom and Jasper's cum shot between the two of us. Shaking from the release that had taken us so powerfully, my arms were trembling as were the legs still resting on my shoulders. I kissed each one and lovingly lowered them to the bed.

Withdrawing from his warmth, I removed the condom and went to retrieve a warm wash cloth to clean my lover. Discarding the used towel, I lay down beside Jasper and pulled his body into mine. I'd heard it said that couples basked in the afterglow of sex but I'd never really understood what it meant. I'd always thought it was sort of cliché but I understood it now. It was powerful this feeling of being one, totally connected to another human being.

"Jasper," I whispered his name, "I love you and I want you with me forever. Will you marry me?"

Jasper stiffened in my arms. A moment later he was pulling himself away from me. Didn't he want this too? I didn't understand why he was rejecting the idea.

"Edward," his fingers rubbed at the worry lines now on my face. "I love you too. When this case is over and everything is settled, will you ask me again?"

"Why?" I started to ask but his fingers touched my lips to stop me.

"I don't want anything hanging over our heads, when we commit to each other. I only intend to get married once in my life. I'm not saying no. This is I want to very much, when the road is clear." He kissed me softly. "Will you ask me again?"

How could I do anything else? I would ask him every day until he said yes if I had too and I told him so.

"I will," I replied, returning his kiss.

We feel asleep, keeping thoughts of Aro and Jenks and OWF far away. It was early, very early the next morning when Sam called and said to meet them at the station as quickly as we could.

**Those of you waiting for Aro to get his, the next chapter will be very satisfying and maybe give you a few goose bumps! I hope. Let me know what you think, I always want to know.**

**Later**


	18. Solved

**Well it's finally the chapter you have been waiting for. Everything will be revealed and the mystery solved. I won't keep you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, Ms. Meyers is very gracious to allow us to play with her characters and I thank her.**

**Solved**

Chapter 18

Sam's POV

I didn't have the faintest idea how I was going to tell Jasper and Edward what we found when we finally got inside Aro Volturi's home last night. I mean I was there. I saw everything and I still didn't believe it. Riley and I were still in a fog, sipping on luke warm day old coffee. We were waiting in my office for them to show up. I hadn't had much sleep in the last twenty four hours and from the looks of Riley dozing in that back breaking chair in the corner, neither had he.

We both woke up when Jasper and Edward walked in with fresh cups of coffee and a bag of donuts. Okay, so cops really do like donuts. It's not a sin or anything like that.

We started telling the guys what went down from the time Riley got the call around three on Tuesday afternoon. The team had positively identified Caius at Aro's home. Oldest trick in the book, pizza delivery guy sent to the wrong address. I sure was glad Riley had ordered double meat on that pizza. I'd missed lunch and was starved. Anyway, Caius fell for it and opened the door. That's when the team tagged him. Riley and I showed up right after the pizza guy. I hadn't worn a bullet proof vest in a long time and it felt sort of weird when Riley handed me one out of the back of the SWAT team vehicle. I asked him if he really thought we needed it. He just shrugged his shoulders and said it was standard procedure.

We waited until dark to see where Caius and maybe Aro might be when lights started coming on in the house. You really couldn't call it a house. It was more like a castle in the middle of Seattle. The thing had turrets and everything. Anyway, lights did start coming on. Not many, but enough for us to see that whoever was in the _castle,_ they were located on the top floor. The lights sort of looked funny too. Every once in a while they'd shift or flicker. One of the other team members spoke up and said it looked like candle light or torches maybe. What the hell? Did he have a dungeon too?

It wasn't long until we noticed movements on the lower floor too, but toward the back of the house. Riley spoke to someone on the back side of the building and we soon discovered that there _**was**_ a freaking dungeon, or at least a basement area that could be seen from the back and not the front. We finally got the call to go in when someone spotted Caius headed for the basement with a gun in hand. There was no more movement in the house and the lights on the top floor had been out every since Caius had moved toward the basement.

The team in the back stayed down while we went in the front. The door was locked but the team had it open in no time. We spread out, some taking the top floors while Riley and I headed for the basement. It was all clear on the first floor so we let the team stationed in the back into the house. They kept control of the first floor and Riley and I started down the basement steps.

The lights were out at the top of the stairs all the way down. We could hear muffled cries from below and Caius, we assumed, screaming at someone to shut up. The steps didn't creak which we figured was a plus and we made our way down carefully. Riley waved off the rest of our team, wanting them to stay as back up as we moved in. The stairs were circular and wound down what felt like stories underground. The closer we got to the bottom the louder the voices became. At the bottom of the stairs, instead of opening up into a large basement area, there was a narrow hallway. I felt the sides as we walked down and they seemed to be formed out of rock. Now I felt like I was in some old science fiction movie and I had to admit I was getting a little freaked out. If there were more people down here than Caius and Aro, we could be walking into a trap.

There were several rooms opening off the hallway but they were all dark and empty. At the end of the hallway, we could see light filtering through. Again the light was not like electric light, more like candles or torches and we could smell something burning. Riley took one side of the wall and I took the other, inching our way closer to the open entrance at the end of the hall.

I watched as Riley scoped the room and the look on his face scared the shit out of me when he pulled back. He nodded for me to take a look. I inched closer and poked my head around the doorframe. I have never in all my life had seen anything like it.

It was a huge room with a wood floor. The walls were lined with cabinets that were open showing the contents of each one. Red velvet curtains hung floor to ceiling in most of the room with fucking torches on the walls. It was a room set up for BDSM.

There was every kind of sexual pain inflicting device that I had ever heard of and some I hadn't heard of. There were ropes and pulleys, chains and whips…more than I had time to take in. I looked over at Riley and he was having a hard time controlling what appeared to be a full out, tear forming, gut wrenching laugh fest. I had no idea what he found so funny. He motioned for me to come over to his side of the hall. He slipped back behind me and motioned for me to look in the opposite corner of the room.

That was where I saw Caius and Aro. Caius was standing behind what looked like a leather sawhorse that they used to use in my old high school for gymnastic classes. Aro was strapped to the damn thing. Hands on the front legs, his legs tied to the back legs of the sawhorse. That's when I noticed the blood on the floor. I motioned for Riley to look. I bet he didn't see it before. His eyes widened when he noticed it. I was right, he hadn't seen it before. His face turned serious then.

What we saw next was one of the most horrific things, a man could ever see. Caius walked to where he could see Aro's face. He showed Aro the revolver he had in his hand and it had a fucking condom on it. Aro screamed but it was muffled by whatever Caius had stuffed in his mouth.

"That's right Aro. I'm going to fuck you with this gun. Better pray my finger doesn't slip and the gun goes off in your ass," Caius said. He voice snarled and sounded twisted.

"All those times you fucked me with objects that were never meant to be used for that, I've planned and plotted for this time. You killed my Lauren. I know you did you bastard. Don't shake your fucking head at me!" he screamed at Aro.

We could see Aro's naked body now. He had been whipped and beaten. It looked like Caius may have even used something like a cat of nine tails on Aro. The flesh had been broken open all over his back and buttocks. Caius was insane and the situation was quickly going from bad to worse.

I nodded to Riley to move to the left and I'd take the right. He nodded back and we proceeded into the room.

"FBI! Caius drop the gun and step away from Aro," Riley yelled in a clear voice filled with authority.

"What the fuck? Don't come any closer or I'll kill him. I swear I will!" Caius aimed the gun at Aro's head and stood firm.

"Caius you don't want to do that." I tried talking in a calm voice. "That won't bring Lauren back. Now put the gun down and step back."

"I don't care what happens now. I have nothing left so why should he be allowed to live?" Caius was trembling but the gun was still aimed at Aro.

"You know he's the one who stole all that money and blamed Jasper's dad. Shut up, you asshole!" Caius screamed as Aro shook his head frantically.

"Do you really think he isn't enjoying this? He loves tying me up and doing this to me, you know?" Caius was losing it, "He fucking enjoyed it when my blood was on the floor. Lauren would always care for me afterwards, when he'd leave me here bleeding and incoherent. He hated that his father raped and abused me over and over again. He was going to make him stop. He was going to take…" his voice faltered and tears began to run down his face. "Lauren loved me. Nobody ever loved me."

"Caius, come on son give me that gun." I managed to move across the room within just a few feet of him. I took one more step and he seemed to realize that something had changed. His eyes widened and he became alert again.

"Stay back! I swear I'll kill him!" He was ranting now and full out shaking. Not good, the gun could go off at anytime.

"Caius. Look at me." I tried to direct his focus on me so Riley could get in behind him. "Come on, we can talk about this. I know Aro is scum and he deserves everything you've given him but man killing him is only going to send you to jail and it won't bring Lauren back. Let me have the gun and we'll get him a medic and then we can send him to prison. How about it? Caius?"

His arm wavered just a bit and Riley pounced. He took Caius down in one move but the gun went off and I felt a jarring punch to my chest. The next thing I knew I was on my ass half way across the room. I woke up to the sounds of the rest of the team surrounding Caius and covering up Aro. Nobody wanted to look at his naked ass.

I guess wearing the vest was a pretty good idea. I rubbed the area where I took the hit. It was going to be black and blue for a few days but I was okay.

Turns out Aro's wounds weren't as bad as they looked and he sure as hell could talk. In fact he couldn't stop talking and screaming orders at everyone. When the medics had finally strapped him down to a gurney, Riley and I read him his rights. He looked at us like we were crazy.

"I didn't kill anyone. I wouldn't sully my hands with killing someone like Mike Newton or Lauren," he muttered with disgust. "And I didn't take that money at Financial." He was hiding something and I had to get it out of him.

"That's okay Aro. We all know you didn't kill those people. You don't have the balls for it." I looked up at Riley who was standing on the other side of Aro. "But it sure as hell looks like you did and I'm afraid the chief needs for us to bring in a likely suspect and you are it."

I motioned for the medics to take him away and he grabbed for my hand. For the first time, I could see he was scared. I didn't expect that from him but I could work with that. Almost immediately that scared look was gone and was replaced by cold hard reserve.

"I could tell you what happened at Financial…but I'd have to be sure that my name stays out of it. I will only offer once Detective. I don't give second chances." His voice was pure venom.

"Tell me what I need," I hesitated and looked to Riley he nodded, "and we'll talk about what your choices might be."

And he did tell us what we needed.

JPOV

"So let me get this right," I said to Sam and Riley. "Aro was the embezzler at Financial and he was the one who made my dad the goat. But he didn't get the money?"

"Yep, that's right," Sam concurred. "He says that James Jamison came to him and told him he was FBI and that he knew where Aro was hiding the funds. Jamison told him if he left town and never looked back he would forget he ever knew his name and the Feds would never know it was Aro."

"Then what happened?" Edward asked.

"Well according to Aro, he stayed while the investigation continued so he wouldn't look guilty but after every one believed it was Jasper's dad, he quit and left town. He never saw one penny of the money or James Jamison again. He doesn't know that Jamison and Jenks are one in the same."

"But why did he hate Edward so much?" I wondered out loud.

"Well I asked him that," Riley started. "He said it wasn't so much that he hated Edward but that he could sense the attraction between you two and he used that to manipulate you. He was determined that he would not lose money again."

"That makes sense," Edward piped in. "Manipulation is one of his most prominent characteristics."

"The time line seems to fit. The money at Financial goes missing. My dad and Jamison are sent in under cover. Your dad is made to look guilty. Aro quits and leaves town. My dad is murdered and Jamison and dad's case notes disappear, along with the money," Riley stated.

"Then a couple of years later in London, a legitimate J. Jenks opened his business with an undisclosed amount of cash," Sam finished.

"We know Lauren killed Ben Chaney and Mike Newton and probably Jessica," Riley pointed out.

"But we believe Jenks killed Lauren and probably Riley's dad, so he could get away with the money," Sam finished up.

"Whoa! You think Jenks is the murderer?" Edward asked. "What do we do now?"

"Sam, Edward has a meeting planned with Jenks tomorrow at 5:00," Jasper stated. "He asked Edward to invite me along. Do you think it means anything?"

"I think it means Riley and I need some sleep and then we need to plan this very carefully." Sam stood up from behind his desk. "If he suspects we are on to him, he'll run."

"I have an idea and maybe we can get the information we need to put him away for a long time. I say we meet back here later today. Then we'll be ready for the son of bitch when he shows up at your office tomorrow." Riley stood and shook our hands. "We're going to get him, Jasper, for your dad and mine!"

THURSDAY AFTERNOON 3:00 pm

EPOV

"Jasper, stop worrying." I could see it in his eyes. "Riley and Sam explained everything. We can handle this and the team is already in place."

"Edward, Jenks is dangerous. We can't trust him to follow through like Sam and Riley think he will," Jasper said pulling me close to him. I could smell him. There was musk and just a hint of sweat that was all Jasper and it was breathtaking. I wanted to drink him in.

"Edward," he moaned. "How can you think about sex at a time like this?"

"Because you haven't answered me yet," I told him as I kissed along the ridge of his jaw. "Are you going to marry me, Jasper?" I heard the low moan and felt his body relax. It was the affect I was going for, to relax him.

"You are an evil man, Edward Cullen. Trying to distract me this way." He pulled away from my kisses to look into my eyes.

The phone on his desk buzzed. I leaned over to hit the speaker phone.

"You know I can see you two, don't you?" Sam asked, his chuckles emanating from the speaker. "Could you please get your boyfriend to go back to his office and pay attention to what we are trying to do here, Jasper?"

"All right Sam. Sorry, I was just trying to distract him so he'd calm down," I answered him.

"Jasper, everything is going to go like clockwork. Jenks has no idea that we know who he is and we'll take him down. Now both of you get to your stations and Edward, get everyone else off this floor, including Carlisle," Sam finished and hung up.

I kissed Jasper again and went back to my office promising to see him soon. The minutes ticking by on the clock seemed to go on forever. Finally, at five 'til five, I heard Bella's light rap on the door. It opened and she showed Jenks in.

"Edward, Mr. Jenks is here. I made the dinner reservations as you requested," Bella stated, performing her part perfectly.

"Bella, dear, why don't you join us for dinner, too" Jenks asked with a wicked smile on his face.

Bella blushed at the look he was giving her, then said, "Thank you, Mr. Jenks, but my fiancée is waiting for me downstairs. We're picking his father up from the hospital and taking him home for the weekend."

"That's alright Bella, why don't you go ahead and leave. You don't want to keep Jacob waiting," I told her.

"Well maybe next time I'm in town," Jenks said as he took a seat in front of my desk.

"Good night Edward," Bella said, then to Jenks she added, "Pleasant trip home, Mr. Jenks."

My only thought was; she's safe as soon as she gets on the elevator and downstairs in Jacob's arms.

"Everyone is gone but us and Jasper, I presume?" Jenks asked. Why would he care about that?

"Yes?" I questioned him back.

"So, Edward, how are the accounts looking?" Jenks asked, back to business.

I went through the most recent transactions. Assured him everything was running smoothly. Gave him the new loan numbers, told him they were ready to go as soon as he was ready to start his expansion. He sat quietly, listening, taking an occasional note, looking at the data in front of him, nodding to let me know he was paying attention. I finished and told him OWF was extremely happy to be of service and was looking forward to a long and successful relationship. He just sat there with his head down.

"J is there something wrong?" His silence was making me anxious.

"Well, I was just thinking, Edward…" He lifted his eyes to mine. Something wild passed through them before he calmly finished his sentence. "What happened to the bogus accounts Mike and Ben created for the embezzlement coup?"

I was stunned. He wasn't supposed to know that I had knowledge of that. I couldn't help my eyes widening and the look of shock that crossed my face. I pulled myself together quickly and realized this was not going to go according to plan.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about," I lied, trying to dissipate the tension in the room.

"You see, Edward, I know a great deal more than you think I do." He stood to pace the floor as the whole story started to unfold.

"About a year ago I met Lauren…," he started, sneering at the mention of Lauren's name. "…in a club, through a mutual friend. He or she looked familiar to me. I was amazed to find out that she was Aro's son. A bastard son of course, and a cross dressing fag no less. I devised a plan to take just a little of what it appeared that Aro had accumulated over the years since I knew him. The man is a complete ass. Lauren got herself hired here and then recruited Mike, who tricked Ben into working with us. Of course, neither of them had any knowledge of me and I liked it that way. Lauren had the same tastes as his disgusting father so it wasn't hard to bring Mike in. He was all too eager to get some revenge on Aro for casting him aside for Caius. Things were going along nicely for a while. Lauren made friends with Caius and that's how we found out when Aro hired Jasper."

I sat up straighter in my chair when he mentioned Jasper and anger was clearly written on my face. I sure as hell hoped that Sam and Riley were getting all of this shit.

"Oh, yes. I know all about undercover Jasper Hale Whitlock and that his poor dolt of a father was the one I used at Financial to take the blame. Aro was a stupid bastard back then, not so much now. Anyway, it was easy enough to learn how Aro filtered the money at Financial. My partner and I found it fairly quickly and I caught on to who was doing the embezzling before Walter, my partner, did. It's hard to believe that I ever worked for the FBI, but at least they taught me how to handle a gun. I really hated taking Walter out. He wasn't that bad of a guy but he wanted me to give the fucking money back. I just couldn't do that. I needed it." He stopped pacing and patted his pocket before he continued.

"Disappearing is easy when you have that much money. So, I left, went to England, and started over. As I said earlier, I met Lauren. He hated his father and that was something I could use. I set out to take as much as I could before anyone caught on. Of course, there are always problems. That shit head Lauren thought he was in love with Caius, Aro's boy toy. Mike got greedy. Ben wanted out when that just couldn't be allowed and poor Jessica was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He drew a revolver out of the pocket he had been patting. Setting on the edge of my desk, he pointed it in my direction.

"I watched Lauren fuck and then kill Mike. He was very good at his job but he let Mike get caught by Jasper, so I had no choice, you see but to remind him who was boss." He pulled the trigger back.

"I enjoy killing, Edward, I'm not ashamed to admit it. Oh not so much as Lauren and I don't want to fuck you that's for sure. But you are a problem and so is someone else," he said as he moved closer. "Call him, Edward, and ask him to come join us." His breath smelled of old cigars and whiskey.

"No," was all I said. I was determined to keep Jasper safe, no matter what he did to me.

"I'll kill him either way. At least this way, you get to see his face one more time before you die." He stood up and walked behind my chair.

"If you get him in here now, I promise I'll kill you first so you won't have to watch him die," he said, then laughed.

"You son of a bitch…" I tried to rise but he rubbed the gun at the base of my neck.

"Sit down, Edward," he said firmly. I did.

"Good boy, now call Jasper." He pushed my arm towards the phone with his other hand, keeping the gun where it was.

I was shaking almost uncontrollably but I managed to hit the right numbers. Clearing my throat I said into the phone, "Jasper…" Jenks nudged me again, "We're done. Could you come join us and we'll go to dinner?"

I got Jasper's response and he added quickly that everything was going to be okay. I knew immediately that he knew what was going down in my office. I hung up.

"Excellent. Good job," Jenks praised.

As we planned, Jasper opened the door pushing it all the way to the wall. I knew Riley would be positioned behind him on the floor in the dark lobby. Invisible to anyone inside my well lit office.

Jenks, not pretending anymore, raised the gun, waving at Jasper to come in and join us.

"That's it. Come on in Jasper," Jenks said.

"I don't understand. Edward what's going on?" Jaspers face was a mask of confusion and fear.

"I'm afraid you two are the last pieces of a puzzle that I need to finish, Jasper. You really should have turned Aro down when he offered you the job." Jenks pulled me to stand up and walk in front of him.

"I think a murder suicide would just about finish off OWF, don't you? The press will assume one of you, probably Edward from Mike's earlier plantings, was the embezzler and murderer. When your lover found you out, you killed him and then yourself." He was laughing as he pushed me closer to Jasper.

"Maybe, I'll type a note with your confession on it," he said when he stopped. "Sorry, Edward, I think he needs to go first." He raised the gun and pointed it at Jasper.

Jasper looked at me and there was no fear in his eyes, just his love for me. He mouthed the word 'yes'. My heart flew. He said yes and I knew he meant he'd marry me.

What happened next was so quick; I'm not really sure what happened. I heard Riley scream at Jenks and call him a son of a bitch; watched him push Jasper aside just as Jenks let the hammer down on his revolver, and I heard Jasper gasped breath as the bullet grazed his left arm and he hit the floor.

I heard two more shots fired as I was reaching for Jasper, then nothing. It all went blank.

I expected to see Jasper when I opened my eyes but he wasn't there. Sam and Riley stood talking to Carlisle at the foot of the bed. I tried to sit up but my head nearly split open when I tried.

"Where am I?" I cried out.

"The hospital," Sam offered. "You were hit."

"What the hell. Hit with what? A sledge hammer?" I said as Carlisle tried to help me sit up.

"Where's Jasper and what happened to Jenks?" I asked looking at all three men exchanging glances at each other.

"What's wrong? Where's Jasper?" I was getting really angry because they wouldn't answer me.

"Gun shot! I remember! SHIT! He was hit. Jenks shot him." I was trying to scramble out of the bed.

Carlisle stopped me and pushed me back down before I blacked out. I woke up again a little while later and they were still there.

"Damn it! Tell me! Where the fuck is Jasper?" I was trying to climb out of the bed again.

"Over here you asshole!" I heard from a sleepy voice on the other side of a curtain dividing the room. "I was trying to sleep and you keep yelling at people. Is that anyway for a man's husband to be to act?"

"Jasper? Carlisle, open that damn curtain," I demanded.

"Not until you calm down and stay put in that bed," he glared at me.

"Okay, I'm calm," I muttered under my breath.

Carlisle pulled the curtain back and there was my Jasper. He was dressed in a hospital gown just as I was. He looked tired but beautiful. He was alive and I couldn't help the tears forming in my eyes. It was such relief to see him, to know he was alright. Then I noticed his arm and the sling. Jenks shot him.

"Jasper, your arm?" I wanted to take him in my arms.

"I'm okay. The bullet went clean through, didn't hit anything important. It hurts like hell but I'll be okay in a couple of days, at least that's what the doc said. How about you?" he asked quietly.

"I was just trying to explain to him, Jasper," Riley spoke up. "After Jenks aimed at Jasper and fired I aimed for his gun hand. When I hit him his arm flew back and his reflexes shot off another round, grazing your head," he said to me.

"So that's why your head hurts so much," Sam added. "I fired the round that took him down."

"Is he dead?" I had to know.

"Unfortunately, no, he's still very much alive," Riley smiled at Sam. "He'll recover to stand trial and go to jail for a very long time. We got everything that went down on tape, Edward. Everything he said and every confession he made. Thanks to you and Jasper."

The doctors kicked everyone out a short time later. After examining us now that we were conscious and telling us we could go home tomorrow, the doctors left us in the capable hands of the nursing staff. They cleaned wounds, changed bandages and administered drugs until we couldn't take it anymore. We got Sam and Riley to wheel our beds closer together so we could at least hold hands. Then we were finally alone.

"You know, you look pretty hot in a hospital gown." Jasper winked over at me. "What have you got on under there anyway?"

I laughed so hard it made my head hurt, again. It felt good. It was over. No more missing money, no more crazy people killing other crazy people, just me and Jasper and SHIT!

"You said yes!" I said rising up to peer over at him. I know I had a stupid ass grin on my face.

"Yes, I did," Jasper laughed back. "So when did you want to make it legal?"

"I don't know," I answered stunned.

"Did you change your mind?" he mistook my stunned silence. "It's alright if you did. I'd understand."

"Love, I could never change my mind," I assured him squeezing his hand. I was rewarded with one of his dimple dazzling smiles.

"Okay so when?" he asked with more confidence.

"How about tomorrow?" I replied jokingly.

"How about six months from now?" he joked back.

"Wait, no that's too far off. You said yes, Jasper and I'm not letting you out of it," I told him firmly.

"It's not that long and it gives Rose a time frame to work in and for me to contact my mother. I want her here to see me get married," he said softly.

"Alright, Jasper whatever you want. Six months it is," I said but hurriedly added, "Not a day longer."

"I wish I could kiss you," Jasper said sleepily.

"I know love. Tomorrow night we'll be home, in our own bed," I was getting drowsy myself. "Good night love."

"Good night darlin'," was the last thing I heard.

**I can't wait to hear all the reactions. Were you happy with the way it all went down? There will be another chapter so don't fret. There has to be at least one more lemony experience in this story. A huge thank you goes out to Meikela for all the time she has given to betaing this story. She has been a huge help to me. Another thank you goes out to all of you who added this story to your favorites and have read faithfully. I sincerely appreciate all the reviews and love that I have received through this simple story.**

**Later, **


	19. The Wedding

**Thank you all for the reviews and welcome to all of those who added this story to their alerts this week. You have joined us just as the guys are getting hitched. Well I told you that I wasn't sure but I thought there would only be one more chapter. I was wrong! There's this one and at least one more. (You'll know why after you read.) So get to it read.**

**I don't own anything Twilight but I am always grateful to the wonderful Ms. Meyers for allowing us to play with her characters.**

The Wedding

Chapter 19

JPOV

Looking out the window of my bedroom at the white tent set up in the yard below, I realized I'm getting married today. It's been six months almost to the day since Edward and I lay in the hospital planning our wedding. And as I promised, it won't be a day more than six months. The man has been absolutely insistent about it. He can be so cute when he's pouting or when he's horny. I've seen that look a lot during the last six months too. I refused to move into his house with him and kept my apartment. He pouted a lot then.

I didn't realize that I had hurt him when I decided to stay in my apartment. It wasn't what I was trying to do. We had been through so much, trying to find out who murdered our co-workers and who the embezzler was. Living under that much tension and stress can make you feel and act in ways that you wouldn't normally. I just wanted him to be sure that this was what he really wanted. That I was what he wanted.

Shortly after we got out of the hospital Carlisle offered me a real job as his personal assistant and I accepted. I was done with investigating. It felt like I had completed something when we had discovered that my father had truly been an innocent in the whole affair at Financial. I realized that I had been searching for the answer to that question all this time.

It turned out Riley had felt the same way. He resigned from the FBI and decided that he was going to go into business on his own as a private investigator. He even relocated to Seattle and has been welcomed into the circle of close friends that Edward and I now have. The group had expanded to include Sam Uley and his girl Emily. We never even knew he had a girlfriend until he showed up for drinks with her one night at the club 'Somewhere'. It had become our place. We usually ended up there on Mondays and Fridays after work. Eventually the rest of the gang would show, Jacob and Bella, married now and waiting on the little one to make his or her entrance any day now, Sam and Emily, Riley and Eric. Carlisle would join us on Mondays. Sometimes he could make Fridays but usually he was already headed back to Forks and his family by the time we gathered. When Rose, Emmett and Alice showed up about two weeks ago for the final wedding plans, they became part of the group too. It was such a happy time for all of us.

The only shadow over the whole time was James Jamison and Aro Volturi. Aro's case didn't even make it to trial. He had a crafty lawyer who convinced a judge that too much time had passed and in fact Aro may have plotted the embezzlement but he never profited from it. They made a deal, Aro agreed to pay restitution to the families of the workers at Financial in exchange for a dismissed sentence. The judge agreed and Aro paid out. My mom was one of the ones who profited from that. She wouldn't have to worry about her retirement years now. The judge also exonerated my dad from everything. His name was finally cleared. I didn't find out that was part of the plea bargain until after everything was settled. Edward didn't want me to feel thankful to Aro for that, but deep down I did. Not that I liked the man or anything like that. Working at OWF with Carlisle meant I still had to deal with him occasionally. It was getting easier but the way he watched me still gave me the creeps.

James Jamison's trial was another thing that was difficult. Rehashing everything in court, watching him sit there with this crazed look on his face, was almost too much for me. Edward and I both had to testify as well as Riley and Sam. The jury was only out an hour and came back with a decision. It was a unanimous vote of guilty. The next day we showed up to hear the judge's decision. Washington has the death penalty and as much as I wanted justice done, I didn't believe in that. Edward was all for it. This was the only time we argued bitterly about the whole case. The judge came back with life sentences, served consecutively, one for Ben and one for Mike. I was satisfied. Edward even calmed down knowing that he was going to die in prison an old man.

Jamison, however; was not so happy about the sentence. I'm sure it's because he could have tied things up for years with appeals if he had been given the death penalty. The entire trial he never said a word but as soon as the judge handed down the sentence, he was on his feet screaming at everyone in the courtroom, especially me.

"You have no fucking idea what is really going on! He is never going to stop watching you! This isn't over yet and you are going to regret it! Regret it!" He was still screaming as he was drug from the courtroom. Edward and I just stared at each other; both of us wondering who the hell he was talking about. Aro maybe? It really didn't matter because it was over. Jamison was going to be in prison for a long time and he couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

There was an excited knock at the bedroom door and a voice I would know anywhere, my sister, Rosalie.

"Alright, I know you are up so let me in, you as….butt," she snickered. That was a new one, Rosie holding back on her language. Esme must be rubbing off on her.

"Hi," I said, unlocking the door and letting her in.

"What the hell! Why aren't you dressed yet? What's wrong Jazz? Is everything okay?" she asked, suddenly worried after looking me over.

"I'm fine Rosie. Just thinking about everything that's gone on the last six months," I answered her.

"Well unless you are thinking about all the great sex you have had; then stop it!" she yelled at me in my favorite Rosie voice.

"It's over Jasper. The right man is behind bars this time. Dad is free. Where ever he is right now, he's happy and he's proud of you," she said as she wrapped her arms around me for a tight hug.

God, she was beautiful, all that golden blond hair hanging over her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing a sea blue chiffon dress that made her skin look like cream and her eyes popped under those dark lashes. No one would notice me out there today; they'll all be staring at her. Well maybe not Edward. That thought made me smile.

"Okay, I can see you've gone to your happy place but you have got to get dressed. You've only got two hours before you have to be down there under that tent saying your 'I do's'. So come on, get in the shower. Esme is on her way up with coffee and some breakfast," she noted, pushing me towards the shower.

"By the way, your best man is having a fit over wearing that suit. You're going to have to talk to that boy." She smiled as she said it.

My best man, Seth, was a good man. He had been shocked and so excited when I asked him. Edward had of course asked Carlisle to stand up with him. When I told Edward why I wanted to ask Seth to do the same for me, he completely understood. If it hadn't been for Seth and our talk in the meadow so long ago, I would have never told Edward that I loved him and we wouldn't be getting married today.

Shit, I'm getting married today! Suddenly I was nervous.

"God, Rosie, get me that coffee and make it black and strong!" I shouted at her from behind the bathroom door.

EPOV

Weeks had flown by and today we were getting married. Jasper would be my husband from now on and nothing would come between us again. I admit it hurt when he didn't want to move into my house while we planned the wedding. I understood that underneath the reasons he spouted was the real reason. He wanted me to be sure. How could I have not been sure? He is everything to me. His perfect face and those golden curls, those eyes so open to me now, showing every emotion that played in his heart and mind. That body that made my stomach clinch with need and a mind that never ceased to amaze me. Life was good.

Well, at least, it was now that the trials were over and all the bad memories were behind us. After we get back from the honeymoon we're going to revamp my house and make it our home. We'll be commuting and working together every day. On the weekends, though, I had other plans. Jasper didn't know it yet but Carlisle had given us a piece of land close to the meadow where we first said 'I love you' and I was having a cabin retreat built for us there. It would be there whenever we wanted a place to hide from the world. That is unless Seth and the other kids found it and invaded every time we came for a visit.

I could see the white tent billowing in the slight breeze this morning. In another hour we'd be standing under it, making our promises to each other in front of our family and friends. I can't believe just how lucky I am.

The two us of decided, against the better judgment of Rosalie and Alice, that we would wear suits that we already owned. We did however, pick out a new shirt and tie for the occasion. I got to pick out Jasper's and he picked out mine. There was a mutual agreement to not open the box until we were dressing this morning. When I opened mine, it automatically made me think of Jasper's taste in clothes. A starched bright white shirt with a deep emerald green tie was in the box. The tie contained a geometric design of diamond shapes in random patterns. It was a deep contrast to the type of ties I usually wore. I think he was trying to tell me of the depth of his feelings.

He wouldn't be surprised for what I picked out for him either. A pale blue, almost white blue shirt, with a sea blue tie containing a swirling pattern in gradually larger circles. He'd understand that it represented the whirlwind that he brought into my life that kept me forever turning now.

There was a light knock and Carlisle opened the door.

"Edward, it's time," he said with a huge smile on his face. "Are you ready?"

Suddenly, I was nervous. My palms were sweating and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I guess he noticed the look on my face. Carlisle was quick to ask if I was having second thoughts.

"No," I answered him firmly. "No second thoughts. I just never thought I would be so blessed to find someone to share my life with, Carlisle. Not someone as wonderful as him."

"You deserve this Edward. You deserve every bit of happiness Jasper brings into your life. The two of you have the rest of your lives to love and be together. You are blessed. Never forget that." He hugged me and said, "Okay, let's get you married."

Downstairs the guests had already arrived and music was drifting in from the tent outside. As planned, Carlisle met Seth at the back of the tent and walked forward to stand at the front. My cue came when I couldn't see them. I stepped outside and looked to my right where Jasper was emerging from his assigned door. He looked over to see me at the exact same moment.

To say he took my breath away would not be doing him justice. His eyes glowed with the same joy I knew was shining in my own. We walked toward each other and joined our hands together.

"Hello, my love," I whispered so only he could hear.

"You look amazing, darlin'," he returned, smiling at me.

"You ready to do this?" I asked him, already knowing his answer.

"Hell, yes!" he whispered back at me.

Together, hand in hand we walked the small aisle between our seated friends and family who had gathered with us to share this most memorable of days. At the front we took our places between our two best men and turned to face the minister.

The ministers words were simple and we both answered our 'I do's' at the right moment. Seth held the ring out to Jasper without dropping it and handed it off with precision; unlike the dozens of times he had dropped it at the rehearsal last night. Jaspers smile was proud as he took the ring Seth offered him. He placed it on my finger with trembling hands. I knew he wasn't afraid of marriage or of us. He was just so full of love and joy, he couldn't contain it. I placed his ring on his finger knowing that this was the most right thing I had ever done in my life.

As Jasper stood before me, a few tears leaked from his eyes. Finally the minister pronounced us husband and husband. We just stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. The minister cleared his throat and said, "You can kiss each other now, if you want to." Our guests broke out into chuckles and snickers. Breaking from our trance, we stepped toward each other and kissed for the first time as partners, husbands. The kiss started as sweet and tender and became rich and deep. When we pulled apart, I was the one with tears.

Just as we turned to face our friends, a woman's scream came blasting from the right side of the tent. It was Bella. She was standing up and Jacob had the most terrifying look on his face.

"Her water broke," he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

The next few minutes were filled with loud voices and people shuffling to pull out their cell phones to call for an ambulance. Finally Carlisle spoke and asked for everyone to calm down and move on to the other tent, which was set up for the reception.

Jasper and I were each on one side of Bella as Jacob spoke with her doctor. They were a good two hours from the hospital but the doctor assured Jacob there was plenty of time.

"Doctor Winters says we need to start back right now. Even though there is plenty of time, the sooner we get to the hospital the better. He said we could go to the hospital on the reservation if we thought the contractions were coming less than five minutes apart," he told the three of us. Jasper started timing her contractions and after a half an hour it was clear they wouldn't make it to the hospital in Seattle.

Jacob decided he'd rather take her down to La Push, which was only fifteen minutes away and we all agreed that was the best course of action. Jasper and I helped carry her to the car and get her settled while Jacob called the hospital. I could tell she was scared. Bella usually doesn't hesitate to tell you what she thinks and she had hardly said a thing during the whole time.

"Bella," I asked her calmly, "are you alright?"

"I'm just scared, Edward. I don't want to lose this baby too," she admitted when Jacob moved away from us.

"Everything is going to be just fine this time, honey," I assured her. "It's nothing like the last time. The baby is healthy and so are you. Jacob is taking you to the hospital at La Push so you'll have care sooner than driving back to Seattle. It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Thank you, Edward," she said squeezing my hand. "I'm sorry I messed up your wedding."

"Sweetie, you didn't mess up anything." I kissed her cheek and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "You just relax and breathe and think about the little one who's going to be keeping you up at night for the next couple of months."

"Look at them Edward, both of them taking charge and taking care of things," she said as we watched Jacob and Jasper. "How did we get so lucky?"

"I don't know but I sure as hell am glad we did," I said standing up when Jacob came to check on her.

"You ready, honey? The hospital is waiting on us and Jasper is talking to Dr. Winters. We need to get going," Jacob said, buckling her seat belt and giving her a kiss before he closed the door of their car.

"Good luck, Jacob and take care of her. Take care of both of them," I said, shaking his hand.

Jacob pulled me into a hug and said, "I'll call as soon as we're settled and I know what's going on. I've got both your cell numbers so don't wait to hear from me. Make sure you get to your plane on time. She'd be really pissed if she thought you missed your honeymoon because of her."

"We will, but please call as soon as you can," I added.

Jasper and I stood with our arms wrapped around each other as we watched them drive away. We went back to our guests and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. When the call came in from Jacob about two hours later, we were all shocked.

"It's a boy. Bella is doing fine and she wants you guys to know she loves you," Jacob said excitedly. "Oh yea, I'm supposed to tell you we named him Masen Jacob."

"Thanks Jake! Give her a kiss for us. And hey man, congratulations!" I added before I closed the cell phone.

"It's a boy," I shouted to our friends still at the reception. Everyone clapped and cheered. It had turned out to be a fantastic day.

Carlisle came over and reminded us that if we were going to get back to Seattle in time to catch our early evening flight we'd better be saying our goodbyes. It was going to be hard leaving but we were both ready to get our honeymoon started. We ran upstairs and changed into more comfortable clothes for traveling and since the car was already packed we headed back to the gathering to say our goodbyes.

Carlisle, Esme and the kids were the first group we came to and we shared hugs with them all with promises to call when we could. Then we greeted Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper's mom, Millie. Jasper had a hard time letting go of his mama now that they had reconnected. He promised her we would come to see her soon in Texas. Sam and Riley were next to say goodbye. I noticed Riley pull Jasper away for a moment for a private conversation and watched as Jasper's eyes grew wide and he hugged Riley tight while shaking his head yes about something. Finally we noticed someone standing at the edge of the tent that we hadn't even seen before that moment. It was Aro Volturi.

Jasper held me back so I couldn't go over and rip his head off. He suggested we calmly talk to him and see what he wanted. I wasn't calm but I agreed to let Jasper do the talking when he could see I shouldn't.

"Aro," Jasper said, "I don't remember inviting you to our wedding but thank you for coming."

"I wanted to offer my congratulations to the happy grooms," Aro said rather indignantly.

"We have to be going," I said, grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him away from Aro. He was standing to close to him as far as I was concerned.

"I hope you enjoy the honeymoon trip," Aro's voice dripped acid as we walked away from him.

"What the hell was that all about? And what does he know about our honeymoon? You don't suppose he was the one who sent those tickets, do you?" Jasper asked, as we headed for our car.

We waved goodbye to everyone one more time and I helped Jasper into his seat closing the door behind him. I was just getting into the driver's seat when I looked across the lawn to see Aro's driver opening the door to his limo. There was someone in the limo that Aro was speaking to but I could only tell that it was a man. I couldn't see his face in the darkened vehicle.

We were about an hour out of Seattle when I remembered that I wanted to ask Jasper what Riley had been whispering to him.

"What was all that with Riley right before we left?" I asked, drawing Jasper's attention back to me.

He chuckled and said, "Riley was telling me that he's been dating Alice and he wanted to make sure it was okay with me."

"He wanted to make sure it was okay with you?" I asked, shocked that Riley would think it would matter to Jasper who Alice dated.

"It seems that Rosie let it slip that Alice's last boyfriend had been me and that she had been very in love with me for a time." He was blushing when he spoke.

"Would it matter to you?" I couldn't help but ask, a bit of residual jealousy rising to the surface.

"Edward, don't be silly. I don't have and never really did have those kinds of feelings for Alice," he replied, rubbing his warm hand against my thigh. "I only have sinful, lustful thoughts about you, darlin'."

He knew I couldn't stay mad when he used that accent on me. I just sighed and tried to keep my hands on the wheel so as not to put us in the ditch before the honeymoon even started.

We made it just in time to make our flight to Houston. On the plane, we had a moment to pull out the envelope with the rest of our plans for the trip. It also gave us a moment to reflect on the envelope and its contents.

"Did you ask Carlisle if he had anything to do with this?" Jasper asked, pointing at the envelope.

"Yes, I ask him yesterday and he assured me that while he and Esme love us very much, they did not provide us with this very expensive wedding gift. What about your mother? I know you were afraid that she had spent some of her settlement money on this," I asked him as he snuggled into my side.

"It wasn't her either. She swore she didn't do it," he answered me. "Edward, who would give us such as gift?"

We had both been amazed and mystified when the package had been delivered to us at the office about a month ago. The delivery service insisted that both of us must sign for the package and that started off the whole mystery. Inside the package were round trip airplane tickets to Rio de Janeiro. But that wasn't all. When we arrived in Rio a private limo would pick us up and deliver us to a boat dock. We were to take a private launch from dock number 44 to a private island about 100 miles southwest of Rio. There would be a caretaker, a Mister Michaels, who would be the driver of the launch and take care of any of our needs while we stayed on the island. Also included was the name and number of the agency who had made all the bookings. We contacted the agency but the only information they would give us was that it was a legitimate offer and they were unable to divulge the name of the individual who paid for the trip. It was a wedding gift was all they would tell us.

So here we were on a flight to Houston where we would make a connecting flight to Rio, still not knowing who would give us such a generous gift. Jasper was snoring lightly against my shoulder and I didn't have the heart to wake him. The flight to Houston was short in comparison to the one to Rio but I let him nap anyway. It gave me time to admire the man lying against me and marvel at what just looking at him could do to my heart rate. My temperature would rise just a little hotter and my dick would stiffen just a little harder, all from just looking at him.

We had ten luscious days and nights on a tropical island all by ourselves. I was already thinking of all the different ways and places we could make love. All the different ways I wanted to taste him, love him, show him what he meant to me. If I had my way, Jasper Cullen-Whitlock was going to be naked and completely sated for the next ten days and so was I.

We made our connecting flight in Houston with time to spare. Once on board and settled, I drifted off to sleep thinking about a naked Jasper but it was not what I dreamed about. It was dark, I could hear the ocean crashing on the beach close by but there was no light. Someone was begging for me to help them. They were hurt and I couldn't find them. I was searching but I couldn't see where I was going. The longer I searched the darker it got. Suddenly, moisture from the walls of the cave was dripping on my face and I realized I was somewhere deep beneath the ground. It was cold and wet and I couldn't see where I was going. I could hear a voice, a man's voice calling out to me. He was in pain and he needed my help. It was Jasper and he was crying and I couldn't find him. I started to sweat and my pulse started to race and I couldn't find him. Where was he? Why can't I find my Jasper?

"Edward, babe, wake up," Jasper said shaking me slightly and I woke with a start.

"You are okay," I said breathlessly. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Edward, honey, I'm fine. The plane just landed. We're in Rio," he whispered as he kissed me softly.

"It's finally time for our adventurous honeymoon to begin," he said as he rose to retrieve our carryon bags from the overhead compartment.

I could only set there and stare out the window at the blackness of the predawn. What the hell had we gotten ourselves into, was the only thought that came to my mind.

**Oh I just couldn't help it! The next chapter will be the island honeymoon. Let me know what you think, I really do want to know.**


	20. Paradise Island

**I know there was some confusion as to why our boys would be so foolish as to take a trip from someone they didn't know. Maybe I should have explained that more or maybe I just wanted to bring a character into the story that really never got his say. I'm already working on the next chapter and hopefully you will see it very soon. You'll know why when you reach the bottom.**

**Thank you Meikela for the quick beta turn around and if you haven't read the last chapter of Southern Charm from Cletus' POV don't wait read it right away. **

**Also today I read the most amazing E/J story, The Breast Pocket Letter by philomina. Two chapters that will have you in tears for hours, have tissues with you before you begin. **

**Don't own anything but I sure do love playing with the characters. Thanks S. Meyers.**

Chapter 20

Paradise Island

JPOV

I awoke to the warm touch of arms wrapped tightly around my body. I tried to stretch without waking the gorgeous God still sleeping beside me. His soft snores and warm breath on my skin increased my lingering desire for him. How was it possible that we had been here a week already?

I finally managed to wriggle my way out of his grasp and stood beside the bed looking down at him. Images of last night, him hovering over me, flashed through my mind and straight to the semi hard on I was sprouting already. I couldn't possibly be horny again. He moved and moaned my name sweetly in his sleep. Pulling on a discarded pair of boxers, I don't remember if they're his or mine. I chuckled at his revelation that he had intended to keep me naked and sated the entire time we spent on the island. He had meant it too, and pretty much the first three days and nights had been just like that.

Flashback

We had arrived on the island mid morning the day after our wedding, having spent the entire first night of our marriage on one plane or another. Having slept much of the trip, both of us were wide awake to take in the sights of the Rio as we rode from the airport to the boat docks.

Mr. Michaels was there to meet us as we were told. He was a strange man. He wore this large hat that obscured his face and hardly ever spoke to us directly. He was dark skinned but not overly so. I didn't think he was native to the area, and when he did speak his accent was hard to place. He was friendly but kept his distance just the same.

After loading and securing our luggage, he asked us to have a seat in the back of the boat and enjoy the ride. He handled the large watercraft with surprising ease and grace. He left Edward and me mostly to ourselves only interrupting once to bring us a tray of fruit and cheese along with a bottle of chilled champagne.

"It's about another hour to Paradise Island, I thought you might enjoy something to drink and snack on. Compliments of your host, of course," he said before he turned back to the wheel house.

"Mr. Michaels, do you know who our host is?" I couldn't help asking as Edward poured the champagne.

"It's just Michaels, sir. And no, I don't know the host. An agency made the arrangements," he answered before leaving. He never turned to face us as he spoke.

Edward handed my drink to me. As I took a sip, I noticed the faraway look in his eyes.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" I asked him. He had been a little quiet every since we had landed in Rio.

"It's nothing really. I had this strange dream on the last leg of our flight. Nothing for you to worry about, love," he said as he leaned into kiss me. Then all other thoughts were gone. The only thing that mattered right now was us.

Sometime later, we could feel the boat slow and we saw our destination for the first time. Both of us let out a small gasp as Paradise Island came into view.

It was much larger than either one of us had imagined. From the boat the lush green hues of the island contrasted with the blue green of the ocean. The sky above was entirely pale blue, not one white wisp of a cloud appeared above the island. Ocean breezes blew palm fronds around the island edges. A small mountain arose in what appeared to be the center of the island. To the south, we could see a boat dock and maybe 500 yards from the dock through the tropical forest what appeared to be a small cabana house pushed out of the undergrowth.

When we docked, Michaels took several of our bags and motioned for us to follow him. The path through the jungle was clear and easy to follow but the lush growth on either side of the path looked dense and was full of sounds.

"Ah, Michaels, what kind of animals inhabit the island?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

Edward and Michaels both laughed at my jitters. Michael's easy laughter stroked a long buried memory. I'd heard that sound before but I didn't know where or when. I was concentrating so hard on the memory that I almost missed it when he spoke.

"No sir, nothing for you to worry about. It's mostly birds and I think there are a few lizards running around on the mountain. It's volcanic, but long dormant. The island formed around it, you know. For the most part the entire island is just a beautiful, peaceful place," he almost sounded wistful, like it was his home, then he continued with a stern voice, "But should you decide to explore stay clear of the caves on the north side of the island. They have deep chasms in them and there's lot of moisture making it very treacherous terrain."

Edward tensed beside me and grabbed my hand. "We won't be going anywhere near any caves," he said adamantly. He looked scared. I wondered what would cause him to react so strongly to Michael's words.

It felt like we had walked across the island before we reached the cabana which we could clearly see now was a cottage.

"I believe it is customary for someone to get carried over the threshold," Michael's laughed as he set our luggage down and opened the cottage door.

Before I knew what hit me, Edward had reached down and knocked my legs out from under me and hauled me into his strong arms. The look in his eyes when I gasped was pure joy. He threw back his head and laughed boisterously. I punched his arm as he carried me across the threshold, setting me down on the other side. He pulled me close to his body and claimed my lips in a soul searing kiss. I pulled away moments later looking at the mess I had made of his hair, running my fingers through it while he kissed me.

"Okay, when did I become the girl in this relationship?" I quipped at him.

He placed a soft kiss on my nose and whispered, "Sweetheart, you are definitely not a girl because I have had your hard cock up my ass. And I loved it!" He winked at me and I could feel the blush rush up my neck to my cheeks. Shit! I was the girl!

Pulling away from each other, we realized Michaels had slipped out and left us on our own. We figured he went back to get the rest of our things. While he was gone we took time to explore our honeymoon cottage.

The front door opened into a large room with a huge, soft leather sofa in pale beige taking up about a third of the room. It was long enough for two grown men to stretch out on and still have room. There were no other chairs or lounges. Massive pillows lined the sofa from one end to the other, in jewel toned colors. Along one wall were bookcases crowded with books and DVD's. A wide flat screen television hung on the wall between the bookcases.

Another wall was entirely made from glass. The view was breathtaking. There was an immense stretch of white sand beach as far as you could see. There was a perfect balance of comfort and natural between the cottage and the island itself.

The kitchen and small dining room were just as luxurious as the first room we entered. Teak wood in deep dark tones carried over from the cabinets that hung on the walls over the marble countertops to the dining room table and chairs. Here again, there were splashes of jewel tones in the accessories like the plates, cups, and linens. Edward checked out the cupboards and fridge finding them all well stocked with fresh fruits, vegetables, and staples. He grabbed a bunch of red grapes from a bowl displayed on the counter and shared with me as we explored the rest of the cottage.

There was only one more room to find and that was the bedroom. One look inside the last door we opened had us both grinning like fools. Here again an entire wall of glass provided a view of the beach and ocean but this time there was a French door that opened out to a veranda. There was a small table and two chairs there beside a hot tub. The door was thrown open allowing the warm breeze from the ocean to pour into the room. Where the living room had been light with splashes of color, the bedroom was a giant splash of emerald and sapphire.

A massive four poster king size bed set in the middle of the room between us and the doors leading out to the beach. It was a rich mahogany wood covered completely in emerald chiffon hanging from the ceiling. There were a couple of dressers for clothes and tables with lamps covered with sea shells on either side of the bed. We saw two doors on the opposite side of the room; one was the closet and the other lead to the master bath.

I couldn't help the 'fuck me' that left my mouth when I saw the shower had multiple heads and was big enough for six people to party in. There was also a two person tub snuck in the corner that caught Edward's eyes. He had the most incredibly goofy look on his face when he smiled up at me from his kneeling position near the tub.

"We so have to have one of these put in the house when we remodel." He laughed as he stood and pulled me into his arms. I could feel his hardness pressed into my thigh and a shiver drifted through my entire body.

"Edward," I whispered as I pressed back against him. I don't know how long we stood their grinding our hips together. If Michael's hadn't coughed loudly from the living room there's no telling where we would have gone.

"Later, love," Edward whispered, "Your ass is mine tonight!" I couldn't suppress the load moan that escaped my lips and he literally growled at me.

"Did you find everything you needed, sirs?" Michaels asked, barely hiding his chuckle.

"Everything looks great," Edward said, grabbing my ass when I walked in front of him.

"So what if we do need something…?" I asked, ignoring Edward for a moment.

"I will be at my cabin on the other side of the island. The numbers are on the notepad in the kitchen. Unless I hear from you, I'll be back in three days to refuel the generator and see if you need anything from the mainland," he answered, walking to the front door. "Enjoy."

He was out the door and gone and we were finally alone. I knew Edward was ready for some playtime but I wanted to get our things put away and maybe fix some lunch. He pounced as I started to speak.

"Bedroom, go, now! Clothes off, now!" he said in a domineering stern voice. Then he moaned into my neck, "Let's go enjoy the hot tub and relax, please." He ran his tongue from my shoulder to my ear lobe. How could I refuse when he asked like that?

Next thing I knew we were naked in the hot tub with drinks sitting on a nearby table, watching the seagulls dip and swirl out over the ocean.

"So beautiful," I said, taking in the view.

"Yes, you are," Edward replied, sliding closer to me. "I need you babe," he breathed against my neck. "You've made me wait long enough, Jasper. Kiss me." The words were tight with desire and I wanted him too.

The kisses became deep and filled with passion as we explored each other bodies. We'd had sex during the last few weeks but it had become hurried, since we were always racing to one appointment or another. Our families, even though we loved them, were always around. This was exactly what we both needed, unhurried time to just love each other.

"God, Edward, touch me, please," I begged between stuttered breaths.

"Where, babe? Just tell me what you need." He moaned against my chest as he licked from one nipple to the other.

Trying hard to form words that made sense, I said, "I need your mouth on my cock. Please, Edward, I'm so fucking hard for you. Ugh." I didn't care if it sounded like I was begging. I knew this man, my husband, loved me and wanted to pleasure me. That thought gave me the freedom to voice any need or desire I had.

"Your wish is my command." He smiled at me as he pulled us to our feet and helped me steady myself on the edge of the hot tub. He sunk back to his knees and pushed my legs further apart.

His pink tongue slipped out and gave my cock a long slow stroke from my balls to the slit. Looking up at me through his lashes, his green eyes dark with lust, he hummed along the head. My cock jumped from the intense pleasure and my head fell back.

"I think he likes me," Edward chuckled and placed a sweet kiss on the head of my throbbing member.

"Edward, don't tease," I whimpered.

"I'm not teasing love. I fully intend for you to fuck my mouth. Let go Jasper and take what you want. I love you." With that said, he swallowed me whole.

His words had unleashed something primal in me and I began to push in and out of those luscious lips. He grabbed my hands and placed them on his head giving me permission to set the pace.

"Oh. Shit! Feels so good. I'm going to fuck your mouth so hard," I hissed and moaned. My body took over and my thrusting became harder and faster. Edward's hands moved to my ass and helped push me further into his throat.

I had never been one to care about deep-throating but his was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. This was Edward, my beautiful bronze haired lover, my husband, my life. That thought and feeling myself hit the back of his throat pushed me to the edge. He moaned around me as if it was him getting sucked off.

"Gonna cum, babe, so good, so shit, oh God, Edward," I screamed.

He hummed around me again and that was all it took. My orgasm rushed through my body pulsing in long streams as Edward swallowed everything my body gave. I was breathless and unable to move when it finally subsided. The love of my life kissed my softening member once, and then rose to stand between my legs and kiss my lips. I could taste myself on his tongue. With his arms gently wrapped around my body, he helped me out of the hot tub and dried my body with a large towel.

"Edward," I breathed his name and brought his lips to mine again. I felt his hard member press against my stomach and realized he needed me too. Reaching for his cock he stopped me.

"I want to make love to you Jasper. Let me show you how much I love you and what it means to me for you to be my husband, now and forever." His words were tender and warmed my heart.

"Love me, Edward. Anyway you want," I told him.

He led me inside to the bed and laid us down together. I grabbed the bottle of lube on the nearest table and squeezed some into my hand.

"Let me touch you now," I whispered as I took his cock in my hand. Stroking him as I kissed his neck and shoulders, he relaxed into my touch, moaning quietly. I spent a good deal of time lavishing his hard nipples with kisses and soft bites, just the way I knew he liked. His moans grew louder and his hips thrust harder with each stroke of my hand. I grabbed some more lube and straddled his waist letting him watch as I prepared myself for his body. He reached for a condom and I took it from him. After opening the foil, I took my time rolling the condom down his hard cock. I squeezed him and he jumped and hissed at the sensation. Rising above him, he held his cock as I impaled myself on him in one swift move. His eyes rolled back in their sockets and he yelled, "Fuck me!" He grabbed my hips and started a quick rhythm of thrusts which grew in speed and strength.

"Jasper, so hot, so tight. God, you feel so good," he moaned. I could see he was lost in the experience of feeling the fire crash through his body. His breath was coming faster and suddenly he stopped. With one quick flip, I was on my back and he was pulling my legs up onto his shoulders. He held my hips in his hands as he thrust like a wild man.

"Had to be deeper, wanted to feel every inch of you," he groaned out as his thrusts became erratic.

"Harder, oh God, harder," I hissed at him. My own cock was hard as a rock again, slapping against my stomach each time Edward thrust into my body.

"Can't stop," Edward called to me. "Come for me Jasper. Come with me now," he pled.

My own orgasm burst from my body sending streams of cum across my stomach and my internal muscles clamped around his hard cock. He sucked in a long breath and his body stilled. His eyes shot open and stared into mine. I could feel the pulse of his cum filling the condom. The look on his face was indescribable, such pleasure, such joy. He only said one word before he collapsed across my body.

"Jasper."

Present Time

JPOV

Well that wasn't very smart, standing here lusting over my husband and thinking about last night. Remembering the first time we made love as married men only served to give me a raging hard on. Now what do I do? I didn't realize I had said that out loud until Edward answered me.

"I advise getting back in bed with your husband and letting him take care of that," he said as he looked at my crotch with a sneer on his lips.

He made a move to grab me and I dodged him and made a run for the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me, I was laughing so hard my stomach ached. I tried to relieve myself but that is damn hard to do with a pole this stiff. Edward was on the other side of the door, telling me all the things he was going to do me when he got his hands on me in great detail and chuckling loudly.

"Stop that. I can't piss if you don't stop talking like that. And I really got to go," I laughed back at him.

I heard him break out into a full loud laugh then and he stepped back from the door.

"Okay, sweetheart! How about I go start breakfast while you take care of things?" I heard him snicker.

"Not funny, Edward! I'm going to take a shower too," I yelled at him through the door, "ALONE!"

EPOV

Twenty minutes later, his breakfast was waiting for him. I had a cup of coffee in my hand just the way he liked it to give him as he finally joined me in the kitchen. He wasn't smiling. I knew he wasn't really mad at me. Jasper didn't hold a grudge but he might try to get me back.

He sat down at the table and ate his breakfast in silence, never looking up at me. How long would he hold out, I wondered. Well, two could play that game.

"I'm going to go take a shower too. Why don't you decide what you'd like to do today? I'm open to suggestions," I said as I walked out of the kitchen. He still didn't say a word.

I took my time in the shower hoping he would be over this when I got out. It wasn't like him to stay angry at me. We've been through so much. I can't believe he'd really get angry about me teasing him. I finished up my shower and took my time shaving and then getting dressed. I'd managed to give him about thirty minutes to himself and I was sure everything would be back to normal now.

I walked back into the kitchen and noticed he had cleaned up after himself but he was not there. I walked into the living room and still no Jasper. He must have gone out on the veranda or down to the beach. He liked to walk there in the mornings, but we usually did that together.

He wasn't on the veranda so I walked down to the ocean's edge. I looked up and down the beach in both directions but I didn't see him anywhere. I was beginning to panic. Where could he have gone? He couldn't have gone far, the island wasn't that big and it wasn't like there was a car to jump into and run away. Run away! Oh my God!

I rushed back into the house and looked frantically for a note or a message of some kind. He wouldn't just leave without telling me where he was going. That's when I noticed the note stuck to the fridge door. I ripped it off the door, sending the magnet holding it flying across the room.

_Edward,_

_I'm not mad, really. So don't worry. I decided to go for a walk on the mountain. I know you weren't interested in doing that and I was really curious. Why don't you relax in the sun and I'll be back in a couple of hours? I've got my phone but I have it on mute. I'm going to just listen to music and enjoy nature for a bit._

_Love you always, Jasper_

Damn it! He knew I didn't want him to go anywhere near those caves. I should have told him about my dream and how it scared me. I rushed into the bedroom and sure enough his sturdy shoes were missing which meant he had every intention of exploring the mountain. I quickly changed my clothes and shoes and headed out the door to the beach walking north.

I knew he had about an hour start on me but I stayed to the beach hoping that he had done that too. After twenty minutes, I realized he must have gone inland and I had no idea where. I tried his phone and got his voice mail.

'_Jasper_

_Call me please. Stay where you are and don't go any further and call me._

_I love you.'_

I tried to remember what Michaels had told us that first day. He said the caves were on the far side of the mountain and I didn't think it would be possible for Jasper to go that far in a couple of hours. So maybe I was worrying for nothing. Maybe he didn't intend to even go to where the caves were. He was probably doing exactly what he said he was doing just walking. I continued looking for him and calling every so often. I tried to keep my sense of direction by looking through the vegetation for the ocean. I figured even if I got lost, if I could make my way back to the beach, I could walk it in either direction and eventually end up back our cottage or maybe find Michaels.

Two hours later I was exhausted and thirsty. Inland from the ocean, in all the lush foliage, the temperature was higher and so was the humidity. I rushed out of the cottage without thinking of bringing water with me. Did Jasper bring water with him? Where in the hell could he have gone? This island isn't that big. I was nearly to the north side of the small mountain when I stopped in my tracks. There on the path in front of me was Jasper's phone. I rushed to pick it up and sure enough there were all the messages I had been sending him. He hadn't received one of them and now he didn't have it.

I hadn't noticed before because I was walking and so deep in my own thoughts but I could now hear water running. I walked on about another fifty yards and the foliage seemed to part and open up into a grotto with a small waterfall streaming from inside the mountain itself into a pool at the bottom of a rocky ledge. The water was crystal clear. It looked so inviting.

I took my shoes and socks off along with my shorts and jumped right in. It was freezing and felt glorious. I gobbled several handfuls and just relaxed a moment to catch my thoughts. I needed to think clearly. He must have passed this way so why didn't he stop here. He's always so damn curious. Something else must have caught his attention, something out of the ordinary. I climbed up onto one of the large flat rocks around the edge of the pool to dry in the sun. I only sat there a moment when I noticed that the water gushing out of the mountain to form the waterfall seemed to be angled out strangely. I couldn't quite make it out exactly where the water was coming from. Then I saw it. SHIT!

I quickly redressed and headed towards the water gushing from the mountain. As I drew nearer, I pressed my body up against the jutting rocks and looked under where the water was springing from. Sure enough, there was a ledge jutting out which was forcing the water out and over a small opening in the mountainside; a cave entrance.

I stood there for a moment with flashbacks of the dream I had on the plane rushing past my eyes. My hands began to sweat and my body started to tremble. It was my dream and it was coming to life. Jasper would have seen this and he would have gone to investigate without even thinking about it. Michaels had warned us about the caves on the north side of the mountain, this wasn't the north side. God, please let him be okay was all I could pray.

I gathered my wits about me and pressed against the mountain side and slid behind the water cascading over the ledge above me. The rocks were slippery and my foot almost went out from under me. I steadied myself and ducked to walk through the entrance.

The entrance opened up into a large circle shaped room. It was amazing just how much light was still coming in. I could see every rock and crevice in the entire area. I could also see what appeared to be a shaft that disappeared off to the right of the room. I crossed the room carefully but it didn't appear to be wet there. My footing seemed to be secure so I headed for the shaft.

Reaching it, I stopped to let my eyes adjust to the darkness. After about five minutes, I realized I could see light at what might be the end of the shaft. I had no way of telling how far it was. Slowly, I walked myself through the shaft, sliding my hands along the wall to be sure that I wouldn't lose my way. The closer I got to the light; I realized I could hear water running again. The floor of the cave under me didn't appear to be wet as I tested it every so many feet to be sure. I was hardly breathing.

Upon reaching the end of the shaft, I realized it opened up into another smaller room and there was light beaming down through the ceiling of the cave. I could also see puddles of water covering the floor of the cave in various places and hear water running somewhere. I finally saw the water rushing down the side of the cave to my left and it somehow looked like it was running right through the floor. I started toward the running water and stopped dead in my tracks.

I heard a sound. Something was in here with me. I waited to see if it made the sound again. When it came across the air to me this time, I recognized what it was. It wasn't a something; it was someone.

Again the sound reached my ears. It was a low moan. Someone was in pain.

"Hello," I called out carefully as I approached the running water. "Who's there? Jasper is it you?"

I heard his faint call, "Edward?"

"Oh God, Jasper is that you?" Tears were starting to form and I was blinking them out of the way as I took a step towards the water.

"Edward! STOP! Don't come near the water," he shouted then screamed.

My heart stopped for one minute. It was Jasper and he was hurt and I couldn't see him. What do I do now?

**Okay I am prepared for the hate mail but this is where it really should have ended. You got a really nice lemon in exchange for one cliffy. So please don't hurt me too bad. LOL**


	21. Watching Over You

**Well my darlings this is it. I have truly been awed and amazed at the number of you who have stuck with me along this stories journey. I want to thank my wonderful beta Meikela, who has also become a friend. And I want to thank all of you for the reviews, alerts and hits and so on. I can't believe this story has received 300 plus reviews. **

**I don't own anything Twilight but I am and will be forever grateful that S. Meyers allows us to play with her characters. **

Chapter 21

**Watching Over You**

"_Edward! STOP! Don't come near the water," he shouted then screamed._

_My heart stopped for one minute. It was Jasper and he was hurt and I couldn't see him. What do I do now?_

JPOV

I must have passed out because it took me a few moments to understand where I was. Reality struck me like a punch to the gut as soon as I tried to move. A fierce pain shot up my right leg and I couldn't help the scream that escaped me. Then I made the mistake of leaning on my left hand and another flash of searing pain shot up my arm. I decided that lying still would be the best course of action.

I opened my eyes and waited until they adjusted to the darkness around me. There was a scant light coming from above. The beauty of the grotto and the coolness of the water had lured me to my fate. I had been surprised to find the cave entrance and before entering, almost reached for my phone to call Edward. But, then, knowing he would just tell me no, I decided against it.

I reached for my phone now, moving as little as I could. The knowledge that I probably had a broken wrist and a broken leg had me moving cautiously.

Panic hit when I realized my phone was gone. I must have dropped it when I slipped and fell over the edge above me. Unable to see my surroundings, I began feeling around with my good hand and leg. I froze when my foot dipped over another edge directly in front of me. My mind finally registered why there was a difference between the faint light above me and the darkness below. I was on a ledge jutting out from the cave wall. God knows what lay below me.

Eventually I maneuvered my broken body until I had my back up against the cave wall. No one could hear me. No one would ever know where I was. I was never going to see… I couldn't say his name. Emotion crashed over me in powerful waves and I couldn't hold back my sobs. Everything, every damn thing, we had been through in the last year and I end up like this. God, I hoped he could forgive me for leaving him this way. The damp chill from the cave caused my body to start shaking and the pain returned. Knowing that there wasn't anyone around to hear me, I howled from the pain.

I drifted in and out of consciousness, unaware of how much time had passed since I'd landed myself on this ledge. Edward's voice called to me and I was sure that I was hallucinating. But if this wasn't real, why did I still hurt so much? There it was again, his voice. I was losing my mind. However, if I wasn't hallucinating that meant Edward was in the cave above me and could fall like I did. My mind shouted but my body wouldn't cooperate. I pushed myself up straighter and tried again.

"Jasper?" his beautiful voice sounded so worried. "Who's there? Jasper is it you?"

"STOP! Edward! Don't come near the water," I screamed.

"Jasper! Oh my God! Where are you?" he called from above me.

"Stay away…from the water running…the wall." I was having trouble breathing. I vaguely wondered if I had broken some ribs, too.

"I can see the edge, Jasper. I'm being careful, I promise. Did you fall very far?" he asked.

"I don't know. I can see the light faintly above me," I answered between labored breaths.

"Okay. Just speak in short answers. Try not to talk too much," he replied, worry evident in his voice. "Can you stand up?"

"No," I answered, "I think my leg is broken." He gasped and silence fell between us for a moment. I heard a movement above me and a few stones fell and rattled down to the depths of the cave.

"Can you see me waving my arm?" he asked. I began to breathe heavily, fearing that he would fall as well. "Don't panic. I'm lying on my stomach with my feet wrapped around a large stone. I'm secure. Just look up and see if you can see me," he reassured me.

I tilted my head back and looked up. I could see him in shadows waving his arm.

"Yes, I see you. Get back, please," I cried.

"Shush love, everything is going to be fine. I still can't see you. Can you guess how many feet above you I am?" he questioned softly.

"Twenty feet, maybe more. I don't know," I replied.

"God, Jasper, no wonder you're so badly hurt." He grew quiet again. The silence was deafening. I wondered if he had left me.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" He answered but I could hear the strain in his voice.

"I'm sorry," I breathed out. "I love you and I don't want it to end this way."

His voice came back sharp and clear, "Stop it right now, Jasper. I'm going to get you out here and you are going to be just fine!" He paused, then said, "We are going to be together for a long, long time, love. I'm not letting you go, I promise."

I felt hot tears flow down my face. I loved him so much.

"Jasper, my phone won't work in here. I'm going to have to go outside of the cave and call for help. Will you be okay for a few minutes?" he asked carefully.

I didn't want him to go but I knew he wouldn't be able to extricate me himself. He also wouldn't leave me if he knew how scared I really was. "Sure, I'll just sit here and relax. Take your time," I responding jokingly.

He wasn't laughing. "Jasper, I love you. I won't be gone long. I promise."

EPOV

Once outside the cave, I nearly collapsed from the sheer weight of what was happening. I can't lose him. I won't. I just needed some help. The only person I could call was Michaels. I scrolled through my contact list and hit send when I located his entry. It started ringing. Please let him answer, please. I heard the line click and his voice.

"Edward?" he questioned. "What's wrong?"

How could he know something was wrong?

"I need help. It's Jasper…" I started, quickly filling him in on the situation.

"Okay, Edward, breathe and calm down," he said, taking charge. "Just answer these questions for me. Can he walk? How far down is the ledge that he is on? Overestimate if you have to. Is he bleeding? Is he lucid?"

"He thinks he broke his right leg and he's down at least twenty-five feet. He didn't mention any bleeding, but he's having trouble breathing. He was coherent when I left him. I have to get back to him," I said desperately.

"Alright, from where I am, it will take me at least half an hour to reach you. I need you to leave your phone where you are standing now. I'm bringing a floodlight, rope, and a blanket. I'm also going to call the coast guard. They can have men here in just over an hour with a helicopter. They can fly him to the mainland as soon as we get him out of there," he explained, his voice steady and sure.

When I didn't reply, he spoke again. "Did you hear me Edward?" he asked.

"Yes…thank you and please hurry," I said, trying to gather myself.

"It's going to be alright, son. Go back to Jasper and keep him talking. He's probably already in shock but we need to keep him talking. Can you do that, Edward?"

"Yes, I can," I assured him.

Michaels POV

As soon as my phone rang and I saw Edward Cullen's name on the display, I knew Jasper was in trouble.

He quickly explained how Jasper took off on his own this morning and how he followed after him as soon as he realized where Jasper was going. Edward was frantic and I knew exactly how he felt. I shook my head to clear those thoughts and went about quickly gathering supplies I might need. The last thing I did was grab my great grand daddy's silver flask off the bar and fill it with my old friend Jack. Jasper might not need it but I was pretty sure I would before this day ended.

I headed up the trail that would lead me to where Edward described their location. On the way, I called an old friend.

"Doc, it's me. I've got a problem and I need your help." I quickly outlined the situation and described the general vicinity for him to relay to our friend Max at the Coast Guard Station. I also gave them Edward's cell phone information. They could use it to triangulate our location.

"I'm coming too. I'll ride along with Max's crew," he noted. "It sounds like you might need a doctor on site."

I flinched at that realization and replied that I'd see him soon.

I stepped into the grotto exactly thirty minutes later. I found Edward's phone and knew the Coast Guard would have honed in on the tracking device by now. They'd come up the west side of the beach with at least four men and Doc. We'd get him out soon. We had to.

I passed through the cave entrance and saw the shaft Edward mentioned. Half way down, I could hear voices in the distance. Edward's voice was strong and he was playing twenty questions with Jasper. I came to an immediate halt when I heard Jasper's low broken voice. He was hurting. I could hear the pain in every word as he tried to speak. I felt a searing gash tear through my heart listening to his voice. Regaining my cool, I ventured into the small cave room and saw Edward lying on his stomach looking down where Jasper's voice was coming from. I dropped the rope I was holding and that caught Edward's attention. I saw the look of relief wash over the young man's face. It broke my heart.

"Michaels, he's cold and his responses are getting slurred. He's in trouble," Edward said as he approached me.

I handed him the flood light and I laid down the other stuff. I looked around for something solid to tie off the rope on. Jutting out from the side of the cave wall was a rock formation that would work well.

"Come on, help me tie this thing off," I called to the young man. He nodded and we went to work.

After securing the rope, we brought everything to the edge. I hit the flood light and it illuminated the cave brightly and I leaned over the edge to shine it down on Jasper. As soon as the light hit him, Edward gasped and cried out, "Oh, God."

From here we could see the ledge Jasper landed on was barely large enough for two people. It was a miracle that he landed on it and all. His back was to the wall but we could see his right leg was twisted awkwardly below the knee. Thankfully, I saw no sign of blood and the ledge looked solid.

"Jasper," my voice was strangled. "It's Michaels. I thought I told you to stay clear of the caves."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "But this one wasn't on the north side."

Beside me, Edward was falling apart now that someone else was here. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him so he would look at me.

"We'll get him up," I said firmly. He nodded, wiped his face, and squared his shoulders.

"What do we do?" he asked, resolved to take care of his husband.

"You are going to lower me over the side and then we will wait for the others to arrive," I said. He started to protest, but stopped when I held up my hand. "You are stronger than me, Edward. You can lower me steadily down to where he is. I know you want to be with him but this will work the best. I swear." He looked over my shoulder to where the light was shining over the edge, then back to me. Nodding he walked to where he knew Jasper could hear him.

"Jasper, love," he said soothingly. "I'm going to lower Michaels down to you. He's going to bring you a blanket and stay with you until the others get here. I love you, Jasper."

"Love you, too," Jasper replied, his words slurred.

"Okay, let's do this," Edward said, walking back to me.

I tied the rope around my body and threw the blanket over my shoulders. After showing Edward how to control the rope, I laid down on the edge of the cavern and threw my legs out. Scooting my body farther over the edge, I held onto the ledge from support and nodded that I was ready. Edward let me drop.

It took ten minutes for me to reach the man lying on the ledge below me. I counted off the feet as I went. When my feet finally felt purchase, I yelled up to Edward that I was down.

Squatting next to Jasper, I wrapped his shivering body in the blanket and he looked up at me with grateful eyes.

"Thanks," he said, trying to smile.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here now, son," I said as I sat down beside him, wrapping my arms around him. He shuddered once and slumped against me. He was out cold.

JPOV

Heat permeated the chill that had taken over my body. Strong arms held me and fingers stroked through my curls. It wasn't Edward, but somehow comforting. I was hallucinating again. I was home.

When I was younger, I'd fallen off my bike and my leg had been scraped by the gravel I had fallen into. It was bleeding and it hurt. I remember trying not to cry because only babies cried; at least, that's what Rosie always said. Then dad was there, picking me up in his strong arms and taking me inside; saying that's okay, son, I've got you now. I'm here for you.

I came to with a start and felt as if I was having an out of body experience. I could still feel my father's embrace and tears ran down my face. I could hear voices, lots of shouted questions, and movements above me that were echoing off the cave walls. Then a new voice rose above the others.

"Hey, Mick, it's Doc," the voice called. "How's he doing?"

"He's in and out but his breathing has finally evened out some. I think he probably has a couple broken ribs. Definitely broke the right leg and his left wrist looks bad, swollen and blue in a couple of places. Nothing on his head though and no open wounds or blood that I can see," he responded, listing my injuries while continuing to stroke my hair.

"Sounds like you examined him well," the voice responded. "Max says he needs to be awake to bring him up in a chair harness. He could fall out if he's not lucid. What do you think?"

"It's gonna hurt like hell if he's awake Doc. Can't they send down a stretcher?" Michaels asked the man above.

It was Michaels. Now I remembered him. I was amazed at the surge of disappointment I felt. I wish it could have been my dad. But why was Michaels holding me and touching me this way?

"I can do it," I said quietly. He turned to look at me then. I realized he wasn't wearing the hat he usually wore. I sucked in a breath when I realized I was looking back at blue eyes the same color as mine. We stared at each other until Doc called out again.

"Mick, do you have Jack with you?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Why?" Michaels asked, looking away from me and sitting back against the cave wall.

"Get him to drink two stiff shots. That should ease the pain and make him more comfortable as they lift him. Here comes the chair," Doc said.

I looked up to see a mass of rope being lowered over the side and Edward's sweet face in the now well-lit cavern. Michaels called my name and I turned to look at him again. He was holding something in his hand. It was shiny.

"Jasper, I need you to take a good long swig on this," he said, lifting the flask to my lips. I closed my eyes and drank. The whiskey felt good as it burned my throat on the way down. I felt the warmth as it moved out from my stomach to the rest of my body. Michaels waited a moment and lifted the whiskey back to my lips. I drank again, this time opening my eyes. As he pulled the flask away, I gripped his wrist hard with my good hand.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get that flask?" I snapped.

I knew as soon as I saw the engraved "W" on the silver flask what it was. The flask had been in the Whitlock family for generations. My great-great grandfather had been given that flask during the civil war by a General he had served with. It was supposed to have been buried with my dad. The man with my eyes sighed deeply and sat down next to me.

"You already know who I am, Jasper," he said quietly.

I started shaking. I let his hand go and settled back against the wall, rubbing my face with the hand that didn't hurt. I stared at him as we both ignored the voices above us.

"How?" it came out as a whisper.

"It's a long story, Jasper; too long for right now. We need to get you to a hospital, son," he said as my anger started to flash.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled at him. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me how you could desert your family like that."

"I didn't desert you, Jasper, any of you. I watched over all of you for years. I just couldn't stand seeing what I had become destroy all of your lives," he sighed heavily. "I arranged to fake my death and funeral. A friend helped me. By doing that, your ma would get the insurance money and your lives could be better. I was no good to any of you then."

"I didn't go far at first. I was there when you graduated from high school. Rosie's too. Years later when you went to work for that detective, I knew about that too. Not long after that I went to Europe; it was killing me standing in the shadows and watching, never being a part of your lives anymore." He rubbed a hand over his face.

"We never asked you to stay away," I said evenly. My anger was fading and hurt was taking its place. "Did you just stop loving us?"

"God, no, Jasper! That wasn't it at all. Even though I wasn't found guilty of those charges, I was never was found innocent either. Well, at least not until you proved I was. But back then it hung over our family like a cloud. People looked at you, Rosie, and your ma different because of me. I hated it," He growled. He still carried the pain of it in his voice. "I wanted better for all of you."

"So where did you go?" I asked.

"I was walking down a street in the business district of London one day and saw a familiar face," he stated, then smiled at me. I knew who he meant right away.

"Jamison?" I questioned.

Nodding his head in affirmation, he said, "I followed him. He was calling himself Jenks then. He panicked when he saw me. I realized he was the one who had taken the money but there was nothing I could really do about it. He offered me a million dollars to go away and leave him alone. At first I wasn't going to take it. I didn't go looking for him to blackmail him but since he offered I figured, what the hell. So I took it. I invested most of it and did pretty well." He could see the way I was looking at him. "I did it honest Jasper. The money was all invested in legitimate businesses. I could have paid him back but by then I realized he was still doing it. The embezzling, I mean."

"So why didn't you come home after that?" I really wanted to know.

"Jasper?" Edward's voice interrupted our conversation. "Jasper, what's going on down there? Do you guys need more help? Answer me, damn it!"

"Edward, he's fine. I'm getting him in the chair right now. I'll holler when he's ready," my father called up.

"Come on, Jasper, I've got to get you in this seat. We'll talk more, later," he said as he brought the chair rope over.

He didn't say another word as he carefully pulled my broke leg through one harness then the good leg through another. After securing all the harnesses to my body, he stood up and yelled to the men above to go ahead and lift.

I gripped the top rope with my good hand and looked down at him as the chair was lifting me to the surface. He was right, it hurt like hell, but the team moved fast and I was on the ground with Edward holding me gently in his arms in no time at all. I forgot about everything else in that moment. All I needed was Edward.

Edward was crying and kissing every exposed piece of my skin he could reach. I finally convinced him I was okay and a man I guessed to be Doc came over and started to examine me. He gently moved my leg and then looked at my wrist. He and another man went to work on wrapping and securing the bones that were broken. They laid me out on a stretcher and Doc gave me a shot that he said would make me more comfortable while they moved me to the helicopter. Whatever the hell was in that shot, I started to feel it immediately. For the first time in hours, I felt no pain. In fact, I felt damn fine and I proceeded to tell everyone so. I just couldn't figure out why they were all laughing at me, even Edward.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked, confused.

"Love, you are riding a little high right now," Edward replied, smiling down at me as the rescue workers carried the stretcher out into the grotto. "In fact, just relax and let the medicine do its job. Go to sleep, Jasper." He kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "I love you. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Okay, but could you get my dad for me? I need to talk to him." I couldn't help smiling up at him. He frowned down at me and then everything went dark.

When I woke next, I was in a stark white hospital room. There was pressure on my chest, but it didn't hurt. Looking down I saw Edward's mop of bronze hair. He was holding tightly to my good hand and snoring lightly against my chest. I needed to move. I'd been in one position too long and felt stiff and achy. Twisting gently, Edward jumped as soon as he felt me start to move.

"Hi," I said smiling at him. I watched that sexy half smile crease his face as he moved to kiss me gently.

"Hi," he breathed back after releasing my lips.

"How do you feel?" he asked, adjusting his chair so he faced me, refusing to let go of my hand.

"Stiff and a little achy but the pain is much better. My ribs don't hurt much so breathing is easier. How long have I been out?" I asked, looking down the bed at where I'm sure my leg was in a cast. "Is this the hospital in Rio?" I said looking around the room.

"You've been out for three days." His face showed concern and I met his eyes quickly, unable to believe what he was telling me.

"Three days?"

"Sweetheart, you were in so much pain. The doctors thought it best to keep you out while we moved you back to Seattle. The hospital in Rio wasn't up to Doc's standards. He insisted we get you back to the states as soon as possible. So we flew back by private jet." He was trying to explain it but none of it was making much sense right now.

I struggled to sit up and he reached out to help me when he realized what I was trying to do. They kept me sedated, moved me back to the states. Who the hell was Doc? My mind was going wild. And then _his_ face flashed through my mind. Michaels! Michaels was my dad! I didn't recognize my own father. My mind was clearer now and I took the time to go over his features again.

The eyes were his. His hair was cut very close to his scalp, no curls, and gray instead of blond. He'd done something to change the shape of his face; plastic surgery, maybe. And he was old, of course. It had been years. He'd used a fake accent when we first arrived and hid his face with that awful hat.

I'd been quiet for awhile. Edward just sat there watching me. Did he know? What if he didn't? Was I supposed to keep it a secret? I had to ask one question.

"Where's Michaels?" I asked, lowering my eyes, "I want to thank him," I said nonchalantly.

"He was here. He flew the plane that brought us back. But he couldn't stay." He looked at me and tipped my chin up so I had to look him in the eye. "He said Doc would explain. What's going on, Jasper?"

"I think I can explain that," a voice said from the doorway.

A short jovial man in his late sixties walked across the room towards Edward and me. He was smiling hugely and there was laughter in his grey eyes. He held his hand out to me for a shake.

"Jasper, you probably don't remember but we've already met," he said, shaking my hand vigorously. "My name is Dr. Stephenson, but you can call me Doc."

He released my hand and gave Edward a fierce hug. Edward gladly returned the hug and then 'Doc' went to look at the chart at the foot of my bed.

"How long has he been awake?" he asked Edward.

The two of them started talking like I wasn't even in the room; discussing how I was doing and making decisions about what should happen next. They were pissing me off. The longer they talked like two old college buddies the madder I got, until finally I blew.

"Where is he?" I yelled, causing both men to jump and face me. Edward looked stunned. Doc put the chart away and sat down in the chair Edward had vacated.

"He had to go back Jasper. He stayed as long as he could," he replied, his face sad as he spoke. "He loves you very much but he had to go."

"Why?" The word came out soft and low.

Doc looked up at Edward then back to me. Edward had a very confused look on his face, not understanding what was going on between Doc and me. I could see Doc was looking for permission to speak in front of Edward.

"Anything you tell me can be said in front of Edward," I said, reaching out for Edward's hand. "We don't have any secrets." Edward kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand in affirmation of my statement.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I can," he said. He took a deep breath and continued, "I met Mick about ten years ago in Europe. Both of us had gone through a rough time and had much in common. It wasn't long until we were best friends. I'd never had a best friend before. This was after his run in with Jamison and he was doing well for himself. We decided that since there was nothing really holding us there, we'd travel. And we did… for almost two years. We moved from place to place and took in everything. We eventually ended up in Rio. Made a circle of friends that we enjoyed and decided to stay; of course, he took the occasional side trip back to the states, to check on his family. He always came back with some tale about you and Rosie and whatever you were up to at the time." He sighed and paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"About a year ago, Arthur or Aro, showed up telling him about what was going on at his bank. They wondered if it was Jamison. The style was similar, but he had no way of proving anything. Your dad told him to contact you. And well you know the rest of the story from there," he noted, then added, "Except you should know he was at the wedding. He was so proud of you, he couldn't stay away. He also wanted to make sure that you had accepted the gift he sent you and were going to come to Paradise Island."

"But he's clear now. Why not come home?" Edward asked.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself," I said to Doc.

"Jasper…" He paused and swiped at a tear that slid down his face. "If he knew I was telling you this, he would kick my ass." He gulped in a breath then said, "He's dying, Jasper."

"What? Wait, no, that can't be true," I yelled as Edward tried to steady my movements in the bed.

"We found the tumor right after he saw Aro. It's rare and on his lower back, resting against his spine," Doc stated.

"What about chemo or radiation?" I asked, as tears began to stream freely from my eyes.

"He refused both. I've tried, Jasper. I thought when he heard about your wedding plans, he might change his mind. We did another biopsy and the results were not good. He decided then that he'd rather have six good months over twelve months of suffering and hospitals when it wouldn't make any difference in the end." His head dropped and he sighed deeply. "In the end I gave in and let him be."

"You know the only thing he said when I saw him in the cave after the crew brought him up?" Doc turned his teary eyes to me and smiled. "He said, 'If I'd been on the chemo, Doc, I couldn't have been here for him. It was worth it.'"

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we held each other through the tears. I couldn't pull away until I heard Doc get up from the chair.

"He asked me to give you this, Jasper." Doc reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver whiskey flask.

I took it in my hand, felt the weight of it. I remembered his hands gently offering me a drink on the cold cave ledge. I thought of his words and how he watched over me, over all of us when we didn't know. I handed the flask back to Doc. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Give it back to him, Doc. Tell him you'll send it to me at the right time. You know when I mean." I smiled just a little, then said, "And tell him I love him."

Doc took the flask, placing it back in his pocket. He shook my hand and hugged Edward again. At the door, he turned back and nodded before he disappeared.

EPOV

Jasper was in his office studying and I stood in the doorway watching. The envelope had come today but he said he wanted to wait until I got home to open it. It had been six months since he had come home from the hospital. He absolutely would not stay another day and made the doctors put a walking cast on his leg so he could come home.

The cast stayed on for six weeks and then he had physical therapy for another six weeks. He walked with a cane for about two of those weeks. He went back to OWF as Carlisle's assistant but only until a replacement could be found. I was proud of him for deciding that working in finance wasn't really where his heart was. He went back to school to update his degree; he wants to teach math to elementary kids. Life had been wonderful.

True to my word, we remodeled my house into our home. I even got to have the sunken tub I loved so much on the island and I surprised Jasper with a shower very similar to the one there too. Everything was complete now and it truly was our home. We didn't talk much about the island when we first came home. But eventually the painful memories faded and we were able to share with our friends and family the best parts of our honeymoon. Well the PG rated version anyway.

Jasper must have heard my chuckle. He turned to smile sadly at me in the doorway. I opened my arms to him and he rose and ran into them. I knew he hadn't allowed himself to think about it while I was away and it would be all too real to him now. Arms wrapped tightly around each other we went into the family room and sat on the sofa. The package was sitting on the low table in front of us.

"You ready?" I asked him. He nodded.

I picked up the package and tore it open. The first thing to come out was the silver flask. I handed it to him and he gently rolled it over in his hands. Next were several legal documents and finally a sealed envelope. I looked at him and he nodded for me to go ahead. Tearing open the envelope, I pulled out the letter inside and began to read out loud.

_My dear Jasper and Edward,_

_Mick went to sleep today and didn't wake up. It was the way he wanted to go. I was the only one with him and we talked of old times and you. You probably already have the flask in your hand. I never told him you gave it back to me knowing I'd send it back to you just as you said I would. The other items in this package are from him also. _

_You'll find the deed to Paradise Island. It yours now to do with as you wish. He wanted it that way. He did will me the cabin where he lived and I will use it on occasion if that is alright with you? You may, of course, decide to sell it. The private jet is also yours but he suggested that you might want to sell it and set up a college fund for any future Whitlocks that come along; Rosie's or yours. There are also sizeable Swiss bank accounts set up in your name and Rosie's. A lawyer will be contacting you in a few weeks to explain your options there._

_I'm going to miss him, Jasper. I want you to know that I've never had a better friend in my life. He didn't suffer, I wouldn't let him. He went peacefully knowing that you had forgiven him and that you loved him._

_I will spread his ashes on the island so that he will always be a part of it._

_Bless you both,_

_Doc_

Jasper cried himself to sleep that night holding the silver flask. I held him all night long. When the morning came, he woke me with a smile, thanking me for being there with him.

Several months later when everything was settled he told his mom and Rosalie about what really happened on the island and Mick. He helped them grieve because he had already gotten past it. It was the right thing to do.

JPOV

Edward was spooned against my back and snoring lightly into my neck. It felt perfect. We were both still completely naked, not having the strength or the desire to put clothes on after making love tonight. Our encounters always contained just the right amount of tenderness and lust mixed together to complete a perfect sexual experience. I was damn lucky and I knew it. My life had taken many dips and turns since I came to Seattle but of all those things, meeting Edward Cullen, now Edward Cullen-Whitlock, was the absolute most important one. He had changed everything and for the better.

I looked at the silver flask sitting on my bedside table where it always stayed. A little piece of the man who helped bring me into this world. I was so glad that we had had that short time to reconnect. But now I was ready for my future. Our future, as I thought of the man lying beside me. There was so much more to enjoy in life and we would do it together.

It was nearly dawn and I felt his member stiffen against my ass. Felt his lips lick the back of my neck and bite gently. His hands were running over my stomach teasing gently with his fingertips. My own cock started to harden again. His whispered breath, warm against my skin, sent tiny shock waves through my body.

"Jasper, love," he moaned. "I need you."

My response was to turn to face him and wrap my arms around his waist to pull him closer to me. My lips attacked his with passion and desire. A passion and desire I would always return to him. He was my life.

"Love me, Edward. Love me now and forever," I whispered between kisses.

"I do and I will, Jasper. Forever."

**I hope you enjoyed it. I had a hard time seeing the screen while I wrote some of this. I'm working on an epilogue but I've already started over twice so don't look for it this week. I need to let the story rest for a bit. Thank you again and please let me know what you think.**


	22. Epilogue

**Well my darlings this is it. Money Matters comes to a close. I want to thank all of you for the reviews, the alert and having almost 7,000 hits and over 360 reviews in five months is just mind blowing. Thank you all so very much. I especially want to thank Meikela for her wonderful beta job for this story, without her it wouldn't have been the story it became. So here it is the Epilogue. It's sweet and mushy and it was the only way I could end it.**

Two Years Later

JPOV

"Michael Stephen Cullen-Whitlock, really?" Edward said as he looked at the tiny bundle I held in my arms. "That's an awful big name for such a little boy," he laughed and said, "How about we call him, Mick?"

I looked down at the crystal blue eyes that looked so much like my own and dads. A tear slowly slid down my cheek that Edward quickly wiped away.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked while he motioned that it was his turn to hold our son. I gladly handed Mick to his father and moved so he could sit in the rocker by the crib.

We'd been home from the hospital for about half a day and we had spent the time holding him, each other and just becoming a family. It wouldn't be long until the house would be full of our friends and family wanting to meet the newest Cullen-Whitlock. Everyone was coming by around six. They insisted on bringing food as if they hadn't already dropped off a kitchen full in the last twenty four hours while Mick was okayed to come home from the hospital.

I looked up to see the pictures of dad and Doc we had hung over Mick's crib. Each of them was taken while they stood on the beach at Paradise Island. I wanted Mick to know early who these two men were and why they were important.

"Jasper, he's asleep again. Should I put him down? We probably shouldn't hold him all the time, should we?" he asked, thinking I knew more than he did about babies. Where he got that idea, I'll never know.

"What? Do you still think I'm still the girl in this relationship?" I asked laughing quietly.

"Shush! You'll wake him," he whispered as be carefully laid our precious son in his crib.

Hand in hand, we stood looking down at his peacefully sleeping form. Edward turned me to face him and kissed me passionately.

"I know you aren't the girl," he said smirking, squeezing my cock through my jeans. "But I'm scared shitless about all this. About him, he needs us so much. And you look so fucking beautiful when you hold him, like you have everything under control."

I brought his lips to mine and sucked in his bottom lip before I drove my tongue in to find his and swirl them together. The kiss lasted long enough to leave us both breathless.

"If you think I have everything under control Mr. Cullen-Whitlock you are sadly mistaken," I answered. "I'm scared shitless, too. But I know we can do this. The two of us can do anything as long as we are together." Kissing him I again, I took his hand and said, "Thank you, Edward. Thank you for giving him that name. It's the perfect way to honor the memory of two amazing men."

"So does this mean that those all night lovemaking sessions we have are over now?" he teased trying to lighten the mood again.

"Hell, no! You can wake me up right after you finish with the two o'clock feeding any time," I quipped as I rushed out of the nursery door.

He caught me at our bedroom door. Pushing me backwards until my legs stopped at the bed, then he slowly began to unbutton my shirt.

"I figure we have about two hours until he wakes up and wants to be fed again," he said as he slipped my shirt off my shoulders. "And about four hours before the family shows up."

"And your point is," I asked as I pulled his polo shirt over his head and licked a nipple with the flat of my tongue. Hearing his moan of delight urged me to bite down on the hard bud lightly.

"If the all nighters are gone, I'll take a little nap fuck once in a while," he purred against my neck, licking the tendon that was stretched tight.

"Edward," it came out a low moan, "Edward, wait." He pulled away long enough for me to reach over and turn the baby monitor on. "Just so we hear him when he wakes up." Kissing him, I could see the smirk on his face so I added, "I am not the girl and just for that mister I get to fuck you." I flipped our positions and he was on his back on the bed before he could utter a word.

Our lovemaking was full. Full of laughter, full of joy and full of our life, it would only get better.

Four Years Later

"Settle down. You're moving so much I can't tie your tie," I laughed as the young man shifted from foot to foot in front of me.

"I can't help it, I'm nervous. Weren't you nervous?" he asked solemnly.

"Not like you," I answered. "Seth, you and Parker have waited a long time for this. You love him right?" He shook his head yes. "Then why be nervous? You two are meant to be, just like Edward and me. It's going to be fine."

Seth settled down and a huge goofy smile spread across his face. He finished his tie himself, looked out the window at where I knew a billowing tent was set up. Just like eight years ago when Edward and I started our life together.

After high school, Seth and Parker and went their separate ways. Stayed friends but dated freely while they attended college. Something just always drew them back together. Last summer they both showed up for the party we had for our daughter Sarah's homecoming and Mick's third birthday. Sparks flew again between the two of them. It took them no time to realize what they had and here we are today. This time I was Seth's best man and Carlisle was standing up for Parker. I looked at my watch.

"Seth, it's time. Let's go get you married," I smiled at him.

Seth and Parker wanted a ceremony just like mine and Edward's. So this was like reliving one of the happiest days of my life. As Carlisle and I walked the center aisle this time, I glanced over at the faces that were all so familiar to me now.

Bella and Jacob were there with their family; two boys and little Chloe who wasn't even two yet. She was wrapped about Jacob's neck, diligently examining his left ear with her tiny little finger. I couldn't help but laugh.

Rosie and Emmett couldn't make it this time. She was due any day now with their number two. We didn't need another baby being born at a wedding so we were all happy that they decided to stay back in Texas; but they sent their love.

Esme was surrounded by the newest additions who have lived and been loved in this home in Forks. At last count Carlisle and Esme had fostered sixteen young men and women. Some of whom were here today to help Seth and Parker celebrate.

Sam sat by himself on the right side of the tent. He had been made chief about a year ago and he was constantly on call these days. It was good to see him away from the job for a little bit. His seriousness about his job had cost him his relationship with Emily for a time but they were trying to work it out now.

Riley was there too. Alice had wanted to go home to Texas and she wanted Riley to go with her but he didn't want to leave Seattle. They parted ways but were still good friends. He was dating one of Sam's new detectives, a fiery red head named Tanya Denali. When they got together sparks flew just like their tempers but they seemed to enjoy the steamy side of it.

These were all faces that I had come to love and respect but the one person who drew my attention more than any other sat on the back row of the tent towards the left. He was trying desperately to get a very determined little curly headed blond to sit in his seat while he held a squirming little dark auburn haired beauty in his lap. Mick was your typical three-year-old and a wedding was not his idea of the place to be and Sarah was not much better. She would be one in two weeks and even though she looked just like her daddy, patience was not one of her character traits right at the moment. His eyes drifted up to mine and he smiled that crooked smile I loved.

I had known him in every way a partner could know his partner. I had loved him in the good times and the bad. I had held him when he hurt as he held me when I was hurt. But right now, looking at the exasperated expression on the face of the man who was trying to control our son and appease our daughter, I had never wanted him more. I had never loved him more. He was my friend, my lover, my husband, the father of my children and my life.

**There's the HEA. I hope you enjoyed it. Later**


End file.
